


Death Note: Reanimation

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: Death Note: Reanimation Series [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Beyond Birthday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom L, Character Death, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 151,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Post Episode 25: Light Yagami thought he had won. Then in comes Beyond Birthday to fuck it all up for him by reanimating L with the aid of his own Shinigami!  First part of the Reanimation series.





	1. The past and the present

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing, and I hope the people who are reading this enjoy it. If you do and would like me to continue, then please leave a comment- too many readers of fanfiction just read and offer no feedback- support the community of writers and GIVE FEEDBACK to them! Thank you (PSA DONE)  
> ~ALS~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Yagami is content. L is dead, Watari and Rem are dead as well. So why is Ryuk laughing and a funeral director ringing him to inform him their bodies have vanished? And just what has any of this got to do with a should-be-dead serial killer called Beyond Birthday?

Light Yagami sat in L’s swivel chair, slowly moving it from side to side as he pondered. It had been six days since the fateful night where L and Watari had died, and it seemed only now the rest of the Task Force were settling back down into a routine. Light was L now, and he had insisted everyone mourn privately for a few days and then return to work. 

‘Ryuzaki wouldn’t want us all here moping and doing nothing! He would want us to work harder to catch Kira!’ Light had said passionately, earning a ‘Yeah that’s right!’ from Matsuda and a suspicious look from Aizawa. It seemed to have done the trick though, the Task Force slowly began to compile data on recent Kira attacks and monitor the news stations and broadcasts of Kira related incidents.

Light narrowed his eyes at Aizawa, who appeared to be talking quietly into his mobile phone. Ryuzaki’s no cell phone order had seemingly died with him, because he’d caught Matsuda goofing off on his mobile not an hour before. 

He didn’t trust Aizawa, and if the detective decided to give him any trouble he was more than ready to write his name down. Despite their differences, L and Aizawa had had a grudging respect for one another, and the two had worked closely together. Light had often wondered if L’s suspicious mind had rubbed off on Aizawa because of this, or had the two shared information with each other that no one else knew? Ever since L’s death, Aizawa had certainly been acting colder and more distant than usual.

Light smiled and finished the rest of his coffee. Aizawa’s days were numbered, so he decided not to spare the man any more of his thoughts. He had a new world to plan, a glorious victory to look forward to, not to mention L and Watari’s private funeral service that very afternoon. 

The phone rang, and not missing a beat, Light snatched it up and attached the voice scrambler to the headset before answering. 

“Yes?”

“Oh… Hello, this is Sakamoto from the funeral parlor… erm…”

Light frowned. The funeral parlor they had selected to burry L and Watari was an expensive, secretive service that many celebrities had utilized for their family, friends or themselves when death came knocking. He was surprised they were risking exposure by ringing when all other contact had been done via encrypted email up until now. 

“Sakamoto-San, is something the matter?” Light asked mildly, aware of his father’s gaze on him.

“It’s… well, it’s something… they’re gone, sir! The two who were to be buried this afternoon? They aren’t in the warehouse, I came into work to organize the burial this afternoon and my workers had told me they had been searching for six days! They vanished the very night they were brought in. I am so sorry, Sir had I known earlier, of course, I would have contacted you first”

Light felt his mask slipping as he listened to the bumbling on the other end of the phone. Gone? How could two bodies vanish? He had watched them die, L and Watari were pounced dead, they’re bodies were discreetly removed from the building in body bags. How could they have vanished?!

“There’s something else, Sir, I found a letter on my desk. The person who wrote it wrote it in blood! It said not to say anything about the disappearances of the bodies or my numbers would be up’ that was why no one told me until I came into work today. Everyone was too frightened to speak of it, two of my men have been found dead… I can’t contact the police. This is all such a mess!”

Light exhaled through his nose and managed to maintain his calm façade. 

“I see, well, I will investigate what has happened my end. Send me all surveillance recorded in the last six days, as well as logs of everyone who has been on the premises”

“Yes Sir, I can only apologize”

“Send them as soon as you can, I will inform the task force, I shouldn’t need to remind you to keep this incident to yourselves, especially with the perpetrator's threat hanging over you”

“Of course, Sir, our service is well known for its discretion-”

“Excellent, Goodbye” Light said abruptly and hung up. He slowly swung his chair round to face his team. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“The company arranging Ryuzaki and Watari’s funeral have just contacted me. Six days ago their bodies were stolen. A threatening note was left to the director warning him not to say a word to anyone or his ‘numbers would be up’ whatever that means. I can’t help but suspect this is somehow linked to the Kira investigation” Light sighed. He ran his head through his hair as Matsuda burst into tears. He was honestly getting sick of seeing that overgrown man-child crying by now.

“Who would take them? And why? It doesn’t make any sense” Matsuda sobbed, while Aizawa awkwardly patted the man’s back, trying and failing to offer some sort of comfort. 

“We will get to the bottom of this’ Light promised “I want you to watch the footage and tell me if you see anything suspicious, I need to go and make some calls” without waiting for acknowledgment Light got up from his chair and exited the room, leaving the other’s murmuring behind him. He forced himself to walk in a calm and composed manner, not looking at the Shinigami hovering beside him. He was itching to be alone so he could speak to Ryuk. 

For the last few days, the Shinigami had been acting strangely. He giggled to himself and appeared preoccupied or dreamy when Light looked his way. Something had amused the Shinigami greatly, and Light had a feeling there was something he wasn’t being told. He had planned on confronting the Shinigami earlier, but the emotional shit storm that had resulted from L and Watari’s death and his consequent promotion to L had left him with very little time to be alone or unobserved to confront Ryuk. 

Once he was out of earshot and in a purposefully empty interrogation room, he closed the door, disabled the cameras and turned to the hulking figure drifting in after him.

“You know something” He accused, narrowing his eyes as Ryuk doubled over in laughter at his accusation.

“Hyuk! I know a lot of things, Light-o, Be a bit more specific, would ya?” Ryuk sat cross-legged on the table and cupped his hands under his chin, looking at him with unconcealed amusement in his great yellow eyes.

“What has happened to L and Watari’s bodies,” Light asked slowly, taking a seat in front of the death god and looking at him intently. He could tell by the look on his face the death god had been waiting for him to ask, he had an air of excited expectation around him.

“They were stolen and flown to England’ Ryuk grinned down at him wolfishly “By someone very interesting! And then, I watched as the red-eyed one wrote their names in his death note!”

The red-eyed one? Shinigami eyes? Light frowned as he recalled what the director had said about his ‘numbers being up’ someone with the Shinigami eyes and a Death Note had stolen L and Watari’s bodies?  
Ryuk leaned forward, his eyes dancing with mirth as he watched the small frown form on Light’s face. The boy was thinking hard, trying to piece together what had happened. Perhaps, just this once, he could lend a hand... 

“If you put your hand to my forehead, I will let you see what I saw.” Ryuk grinned “I told you before, I’m not on your side or L’s, but I think it would be interesting to let you see what’s happened”

Without hesitation, and with a burning desire to understand the surreal events that were unfolding around him, Light flung his arm up and pressed his palm to the shinigami’s forehead. As he felt the cool, almost leathery skin beneath his hand he felt a pulse rush through his body. He screamed as he was flung back off the chair, his back hitting the floor with a thud.  
He lay on the ground with his eyes wide open, unable to see anything but the past the Shinigami was sharing with him…

 

~~~~

A lanky figure dressed all in black stood watching intently as an unmarked black van slowly pulled in front of an unmarked warehouse. He stubbed the cigarette he had been smoking out with his boot and drew his hood over his face.  
He narrowed his eyes as he saw the men wheel out two stretchers from the back of the van and take them into the warehouse. Keeping to the shadows, he followed closely, knowing where to move to avoid the cameras and when to stand perfectly still.  
The men seemed oblivious to his presence as they continued their work, swiping a security door with their keycards and then carefully placing both stretchers into the cold storage room to be embalmed in the morning. The red-eyed man watched as they used their key cards and locked the door behind themselves.  
One announced he was going to use the restroom, and the other nodded, stating he would return to his duty of guarding the warehouse and wait for him to join him.  
The black-clad figure followed the man into the toilet and promptly embedded a knife into the unsuspecting man’s back. He wrapped a hand around the man’s mouth to keep him from crying out, as he yanked the knife out and reburied it in the man’s neck. With an efficient and brutal jerk, he’d torn the man’s throat open. As the man gagged on his own blood, the red-eyed man snatched his keycard and dragged the man into the toilet cubicle. He shut the door on the dying man with a smirk and strolled out of the toilet towards the cold storage room.

He swiped the card and entered, going straight to the two stretchers. He unzipped the second, smaller body bag and revealed L’s pale face. A look of extreme displeasure crossed his face as he looked down at the corpse before a manic grin spread across his features.  
‘Oh, Lawli! You make such a pretty corpse! But I’m mad, mad you left me! You can’t leave me, silly thing, Don’t worry my sweet! I will save you. And the old man too’ 

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against L’s cold lips.

‘I stole a chopper and everything! I wish you could have seen it. You’d probably go ‘Oh Beyond!’ and sigh at me, but deep down I know you’d be impressed. Lovely, lovely, Lawliet! let’s get you onto the chopper and I will get us back to England’ Beyond hummed happily, stroking L’s face as he spoke. ‘I’m going to have to cover you back up now, I don’t want to, but I can’t have anyone seeing you see!’ he giggled at his own pun ‘let’s get going then, shall we?’ Beyond zipped the body bag back up with one last longing look, then cheerfully began pushing the cart out of the room. He returned for the second cart then smiled as he came face to face with the other guard. As the guard drew his gun, Beyond reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Ignoring the guard’s shouts, he wrote:

‘Matsu Toshida, helps a man wheel two body stretchers to a parked helicopter. Loads the bodies into the helicopter then leaves. Goes to his senior’s office and writes him a threatening note to keep quiet about the disappearance of the bodies or his numbers will be up. He writes the note in his own blood after slitting his wrist. After he was written the note the guard will return to his duty and die of a heart attack at 4.00 am.’

Beyond smiled charmingly at the man as his eyes took on the glassy look of someone controlled by a death note. He lowered his gun, put it away and then reached for Watari’s stretcher. He began to push it towards the exit.

‘Aren’t you a doll? Thanks for the help, sweetheart!’ Beyond chirped as he followed the man and pushed the stretcher carrying L's body out of the door and into the darkness of the quiet carpark. It was a fair walk to the abandoned park Beyond had left the chopper, but once he’d made it, he wasted no time in loading L’s stretcher into the helicopter and starting the engine up. Checking the fuel, he hummed in approval as he deduced he should have enough to get to Germany at least before he would have to refuel. 

The guard pushed Watari’s stretcher into the helicopter, then promptly turned on his heel and left. Beyond gave him a little wave then burst into maniacal laughter as the turbines spun into life.

‘Gentlemen, welcome to Beyond Airlines, I will be your pilot, Please enjoy the ride!’ Beyond giggled as he flipped switches and pressed buttons, effortlessly guiding the helicopter up and into the air. He saluted the rapidly diminishing figure of the guard and rose into the night sky, his eyes shining with triumph as the lights of Tokyo glimmered before him- 

 

~~~

Light was abruptly pulled back into the present and came to to the sight of Ryuk leaning over him, his wide grin inches from his face.

“Quite a thrill, wasn’t it Light-o? And the best bit is still to come! Do you want to see the rest?”

“Yes” Light gasped, his head spinning as he reached up to touch the Shinigami’s forehead again. 

“Too bad. Sharing visions is quite draining, you know? Hows about you go get me some apples and I will see if I feel up to it?”

Light growled and snatched his hand back. If he could kill a Shinigami, Ryuk would be lying before him dead, with those annoying eyes of his gouged out of his head.

“Fine. Apples. Then you are going to show me everything” Light hissed, getting to his feet. He stalked out of the room to retrieve the apples, leaving a giggling Shinigami behind him with a slam of the door.

Walking to the kitchen, Light’s head was whirling with questions, theories, and concerns. Beyond Birthday should be dead. He remembered writing that odd name in his Death Note months ago. Beyond Birthday was the serial killer behind the LABB murders. How had the man survived? Was it possible he was unable to kill someone who owned a death note? How could that make any sense? Beyond had obviously known L well, and L had made no remark over Beyond’s death when it had been broadcast but he had quietly retired to his room, his ashen face even paler than usual. So many questions. Light felt the beginnings of a headache form and he massaged the bridge of his nose. 

He entered the kitchen and grabbed an armful of apples before hurrying back to Ryuk. He tried to focus on the facts. Beyond Birthday was not dead. Beyond Birthday had a Death Note and the Shinigami eyes. Beyond Birthday wanted to save L and Watari. Beyond Birthday was most certainly insane and obviously had romantic feelings for L. Ryuk was a bastard for not telling him anything that had happened until now, and he was definitely getting a migraine. 

Once he had established the facts he took in some deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. He was Kira. No matter what had happened, he had a new world to build, and he was damned if he would let anyone stand in the way of it. 

He needed time to think and to plan, but he knew it was imperative to see what else had happened. It was vital to get Ryuk to share the rest of his memory before he could plan on what to do next. If L was somehow revived he would undoubtedly tell people Light Yagami was Kira. He would have no choice but to kill the task force members and go into hiding until he worked out how to kill Beyond, L, and Watari. 

He didn’t want to kill his dad… but he was prepared to do it. For Kira’s new world. Misa would write his name, and he would deal with the rest…

Mind made up, Light entered the room and dumped the apples into Ryuk’s arms.

“Eat up then Ryuk” He forced himself to sound pleasant. Ryuk had something he needed, and it was best not to antagonize him. Not yet, anyway. He was starting to see that he had become complacent in his victory. He had assumed getting rid of Rem, Watari and L was the answer to all of his problems. He had never thought of Ryuk. He took Ryuk’s need for entertainment and lack of loyalty at face value, he was a Shinigami who seemed intent on sometimes helping Light if it coincided with his amusement. It was clear now Ryuk was to be taken more seriously. He would have to up his game and charm the Shinigami into showing him more loyalty.

Ryuk made short work of the apples, eating them whole until he lay satiated on the desk, a happy smile plastered on his face as he licked his lips.

“When you are ready, I would like to see the rest,” Light said quietly, before adding “Please”

Ryuk sat up at the politeness and cocked his head like an inquisitive dog. Light had looked ready to tear him to pieces earlier, now he looked calm and collected. Standing with his hands at his side, a blank look on his face. Humans really were interesting!

“Well, Thanks for the apples, Light, I suppose I feel strong enough to show you the rest. Maybe lie down on the floor to save yourself being banged around this time, eh?”

Light forced a smile at that. “Right” he nodded, carefully lying down on the floor. Ryuk hovered over him and Light reached up, his palm connecting with Ryuk’s forehead. Prepared this time, Light focused on keeping his breathing calm as he felt himself dragged through murky darkness and into memory….

 

~~~

Beyond Birthday was pacing back and forth, his clothes blood-spattered and his black hair splayed wildly in all directions. He was swishing a knife through the air as he paced back and forth.

“Insidious!” he screeched and a grey mass materialized before him into something that resembled a man’s hooded figure in a tattered grey clock.

“I want them back now! Why do I have to wait, I can’t wait anymore” Beyond whined, continuing to slash through the air with his knife as he spoke to the hooded figure.  
“You must wait another four minutes, Beyond, until the time they died to write their names’ the raspy, tired sounding voice whispered. It appeared the being was exasperated with Beyond’s pacing.

“I know that!” Beyond spat “But I don’t want to wait! Fucking Kira, bad enough he tried to kill me, but Lawli! That’s the last straw, Siddie, Telling you now! When Lawli wakes up I’m going to track Kira down and shove my knife down his throat!’

“He may not remember anything, I have seen souls return with no memories of their previous life” The being cautioned.

Beyond cocked his head at that then shrugged. He carefully lifted L’s head from where his body lay on the couch and placed it on his lap. He began carding his long finger’s through L’s hair lovingly. 

“Well, even if that happens I will be here for him. We can have a new life together and Lawli will love only me! I will investigate Kira and kill him. Oh yes, I will, my little dumpling” Beyond cooed to the dead man lying in his lap. 

The Shinigami sighed in a long-suffering kind of way and pointed to the clock. 

“Oooh! Finally!” Beyond squealed and pulled out the Death Note he kept strapped under his shirt. He uncapped the bright pink sharpie he had with it began to write:

Lael Lawliet.  
Quillish Wammy.

Once finished, he sat back and watched L will an expectant look on his face. The Shinigami hovered over to the dead detective and reached out his arm, his skeletal fingers touching the man’s face. He spoke in a raspy, withered voice as he commanded the soul of Lael Lawliet to return to the earth. Beyond giggled as L’s form began to shimmer and then a jet of light burst from the Shinigami’s finger. The room vanished into blinding white and Beyond shut his eyes as he felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. He couldn’t see but he could feel and he had definitely felt L’s chest move as his body drew in a breath. He held onto L tightly as the Shinigami repeated the process with Watari. As the light began to fade into nothingness, Beyond opened his eyes and was blessed with the sight of L’s chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed.

“Yes! We did it” Beyond cried, overcome with emotion as he looked down at the man who was once dead.

“Yes” The Shinigami replied “This ancient magic is draining, I must rest” 

“Of course, Siddie, thank you!” Beyond beamed at the Shinigami who immediately crumpled to the floor and remained there, propped against the wall as it slept. Beyond smiled down at L and noticed he appeared younger. The dark shadows under his eyes were not nearly as pronounced and his skin gleamed with a youthful glow. 

Watari too seemed changed. Beyond knew the man had been sixty-seven when he had died, but the man now appeared to be younger, a good twenty years younger at that! Watari’s face was not nearly as lined, his hair and mustache were auburn…

Beyond buried his face into L’s soft black hair and sighed. 

“Oh Lawli, it feels so good to have you back. We’re one now, we’re bonded. Siddie used his magic on all three of us, no Death Note can ever touch you again” He nuzzled L’s shoulder and kissed his nose “Wake up soon, there’s a whole new world waiting for you, L Lawliet”

 

~~~

Ryuk broke the connection abruptly and Light jolted back to the present. So. He now had his answer. Lael Lawliet was alive. And he was untouchable. 

“Does he remember I am Kira” Light asked quietly.

“No. He doesn’t remember very much at all” Ryuk replied “But the human mind is a funny thing, Who knows if L will ever remember, if he does, you’re finished that’s for sure! Isn’t this interesting, Light?”

Light slowly sat up and held his pounding head in his hands. He still had time, then. L didn’t remember, that gave him time to plan. 

“How did the Shinigami bring him back, Ryuk? And why is he younger? ”

“I don’t know, Light, my guess is he’s one of the ancient ones who managed to slip under the old man’s nose and bond himself to the human realm. It’s possible I suppose, but that’s just a story I heard a long time ago. As for why he's younger, I would imagine something very important happened to him when he was 17 years of age, and his return to life has been based on this important event”

“So he is not bound to the same rules you are?” Light asked, wondering just how this Insidious character could give life as well as take it. Rem had died to save Misa, yet Insidious had commanded two souls to be returned to the earth and it had happened. He was a god of life as well as death. The kind of ally Kira needed. 

“If he was, he’d be pretty much like Rem by now”

He had much to think about and it was clear to him Ryuk would hinder his thought process. He told Ryuk there were three more apples in the kitchen and the death god darted off to get them.

Finally, alone, Light went to his room and locked the door. He took out his death note and wrote ‘LAEL LAWLIET’ he knew it was useless, that it would do nothing, but he felt he had to try. After staring at the English characters for a few moments he shut the Death Note, laid down on his bed, stuffed a shirt into his mouth and screamed.

Notes on Chapter 1:

I just can't deal with L being dead, I found the whole 'killed by a Shinigami' thing to be cheap and tasteless. Light had been battling to get L's name and then he just uses Rem? I can see the point in it (Light utilizing every opportunity he had to get L out of the way) but for me, it just didn't seem like a fitting end for L, so I decided if L could be killed be a Shinigami then he could also be brought back by my own Shinigami, Insidious.


	2. Thoughts in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes up, and after finally accepting he's alive and well again decides some much-needed changes are in order: for himself, for Wammy's and for the 'L' title as a whole.

 

Beyond Birthday was not the most patient man, but after twelve hours of patiently waiting for L to wake up, he had had enough. He’d gone out and bought L’s favorite strawberry shortcake, some champagne to celebrate and killed a hooker who’d come on to him, only to come back and find L was STILL sleeping!

Watari, on the other hand, had woken some time ago and was busying himself with cleaning up Beyond’s ramshackle apartment. It appeared Watari had at least some of his memory. He knew who Beyond was, and after asking the all-important question of how he was alive, he had calmly sat and listened to Beyond talk about Shinigami and Death Notes as he sipped his tea.  
Watari was anxious for L to wake up too, but after being dead, the only thing he could think of doing until it happened was to clean up. He owed his former charge a lot for returning them to life, and he was determined to do whatever it took to make L’s transition back to life as comfortable as possible. He knew L wouldn’t take the news that he had been killed by Kira very well. L, for all of his aloofness and maturity, was actually quite sensitive, and his death and rebirth would no doubt hit him harder than it had hit Watari. 

Watari had been an old man, he knew he didn’t have long left. He had accepted his death before it had even happened. L, on the other hand, was only 24 when he had died, and even though he had said he would give his life to solve the Kira case, Watari knew deep down L was afraid of death. He hadn’t lived long enough to learn not to fear death. 

“Watari-San… I’m sorry about what I did you know” Beyond said quietly, looking up from his half-eaten jar of jam. “I know it’s not an excuse but… A’s numbers were up and he was in such pain… I just wanted to help him”

Watari sighed and stopped straightening the curtains. He sat opposite Beyond and gently touched his cheek. Beyond looked up, surprised at the unexpected and gentle touch.

“My boy, you’ve always been troubled. I’ve always known that and L always knew it too. But we both loved you, despite everything. I can not excuse the things you’ve done in your life, but I can understand why you felt compelled to do them. You’re not wholly human, are you Beyond?”

“No, Watari-San, I’m not. I need to kill so I can live. I never meant to hurt you or L by killing. When you caught me after the LABB incident, I decided I would have to live the rest of my life without either of you… but when Kira tried to kill me… I couldn’t help it. I came to Japan and tracked you both down so I could warn you. But it was too late… I am bonded to Insidious and I made him bring you back. I don’t regret it, and I would kill anyone who harms either of you. Can you accept that Watari?”

“I believe I can, my dear boy, the world is not nearly as black and white as I once thought. It’s surprising what death can do to alter one’s perspective of life, is it not?” Watari asked with a wry smile twitching under his Auburn mustache.

Beyond smiled at Watari’s unflappable nature. Truly, he didn’t think anything would shock the old (well, not so old anymore) man.

“Mmm…. Wa… Mr Wammy….”

Both men startled and looked over to where L was attempting to sit up.

“… My head hurts” L said quietly. At once, Watari was on his feet moving without realizing he was doing it, like a mother hen tending to her chick. He helped L take a few sips of water then stood back, waiting for the realization to hit. 

It hit with all the speed and ferocity of a freight train.

“AHHH!! What happened?! Where am I?! Watari? Beyond? Oh god, my head hurts! I don’t understand this, what is happening, Watari?!”

Beyond cringed at L’s shrill shrieking and stood behind Watari’s bulkier frame. He did not want to startle his beloved too much and considering he and L had not last parted on the best of terms, he decided to let Watari handle L at this delicate stage was probably for the best. Thankfully Insidious was still asleep against the wall. Throwing a Shinigami into the mix straight away certainly wouldn’t help matters.

“Please calm yourself, L. and take another sip of water. I want you to sit quietly and listen while I explain the situation to you- “

“Explain the situation? Explain the FUCKING SITUATION to *ME*, WATARI?!” L yelled, rising to his feet and promptly falling back to the couch as blood rushed to his head and made him dizzy.

“It would appear you are indeed17 again, L.” Watari sighed quietly “You had quite the potty mouth then, and goodness if you weren’t obstinate-”

“What do you mean, AGAIN?” L demanded then immediately curled in on himself clutching his head with both hands. “I’m sorry I yelled Mr. Wammy” L whimpered quietly “but I can’t think my head hurts too much”

“It will take a few hours to settle down, But I think his mind is trying to rationalize everything and he’s caught between thinking like his 24-year-old self and this 17-year-old self,” Beyond said quietly. 

Watari nodded to him, then quietly asked him to leave the room. Beyond didn’t want to go, but he knew Watari was the one L needed right now. Hopefully, when he was more aware of himself, he would want Beyond too. It was probably selfish of him, but he had wished L would return to life as his 17-year-old self. That was the last time he had seen him, the first and last time he had plucked up the courage and kissed his idol... 

“I’ll go make some more tea then” Beyond murmured, and taking one last look at L, still curled into a ball, left the room.

Watari sat down next to L, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, deciding a hug might not be the wisest thing at the current moment in time. L was twitching and breathing harshly, it was entirely possible he would lash out if touched too familiarly. Watari had been on the receiving end of one of L's kicks a few times before when the young man had lashed out after a nightmare. He was in no rush to experience that again.  
“I know this is a lot to take in, but can you tell me what you remember?”

“Pain, Watari. I remember dying. It hurt so much” L shuddered, disgusted with himself as he felt tears trickle from his eyes. Was he crying? Since when did he cry? He wiped them away hastily but Watari merely hummed, rubbing soothing circles into his back and shoulder. “I… I don’t remember… no, wait, I remember working with people, the task force I think? I was trying to catch Kira. I was older. I didn’t feel like I feel now. Kira killed you first, Watari. It broke my heart.”

“Go on now, Dear” Watari soothed, instinctively treating L like he had when he was younger. He had always called L dear, and my boy and such endearments, until L had turned 20 and asked him not to call him those names anymore, especially if someone else was in the close vicinity (but had still answered to them when they were alone nonetheless) 

“I remember thinking I know who Kira is. I knew them!” L laughed bitterly “And now I can’t remember who they are. Watari, I’m so sorry, I killed us” Watari threw caution to the wind and carefully pulled L against his chest.

“Hush now, child, you did no such thing. Kira killed us, and Beyond brought us back, Shh!-” Watari held on tightly as L jerked in his arms “I know! I know it is a lot to take in, but please sit quietly and listen. Beyond was coming to warn us when Kira got us. He knows how Kira kills and why, and when you are stronger he will tell you. But for now, you need to accept you are alive again, I am alive again and Beyond is not our enemy.”

L looked puzzled at that, for a brief moment he looked heart-breakingly young, then he smiled. “Watari, I am thinking about what will happen when we return to Wammy’s House. Considering all that has happened I believe a change is in order. Can you pass me my laptop, I want to discuss some ideas I am thinking of”

Watari smiled fondly and went to fetch the Laptop. Less than an hour of being fully conscious and the cogs in the brilliant mind of his protégé were already turning at full force. 

Appreciating Beyond’s discretion, the two sat and discussed L’s plans until a quiet ‘ahem’ from outside the room alerted them to Beyond waiting impatiently.

Beyond noted the cease in conversation and poked his head around the door hopefully.

“I have strawberry shortcake, L,” He said quietly, big red eyes looking imploringly at him. Enemies didn’t bring cakes now, did they? He lifted the tray in his hands temptingly at L.

“Thank you, Beyond, I could definitely use some of that” L whispered, wiping his eyes again and sitting up straighter. “I apologize for my emotional state. It isn’t every day one wakes up after being dead. Please pour the tea and explain everything to me”

So beyond did just that.

It was sometime later after L had learned of Shinigami’s, Death Notes, Beyond’s undying love for him and Beyond’s less than human status, that he decided to go and take a shower. 

“Thank you for explaining everything to me, Beyond” L said quietly, “I will need some time to process what you’ve said and decide what to do from here. If your Shinigami wakes up soon would you please ask him if he would speak with me? 

“Of course, I will, L” Beyond smiled happily “He’s your Shinigami too now, you know. We’ve bonded. I brought you back through him”

“Hmm” L hooked a finger in his mouth. “You do truly love me, don’t you beyond?”

L thought about the kiss and felt a flush sweep across his face.

Watari cleared his throat at the direct question (somethings never changed) and began cleaning up the tea tray. He had always known there was a lot more to L and B under the surface. If fate had happened a different way, perhaps L and his successor would have ended up together, or maybe something had already happened, judging by the blush on L's face. 

“Yes! I do, L” Beyond cried.

“Good. I am happy you love me. I don’t know if I love you, I think I might, I used to care for you anyway, even when you killed and ran away from Wammy’s. Even after LABB I still cared for you. I remember being very sad when they broadcast your death” L smiled sadly and shrugged “You will stay with Watari and I from now on, Yes?”

Beyond nodded. He was so happy. L could love him. He would not fuck this up. Not this time. This was their chance for a new world. Just him, the man who took him in and the one he loved.

This L, this endearing, almost child-like L, with his razor-sharp intelligence softened with inexperience and curiosity, was the L he missed. He was the L he loved before A died before he ran away and burned every bridge behind him. He had missed this L, not the stoic, battle-hardened and determined young man of ice he had become. 

“Good, perhaps you could stay with Watari when I’m gone, he and I have had much to discuss”

Not waiting for a response, L left to take his shower, and Beyond slumped back onto the couch in sheer happiness. 

“I’ve missed him so much, Watari-San, he’s my L again” Beyond smiled dreamily “I won’t fuck up again, I promise”

Watari smiled at him and tutted “feet off the furniture please Beyond”

“Eh? This is my apartment you know?!” Beyond grumbled but plonked his feet back on the floor regardless. Despite being a young adult, Watari had no problems in making him feel like a 9-year-old boy again.

“Indeed, but I don’t want you picking up such bad habits. Especially since we will be returning to the orphanage shortly”

“Home?” Beyond whispered. “L wants to go back there?”

“Indeed, now that he is younger he is going to need to relearn skills he might have forgotten if he is going to regain his former status. We have decided since you are now to play a bigger role in our lives, you will share the responsibility of being ‘L’ with him”

“Really?” Beyond gaped “Will he accept that? I was supposed to be his successor I know, but- “

“He will accept it because he has already asked me to make it so. It appears dying so young has brought some changes to L’s personality. He has decided he will not be spending this second chance at life bogged down with detective work as he did in his first, it seems dying has taught him to value his life a little more. L has decided once we return to the orphanage the title, power, and responsibility of being L will be shared out amongst a small group of individuals’, thus less stress and workload to be put on one person. L is going to be a group effort from now on, Beyond, not a title only he can wield. And frankly, afterall that has happened, A’s death, you going off the rails, L’s decline into someone made of ice who solves case after case and does not see the beauty in life, I completely agree with him”

Beyond let it all sink in. It made sense. L had lived and died fighting for justice, and he seemed tired. Perhaps the burden of being L truly was too great for just one person to carry. A had died because he couldn’t handle the stress of aspiring to follow in his footsteps. He himself had gotten so angry and frustrated his sanity suffered and L had just hidden in hotel rooms, eating shocking amounts of sugar and solving case after case after case…

“I agree too, Watari” Beyond nodded “But there is someone else claiming to be L isn’t there? He made a broadcast on CNN just this afternoon”

“Hmm well, whoever that is, will soon yield no power. L is being disbanded and ‘Lumen’ will become the new force of justice and persecution around the world. I have already drafted the email I will be sending to all heads of state and the police with notice of the changes”

“Crap, L works fast” Beyond muttered, L had been alive less than a day and he had already shaken up the system.

“Well, of course, I *am* L” L smiled, walking into the room with a towel still draped over his head. “I will never give up perusing justice, but I can’t do it alone. Not again. That is why I need you, Mello, Matt, and Near to help me. L is going to become Lumen and we will all work together to catch Kira and bring him to justice. Watari, please send the email now and patch the president of Japan through to my laptop.”

L shrugged off the towel, and with his hair still dripping wet turned on his laptop. Beyond quietly sat beside him, head still spinning from all he had learned. No more L, Lumen instead? It sounded crazy, but sure enough, he saw L manually disband the former L servers. 

"Huh, seems someone’s got access to this" L muttered, sticking his thumb in his mouth as he began overwriting data and firewalling everything he deemed worthy of protecting.

“Beyond, if someone sees my face will I be able to be killed?” L asked, wondering if he should cover his face before he connected to the president. 

“No. I wrote your name in my Death Note. It gives life as well as takes it. No one can kill you now, no one with a Death Note anyway, Not even Insidious.”

“Good, Because I plan on implementing some changes. Lumen will have a face, Might as well start with mine” L pressed connect on the flashing icon and immediately a window showing the seated president flashed onto the screen.

“Konban Wa, Mayoshi-San” L greeted politely, secretly delighted at the gasps of surprise he heard through the speakers. Even the president looked a little flustered. His older self wouldn’t have dreamed of doing this, showing his face so publicly. Despite Beyond’s assurances, he still felt his heart flutter in panic as he forced himself to retain a neutral expression. If he could be killed by a Death Note, he imagined this to be the ideal opportunity. 

‘Not that I want that to happen again’ L thought morosely, remembering the searing pain that set fire to his chest. Even worse, the complete hopelessness as his brain shut down…

“Good Evening to you too, L… I presume I am speaking to *the* L, is that correct?”

“Indeed. I am currently in England, rehabilitating. I thought I would drop you a line to inform you of the current L operating from Japan is an imposter and holds no authority. I am also contacting you to tell you that I would like you to transfer all files over to the Lumen database.”

“Lumen?”

“Yes, it is a new organization I am setting up. I will be its figurehead and the world’s police forces and governors of justice will still be under my command, however they will also have to work with my successor’s who will be coming on board and sharing the responsibility of being L. I have sent out an email to all parties explaining this in more detail so I won’t go into it now.”

“I… This is a lot to take in” the president stammered, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Of course, I respect your need to adapt to the changes in the coming days and will give you time to adjust, just as I am doing. I would like you to broadcast our conversation on all news stations around the world by midnight tonight, I am sure you can do this, yes?”

“Well, yes but, aren’t you concerned? You are showing your face, L, something you have never done before”

“I feel comfortable with the world knowing that I am L. I cannot be killed by Kira. And I will bring Kira to justice.”

“Understood, Sir” the president bowed his head.

“I am speaking to the people of the world now.” L looked straight at the webcam. “I am Lael Lawliet. Otherwise known to the world as 'L’ For those who believe in justice, put your trust and faith in Lumen. We will oppose Kira and bring their reign of terror to an end, I promise you. For now, goodbye”

“Please see that this message is broadcast at the earliest convenience in Japan, I will see to it that it is leaked onto the web momentarily. Mayoshi-San, I will be in touch with you shortly regarding another matter. Goodbye”  
L acknowledged the man’s bow with a dip of his head and switched the laptop off then turned to Beyond. He smiled at the dumbstruck look on the man’s face.

“Speechless, for once?”

“You… L, oh my god, let’s pop open the champagne and get the news channels, up shall we? I can’t wait to see the shit hit the fan” Beyond whooped, jumping up from his crouch on the sofa and heading towards the kitchen.

L shook his head Beyond reproachfully but smiled none-the-less and looked over to Watari who was quickly typing out an email to Wammy’s after uploading L’s statement to the internet.

“They know?”

“Quite” Watari nodded, never ceasing in his typing.

“Matt I should imagine” L murmured and picked up the last piece of strawberry shortcake. “after my broadcast has gone live I would like you to contact the Kira taskforce in Japan.”

“You will be rejoining them?” 

“Oh no. I will be disbanding them. They will be joining us, at Wammy’s, once I have informed Mayoshi-San of my intentions” L bit into the cake and sighed in pleasure. “I have a feeling Kira is somehow linked to the task force, and I want them where I can see them”

“Very good” Watari nodded, finishing off his email. “There was a young man on the task force you were friendly with I recall. Light Yagami?”

L frowned at the name. It did seem oddly familiar. “Was I? I’m afraid I’ve looked up all current members and except for a vague recollection of some sort of familiarity I remember nothing of any of them. If I was friends with this Yagami then I will perhaps remember more when I have the opportunity to speak with him” 

“Perhaps you will” Watari agreed. Beyond returned with three champagne flutes and the half empty bottle. 

“Get the news on, it’s five to midnight” he bounced over to the sofa and pulled L into his lap, before handing him his champagne.

L blinked at the casual way he had just been manhandled into Beyond’s lap but decided not to argue against it. It felt nice, and Beyond was very warm and comfortable to sit on anyway.

Watari turned the television on and the three were greeted by an obviously excited woman yapping away and the blaring titles of ‘L SHOWS HIS FACE TO THE WORLD’ ‘L IS A TEENAGER?!’ L sipped the bubbly liquid and smiled a slow, small smile. Let’s see how Kira would respond to this little challenge. If coming back from the dead wasn’t throwing the gauntlet down, he didn’t know what was. He hoped Kira would appreciate the gesture regardless…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

*Meanwhile, in the Kira Taskforce headquarters, Tokyo*

Misa panted as she ran, her lung’s screaming at her to stop and get her breath back, but she knew she had to get to Light. She’d just heard the news, and if it was true, Light had to know about it as soon as possible.  
It didn’t occur to the blonde girl that Light probably already knew, considering the announcement had been made on the radio and on the giant LCD screens all over the city, but she couldn’t think of anything but getting to Light.  
She screeched to a halt outside of the main investigation room and banged open the doors. She was greeted by the entire task force staring at a monitor with faces slack with shock. Even light, who was so always so adept at controlling his expressions, looked dumbfounded.

She turned her eyes to the screen and watched what looked like a younger Ryuzaki as he gave a small speech to the world, his dark eyes flashing with determination.

“It is him!” Matsuda cried “guys, it’s him! Oh my god, L’s alive”

Aizawa pulled Matsuda back down, not turning his eyes from the screen as Matsuda babbled on next to him. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he knew in his heart it was true. L really was alive. 

As L spoke of Lumen, the monitors in the room suddenly flared into life, the screens suddenly became a uniform blank white as information was deleted. Soichiro Yagami growled in frustration as the report he had just finished vanished before his very eyes. The screens flickered for a moment, and then the word LUMEN appeared on all of them.

‘L’s taken over’ Matsuda whispered in awe as he looked at the screens. It appeared Light’s brief stint as L was well and truly over before it had properly begun. He felt sorry for Light, but at the same time L was back, so he didn’t feel TOO sorry for him .

As if to confirm Matusda’s statement, the television they were watching suddenly cut out for a moment and when it came back on, they found themselves greeted by a much younger looking Watari. 

“Watari” Light gasped. He grit his teeth against the desire to look over his shoulder to where Ryuk was floating, seemingly in stitches as he took in everyone’s flabbergasted faces.

“Good evening all” Watari smiled gently, his eyes twinkling in good humor at their stunned expressions. “I believe you have all now been informed that both myself and L are alive and well?”

“How?” Light asked bluntly.

“It’s quite the tale, one I believe we should tell in person, if you would-” Watari was cut off as he turned and looked at the two black-haired youth’s squabbling on the sofa. 

“Oi, Beyond, stop it, get off me” L yelled, as Beyond suddenly embraced him.

“I wanna cuddle though! ” Beyond slurred, nuzzling L’s face and licking his cheek. 

“Jesus Christ, B, Watari’s speaking to the task force” L hissed, shoving the drunken man off him. He rubbed his face and joined Watari who was sat in front of the webcam. “Hello all,” he said simply, a finger in his mouth as his dark eyes swept the room in front of him.

“Ryuzaki!” Matsuda cried, once again jumping to his feet like an excited puppy.

“Me?” L tilted his head “Ah, that must be an Alias I used. You may address me as L if you wish, it’s a shortening of my real name. I believe you must be Matsuda? I’m afraid I don’t really remember any of you, it seems death does funny things to the mind… my memories are somewhat… fractured” L broke off and finished his glass of champagne “B, is there any more of this stuff? I’m developing a taste for it, it’s rather sweet isn’t it?”

“I will get you some, Dollface” Beyond rushed over to L and took his glass. Watari’s cheek twitched as he struggled to maintain his composure. Of all the times for L to discover Alcohol…

“Hmm, so where was I… ah yes, I’m contacting you to let you all know I am disbanding the Kira taskforce. I would like you all to come to England and work with Lumen instead. I’ve gathered one of you took on the mantle of L, and while I appreciate the gesture, I am not dead, so I have taken it back. Hence your current data has all been transferred to me and your database wiped” 

“England, Ryuzaki?” Matsuda asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Deciding not to comment on the use of his previous alias, L nodded in conformation “Watari will organize your flights here. We will be working from an orphanage known as Wammy’s house” L turned and took his now full glass from Beyond, before gesturing him to stand in front of the screen.

“This man’s name is Beyond Birthday. You might have heard of him as the serial killer behind the LABB cases. He is a member of Lumen and as such is now deemed exempt from his past crimes. I will be keeping him on a much shorter leash now and he has promised to be a good boy and not kill anyone unless I give him permission, haven’t you?”

Beyond stuck out his tongue like a dog and woofed in response.

O_o (the responses from the task force)

“In all seriousness, I will explain more about Beyond to you in person, it will provide much-needed information regarding the Kira case. I’m going to go now, I fear I’ve drunk too much and I feel a little woozy. Watari will fill you in with the rest of the details.”

“Wait, before you go…” Light did his best to put on an earnest, hopeful expression. “you don’t remember me, L?”

L’s unfathomable dark eyes seemed to bore into his. “I am afraid not, Yagami-Kun”

“You were… Are my friend” Light said softly.

“Oh, well that’s nice to know,” L said blandly, looking very much like he was about to fall asleep. “When you come to my home you can tell me all about what we used to do together, might jog my memory, no?”

Light felt his cheek twitch. Despite his anxiety and frustration, he could not help but be utterly charmed by this much more open, cute version of L. The intelligence, that damned intelligence was still intact, but this L seemed more approachable, more willing to listen… ‘Maybe…’ Kira thought as a seed of a plan began to take root.

“Sure, L, I would like that” Light did his best to sound sincere and his warm eyes glowed like honey. 

“Light-Kun is very attractive,” L said suddenly, chewing the  
finger in his mouth in thought. Beyond yelled in outrage and pulled L away from the screen before glaring daggers at Light.

“L is mine. Don’t get any ideas Yagami” He hissed before he grabbed L’s arm, bid goodnight to Watari and the Taskforce and manhandled L out the door.

Watari cleared his throat. 

“I apologize for their antics. It appears L is much changed from the person you knew, and he is readjusting to being a teenager again. Beyond Birthday is certainly not helping in these matters. I will see to it that they behave in a more fitting manner before you arrive. I will send you your flight details and any information you need shortly, I very much look forward to seeing you all again”

Watari bowed and ended the communication, already turning to go and check up on L, who was protesting loudly that he could, in fact, walk, thank you very much, as Beyond tried to carry him to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, the team continued to stare at a now blank screen, Light felt a small smile creep onto his face. Yes. He now had a plan. He would get L on his side, get rid of Beyond Birthday and claim the Shinigami for himself. Having L and the Shinigami beside him would make him unstoppable as Kira. He just had to bide his time and get to England. 

Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise after all. He much preferred this emotional, cute L to the stoic man he worked with. Perhaps, with time, this new L could even be brought round to working with Kira… 

“Well then,” Light said finally “We’d best get packing, our boss has given his orders” he smiled warmly, projecting the image he wanted the task force to see: an innocent young man overjoyed with the knowledge his close friend was alive.

“You don’t mind this, son?” Souichiro asked quietly, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Not at all, Dad, I’m just so happy he’s here again. And I can’t wait to go to England, I’ve always wanted to visit. With L back we will definitely catch Kira!”

“Hell yeah we will!” Matsuda cheered, patting Light on the back as he passed “Let’s get packing guys! Watari's emailed, he says our flight leaves first thing in the morning!”

Misa, who had remained strangely quiet through the whole spectacle finally spoke up.

“I get to come to, right?”

“Yes,” Light decided, surprising everyone who was certain he would say no. “Sure you can, Misa”

“Yay! Misa-Misa must go pack!” Misa cried, ready to dash through the door and chuck all her cute dresses into her suitcase.  
Light forced a smile and offered to go help her. He had arrangements that needed to be made. Tolerating Misa was just  
the price he’d have to pay. 

 

Chapter Notes: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment or Kudos, I really appreciate them :)  
I hope my reasoning for L wanting to change things up a bit has come out the way I wanted it to. I think being L is a lot of responsibility for just one person, personally. Plus: Mello, Matt and Near need stuff to do too, right? (I love them!)


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L readjusts to life at Wammy's and Beyond's dreams come true when L asks him for something he needs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BXL Lemon ahoy! (End of Chapter)
> 
> Also we meet the M's and Near!

L awoke to the sounds of birds chirping.

He breathed in and stretched languidly. He was home, back in his old room at Wammy’s. The birds that were chirping were sat in the tree that overhung across his window. He had looked out at them a thousand times before, in another life.

He indulged in a few moments of just lying still, curled up under his white duvet. He had yet to process everything, the thought that he had been dead and was now regifted with life still took a lot of getting used to, even for a mind such as his.

‘All of the things I was not satisfied with before, I can change now... or at least learn from them’ L mused. ‘I must use this hindsight wisely’

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts and he poked his head above the duvet. 

“Yes?”

“L!”

L cringed at the chorus of voices. Dammit, they could have at least let him get out of bed. They had arrived during the small hours of the morning, and L truly wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of questions the Trio would undoubtedly throw at him.

Ignoring them would only result in one of them (Mello) trying to bust his door down, so with a sigh L got out of bed and padded over to the door and opened it.  
“No way! He’s like, a real-life Zombie!” Matt whispered in awe, his green eyes wide behind his goggles.  
‘Tch. Charming’ L thought, but then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in his mirror and had to concede perhaps Matt had a valid point.  
“Thank you, Matt” L muttered, holding the door open as the trio trooped into the room. He closed it behind them, not wanting any other unexpected visitors until he’d at least been properly caffeinated.  
“I am so glad you are back, L” Near said quietly, his big grey eyes peering up into L’s own.  
“I am quite glad to be back too, Near” L smiled and sat on his bed. He raised a brow at the waiting boys and opened his arms. At once, all three flew towards him, nuzzling and cuddling him as if he was still their older mentor and not a boy only a year or so older than they were.  
“I am going to find Kira and fuck them bloody with a stick for killing you” Mello vowed, his voice oddly hoarse as though he was trying to keep his emotions in check.  
“Language, Mello.” L reprimanded automatically, though the sentiment he found quite agreeable, in theory, if not in practice… He patted Mello’s hair in appreciation of his protectiveness all the same.  
“How old are you now, L?” Near asked quietly from his place tucked into L’s side.  
“Biologically, 17. Mentally, I am not certain. I have noticed sometimes I feel no different than before but I have noticed I tend to be a bit more emotional and confused now” L shrugged his shoulders “Regardless of how you see me, I am still your older brother”  
Matt nodded, seemingly happy with that explanation.  
“We will be working together from now on, I expect you all to apply yourselves, and that includes you, Matt, to the best of your abilities. You are all the future of L now” L continued, seriously, “I also expect you to work with B. I know how you feel about him, Mello” L poked Mello’s chest as the fiery blonde was about to spit out his protests at working with Beyond “But he is the reason I am alive, and we are bonded now. He is to be a part of Lumen as much as you are”

“Bloody Psycho” Mello muttered, unable to help himself.

“Mello, shut up” Matt whispered, jabbing his friend in the ribs.

“We will” Near promised.

“Good” L nodded “Now perhaps you three would go down for breakfast, I need to get dressed and get started with work, I have a lot to do today and the Japanese Task force will be arriving this evening.”

Reluctantly, the trio untangled themselves from L and climbed off the bed. 

“Can we come sit with you for lunch?” Mello asked quietly. L was touched, Mello very rarely showed the softer, vulnerable side of his personality, and L knew Mello would be quite clingy until he was certain L was here to stay. The way Mello had clutched onto him seemed almost desperate as if the boy was terrified L was going to vanish into thin air.

“Yes, that will be nice” L agreed “Now shoo, I need a shower and get some coffee. If you run into B, remember what I told you”

With an affirmation that they would behave (‘hmm, we will see about that’ L had thought dryly) the three finally left L to take his shower and start his day.

Whilst he was in the shower Watari must have entered his room because when L had finished up he found a breakfast tray waiting on his desk. His nose scrunched in distaste as he noticed Watari had taken the liberty of including a small cooked breakfast with his usual request of pancakes drenched in syrup and strawberries.

Ignoring the food, for now, L took the coffee and gulped it down as he started up his laptop. He was not looking forward to seeing his private inbox from his various contacts, no doubt it would be overflowing with requests, comments and questions now he had publicly outed himself as L.

As he finished his coffee he skimmed through the emails, ignoring most of them. He immediately clicked on an email from ‘W’ and wondered why Watari had emailed him so early.  
‘Dammit, Watari’ L sighed as he read the email. He was to eat ALL of his breakfast, not just the pancakes, Watari would be returning to his rooms in an hour once he had finished settling Beyond back into the Wammy’s system.

Sullenly, L picked up his knife and fork and stabbed at a mushroom. It lay limp and unappetizingly on his fork until L plucked up the courage to shove the morsel in his mouth.

'Bland. Rubbery. Tasteless' L thought as he resolutely chewed. Sooner he got eating normal food over he could enjoy his pancakes. He had agreed to Watari that he would eat one ‘normal’ meal a day, (laden with Watari’s own nutrient-rich supplement) when he was 17 after he had broken his wrist in a fall. His bones were too brittle (calcium deficiency, Watari had diagnosed) and so the change in diet had been necessary. L realized it was too much to hope that Watari would have forgotten L’s promise from before, so it seemed he was stuck eating normal food in this lifetime too.

After ten grueling minutes of listless chewing, L had finally finished the cooked breakfast. It was something of an achievement, he thought, considering he detested all foods of a non-sugary nature. 

The pancakes were polished off in a record, 2 minutes and 3 seconds as L replied to some of the more important requests in his inbox. So engrossed was he in answering a long email from the French Prime Minister, L was surprised when his door opened and Watari entered with a fresh cup of coffee and some biscuits.  
Watari nodded in approval at L’s empty breakfast plate earning him a small eye role from his charge.  
“Beyond is asking when he can come and visit you” Watari started, then noticed L was busy replying to the French PM, “Of course, I can tell him you are busy?”  
L paused in his typing, considering. Things were still quite raw between him and Beyond, and he did want things to be a little more settled before the task force arrived.  
“Please tell Beyond to meet me downstairs in an hour, I will go for a walk with him in the gardens” L decided, not looking up from his laptop as he resumed typing.  
“Very good” Watari bowed his head, not wanting to interrupt L too much as his fingers danced over the keyboard. L had implemented a lot of changes, no doubt he would have his work cut out for him in making the world leaders come around to his way of thinking. But, come around they would, Watari had no doubts about that.

Watari made his way downstairs and smiled at a group of passing children on their way to their morning lessons. He wondered if Beyond was keeping out of trouble, and was pleasantly surprised to find the young man sat in Roger’s office quietly filling out paperwork for his readmission back to Wammy’s.

“Ah, B, L has said he will meet you in the foyer in an hour to walk with you in the gardens. Please bring two coats, no doubt L will think wearing a coat isn't necessary despite the forecast of rain this afternoon.” Watari nodded to Roger and sat down in his armchair, intent on reading his paper for an hour or so, until duty called once again.  
“Thank you, Mr. Wammy” Beyond said quietly, before diligently going back to the seemingly endless pile of papers before him. Beyond repressed a sigh as he started the mandatory assessment test he had completed when he was 9. ‘Really, Wammy?’ he thought but plowed on with it anyway. Within 10 minutes the mandatory test was completed and marked by Roger (an A* of course) and Beyond was allowed to leave the office, now officially a ward of Wammy’s once again.  
Leaving the two older men to their cigars and papers, Beyond wondered the hallways aimlessly, counting down the minutes until he could see L again. Insidious quietly hovered along beside him, content to take in his new surroundings in silent appreciation. Insidious liked for historic buildings, and Wammy’s, with its Victorian heritage and stained-glass windows, certainly met his approval.  
Beyond flopped down onto one of the couches in the foyer and glanced up at the grandfather clock. Sixteen minutes.

“Siddie” Beyond murmured quietly “L will probably wish to speak to you today, he hasn’t met you yet”  
“I am aware, Beyond” Insidious replied “You always state the obvious when you are nervous. Why are you nervous?”  
“Because we’re here! It was different in my apartment, now we’re both back here it feels more real. Heavier. I cannot fuck this up” Beyond muttered in reply, ignoring the stares he received from a passing group of students. As one girl whispered behind her hand, he repressed the urge to grab her by her pigtails and put her face through the door.

‘Keep the crazy in check, B’ he thought to himself, smiling at the girl instead. She flushed at his smile and ducked her head, hurrying along with the other students. ‘That’s right girlie, better run’ B thought viciously. 

“You are the reason he is once again alive, and you have said yourself he feels indebted to you. Provided you try your best to not flip out and murder the students here, I think you won’t have much to worry about” Insidious said quietly.

Beyond smiled at his Shinigami. “You’re right, thank you, Siddie”

“Hmph” the death god retorted huffily. He did not appreciate Beyond’s manner of addressing him, he could only hope L would prove more respectful.

Speaking of… Insidious watched as L appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking down. Beyond’s breath caught in his throat as he jumped to his feet. L was ten minutes early. L was never early!

“Oh, hello B” L greeted, seemingly surprised to find Beyond waiting for him so early. “I was going to grab a cup of tea before we go for our walk” he explained, sensing Beyond was probably wondering why he was early.

“Ah, sound’s good,” Beyond said dazedly. L had brushed his hair back from his face, showing off those lovely cheekbones and big eyes to their full effect. “I have someone I would like to introduce you to as well,” Beyond said meaningfully, and pressed a small piece of paper into L’s hand. 

At once Insidious found himself being gazed at critically. L looked the Shinigami up and down, then smiled and bowed his head.

“Nice to meet you, Shinigami-San, and thank you for your role in bringing Watari and me back”

“You have Beyond to thank really” the Shinigami replied “I only really did it because I knew I wouldn’t have any peace with him until I did. He whines and nags and I am bound to him until his death. There is only so much of Beyond’s nagging I can endure”

“Hey!” Beyond snapped but shut his mouth when he saw the genuine amusement twinkling in L’s dark eyes. He could put up with his Shinigami giving him a bit of lip if it made L smile like that, he decided.

“I quite understand, Insidious-San,” L said, poker-faced, “I’ve had it on good authority he is a bit of a handful at times”

Insidious smiled beneath his hood. He believed he would get on with Lael Lawliet quite well.

“Tea?” Beyond prompted, not wanting to spend all day listening to L and his Shinigami take the piss out of him, even if it did make L smile. He wanted to get out in the fresh air and have L all to himself.  
“Yes, let’s” L nodded and walked towards the dining room. He ignored the awestruck looks of some of the students and headed straight to the kettle. “I promised the trio I would have lunch with them today, would you like to join us too?” he asked, as he began boiling the kettle.

“Yeah sure” Beyond scratched the back of his head “If you think that’s wise…” he trailed off, imagining Mello whipping out his guns and shooting him in the face as soon as he sat down.

“They have assured me they will behave” L shrugged “and if they don’t then I will just have to take away chocolate rations from a certain blonde-haired hot head until he listens to me”

L finished up making their tea, frowning when Beyond insisted only 2 sugars would suffice for him. Shrugging, L chucked in his usual 7 sugar cubes into his mug. Beyond could keep his unsweetened swill. 

The two youths and their invisible companion made their way through the foyer and outside, where heavy rain clouds were already gathering in the sky. Beyond passed L a raincoat and smiled as he put it on without complaint.

They walked in silence until the orphanage faded into the background, and the gardens around them opened up into wooded parkland.

“May I ask, Insidious, how you were able to bring me back?” L asked suddenly, his dark eyes focused on the grass beneath his feet. “From what I have gathered a Shinigami’s purpose is to take life, not give it”  
“I am not just ‘A Shinigami’, Lael Lawliet” Insidious replied “I am one of the first and last. I have lived many tens of thousands of years, bonding to a particular human every two thousand years. Beyond was the one I was fated to bond with to keep me in the human realm in this span of time, and once I am bonded to a human I am able to harness the power needed to give life as well as take it. My Death Note, the one Beyond now possesses, is one of the very first notes to exist. It is so ancient it has only recently changed its form from a scroll to a notebook. For this reason, it grants me power far greater than that of the lesser Shinigami.” Insidious paused as he considered how to continue. He was aware Lael Lawliet was an extremely intelligent human, but even so, explaining the complex history of the Shinigami and Death notes was a difficult undertaking to any human. 

“So, in a nutshell, you are special” L summarized.

“You could say that” Insidious gave a raspy laugh. It sounded like the wind blowing.

“And that makes me special because he is bonded to me” Beyond smiled “through my bond with Insidious I am part Shinigami”

L frowned. Beyond had always had red eyes. Had he been bonded to the Shinigami when he was very young? 

“I know what you’re thinking, Siddie knew my mother’s numbers were running short. He bonded with me while I was still in the womb” Beyond explained, plucking a white rose from a bush they walked past. “That is why I was born with the eyes without having to sacrifice half of my lifespan. Because of the bond, I can endure things a normal human couldn’t because I feed off of other people and I don't really age the same as normal people either, but I need to kill in order to survive, just like Insidious”

L frowned at that, for it was a disturbing notion. Did it mean he too would have to kill to live? Beyond had said Insidious was also bound to him now as well.

“You will not be required to kill to survive” Insidious answered the silent question as he read the frown on L’s face for what it was- apprehension. “Through Beyond and I you will survive; our kills will sustain you. However, I should point out if you want the eyes you would have to trade half of your lifespan”

“He is NOT getting the eyes” Beyond hissed, the very thought of L’s numbers suddenly halving… it was unthinkable.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t wish to possess the Shinigami eyes,” L said mildly “I can use yours instead, right?”

“Well yeah…” Beyond frowned. 

“In return, I will not hassle you too much for your necessary killings, but Beyond, I want you to promise me this: you will not torture people anymore. No more terror. If you need to hurt someone, take it out on me. It will be the only way I will be able to accept the lives that must be sacrificed to continue my own”

Beyond looked at him, his face ashen and eyes suddenly hollow. “I would NEVER HURT YOU” Beyond screamed, anguish in his eyes as he shoved the white rose at L’s chest, before storming away and back towards the orphanage.

All the things he had wanted to say to L, especially now they were back home, and he says something like that? He truly was a monster in L’s eyes, wasn’t he? Beyond felt tears burning in his eyes and walked faster.

“Beyond, wait!” L called, irritated at himself for saying the wrong thing. He had always known what to say, but now it seemed his teenage-self wasn’t as adept at it. He didn’t mean to insinuate he wanted Beyond to torture him… he flushed as he thought about what he had actually meant. He would have to get this sorted as soon as possible before the task force arrived.

L felt a painful lump in his throat as he saw Beyond run back into the orphanage and slam the door. Insidious looked at him blankly.

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t mean what he thought, but you had best go after him. Beyond is unstable when he is upset” the Shinigami warned.

“Yes, I am sorry, I will see you later, Insidious-San when things are remedied… hopefully” L sighed, Gods, he was feeling more emotion now than he had felt for years in his old life. He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh at that or go crawl into his bed and cry. 

‘Bloody hormones!’ he thought viciously as he shoved the rose into his pocket and took off after Beyond, hoping to catch up with him before he bumped into the trio.

Apparently, luck was not on his side since as soon as he had burst through the doors he collided straight into Mello.

“Watch it you fucking-L!” Mello gaped, shocked at seeing his mentor red faced from running and looking visibly upset.  
“Mello, where is B?” L asked, his eyes darting around the foyer trying to locate him. He could feel a heavy weight in his chest. Is this what B’s pain felt like? If so, he would have to beg his forgiveness as it was unbearable.  
“He just barged past us and went to his room-” Mello frowned as L did just that and rushed past him. “Hey! What about lunch?”

“Mello, tell the other’s I can’t make it. Something’s come up, I will explain to you later” L called over his shoulder, already bounding down the stairs to B’s basement bedroom. 

“Jesus, what was that about?” Matt asked, walking over to Mello as he saw L’s wild black hair vanish out of sight as he ran down the stairs.

“L and B have had a spat or something. He said he will fill us in later. Shall we go find the Albino and get some lunch then?” Mello smiled, pleased to see Matt looking happier. He’d been worried about Matt, after L’s ‘Death’ he’d stopped eating and wouldn’t even go on his Switch. Now the console was in hand and Matt looked a lot more like his usual cheery self.

“Yeah he’s already in the canteen, they’re serving chocolate cake today, Mels, better get your ass in there” Matt teased, flushing as Mello smiled at him. ‘Down, hormones, DOWN!’ he thought desperately as Mello’s smile grew even brighter at the mention of chocolate cake.

“Hell yeah, let’s go!” Mello cried, shoving a first-year boy out of the way and pulling an apologetic looking Matt along with him. Neither of them worried too much about L, who they assumed was probably just going to kiss and make up with B…

L meanwhile, was standing outside of B’s door, mourning the fact he wouldn’t be eating chocolate cake for lunch. Still, this was important. He raised his hand and knocked.

“FUCK OFF!” Beyond screamed, followed by a thud. L assumed Beyond had thrown a shoe or something at the door.

“B, Please, it’s me, let me explain what I meant, I didn’t-” before L could finish his sentence, the door was flung open and he saw a deeply unsettled B staring back at him. The taller youth's hair was even more disheveled than usual, and it certainly looked like he had been crying. L felt like the biggest prick in the world, and without thinking, he crushed his mouth to B’s and tried his best to convey his mixed-up feelings and emotions in a messy and amateur kiss. 

B stood frozen as he felt L’s soft lips open his. Never in his wildest dreams… he belatedly responded by pressing his tongue against L’s lips, asking for entrance. L parted his lips and moaned as he felt B’s tongue slip into his mouth and sweep against his own. He felt his knees grow weak at the feeling, and he reached up to clutch at B’s shoulders as the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

L found himself unable to think as he kissed back, so caught up in the alien sensations and closeness of having B’s tongue in his mouth and B’s hands skimming up and down his back. B pulled away abruptly with harsh panting breaths, his red eyes glittering.

“Back away, Lael, I don’t know when my control will snap” he growled harshly, stepping back from L and slumping onto his bed.

“Then let it snap, B” L sighed, walking towards B slowly. “What I meant to say was this: You are not completely human, you need to hurt and kill because it’s in your nature and I don’t judge you for that. You brought me back, I will always be indebted to you for that, but I can’t sit back and watch you slaughter innocents the way you have done before. I want to try something else. I didn’t mean for you to hurt me or kill me, I just meant…” L floundered. How was he supposed to explain himself? He’d had sex before, in his other life, with men and women both, but he was hardly what he would call an ‘experienced’ man.

Beyond waited patiently for L to finish, the air thick around them. He had an inkling what L was getting at, and if what he thought was right, he had every reason to feel his dick hardening in his pants.

“I want you to… to take your frustrations out on me… sexually” L said quietly, eyes fixed on Beyond’s “I think it will be a healthy psychological outlet for your aggression, and I will submit to you IF you promise you will obey my orders as the head of Lumen outside of the bedroom” L shook his head and plonked down next to B “I’m not explaining my thoughts well am I?”

“Go on” Beyond replied, his interest in this conversation growing as rapidly as the tent in his pants.

L averted his eyes from B’s obvious arousal and continued “Take your aggression and fear out on me in return for my life. I can’t have you slipping over the edge, B, I need you sane and with me, if we are to succeed in catching Kira and living a better life than we have before. I don’t know much about what I’m asking of you, but I’ve done some reading and I know you love me and despite everything, I trust you not to push me too far. I am giving you this to save you, B and maybe to save me too” L slowly reached out and placed a tentative hand on B’s chest.

Beyond leaned into the touch.

“Save you?” Beyond whispered.  
“I am so mixed up, B, I’ve always been mixed up” L admitted, tucking his head into B’s chest as he felt arms encircling him. “The life I lead before wasn’t healthy, I know that now, but before then… I felt guilty. So guilty about you. And about A. you were both pushed too far striving to follow in my footsteps when you should have been finding your own feet. And then you left after you kissed me. B, I didn't reject you because I didn't want you... I was afraid. And now, others are going to have to die for me to live… I need to suffer, B, do you understand?”

Beyond did understand. He understood perfectly. If L needed his domination to make him whole (and damn if he didn’t want to dominate his Lawli) then he would do it. 

“I understand, Lael” Beyond whispered, placing a chaste kiss to L’s forehead. “I will always be here for you”

L pulled back, tears in his eyes and smiled. “Could you kiss me, Beyond?”

B smiled and pulled L closer to him, tilting his head to catch L’s tempting lips with his own. He nipped at them gently and L sighed, parting his lips instinctively as Beyond ran his tongue along his bottom teeth playfully.

L shuddered at the sensation and clambered into B’s lap, squirming as he felt the evidence of B’s arousal poking into his ass. 

“L…” B warned, groaning as L shuddered above him.

“Please” L whispered, kissing B’s neck “Please, B, I need-”

It was the first time L had ever begged him. It snapped what little control Beyond was clinging to.

“I know what you need” Beyond growled, effortlessly flipping L underneath him and pinning his hands above his head. L looked up at him, his eyes blown with lust at Beyond’s sudden dominance.

Beyond leaned down and kissed L again, putting his all into the kiss and groaning as L arched up into him, grinding his own growing arousal against Beyond’s.

“Keep your hands there until I tell you” Beyond whispered, placing one last kiss on L’s nose before he let go of his L’s hands. L obediently kept his hands where B had placed them and gasped as he felt Beyond lift his shirt up and kiss his navel.

“Ooh… B…” L sighed as Beyond continued to lift his shirt up slowly, kissing every inch of exposed pale skin as he went.

Beyond pulled the shirt over L’s tousled hair and smiled down at the darkened pink nipples before him, erect already at the arousal L was feeling. L’s thin chest heaved beneath him as the teen shuddered and gasped as Beyond stared down at him with heated red eyes. 

Still not moving his arms, L curled his fingers into the pillow as he felt B’s feathery hair brush his chest as he dipped his head. 

B took one nipple into his mouth gently, swirling the bud in his mouth. L’s reaction was beautiful, as he always dreamed it would be, and he groaned into the flesh in his mouth as L cried out his name and arched his torso towards him.

He blew on the reddened flesh, delighting in L’s startled whimper, and proceeded to suckle on the other nipple.  
“B…” L sighed, arching again into the wonderful feeling. He squirmed as his cock pulsed demandingly between his legs. He’d never felt so turned on before…

Beyond expertly read the signs of L’s growing state of arousal and decided it was time to move on (though he made a mental note to see just how sensitive L’s nipples really were at a later date) he trailed a hand down L’s chest until it rested above his jeans. He paused and looked at L, his eyes asking a silent question.

L answered by canting his hips, panting in desperation.

“Oh Lael, you’re so fucking beautiful” Beyond whispered as he watched L’s response to his hesitation. He was blown away by the sight of the usually so in control and commanding L reduced to a desperate human being beneath his touch. He felt like a god as L trembled beneath him.

Beyond slowly slid L’s jeans down his slim hips, down his shuddering thighs, past his calves, then his lovely, slender feet, until he threw them on the floor. L lay before him in just his black boxers and Beyond had to swallow the lump in his throat.  
‘Fuck. This is really happening’ Beyond thought. He smiled as L’s arms twitched. It was probably getting uncomfortable keeping them raised above his head now.

“Lower your arms to your side and watch as I take my clothes off,” Beyond said quietly, pulling his shirt off and flinging it across the room.

L kept his wide eyes on Beyond as he saw the scared and muscled torso bared before him. Beyond reached for his belt and smiled as he saw L’s eyes widen even more. He slipped the belt off through the first loop, then the second, every move a slow and deliberate tease.

“B! Please” L cried as Beyond finally pulled his belt off and dangled it in front of him.

“Patience, Lawli, I will make you feel good, very good, very, very soon” Beyond smiled darkly, yanking his jeans and boxers down in one vicious movement. L felt his cock twitch as he saw Beyond’s flushed prick bounce up after it was freed from its confines. Beyond was so big and hard… L shuddered at the thought of what Beyond intended to do next. 

Beyond smiled and threw his jeans somewhere on the floor before grabbing the lotion in his dresser drawer and leaning back over L.

He flipped the cap and allowed a good amount of the gooey, slick liquid to warm on his fingers.

“B…?”

“Shh. It’s okay” Beyond soothed, carefully slicking his cock up before he squirted some more of the sticky cream onto L’s twitching arousal. L whimpered as he figured out what Beyond was planning. He was grateful, he was terribly aroused but he did not feel comfortable enough to go all the way with Beyond yet, and Beyond had understood him and respected him easily, just as he hoped he would. Beyond lay on top of him and gently shifted one of L’s knees upwards, to give him better access to L’s erection.

“AAHH” L yelped as he felt the slick heat of Beyond’s hardness brush against his own. “Please, please, please!” he gasped as Beyond pulled away, teasingly so close but so far away. Those damn red eyes dancing with enjoyment at L’s growing desperation.

“Since you beg so sweetly” Beyond purred as he grasped L’s hands again and pinned them over his head. L sighed as he felt Beyond’s dick brush against his own, still feather light touches, but so full of promise.

Beyond chuckled at L’s impatient whimpers and released his hands. He wanted to feel L’s nails dig into his flesh as he came undone in pleasure.

“Cling onto me, L” he panted, as he suddenly ground his hips against L’s, hard.

“Fuck!” L yelped, doing just as Beyond asked as he suddenly clutched onto him. Beyond abandoned the teasing and decided to appease his and L’s desperate need for completion and began frotting against him in earnest.

“Oh yes, fuck, Beyond!” L gasped, arching his hips to rub his own weeping arousal against Beyond’s. He had never felt such sweet pleasure before and he found himself unraveling embarrassingly fast. His entire being was focused on the one, desperate need to come.

“Like this?” Beyond gasped, managing to rub himself even harder against L, the squelching sounds of their penis’s rubbing together a wickedly dirty soundtrack to the euphoria he was feeling.

“Need to come, B, please! " L gasped, arching his neck and staring up at the ceiling as his body tensed. His nails dug like claws into B’s back, the small sting of pain only making Beyond grind down against him harder. Fuck he was so close, one more thrust…

Beyond groaned and latched his mouth onto L’s neck and sucked harshly. One last slam of his hips, one last drag of cock against cock and L was screaming, his come spurting out of him as he shuddered in abandon as pleasure whited out his brain. For once, he couldn’t think, he could only feel and he reveled in it.

Beyond bit harder into L’s throat, feeling the addicting tang of blood bloom on his tongue as he felt his own orgasm rush through him. He cried out harshly, thrusting his spurting dick against L’s as he continued to nibble his throat. L made small whimpers and Beyond groaned as they lay tangled together, twitching together as the aftershocks of such intense orgasms raced through their bodies.

Neither of them knew how long they lay there in the aftermath, Beyond still atop of L, just breathing together and shuddering as their synapses crackled with overloaded stimulation. Beyond eventually managed to gather himself enough to reach down for the duvet and pull it over them, before nuzzling into L’s neck, lapping up the last lazy drizzles of blood.

L sighed and let out a soft snore, making Beyond chuckle as he realized he had effectively knocked the great L out by making him come. Deciding they would clean the mess up later, Beyond pulled L against him and settled into a doze.

Everything else could wait. He was truly content for the first time in years, and L was sleeping so peacefully in his arms…

Yes, everything else could wait. Beyond closed his eyes, unaware of his Shinigami’s knowing smile, and surrendered to sleep.

 

Author’s Note: First Lemon done. Liked? Loved? Let me know. Next Chapter, the Task Force arrive at Wammy’s (and more BXL fluff and some MelloxMatt fluff cos I love them too!) please review if you enjoyed, it is always nice to hear encouragement from readers!


	4. Plans and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Lumen prepare for the arrival of the Task Force, L faces his first punishment as Beyond's submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you are enjoying the story or have any suggestions/constructive criticism/requests please leave me a comment. 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This Chapter contains a BDSM scene, if that isn't your thing, feel free to skip it (it is right at the end of the chapter) for everyone else, enjoy the B/L Shenanigans! it is also dialogue-heavy as L and Lumen spend a lot of time outlining their plans for the Task Force.

Neither L or B knew how long they had been curled up together, but they both jolted awake when a loud series of knocks interrupted their peaceful slumber. L looked over to the clock and went pale. Shit. It was almost tea time. No doubt he would face plenty of probing questions about just why he had spent the last three hours in Beyond’s room.  
L buried his head underneath the duvet in sheer embarrassment. Oh god, would he have to endure the birds and the bees talk from Watari again?  
“L!” Watari’s usually patient voice snapped, and without thinking of his current state of undress, L leaped up from the bed, wrapped Beyond’s bathrobe around him and opened the door.

He peeped out the small crack in the door at Watari. His handler looked most displeased.

“Watari, I am sorry. I… um, we…”

“I am not blind, L, I can deduce what you are B have been doing this afternoon, but why on earth have you slept so late? I’ve had the Chinese foreign minister on the phone, Mello, Matt and Near threatening to bust you out of Beyond’s bedroom because he’s ‘clearly kidnapped you’ and the Task Force are due to arrive in 2 hours’ time!”

“Well, Shit, Watari can actually lose his cool” Beyond muttered, surprised as he saw the usually unflappable man scowling down at L.  
“I am sorry, Watari, I didn’t mean to fall asleep and I certainly didn’t mean to sleep so long” L replied meekly, not liking this stressed version of his handler at all. He wasn’t used to it. He looked back over his shoulder at B, his eyes pleading ‘HELP ME HERE’  
Beyond seemed to take the hint, he ceased lounging in bed and got up, ignoring L’s indignant yelp at his nakedness and Watari’s throat clearing.  
“It was my fault, really” Beyond smiled lazily, not looking the least bit repentant “Don’t worry, Watari-San, I will ensure if L ever drops off asleep in my arms in future, we will be sure to set an alarm first-”  
“B!” L hissed, keeping his gaze resolutely on Watari’s shirt collar. He certainly couldn’t meet the older man’s eyes. B, as feared, was not helping matters either.  
“I will discuss this… immature display with you later” Watari snapped, satisfied when L ducked his head and cringed with embarrassment. Getting B to be contrite was quite the other matter…  
“I am sorry, Watari” L whispered again, because he really didn’t have much else to say. He was sorry he had caused the usually unflappable Watari to lapse into a panic, and he was sorry he had been so negligent in his duties as L… mostly he was sorry he had wasted the entire afternoon sleeping when he could have been using the time to prepare the trio and smooth things over ready for the Task Force’s arrival.

“I quite believe you are, L” Watari’s eyes and tone of voice softened “You have two hours before the Task Force is expected. I will give you both ten minutes to dress and make yourselves presentable before you will meet myself and the other members of Lumen in the conference room so we can debrief before the Task Force arrive”  
L nodded, grateful for Watari’s leniency, and quickly shut the door on his guardian. He turned to B and sighed.  
“Please explain how strutting around naked while I was being told of was helping me?”  
“I am not strutting for a start” Beyond replied, as he continued nonchalantly wiping L’s come from his stomach with a wet wipe. “And also, I was trying to rile up Watari so he would go easy on you, really I was acting quite selfless when you think about it. He looked ready to throttle me by the time he left” Beyond shrugged and threw L his jeans.  
L frowned at Beyond’s ‘explanation’ for his rudeness to Watari and went into the bathroom. He was not willing to just wipe himself down like Beyond, he needed a shower and to gather his thoughts before he met the others.  
“You don’t regret it, do you?” Beyond asked quietly, mistaking L’s hurried actions as those of someone who wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
“What? No, of course not, B” L said as he climbed into the shower and turned it on. He didn’t bother shutting the door. Really wasn’t much point considering Beyond was already trotting in after him. Beyond perched on the toilet and pulled on his t-shirt as L took a very hurried shower.  
“Good, I was scared you wouldn’t want me” Beyond admitted quietly. L clearly couldn’t hear him over the water, as he poked his head out of the shower.  
“What, B?”  
“It’s nothing. I’m glad you don’t regret it… and I love you” Beyond sent L a thousand killer watt smile that made the teenage detective’s heart flutter in his chest. He turned off the shower and roughly dried himself with B’s assistance. His hair looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards, but that was nothing new. Once he was dressed and ready to go he paused by the door and looked to where Beyond was waiting for him.  
L smiled and reached out a hand. Beyond was at his side instantly.  
“I can’t say I love you yet, B, but I care for you very much,” L said quietly, placing a chaste kiss on Beyond’s lips.  
“Thank you” Beyond murmured happily.  
“Come on, we can’t be late” L said, squaring his shoulders and opening his door “God knows what we’re going to be walking into” Beyond smiled and followed L out of the room, he didn’t mind, he was happy for the trio and the whole of Wammy’s to know L was his.  
L and Beyond made it to the conference room with a mere 30 seconds to spare.  
“Behave” L hissed to Beyond (who still looked irritatingly smug) , before he opened the doors and stepped into the room.  
“Well, eventually” Mello rolled his eyes. Over his Gameboy, Matt smirked at L’s disheveled hair.  
“Apologies, Mello” L said neutrally, not wanting an interrogation.  
“Accepted, L. Nice snooze?” Mello responded sweetly.  
Beyond narrowed his eyes at Mello, who immediately responded by plucking one of his guns from his holster and making a show of polishing it.  
“If you are quite finished, we have much to discuss,” Watari said loudly, he swept one clear blue gaze across the table and sighed at his protégés. “Mello: Put the gun away, Matt: Gameboy away. Near: stop building a card castle, L, and B, please come and join us”  
L and B did as Watari asked. L sat next to Watari and Beyond sat to his left. Beyond resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at Mello, who looked peeved Beyond got to sit next to L.  
“So, the Task Force is arriving shortly, and we need to discuss our plan of action in interacting with them as Lumen,” L said, getting straight down to business. He had had enough of sniggers and smirks, it was time to get down to work.  
“Are we going to be working with them, or alongside them?” Near asked, wondering just how trustworthy the Japanese force would be.  
“Alongside, not with,” L said without missing a beat “Lumen works alone. They will be employed by Lumen to continue their investigations here; however, our own work will be completely separate. Essentially, we will know everything they are up to, but they will not be privy to the same information from us. The Japanese PM has already agreed to it” L paused and cast his dark eyes around at the small group of genii.  
“I have an unshakeable conviction that something vital in solving the Kira case rests within the Kira Task Force. I cannot say what it is yet, I just know getting close to them is of crucial importance. One of them comprised the role of L while I was dead. That can only mean two things: my past self must have held them in high regard, or, more likely, I must have been suspicious of one of them to initiate such a request in the first place”  
“Do you think one of them is Kira?” Matt asked.  
“Quite possible. I cannot be certain, but I am starting suspect a member of the Task Force is in fact Kira. Naturally, I wouldn’t let a Kira suspect into Wammy’s without taking precautions. I assure you all of you and every student and faculty member will be quite safe. I need answers about my past life, and considering I worked so closely with them up until my premature death, I assume I will find some of the answers I am after by working alongside them once again”  
Beyond followed the train of conversation, only half listening. He was daydreaming about how cute L was when he got down to business. He looked nothing like the quivering mess he had been a few hours ago.  
‘Best not think of that’ Beyond thought, a small smirk crossing his face as he noticed Insidious quietly glide into the room. Unnoticed by the others and ignored by L, Insidious drifted to Beyond’s side.

"As well as each member of Lumen taking in turns to be ‘L’ and assessing cases I have decided on specific roles for each of you to undertake when the Task Force arrives. Matt, I want you to install covert software on all computers and communication sources the Task Force will use. It will be your responsibility to remotely monitor what they are doing and to forward any relevant information to myself or Watari. " L paused as the plan begin to take further shape in his mind. He could utilize everyone's skills for the greater good, and he fully intended to get his answers in the process. He just had to be careful not to offend any prickly personalities (Beyond and Mello) with his role allocations.  
"I would like Mello to assist you with this, he is adept at finding patterns within data. Working together I should expect you will have no problems in keeping tabs on what they are up to. Beyond's role will be a little different. I want Beyond to try and befriend Matsuda-San. Out of the Task Force members I've deduced he is the least respected member. It is highly likely he can be prompted into giving up vital information without even realizing it. Beyond has a very likable and charming personality, and excellent interpersonal skills, furthermore he has shown he has the skills to make people divulge information they probably would not have in the past. I would like Watari to retain his role of a handler and try and learn anything of importance from Yagami senior, my natural assumption being Yagami Senior would respond more openly and favorably to a peer. Near, you will be working directly with the Task Force as a proxy. You are adept at reading people's body language and micro-expressions. I want you to keep eyes on the situation around you and report to me daily. I have carefully considered all of your strengths and have decided these roles will maximize Lumen’s success. So, does anyone have any questions?" L asked finally, taking a long sip of tea to refresh his throat after speaking for so long.  
"Yes," Near pipped up "what role will you be playing, L? "  
L shrugged " I will be playing the amnesia-stricken Kira victim while I rekindle my friendship with Yagami Junior"  
Beyond narrowed his eyes at that and looked ready to protest but remained silent as he was met with a sharp glare from L.  
Insidious gave a raspy chuckle at the meaningful look and whispered for Beyond to behave. Beyond thought about their 'deal' and decided L will certainly have to be punished later. He smiled at the thought and nodded his assent to L.  
"I believe that is everything settled. We will be meeting daily to discuss our findings regarding the Task Force and the Kira investigation as a whole. By now you should have all received your new codes and aliases, commit them to memory as soon as possible, as part of Lumen you are required to carry out the duties of some of L's aliases to ensure Justice is maintained-"  
"Can I have Coil? " Mello butted in at once. Matt snorted at his crushes cheek.  
"Perhaps one day when I am dead, Mello" L replied blandly "until then, Coil and Deneuve remain mine"  
"Well, don't ask don't get" Mello shrugged, skimming his eyes over the information sheets Watari was handing out. A basic outline of everyone's roles and aliases to be used when contacting the various governing bodies of the world, as well as a timetable for who would be working as ‘L’ at what times.  
Watari's phone buzzed. He glanced down at the screen and nodded to L.  
"They have arrived safely and have just entered the limo. I should imagine they will be here in little under half an hour. "  
"We should get going if we want dinner before they arrive" L declared "but before we go, one final thing. I expect full cooperation between you four. You are all equal members of Lumen and if I hear of any personal squabbles threatening the integrity of the investigation I will be very disappointed in you. You must work together now. "  
"So, if we act less than professional you will be pissed off, L? " Matt asked, barely able to keep a smile off his face.  
"Yes, Matt"  
"Soooo... Would you say you sleeping all afternoon after shagging B was unprofessional? "  
Beyond and Mello snorted in amusement. Even Near had a little smile dancing on his lips.  
"Shut up, Matt" L said huffily in response, finding he didn't really have a decent comeback to that. He would certainly ensure it didn't happen again. He felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of how embarrassing the whole thing was.  
"Shall we go down for dinner? " Watari asked graciously while cleaning his glasses and maintaining a perfectly neutral expression.  
"Yes," L agreed. He ignored the sniggers of Matt, Mello and Beyond as he passed them. When he reached the door, he turned to look at them "oh, and the next person to snigger will not receive either chocolate, access to video games or kisses for the next fortnight. I will leave it to you to deduce which threat is for whom"  
Beyond instantly shut up, really not wanting to risk no kissing for two weeks. Likewise, Mello and Matt both adopted contrite expressions and filed meekly out of the room to go down for dinner.  
“Beyond, I would like a word with you, please” L waited for the others to leave before closing the door behind them.  
“Do you have your Death Note with you?”  
“Yeah” Beyond shrugged and remove the notebook from where he kept it strapped to his chest.  
“Good, before the Task Force get here I would like you to write down every person at Wammy’s names down, with a particular phrase afterward”  
Insidious floated over to the Death Note and frowned. What was L planning?

Beyond logged onto L’s computer and brought up the details of every student, facility member and associate at Wammy’s.  
“The phrase?”  
“The phrase after each name is: ‘Shall die at the end of their natural life, peacefully and without pain’, through a manipulation of the Death Note’s rules, I believe this will suffice. Once their names are written down in the Death Note, they will be immune from the influence of Kira”  
Beyond smirked as he began writing, L was incredible. Even without explaining to the others what he had planned, he had made them believe they were all safe with a Kira suspect due through the doors any second… and now his brilliant mind was manipulating the rules of death itself.  
“We don’t have much time, I will write the second list of names on the next page” L sat down next to Beyond, and began writing the names and phrase, amused at the thought he was acting like Kira but with one major difference: he was trying to preserve life, not end it.  
It took the two young genius’s less than five minutes to ensure the safety of every person at Wammy’s. Insidious was beyond thrilled at watching them shred the Shinigami’s rules in pieces as they wrote.  
‘Serves the fool right, thinking all of his rules are set in stone. If it is one thing I have learned after living with humans throughout the ages is their ability to adapt and overcome is astonishing.’ Insidious thought, as the pair finished their writing and headed down to the dining room. He found himself awaiting the arrival of the Task Force with anticipation, L and Beyond would no doubt thrive under the challenge… and if for whatever reason they were endangered, he would save them, Shinigami rules be damned.  
X. x. X. x. X. x. X.x.X.x.X Lumen met up in the dining room shortly after the younger students had eaten and were heading off to bed. Each went up to select what they wanted, and much to L’s dismay Watari selected a ‘normal’ meal of some kind of stew and rice for him.

As L stared stonily at his portion of Beef Stroganoff Beyond sat thinking of how he would react to seeing Light Yagami. There was something about the boy he didn't like, and it was more than just L mentioning he found him attractive (though that still really pissed him off) he stabbed a potato with a bit more force than necessary and smiled when Matt looked at him, clearly unnerved by his behavior.  
L lifted a forkful of Stroganoff to his mouth and was pleasantly surprised that he actually didn't mind it that much.  
"Watari, I don't mind this normal food!" L commented, eating another mouthful. The sauce was creamy and sweet and the rice was bland enough not to assault his taste buds.  
"Then I will be sure to mention that to the kitchen staff" Watari smiled, pleased there was a 'normal' dish of food L found palatable. He was beginning to despair that this just wasn't possible.  
L felt B's hand creep to his thigh with under the table and tensed up, expecting B to try something pervy. Instead, he was in for another pleasant surprise as B's hand just stayed where it was. L gave B a small smile in approval and shifted a little closer to him. It seemed Beyond was worried about something, he practically radiated with aggressive and nervous energy.  
"B, perhaps later after the Task Force has settled you could stay in my room? " L asked quietly, not wanting Mello or Matt to hear him. He'd had enough teasing from his underlings for one day.  
In response, B squeezed his thigh and nodded.  
"Beyond, could you pass the salt please" Near interrupted their little moment.  
Beyond, pleased that at least Near could show maturity and be civil to him, nodded and past the salt over to the white-haired teen.  
"Might be poisoned, wouldn't use that, sheep" Mello mock whispered, making Matt snigger into his coffee.  
"That is *enough*" L snapped, surprising everyone with the harsh tone in his usually mellow voice. "I told you already, Beyond is an equal part of Lumen, if you persist in this childish behavior I will be forced to seriously consider your future roles within Lumen AND Wammy's” L said slowly, eyes locked on Mello. "And before you say it, I am NOT showing favor to Beyond because he's my lover. If I think he is acting unprofessionally I will be having words with him too"  
Beyond grinned at the term L used for him. He was his lover. He felt all warm inside and did his best to not look to his left where Insidious rasped in amusement.  
"This is bigger than petty dislikes and grudges. Beyond *will* behave himself, and so will you" L said decisively. He didn’t want any of them disbanded, but Lumen would be responsible for thousands of lives, just as he had been, and he could not risk a feuding team making decisions out of spite and jealousy that could cost human lives.  
Mello, genuinely surprised at L's harsh tone, could do nothing but nod in understanding. Perhaps his teasing had been a bit disrespectful...  
"I agree, there can be no room for animosity within Lumen. You are all capable of working together with basic civility" Watari said "and we must great the task force as a united team, so Matt, Mello apologize to L and Beyond for your disrespectful behavior and we will put this behind us"  
"Sorry," Matt said at once, looking at both L and B sheepishly. L nodded his head in acceptance of the apology. He knew Matt wasn't the real problem here, he always tended to follow Mello and his personality had always been affable.  
"I'm sorry too. I don't like you, Beyond, and I probably never will, but I will apologize for my behavior and I will work with you as a fellow member of Lumen, as well as L's partner" Mello said quietly. L gave him a genuine smile, pleased at Mello’s display of maturity.  
"Likewise, Mello, but I too, will do my best not to antagonize you and put Lumen first" Beyond smiled as L squeezed his knee in thanks.  
"Excellent. Now I believe we only have a few minutes before the Task Force are due to arrive so if you want dessert-"  
Watari couldn’t complete his sentence before Mello and L immediately jumped up and headed to the dessert section.  
"Don't need to tell them twice" Matt rolled his eyes fondly.  
"Mr Wammy, I think the limo has just pulled up" Near commented, pointing to the bay windows where the beams of headlights were reflected.  
"I believe you are correct" Watari looked over to L and noticed L had already shoved a piece of strawberry cheesecake in his mouth and was loading another slice onto a plate to take with him.  
"No chocolate cake left" Mello sighed, forgoing the selection of desserts for his own supply of chocolate.  
Matt smiled at Mello's pout. Perhaps he could make Mello a cake later when things were quieter, it would certainly help his first shift as ‘L’ run smoother.  
"Ready? " B laughed as he saw L shove another piece of cake in his mouth. He looked like a hamster. So adorable!  
"Yeth, leth go" L nodded. He could hear the group arriving in the foyer. He subtly motioned for Insidious to follow the group out of the canteen. The Shinigami did so, assuming L wanted him there to see if there were any Shinigami haunting members of the Task Force.  
"I can't believe it's so rainy! Misa's boots are ruined! "  
B rolled his eyes at the irritating voice before letting his expression become neutral once more. L smiled in understanding before leading his group into the foyer where the task force was removing their coats.  
"Welcome to Wammy's House" L smiled politely.  
"Ryuzaki!" L barely had time to move before he felt himself being hugged crushingly by an overexcited Matsuda.  
'He really is just like a puppy' L thought fondly, returning Matsuda's hug with a gentle pat to his back.  
"Matsuda-San, please call me L" L reminded gently as he extracted himself from the man's hold "the alias Ryuzaki is no longer needed"  
"I'm sorry, I guess its habit," Matsuda said sheepishly.  
"That's quite alright, Matsuda-san" L reassured, noting the strange looks he was receiving from the other task force members. Evidently, his previous self-wasn't as approachable as he was now. Mogi looked like he'd seen a ghost when L had responded to Matsuda's hug.  
"L-kun" Light smiled as he approached him "I've missed you so much! "  
L took the measure of Light in one sweep of his dark eyes. Immaculately dressed and well groomed. Conscious of what others thought about him, need to project the image he wanted others to see. Interesting.  
"Light-Kun" L smiled, taking Light's offered hand in his own. "It is very nice to meet you... Again"  
"Are you feeling alright? I mean, you were... " Light trailed off, appearing sheepish at mentioning the elephant in the room. The entire task force was talking to two men who until rather recently were dead, after all…  
"I am feeling quite well, thank you Light-Kun, in fact, I feel much better than I did before. I eat one normal meal a day, manage to sleep four or five hours a night and can even straighten my back without it aching now, so there is a lot to be said for regained youth! "  
"Wow, L, that’s great! " Matsuda enthused "I always wondered how you were even alive before, never sleeping and living off sugar"  
"In a way, Matsuda-San I was not Alive, I was just existing. Now, I am quite determined to do much more than that but forgive my manners, let me introduce you to Lumen. I believe you all remember Watari. The other members are Matt, Mello, Near and Beyond. "  
L gestured to each of the members and introduced the task force members in turn (even though it was all for show, Lumen had already investigated each task force member before they have arrived)  
After the introductions were complete, L lead the task force to the workroom he had prepared for them.  
"Wow, this is our new base? " Mogi asked, taking in the state-of-the-art computers, tech and minimalist decor of the room. Comfy black leather couches lined one wall, while huge monitors and LCD screens lined another.  
"Yes, I do hope it is acceptable for you" L gestured to two sets of doors "the one on the left is the restroom and showers, the other Leads to the kitchen "  
"This is sweet" Matsuda whistled as he walked around the spacious set of rooms "beats my apartment hands down"  
"I'm glad you like it, Matsuda-San" Watari replied, "but it is late and you must all be tired from your journey, would you care to follow me and I will show you to your rooms? "  
"Yes, I could certainly do with some rest" Souichiro nodded "we will begin tomorrow morning? "  
"Let's say midday, Yagami-San. I'm sure you will appreciate having the extra time to settle down, and I have a meeting with Lumen first thing" L noticed Light's attention was solely focused on him. Interesting indeed.  
"I look forward to working with you and I do hope you rest well" L bowed, every inch the perfect host. Beyond gently took L's hand. L did not shake him off, instead, he squeezed Beyond's hand and watched as Light's honey colored eyes narrowed just slightly in irritation... Or jealousy...  
"Goodnight then, Everyone. Beyond and I are retiring now"  
"Sleep well, L-kun " Matsuda looked like he was about to launch himself at him for another hug. L really hoped this wasn't the case.  
L bowed to the Task Force once more (secretly enjoying how surprised they seemed at his politeness) he could feel Light's eyes burning into him as he and Beyond walked out of the room.  
Once safely alone in the darkened corridors, L immediately turned to Insidious.  
"Well, did you see any Shinigami, Insidious-San? "  
"No, I did not, however, I can say with confidence someone in that group of people has been haunted by a Shinigami. The trace is faint, and the Shinigami is no longer present, but I can detect it none-the-less"  
"You think one of them has a Death Note? " Beyond asked, seeing where L was going with his questions.  
"Now that Insidious-San has confirmed the past presence of a Shinigami I am positive of it. The Task Force has been operating for well over a year and no significant arrests have been made. I reread the notes from when my former self-lead the investigation and I am convinced I was deliberately stalling and baiting one of them with my actions. Higuchi and Yotsuba were distractions, the real Kira is not affiliated with big business. I had even deduced defeating Yotsuba would not bring an end to the Kira case as I did not, and still do not believe, they were the original Kira. I invited them here because I believe Kira is hiding in plain sight within the Kira task force. I have to learn from my past self’s mistakes- "  
"I know, lovely, but We're Lumen now. We are all in this. Mello is hard at work as 'L' tonight, so you can have a break. This time you won't be doing it alone" Beyond tapped L's nose "now enough about Kira and Death Notes for one night, I have plans for you"  
L turned wide eyes to his boyfriend.  
"I will take my leave then" Insidious rasped in laughter “I don’t want to stick around and be subjected to whatever you two plan on doing. I will check in on the Task Force members and let you know if I see anything suspicious”  
"Thank you, Siddie" Beyond winked at his Shinigami, who huffed at the name and drifted off.  
As they neared his room, L could feel himself getting nervous. He trusted Beyond, he knew he wouldn't hurt him but... Beyond's red eyes were smoldering each time he looked at him.  
"B, what do you have in mind? " L asked quietly.  
"Just a little demonstration about who you belong to" B said in a syrupy voice.  
"I belong to myself" L replied snappishly.  
"But you are mine. Not Lights. He wants you, you know he does, and I know what you are planning to do. You’re going to act oblivious, rub our relationship in his face and watch what his reactions are, I am willing to play your little game, even though I don't like it, but I will punish you for it"  
"Well, that’s only fair. And you are correct, I do plan on using Light-Kun's attraction to me to assess his capability of being Kira. I know you don’t like that plan, I could tell when you took my hand." L opened his bedroom door and stepped inside "but please trust me, I know what I'm doing"  
"Playing games and pissing me off" Beyond snorted in amusement "Of course you know what you’re doing, Love"  
"Beyond..." L sighed tiredly. He sat down on his bed and looked up at his boyfriend. Beyond’s red eyes burned back at him.  
“I’ve spent most of tonight envisioning very creative and painful ways to kill Light Yagami” Beyond murmured as he slowly stalked towards L “but your leash is tight- every smile or squeeze of your hand cowed my feelings and now I have you all alone and I HAVE to do something about them”  
“Do what you need to do, B” L said quietly, pulling his grey sweater over his head “I submit to you as you submit to me”  
Beyond felt a warm rush of heat flare through him at the words… God if he didn’t want to just ravish L, but he couldn’t, not yet… he would not fuck this up.  
“I need a word from you, a safe word. If I ever do something you aren’t comfortable with, or hurts you too much or scares you-you say that word and I will stop immediately”  
“Sprouts” L decided at once. He detested that disgusting vegetable Watari insisted he eat once a week, it was only fitting for it to be used as a safe word.  
“That word will be the only control you have, Pet, and I will always remember it. Now stand up and take the rest of your clothes off. I can’t eviscerate Light Yagami with a rusty scalpel and I can’t stop you making eyes at him, so you will accept the punishment I will give you”  
L nodded, his heart hammering in his chest as he got to his feet and shrugged off his jeans. He left them in a pool at his feet and flicked his eyes up to B, questioningly.  
“Yes, everything” Beyond answered the silent question. He watched, pleased, as L took off his boxers and stood before him completely naked, hands by his side and a deep red flush blooming across his pale face.  
Beyond walked past L and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap.  
“Come and lie face down on my lap”  
“Bey-”  
“Now.”  
L carefully clambered onto Beyond’s lap and did as he was asked, feeling very much exposed as one of Beyond’s hands came up and smoothed the curve of his ass.  
“I am going to spank you, L, each slap is going to be a reminder to you of the anger I feel and tomorrow, when you sit and flirt with Yagami, I want you to remember I am the reason you can’t sit down properly”  
Oh fuck. L felt his cock twitch at the words and bit his lip to prevent a moan slipping out. Clearly, he was some sort of masochist, the thought of Beyond doing that to him was making tingles of anticipation sweep up and down his spine with each caress of Beyond’s hand on his ass.  
“How many?” L whispered quietly, quivering in anticipation as Beyond’s long fingers trailed delicately over his inner thighs.  
“20” Beyond decided “and you will count each and every one. Are you ready?”  
L was about to reply ‘Yes’ when Beyond’s hand suddenly disappeared and came crashing down onto his ass.  
“Ye-Aaaw!” L cried, his whole-body jolting in shock as he felt the blow rock him.  
“Count” Beyond reminded, lifting his hand to deliver another blow.  
“One” L breathed, tensing as he heard the soft ‘whoosh’ of Beyond’s hand sailing through the air before fire flared through him again.  
“T-two”  
Beyond grinned at L’s ass, it was already turning bright red, after only two hits. He couldn’t wait to see how it would look at 20! Inspired by that thought, he decided to hit a little harder for the third and fourth spanks and was rewarded as L shuddered and yelled in his lap, his voice hoarse and panting as he counted. It certainly wasn’t all pain though, judging by the sizeable erection L was grinding into his leg.  
“Five” L hissed out as Beyond aimed for a previously struck spot, the pain inching up a notch as the already sore skin was assaulted again.  
Beyond lowered his arm slightly so he could deliver slower, more deliberate strikes to L’s ass and was rewarded as L screamed into the bed covers.  
“Count.”  
“SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE… OH FUCK! AWW! TEN!” L felt tears fill his eyes as he felt searing heat radiate from his backside. How on earth would he be able to sit down tomorrow?!  
Beyond chuckled at L’s discomfort and decided to stroke his ass a little to soothe him. Feeling the heated skin under his hand made his dick even harder within the confines of his jeans, and he had to adjust himself for comfort before he continued with L’s punishment.  
Beyond raised his hand, which was pleasantly aching from his hard work, and rained down another three blows in quick succession.  
“E-Eleven! Twelve! Fuck! ThirtEEOW!” L thrashed at the deliberately punishing thirteenth blow. His erection was weeping desperately and his entire being was concentrated on the fire burning in his skin and the desperate pulsing between his legs. Each blow made his body jerk in Beyond’s arms, and he soon found himself desperately close to coming.  
“You little masochist, this is supposed to be a punishment, and here you are humping my leg like a little bitch in heat!” Beyond hummed in amusement, dipping his hand between L’s legs and fondling his weeping erection.  
“B, please!” L gasped, bucking his hips into the unexpected caress.  
“Seven more, my lovely Lawli” Beyond whispered, cruelly taking his hand away from L’s need and stroking L’s ass once more.  
“Fourteen…. Fifteen… six…sixteen!” L gasped as Beyond continued spanking him. He needed this to end, he was so close now, he wailed as the seventeenth strike landed just between his ass cheek and his thigh.  
“Three more, Pet, you are doing so, so well” Beyond praised.  
“EIGHTEEN, NINE-NINETEEN!!” L screamed as the final few blows landed. He didn’t know if he counted to twenty, but the last blow made him burst into tears.  
“Last one, count it or I will do it again” Beyond threatened softly.  
“Twenty, please, twenty! Beyond!” L sobbed, tears running down his face as he squirmed in Beyond’s grasp. He was desperate to get away from the blows, he was oversensitive and needed to come so badly…  
At once he found himself pulled against Beyond’s chest and shuddered as he felt Beyond’s lovely long fingers trail up and down his back soothingly.  
“Shh, shh, it’s okay, you did so well” Beyond soothed “you were perfect”  
L struggled to get his emotions in check and continued to cry against Beyond’s chest. It was like a Dam busting, all the frustrations and emotions and fear and hate he had kept bottled up inside for so long seemed to burst out of him as he sobbed brokenly.  
He felt raw and exposed, but he had never felt so human. So alive. He needed this.  
L finally began to calm until his tears stopped falling and he regained his breath. Throughout it all Beyond never stopped petting him and whispering endearments in his ear.  
His erection had subsided, but he felt so satisfied he hadn’t really noticed it. Beyond, however, was still clearly aroused. L nuzzled against his chest and shifted his hips so his raw ass rubbed against Beyond’s hardness. The sting of pain sent a thrill up his spine and he gasped as he felt his arousal begin to stir.  
“Naughty, L” Beyond whispered “Lay back on the bed for me. I promise you will like this”  
L did as he was asked, and squirmed as his sore ass pressed against his silk sheets. The material was cool and soothing against his hot skin, the contrasting sensations of hot skin and cool satin further intensifying the desire building inside him.  
Beyond watched as L’s dick began to twitch and harden once more, before carefully leaning over L’s torso and blowing playfully on his navel.  
“Oh…” L sighed, spreading his legs unconsciously to accommodate B as he positioned himself between them. He knew what B was going to do, but even so the first swipe of tongue against his shaft made him shudder with surprised delight.  
Beyond knew L wouldn’t last long, he was already weeping with want. Slow and gentle teasing could wait for another night, right now the only thing he wanted was to feel L come in his mouth and swallow down the essence of the one he loved.  
L cried out brokenly as Beyond took him into his mouth in one go, relaxing his throat and humming in pleasure as L’s cock slid past his teeth and bumped his tonsils. Never was he so glad to have no gag reflex! L whimpered as Beyond began bobbing his head, letting L’s cock fuck his mouth in long deliberate slides.  
‘Come on, come on L, give it to me’ Beyond thought desperately, his mouth filling with L’s pre-come as the younger teen keened and fucked his mouth harder. He managed one last swipe with his tongue and he groaned as he felt L’s cock stutter in its thrusts, pulse and then finally, finally, the burst of release as L shot his load into his mouth.  
L’s mouth was open in a silent scream as he felt his release wash over him, each wave of pleasure as intense as the first. Beyond swallowed it all eagerly until L lay limp and shuddering beneath him. Beyond slowly slid off L’s rapidly softening dick and pressed a kiss to the tip as it slipped from his mouth to lay against L’s quivering belly.  
“Oh B… That was… Fuck” L slurred “Can’t even think… so good…”  
“Role onto your back for me, I need to come on your ass” Beyond growled.  
L moaned at the thought of having to move, but he knew Beyond must be desperate for relief at this point. He hefted himself onto his stomach and lay still, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.  
Beyond practically tore his jeans and boxers off, before spitting into his palm and rubbing it onto his straining erection. He stared down at his handprints painted so prettily on L’s pale skin and thought about sinking his dick into that boiling hot ass…  
Beyond groaned and stroked faster, aware that L had turned to watch him over his shoulder. He reached one hand to L’s ass and roughly parted his cheeks. L’s small, pink hole winked at him and he lost all control, his hips jerking as his come spurted out of him.  
“L… Fuck… yes, oh yes!” Beyond gasped, his gaze locked-on L’s ass as his come painted thick white stripes over angry red.  
Too exhausted to be embarrassed, L lay still and watched Beyond’s pleasure through hooded eyes. Each splatter of hot come on his ass made his cock twitch weakly between his legs.  
Beyond sighed as he rode out the last waves of bliss, gently pulling at his cock before rubbing it on L’s ass and smearing his come onto the soft red skin.  
“B…” L sighed, shuddering at the strange sensation.  
“I’m gonna fuck you soon” Beyond moaned, blindly placing a kiss on L’s shoulder blade “Gonna be so fucking good…”  
L barely registered the words; his eyelids were too heavy. With each beat of his heart, they seemed to drop further. Beyond smiled as he saw L slip into sleep and pressed another kiss to his shoulder. He sighed in satisfaction and reached for his phone, setting an alarm for Seven am. He would make sure L did not miss any more important meetings in the future, dealing with an angry Watari was something neither of them wanted to happen again for a very long time.  
Once the alarm was set and L was snoring softly next to him, he settled down into bed and tucked into L’s side, careful not to touch his ass or move L from his sprawl on his stomach.  
Beyond smirked as he thought what L was going to be like in the morning, he decided he would get up earlier than L to bring him some healing ointment and pancakes to make him more comfortable.  
Beyond could not fall asleep, although he was satisfied and content to lay curled up with L, he knew he was approaching his limit in keeping his control. He needed to kill, and badly. L had said he understood his needs but did he really? Beyond looked over at his Death Note on his desk.  
That barely scratched the itch of his need. He would have to find a quiet moment to speak with L tomorrow because he didn’t know how much longer he could go without taking a life…  
Eventually, Beyond managed to fall asleep, his mind filled with images of knives and blood, names above heads with numbers slowly decreasing until there was nothing but zeros…

Chapter Notes: I was re-reading some B/L and L/Light fics earlier and I noticed another fic (I've forgotten which one, I did a lot of reading but I remember thinking it was very good and had read it once before!) had L use 'Broccoli' as a safeword. I also used Broccoli as I think it's the most disgusting thing on the planet but realized I might have been influenced by the fic's use of Broccoli so decided to change L's safeword to 'Sprouts' in mine, just in case :)


	5. Human Nature (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor L is going to go through a lot in this chapter as he grapples with his conscious… heavy angst with a sprinkling of Mello/Matt and the eventful first day of Lumen/Taskforce operations. This is a long chapter so will be posted in 2 parts.

L woke up to the odd sensation of something cool and tingly being spread over his naked ass. He jolted awake and looked over his shoulder, tensing his body and relaxing his legs, ready to kick out if needed.  
“Relax, Babe, just helping you out here” Beyond smiled, dipping his fingers into the jar and spreading more of the ointment onto L’s other ass cheek.  
L groaned as memory rushed through him and he buried his head back into the pillow. Fuck, his ass was bright red! He remembered the pain and the pleasure and how vulnerable and alive and REAL he felt…  
He could not regret what had happened, and he arched his hips a little to tease Beyond as he smiled into the pillow.  
Beyond abruptly stopped what he was doing and landed a very gentle pat to L’s ass  
“Do not tease me, Lael” he said quietly, his voice deepening as he carefully placed the lid back on the ointment and looked away.  
L sat up (carefully) and looked at Beyond. Perhaps it was the early morning light, but he looked pale and gaunt…  
“B… what’s wrong?”  
“I didn’t want to have this discussion with you so early” Beyond sighed “but I will tell it to you straight- I need to kill, L, and soon”  
L glanced over to where Insidious was nonchalantly reading an Oscar Wilde novel. The Shinigami seemed completely unbothered by the fact he’d just seen Beyond smother his ass in ointment after a kinky spanking session.  
“Your fading” L realized, remembering what B had told him about needing to kill.  
“Yes. Insidious subsists by writing names in the Death Note, but I am still half human. I have to kill, and I need to kill in person. You said I wasn’t allowed to torture anymore… I don’t like that, but I don’t want to hurt you by doing it either.” Beyond dug his nails into his palms until he felt the satisfying sting of blood beginning to well. L grabbed Beyond’s hand away and held it.  
“I am so sorry, Beyond. I have been remiss in thinking of your needs. Please, let me have a moment to think how I can solve this”  
Beyond watched as L sat back against the pillows and began chewing his finger, an adorable trait of his that indicated deep though. Beyond sat quietly for four minutes before he felt L’s deep eyes flick up at him, they appeared troubled but decisive.  
“Insidious-San, can you come here please,” L asked quietly. At once the Shinigami left his book and floated over to them, hovering near the side of the bed.  
“Beyond needs to kill, and I very much want to keep Beyond alive and sane. But I am troubled. If I have the responsibility of deciding who Beyond can kill and how, does this make me any better than Kira? I will be condemning someone to torture and death, just as Kira does. I already feel burdened by the fact people must die to keep me alive, I know that is the price I must pay after you gifted me my life again… but I am at an impasse here. What do you think I should do?”  
“You should remember you are only one human, for all the power and responsibility you hold as L, you are only mortal. Millions are born every year, and Millions die, and the world keeps turning. You carry too much guilt on your shoulders, very much like Beyond does. But where you feel unburdened by your guilt when Beyond dominates you only killing can unburden and help Beyond. Rather than weigh your actions against those of Kira, you should try and base them on what Beyond needs.”  
L bit into the tender skin of his thumb and sucked at the small droplet of blood. Oh, he could see the sense in the Shinigami’s statement, but still…  
“I would so love to say to you, kill only those who you believe have an evil heart. Those who rape and murder children, those who kill countless innocents… but that way of thinking is what inspired Kira, and despite your protections that I am only human, Insidious, I can NOT allow myself to think like Kira. You say there are countless millions who live and die each year but how can I judge who lives and who dies? I have no right to do that, no human has the right to dictate who can live and who can die”  
“Beyond is not wholly human, L” Insidious said slowly, considering what the dark-eyed detective was saying.  
“Precisely. Beyond, it was arrogant and foolish of me to think I could control you that way. I am sorry. Kill as you see fit, you are part Shinigami. I am mortal, I don’t want to know who you have killed or how… I can’t control you, just as you can’t control the guilt and pain I feel at knowing I am falling in love with someone who must kill to live”  
L ignored Beyond’s gasp and strode to the bathroom “I need to shower. Please don’t disturb me.” L made a point of locking the bathroom door, then sunk to his knees and drew in several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He felt physically sick.  
He knew he was falling for Beyond, he couldn’t deny his feelings, not to himself. How could he live with someone who had to kill to survive? Beyond’s obsession with him had brought him back from death, and now he was tied to him… was this his punishment for being too weak to catch Kira in his first life?  
It was so tempting to let such morbid thoughts consume him, but L was aware he had to shower and dress, had to meet with Lumen, had to meet with the Task Force… the only time he felt he truly didn’t have to think or feel anything was when he was under Beyond’s control.  
L slowly stood up and walked slowly into the shower, his sore ass making little sparks of pain shoot up his spine with each movement. He turned on the shower and stood under the boiling water, head bowed as he tried to block out the horrible thoughts of death and destruction wrought by Beyond’s hands…

*Meanwhile, In Lumen headquarters*  
Matt wiped the sweat of his brow with his sleeve as he stood back and looked upon his masterpiece.  
Matt frowned as he saw the unbecoming sag in the middle of the cake and sighed. Perhaps masterpiece was a stretch of the imagination, but after burning the first attempt because he was too distracted in defeating Calamity Gannon and forgetting about the second as he dozed off, the third chocolate cake was at the very least a testament to his endurance.  
He was annoyed he had had to wait half an hour for the cake to cool before he could smother it in chocolate frosting but it was finally ready with little more than a half hour to spare before Mello finished his first stint as L.  
He carefully carried the cake into headquarters and smiled as he saw Mello was effortlessly skim reading report after report, flinging away information and cases he felt were not important and putting others to the side. He looked very much like L did when he was vetting cases and requests for help.  
“Mello”  
At once Mello spun around on his chair.  
“Is that chocolate cake?”  
“Um, yeah, I made you it…” Matt felt the dreaded blush creep up on his face as he saw Mello’s bright blue eyes widen in surprised delight.  
“Matt! I will love you forever!” Mello declared “I finished my chocolate an hour ago and was starting to get really bad cravings, but then the Russian PM sent a request for Lumen’s assistance in tracking down his errant daughter, kidnapped apparently, and I didn’t have time to get any more”  
Matt noticed several empty cans of energy drinks and smiled in understanding.  
“It’s not very good, but I hope you like it”  
“I fucking love it” Mello smiled “Thank you, Matty”  
Matt smiled and placed the cake next to Mello. “I just wanted to do something to make your first shift as L a bit easier. We have a meeting with Lumen in little over an hour and you must be tired, want me to watch the incoming traffic while you sleep?”  
“Nah, nearly done now and the meeting won’t be long anyway. I will sleep in the day. You look exhausted, maybe you should sleep?”  
“I’m fine” Matt slumped down into a chair next to Mello “you enjoy your cake… I will just…” Matt hadn’t realized just how tired he was until he sat down. He heard Mello’s soft laugh and felt his head nod onto his chest but then he heard or felt nothing else as he promptly fell asleep.  
“Matt” Mello sighed, reaching for his hoodie and draping it over Matt’s chest. Matt looked adorable, his goggles off his face for once and his red hair framing his sleeping face so perfectly.  
‘I’m sure he has a crush on me’ Mello thought ‘I wasn’t sure before but the way he blushed when he brought me in that cake… he’s exhausted, he must have been up most of the night making me this’  
As if to confirm his suspicions, Matt shifted in his sleep and uttered something that sounded like ‘Mello’  
“I will do something nice for you next time you are L, Matt. And I will let you know how I feel too” Mello said softly to his sleeping friend, before turning his eyes once more to the monitors in front of him. He nibbled on the cake and found it was extremely nice, even if it looked a bit sunken and misshapen. Mello polished the cake off in well under an hour and considered waking Matt to tell him how nice it was when L walked into the room.  
L looked pale and drawn and seemed to be walking almost as if he was in pain…  
“You okay?” Mello asked softly, not wanting to startle Matt who was just starting to come around.  
“Mmm, yes I’m fine. Need coffee” L yawned “Did you have cake?” he asked at once, suddenly alert as he spotted the lone crumbs remaining on the plate.  
“Matt made it for me” Mello smiled “I ate it all, sorry”  
L had to smile at that “Don’t be sorry, Matt obviously cares for you very much to do that for you, he hates cooking in general you know”  
“He does?” Mello gaped, thinking back to how nervous and flustered Matt had been as he’d shown him what he’d made.  
L flicked his eyes to where Matt was half asleep, his eyelids flickering as wakefulness beckoned.  
“Speak to him soon, Mello, I believe your feelings are more than returned”  
Mello didn’t know what to say to such a perceptive statement, but blushed and looked away. Matt was waking up, and he didn’t want things to be awkward this time of day. Mello busied himself with printing out the notes for the morning meeting while Watari entered and began pouring cups of freshly decanted coffee for everyone.  
“Morning, Watari” L said quietly, taking his cup and adding his customary seven sugar cubes “Beyond might be a little late for this morning meeting. He has a pressing matter to attend to that cannot wait. I will relay any information to him”  
L gingerly sat down in his chair and bit his lip to hide a wince. He was starting to think the spanking really hadn't been a good idea, no matter how hot it had been... “Is he ok?” Matt asked, as he sat up and stretched, only half aware of the conversation. L chose not to answer and downed half of his coffee in two gulps.  
Sensing L’s mood, Matt decided it wasn’t wise to question him further, so took his own cup of coffee from Watari. L flicked through the cases Mello had marked ‘off interest’ to Lumen with easy efficiency, noting Mello had marked ‘Connections available’ on the cases based in Russia and Germany. He was most likely referring to his mafia connections, and L had decided it was prudent to make good use of them. The case regarding the Russian Pm’s daughter was a lucrative one, paying £20 million gpb should they take it on.  
L was not motivated by money, but he was always mindful of the orphans at Wammy’s required feeding, equipment, excellent educations and trust funds of their own. Furthermore, this case might prove an excellent opportunity for Mello to spread his wings as L…  
“The Pm’s Daughter?” Mello asked, noticing which paper L was reading “I was going to suggest we peruse that one”  
“I agree” L passed the papers to Mello “This case will be in your hands if you require any assistance or would like other opinions feel free to discuss it with us.”  
Mello smirked and tucked the notes away in a folder. L had the distinct impression Mello was hoping he would get the case.  
The birds were beginning to wake up and their morning song drifted into the room through the open window. L listened to the sound, feeling somewhat more relaxed, and finished another coffee. He would not think about what Beyond was doing at this very moment. He would not think about whose life was going to be cut short. He couldn’t bear to think about it.  
Insidious had chosen to remain with L, and was a quiet source of comfort next to his side. L was weighing up the pros and cons of letting his team know he was possessed by a Shinigami. After their early educations as L’s successor’s and exposure to the dark side of humanity, he wasn’t worried they wouldn’t be able to handle it. Rather, he was concerned the temptation to use the Note he and Beyond possessed might reach them. He did not want his family tarnished by the Death Note anymore than they already had been. He had ensured their safety from the Death Note, but he was all too aware of people’s penchant for self-destruction. He couldn’t protect them from themselves. If Mello decided to use the Death Note L could only imagine chaos and misery as the result. L believed Near would try and use it objectively at first, in a way very much like the original Kira had. He would want to use it to root out the evil in the world and protect the innocent, but in the end, the only thing he would accomplish is becoming the very thing he had tried to obliterate- a murderer just like the ones he had tried to get rid of.  
Watari noticed L’s state of deep thought and glanced at Insidious next to him. The Shinigami appeared just as troubled.  
“L, are you quite alright, Dear?” Watari asked quietly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Yes, Watari. I was just thinking of things unsettling to me. I will try not to dwell on such things” L tucked his feet up underneath him and reached up to hold Watari’s hand, needing human touch for just a moment, before he let his hand fall and he resumed staring moodily out of the window.  
Mello and Matt watched the exchange with interest, both aware L seemed quite depressed and worried about something. They knew L would only confide in them if he felt it was absolutely necessary. L kept his troubles to himself until he was physically unable to do so and then it was Watari he always turned to when everything became too much. Although they would never say, Mello and Matt were aware of L’s need for quiet moments in Watari’s study, where he would curl up on his couch and sleep. It was where he felt safe, and after they had accidentally discovered L sleeping with one of Watari’s hands clutched in his own one rainy afternoon, they had promised not to say anything or intrude. Even L found things too much to deal with alone. Watari had softly asked them to leave, and the boys had backed out of the room quietly so as to not disturb L’s precious moments of peace.  
Neither wanted to disturb it now either, both concerned themselves through looking through their papers as Watari seated himself next to L and spoke quietly into his ear.  
Quiet minutes ticked by until the clock chimed nine and Near entered the room.  
Watari greeted Near with a cup of his favorite green tea.  
“Morning everyone” Near sighed after taking a sip “Excellent, as always Watari”  
“Morning, Near” L flicked his eyes over to his youngest protégé, thinking back to what he had envisioned if Near had access to the Death Note. Beyond was crazy and he was drowning in his own guilt. Kira was a half-mad sociopath who had mistaken himself for a God… He had to protect Near, Matt and Mello from such influences. They were his future, and he would make sure they would leave the world a better place when they left it.  
Something L was beginning to doubt he would be able to do. His numbers and true name danced above his head, seen only by Shinigami and the mortals gifted with their eyes. How many lives would it take to keep his numbers replenished? Beyond might relish killing but he did not. He was bound to Beyond and Insidious now. He hadn’t asked for his life to be returned to him, but he was beginning to wonder if the price he would have to pay for it would cost him too much.  
“Near, please go through your plan of action regarding working with the Task Force, I need a moment to speak with Watari privately”  
Watari stopped pouring his tea and looked at L. The young man’s eyes were swimming with barely suppressed emotion.  
Watari gestured to a private interrogation room and L slouched towards it, followed by the ever-silent Shinigami. Once they were locked in, L carefully perched on his chair and regarded Watari with solemn eyes.  
“How do you manage the guilt, Watari? We are alive because others died. Others will have to keep on dying to preserve our lives. I have sat and thought about it, and I can’t help but think perhaps it would have been better if B didn’t bring us back. This guilt I have… it’s suffocating me, Mr.Wammy”  
Watari smiled sadly in understanding. It was as he had suspected, the young man’s guilt was the cause of this morbid mood. His use of ‘Mr.Wammy’ was the form of address he often used when he was stressed or upset.  
“I live because it was my fate to live once more. I feel regret others must die to ensure my life continues, but L, what you must understand is this: we are but two mortals. Neither of us chose to be returned to life. Death is an unavoidable part of life, if you took it upon yourself to feel responsible for every death you would run yourself mad. Consider how Beyond must feel- he is only partly human and he understands the need for the balance between life and death. You, L, are only thinking of life. Your view of the world has become unbalanced since you were brought back to life, and this is the reason for your suffering”  
L took all of this in and bit into his thumb, tasting again the sharp tang of blood as he bit too hard into the delicate skin near his ragged fingernail. Watari was right, of course, in some ways, L knew the limitations and weaknesses of his morbid thinking, could see the practical sense of what Watari was saying: he had always felt responsible and overburdened by that sense of responsibility- it was the sole reason he had established Lumen.  
“Insidious-san, how do I find peace?” L asked quietly.  
“You accept you are just one mortal, as Watari has accepted it. You accept your flaws and weaknesses and you learn to let go of your fears. It is something all humans must learn, and the most fortunate of you tend to learn it in your later years. True peace is something you will never hold, no human can, Lael Lawliet. Human kindness, greed, suffering, spirit… all of these things make you special. When you feel at your lowest you band together and stand beside those you care for. Love brought you back to life, Beyond’s love for you is endless, despite your flaws and your despair. Use his love as an anchor and you will always stay afloat. He would never let you drown in your needless guilt”  
L was shocked to feel tears welling in his eyes at such a poignant and impassioned speech. The being in front of him had been alive for countless millennia. He had seen first hand the evolution of humanity and the constant struggles they endured as they strived for a perfect world of peace.  
‘I am starting to realize why Kira started his crusade. He is a victim of his own hubris too.’ L thought sadly ‘We are much alike…’  
“Very well said, Shinigami-San” Watari bowed his head “I thank you for your wisdom, perhaps the words of an ancient entity will be enough to make even L realize he is but a human”  
L had the grace to flush at that comment. Okay, so perhaps he was a bit… arrogant at times. But what did the man expect, he had been dealing with the world’s problems since he was a child. He never really thought of himself as just a human. He was ‘L’!  
But… as he sat and reflected on his companions’ words, he realized they were both painfully right. He was just a human, a young one at that. For all of his intelligence and grand ideals, he was just another lost soul…  
* “I understand” L whispered, and he truly did. His heart felt lighter as if an unseen burden had been lifted from it. “I thank you both, you’ve made me see things from a perspective I hadn’t even considered. I will carry your words with me”  
Impressed at the Shinigami’s ability to strike such a chord within the sensitive young man, Watari bowed his head once more to the being in thanks.  
“I believe I am ready to get started” L jumped to his feet “I assume Beyond will be joining us shortly?”  
Insidious chuckled “He is having tea with Matsuda in the dining room, the man is practically besotted with him already”  
L nodded. Beyond had done what he had needed to do, and he was already hard at work. It was time to stop dwelling on his own existential crises and focus on the task at hand. He had little under an hour before he was due to meet with the Task Force. He would not be doing so with a heavy heart and burdens around his neck. Kira was ruthless- any sign of weakness on his part and he would exploit it to his maximum benefit.  
And L was damned if he would ever let Kira beat him again.  
L walked back into Lumen Headquarters with his head held high and a fiery determination in his once desolate eyes. His three protégés immediately noticed the change in L’s demeanor and attributed it to whatever Watari had said to L in private.  
“Apologies, I had something pressing I had to discuss with Watari that did not concern Lumen. Near, you have decided upon your approach?”  
Near nodded and went into an in-depth discussion on the psychological traits and mannerisms of each member of the task force, and how he planned to learn what he could by being a silent watcher. He intended to try and get close to Misa Amane, viewing her as an anomaly among the Task Force. The group listened to Near’s plans, all suitably impressed with the young man’s theories and motivations. Misa Amane should not have come to the Task Force, and they had all already picked up on the strange tension between Light Yagami and his supposed girlfriend. Misa Amane may be a potential facet of information waiting to be tapped.  
“Excellent work, Near, I look forward to hearing your report” L nodded “And Mello, I am extremely pleased with how you have conducted yourself as L. Matt, I have no doubts I will be equally as impressed with your efforts. Forgive me for sounding a little emotional, but I just wanted you all to know how much you mean to me” L smiled sheepishly “that’s all”  
Mello grinned and launched himself at L, even daring to ruffle his hair slightly.  
“We love you too,” Mello said quietly.  
The touching moment lasted a few seconds before it was broken by the loud sounds of some instrument trumpeting up the corridor, followed by Beyond Birthday barging through the door with the aforementioned pink plastic instrument in his hands.  
“Beyond, what the fuck is that?” Matt gasped, delighted at the sight of Beyond swinging the strange thing around like a twirling baton.  
Beyond grinned “Why this, Matt, is what is known as a VU-VU-ZELA!” he brought the pink monstrosity to his lips and blew another strange ear-splitting note that made L cringe and cover his ears.  
“Pray tell, B, where you found that thing” L sighed as Near and Mello crowded around Beyond to get a closer look at it.  
“Matsuda gave it to me” Beyond smiled “we were chatting about football and the world cup in Brazil and he mentioned he was there and had brought tons of Vuvuzelas before they were banned for noise pollution. He very kindly gave me this one, since he had brought several over from Japan”  
“Yes, how kind” L said dryly.  
“You did say for me to get pally with him, right?” Beyond cooed, plopping himself down next to L and handing him the instrument.  
“Indeed, I did, but I must insist you refrain from ‘playing’ that thing around me. That would be a deal breaker for me, B’  
Beyond snorted and quickly shook his head. He had sensed L’s turbulent emotions all morning, but now all he could sense through their bond was acceptance and amusement. Insidious must have spoken to him after he had gone to kill. L certainly appeared happier and more focused, even able to hint jokingly that Beyond’s actions of killing were more acceptable than playing the loud instrument.  
The rest of the meeting went smoothly as if everyone was reenergized by L’s shift in mood. At ten am, the group split up to attend to their own responsibilities but L chose to remain in the headquarters with B by his side.  
Watari had gone to smoke a cigar and discuss financial matters with Roger, so the teens fond themselves alone in the great room, eyes locked on each other as both thought about what they wanted to say and how to say it…  
Insidious repressed the urge to roll his eyes at the pair. He drifted out of the room, deciding to leave them to have their little chat undisturbed… if one of them ever decided to speak up to start the much-needed conversation.  
“Who did you kill today, B?” L asked softly.  
“Two women. One was 28 and had just been convicted of abandoning her baby on a subway station. The other was 32 and was a brothel madam. Each should have lived until their late seventies or early eighties, so I feel good about killing them” Beyond never looked away from L as he continued “The first woman’s name was Emily Christenson. I followed her to her flat and disemboweled her with a hunting knife”  
L nodded, swallowing back his disgust, “Go on”  
“The next woman was called Lisa Downs. I went to her brothel in Soho and booked a session with her. I tied her up with her own stockings and strangled her slowly”  
Beyond watched the disgust and sadness flash in L’s eyes and waited for him to speak.  
“I see, well, as long as you feel invigorated that is all that matters,” L said slowly “I must learn to accept who you are and what you must do. Thank you for telling me those details, Beyond.”  
“You’re not going to berate me?” Beyond asked, genuinely shocked at this dramatic U-turn in L’s behavior.  
“No, I cannot. You are part Shinigami, Beyond, it would be foolish of me to berate you for acting in your nature. Watari and Insidious-San have said things to me that have forced me to consider my own viewpoint on what is good and what is bad as flawed. The world is not as black and white as I had once thought”  
“So… do you love me?” Beyond asked cheekily.  
“Gods of Death help me, but I think I do, Beyond” L smiled slightly, running his finger’s through Beyond’s raven black hair. Beyond sighed in pleasure and leaned into L, taking his lips in a gentle kiss that soon grew hotter until both teens were panting into each other’s mouths as their hands wondered and their tongue and teeth clashed as they kissed so desperately it seemed they were set on devouring each other.  
And that display was what Light Yagami walked into when he entered Lumen task force headquarters with Watari close behind him.  
“Ahem” Watari coughed politely, and both teens jolted away from each other as if scolded with hot water. Beyond narrowed his eyes at Light and L made a show of straightening his shirt collar.  
“If this is a bad time I can always come back later?” Light said smoothly, his face like ice as he did his best not to glare back at the red-eyed Shinigami hybrid who was looking at him like he wanted to eviscerate him.  
L cleared his throat and got to his feet. “Not at all, Light-Kun” L said mildly “Beyond and I were just… chatting” L gave Light a lopsided smile “Why have you come?”  
“I was hoping I could talk to you, maybe get a cup of tea and cake before the Task Force meets up,” Light said smoothly, a winning smile on his face as he watched L perk up at the idea of tea and cake. Despite all his changes L’s love of sugar and his ability to be persuaded by it was still the same as always.  
“That sounds lovely, Light-Kun” L nodded “I will see you later, B, Watari” he gently kissed B’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him before pulling away slightly to meet his gaze. A silent command of ‘BEHAVE B’ passed between them and B smiled in understanding, returning L’s embrace all the while watching Light over L’s shoulder.  
“I will email you your schedule in an hour” Watari bowed his head “do enjoy your tea and cake with your friend, L-San”  
That was a loaded comment. L deciphered it at once. Do what you can to assess his character and the likelihood of being Kira and report back to me in an hour.  
L nodded and followed Light out of the room.  
Light made a point of being the consummate gentleman and holding doors open for L to walk through first as they made their way down to the dining room. L smiled his thanks and remarked on Light’s excellent manners.  
“How do you find England, Light-Kun?” L asked pleasantly as they walked down the long corridor lined with the portraits of the Kings and Queens of England. Light spilled in through the tall stained-glass windows, casting beautiful shadows of red and yellow upon the hardwood floor they walked upon.  
“It’s wonderful, L-Kun, just as I imagined it would be. I would very much like to see more of it if you could ever find the time to give me a tour of it?”  
L smiled at Light’s courteous answer.  
“I am sure I can find the time for that, but Light-Kun must surely find England strange in comparison to his homeland?”  
“Sure, it is strange but in a charming way. The colors are more muted, the greys and greens… the rain, and the way you speak here… I find the whole concept of England and it’s people beautifully strange” Light looked into L’s eyes and smiled softly, giving him a look that had made empty-headed girls swoon.  
But L was no such quarry, he merely raised a brow at Light’s flattery and pointed out a particularly colorful window that depicted several bells etched out in gold.  
“That is my favorite” L remarked, “I remember little things sometimes, Light-Kun, like the sound of bells on the day I died…” L let the sentence trail off, his dark eyes watching Light’s face keenly for any reaction to his words. He got one, brief though it was, as a look of surprise flashed across Light’s features before it was smothered once more by pleasant blankness.  
“Oh?” Light tilted his head “do you remember anything else from that day?”  
L smiled secretively, deciding to not answer the question and let Light read what he would into his silence. He wanted Light to feel unnerved by his silence.  
“How long have you been dating Beyond?” Light asked suddenly, deciding a quick change of conversation was needed. He knew all too well what a keen and cunning mind L possessed. He would not let the man dissect his actions as he had done in the past. He would find a way to get those big dark eyes looking at him not in assessment, but in adoration.  
“Only a few weeks” L replied “but I have known him a long time, and I find myself very much in love with him”  
“That’s wonderful, L-Kun” Light lied smoothly “I wish you every happiness”  
“And you? I can see Miss Amane is most besotted with you” L prompted, holding the door open for Light this time as they arrived at the dining room.  
Light sighed and shook his head “I don’t know, L-Kun. She is beautiful and talented, but I just can’t… I just don’t feel the way she feels about me. I don’t want to hurt her, and I do care for her it’s just I don’t love her. I want to end things with her but I don’t know how to do it without hurting her”  
“You must tell her the truth, Light-Kun” L said solemnly “one finds over time lies slowly build up until they strangle you. If you truly care for Miss Amane it would be in her best interests as well as your own to not allow this one-sided relationship to continue”  
Light nodded and made a show of looking upset as he slowly poured himself a cup of tea. He projected the image of a kind young man nervous about upsetting a woman he cared about but wanting to do the right thing all the same.  
L was not sure if he was buying it. Light was a fantastic actor, he had already deduced that bit of information. Furthermore, Light was very adept at making people see what he wanted them to see. L took a large helping of honey and raisin cake and plopped a handful of cherries on top for good measure. He maintained the silence between them as they found an unoccupied table. He was aware of Light’s gaze on him as he slowly began licking a drizzle of honey off a cherry before dropping it into his mouth and exclaiming loudly at the taste.  
“L…”  
“Mmm, yes Light-Kun?”  
“You’re right, I will end things with Misa tonight. Thank you for helping me realize my actions are only prolonging suffering. This feels almost like old times when we could talk to each other so openly. It’s nice”  
L popped a finger in his mouth and regarded Light intently. Now was that the truth or a lie, he wondered.  
“I missed the times we would just sit and talk together…” Light let a slight flush spread across his cheeks and ducked his head in a display of modesty as he looked away from L and took a sip of his tea.  
“Light-Kun… I cannot help but wonder if there was more to our relationship than just friendship. You appear quite flushed”  
‘Got him’ Light thought triumphantly.  
“We… we kissed once. The day you died. I didn’t want to mention it because I know you are still dealing with the loss of your memories. And of course, you are with Beyond now.” Light sighed sadly “It was my first real kiss, and I will always treasure it”  
“That would explain why I felt some sort of attraction to you then,” L said matter of factly “I am sorry I do not remember that, Light-Kun”  
Light shook his head and spread out his hands “It’s fine! Really, I shouldn’t have mentioned it. It’s just you mentioned the bells earlier and…” ‘I have to convince him I only appear secretive because I am thinking of his feelings. L’s biggest weakness is his own arrogance. If I can stroke his ego into thinking I am just a lovesick fool pining for him, I can gain some much-needed ground’ Light thought, while he maintained his embarrassed façade.  
“The bells?” L prompted.  
“That evening on the rooftop. It was raining and you were upset about something. You said you could hear bells, and I remember being so worried about you. You asked if I could hear them too, and I said I couldn’t and… well, you just smiled and I kissed you…”  
“Is that why you looked surprised when I mentioned the bells earlier, Light-Kun?” L asked softly.  
Light allowed tears to fill his eyes, making sure L had enough time to notice them, before he turned his head and wiped them away.  
“I guess so. I just wish… things hadn’t happened the way they did. I wish Kira hadn’t killed you then… because maybe things would be different now. Oh no, L-Kun, I am sorry. I shouldn’t be saying these things to you, you have enough going on!” Light hurriedly finished off the rest of his tea “I should get going, it’s nearly time to start work.”  
L frowned at Light’s display of emotion. It unnerved him. He had always prided himself on being able to read people effortlessly but Light posed a particularly difficult problem. He could not read him. He blended truth with lies and acting with real responses so effortlessly L found himself genuinely stumped.  
It was not a feeling he liked.  
Perhaps it was the light, but he thought he caught a look of calculation in Light’s eyes as the other teen noticed his frown of confusion.  
L stood up abruptly and pulled Light into a hug, his sudden action breaking Light’s train of thought. Light had unsettled him, it was only fair he do the same.  
Over Light’s shoulder, L spotted Watari and looked squarely at him before mouthing ‘UNSURE’ to the man’s unasked question as to whether he believed Light Yagami fitted their profile of Kira. His handler looked back and nodded slightly.  
Light extracted himself from L’s hold and pressed a soft kiss to his hair before gathering his things and hastily leaving the room.  
L sat back down at the table and began stacking empty cream containers as he debated whether Light’s actions were genuine or contrived. The kiss had left him feeling unbalanced one again.  
He began eating his second slice of cake as he settled himself down to think, for he had much to think about…

Chapter Notes: * Yes, that was a pun on my own pename. No, I do not feel guilty (Teehee)


	6. Human Nature (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: L is forced to use the Death Note when a fourth Kira is revealed, Light’s plans start to bear fruit when L confides in him and secrets are shared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually really struggled to write this chapter, between wanting to portray Light’s gameplaying, L’s guilt and anxiety and the various members of the taskforce and Lumen, I felt a bit strung out writing this! I may edit this chapter in the future, but for now I hope it suffices. Next Chapter will have some Mello/Matt fluff, a B/L scene (cos L needs it!) and Light’s plan to frame Misa come to fruition. Any insights or feedback on this chapter and the work as a whole are always greatly appreciated.

L and the task force were due to be meeting at midday, but L was rather delayed with the planning of an undercover assignment Matt, Mello and Beyond had decided to take up. All three would be infiltrating an exclusive and secretive nightclub in Kensington that rumor had it was linked to the Russian Mafia. It had been Mello’s idea to hit this particular target after he had received a tip of information regarding the Russian Pm’s daughter could be found there. While L was pleased to know the three felt confident to tackle the case head on, he was anxious they were putting themselves in dangers way. He had dealt with the Mafia on several occasions, but he had never dealt with them in person and so had never felt truly threatened by them.  
It didn’t help when Beyond just cooed over L’s worried frown and patted him on the head.  
“Do NOT try and belittle me, Beyond” L seethed “I believe your plan has merit, but you’ve rushed the fake ids and backstory into gaining access to the establishment. If I was running things I would see straight through you”  
“Ya, but you’re not, and they aren’t as clever as you” Mello piped up as he applied liquid eyeliner to his eyes in expert fashion.  
L ran a finger through his hair, attempting to reign in his frustration. “At least take Insidious-San with you” he prompted. He had spoken to Mello, Matt and Near at length about Beyond, Death Notes and Shinigami. He had decided it was only right everyone in Lumen were privy to the same information. It had taken a lot of explaining but eventually, the three young men had accepted the presence of the Shinigami and Beyond and nothing more was said about it.  
“I want him here with you” Beyond overruled “We are still figuring the task force out, and if the Shinigami that is linked to one of them returns, I want Insidious here to deal with him. We will be fine, L, so stop worrying” L bit into his thumb to distract himself from staring as Beyond slid into a much too tight red shirt. Beyond had spiked his hair more than usual and was wearing black leather pants and boots to match his ensemble. He looked like a walking advertisement for sex. Matt and Mello were similarly decked out in tight pants and tighter t-shirts paired with converse sneakers. They all looked exactly like the young, trendy rich kids who frequented ‘Vain’ in search of rich and connected people to hook up with.  
“I want you to check in regularly. Keep your wires well hidden, and in an emergency contact Watari- he is on standby to get you out of there safely” L bit his lip from saying more. This was not his investigation, he had to remind himself of that frequently. Working as part of a team was still taking some getting used to. He was not in control of this investigation (at least not directly) and he was finding it difficult to find the line between ensuring his team's safety and smothering them with unwanted advice.  
“The place starts to fill up from midday on Saturdays so we should make a move soon” Matt showed the group his laptop, where images from the security cameras outside the club were being broadcast. There were two young women in skimpy dresses waiting to be admitted to the underground bar. “I’ve counted five people who have entered so far, but I keep getting thrown off from being able to monitor the surrounding CCTV, they’ve obviously got someone keeping eyes on the club.” As if to confirm Matt’s theory the images of the outside of the club suddenly vanished from the computer screen, replaced with error codes.  
“If needs be, could you overwrite the surrounding cameras and have them inaccessible to anyone else?” Beyond asked, impressed as always at Matt’s computer skills.  
“Sure, I could, but that would take a good few hours work, I certainly couldn’t do it now” Matt shrugged “I can make a start on it later though if you want?”  
Beyond looked to L for his input, knowing full well L would give it anyway.  
“Possibly, just see how your investigation goes this afternoon, it’s always wise to save some moves on the board for later” L cautioned “You don’t want any association between your visit and their security being comprised to be made”  
“Right then, Let’s get going” Beyond flashed L a smile “We’ll be in touch as soon as we’ve been admitted to the club to let you know were there safely, okay?”  
“Fine” L sighed. He watched as the three synched their watches, did some last-minute checks on their wires and cameras and left the room. They were all clearly excited about doing undercover investigative work, and L couldn’t fault them for that. It was never his forte, and he only turned to it when he absolutely had no other choice simply because the risk of exposure was so much higher than those behind a computer screen and the letter L.  
L disliked this anxious side to his personality intensely. He was certain he never felt so anxious for others safety when he had been older. He’d complained to Watari about it, only for the older man to primly respond he felt the exact same way every time L put himself in danger’s way, and it was a natural by-product of caring about people.  
The midday lunch bell rang and L uncurled himself from his crouch, he had to speak to the task force and he’d rather not run the risk of bumping into the younger students who would insist on cuddles and ask him questions (oh so many questions!) as they made their way to the dining hall. L chose the quieter corridors and little-used hallways to get to the taskforce HQ.  
He scanned himself into the room via retina and fingerprint scans. A quick glance around the room alerted him to the fact that something important had recently happened. Light was typing furiously on his laptop, while Matsuda was running around with a stack of papers looking like he had no idea what he was even doing. Mogi and Aizawa were both shouting into their phones while Near, unflappable Near, sat and watched the chaos around him with the idle expression of a lounging cat.  
“Trouble?” L asked shortly, raising a brow at Near.  
“L! we were just about to contact you; a new Kira has released a statement on the internet and is threatening to kill the Russian Prime Minister if he doesn’t receive £50 million by 1 o clock!”  
L slouched over to an unused laptop and searched for the new Kira’s statement. Sure enough, it was top page news. He sat in his usual crouch as he listened to the voice filter announce they were Kira. A slight buzz of static caught his attention at once. There was a brief time lapse! L immediately downloaded the brief statement and ran it on his own enhanced audio player.  
“Near-”  
Near appeared at his side at once.  
“Contact the others whiIe I slow this file down, I have a horrible feeling this new Kira is linked to the Vain”  
“The Vain?” Light asked at once, sitting next to L and peering over his shoulder at his screen.  
“Yes, it’s an exclusive club currently under investigation by Lumen” L said under his breath as he continued to edit the file. Once it was ready he turned the volume up to maximum, sat back and closed his eyes.  
“L-Kun?” Light asked, wondering why L looked like he was going to take a nap or something.  
“Press play, please, Yagami-kun, I need to concentrate”  
Light did as L asked, and the team listened as the much slower voice of ‘Kira’ filled the room. The metallic sounding voice filter gave no indication of the speaker’s identity, until the 0.18 mark where a brief crackle of static interrupted the speech. L felt his ears prick at the low growl of ‘Nyet’ he heard in the background.  
“Um… what are we listening out for?” Matsuda asked.  
“This Kira is Russian” L swung his chair around and looked at the young policeman, “I thought I heard it but I had to be certain. When the static cuts through the voice filter you can hear ‘Nyet’ or No, in Russian as he responds to the error he’s made. Whoever this Kira is, he clearly isn’t very competent with technology and that gives us an excellent advantage” L absentmindedly stuck a lollypop in his mouth before continuing “However this development is also worrying. Lumen is investigating the Russian Mafia’s involvement in a high-profile kidnapping case. The fact that this Kira is Russian is no coincidence. I suspect the perpetrator of these actions is trying to overrun and destabilize the Russian government”  
“So what do we do, L-san?” Mogi asked quietly.  
“Lumen and the task force will work together to bring this Kira to his knees as quickly as possible” L decided, noticing Near’s quiet return. He looked worried.  
“What is it, Near?” L asked.  
“No connection from anyone, Watari’s gone to evac, what are your orders?”  
L let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Think, think, think! L bit into his thumb and focused on all possible actions. Use the task force and local police to raid the Vain and get his team out safely? Irresponsible, and likely to lead to mass loss of life. Trust in Beyond’s ability to kill anyone who threatened him and the two M’s? Impossible, he could not sit by and do nothing. Confront this Kira head on and goad the clearly incompetent man into revealing more information? This Kira was a greedy Kira, and he could exploit that weakness…  
“We need to buy time for Lumen” L said finally. L was not disappointed as Insidious, who had been quietly floating next to him, immediately understood his request. Beyond had left their Death Note with L, with the assumption that should anything go awry his faithful Shinigami would intervene.  
“How?” Light asked shortly.  
“By giving Kira what he wants” L shrugged, before shooting a quick email to Roger demanding £50 million be transferred to his business account.  
“What he wants? We don’t have £50 million just lying around!” Aizawa shouted.  
“Well, I do,” L said simply, “and soon so will Kira, with compliments from L” he transferred the money into the account information given, along with a request to speak to Kira. He signed ‘L’ for good measure.  
“Are you crazy? You’ve just signed your own death warrant!” Matsuda squeaked as he realized what L was doing.  
“Hardly, Matsuda, that’s already been done” L muttered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in irritation at the stupidity of the man’s comment “I’m using myself as bait. Obviously, I would not do this unless I was 100% certain this Kira cannot harm me” An encrypted message flashed up on his screen. He’d wetted Kira’s appetite with the speed in which he’d sent him the money, Kira was demanding more.  
“We never truly are satisfied with our lot. When we have something we desire, we want more of it and will do anything to achieve what we want. It’s human nature” L smiled as he sent another £50 Million off.  
“Wha??” Matsuda’s eyes boggled as L nonchalantly sent another mouth-watering sum of money to Kira.  
“It’s quite alright, Matsuda-san, these funds will be returned to Wammy’s House within the hour. I’m just letting him think he’s got us” L explained, grateful that Light at least seemed to know what he was up to. Light simply handed him a lollypop when asked and watched with quiet fascination as L played with Kira.  
“He’s requesting to live chat” Mogi pointed at the screen.  
‘Again, with the redundant statements’ L thought moodily. He was worried for his team but knew he shouldn’t take his stress out on the task force. He needed to focus on getting this joke of a Kira shut down as soon as possible before things spiraled out of control. For now, he had the advantage and he needed to press it. He slipped the piece of paper he kept folded in his jeans out of his pocket and held it loosely in his left hand as he waited for to be connected to ‘Greedy Kira’  
Near and Light did not move away from the screen as a slim, masked figure appeared before them.  
“L”  
“Greedy Kira, so nice to meet your acquaintance” L replied in a bored monotone as his eyes drank in the blurred features of the man before him. He couldn’t shake the unsettling thought that somehow this masked figure was familiar to him.  
“You’ve bought the Prime Minister some time, however the same cannot be said for the team you sent to investigate one of my business ventures in London today”  
L kept his face poker straight, even as he felt the damp trickle of sweat slowly trail down behind his ear. He could not lose his composure.  
“Oh?” L tilted his head, his feigned ignorance designed to irritate the other into revealing more information than he intended to. It worked wonderfully.  
“Yes, and now I’ve got your name and face” the man goaded, his voice masking device failing him again, exposing his raw Russian accent.  
“You’ve also got shockingly poor tech skills, you do realize your voice filter is defective, don’t you? I’ve already established your off Russian descent, most likely a Moscow native. I have an ear for accents. Furthermore, the longer I sit here watching you, the more confident I am in the belief I know exactly who you are.”  
Angrily the man snarled at the screen and made a show of pulling out a sheet of paper and a fountain pen. He began to laugh as he uncapped the fountain pen.  
“Any last words, Lawliet?”  
“Thank you for the confession?” L shrugged, smiling as the man began to write a name down. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, he lost his smile at once as he listened to what sounded like a severely injured Beyond order him to write down Nikolas Trivatski’s name in the death note at once.  
“Nikolas Trivatski” L breathed “I thought it was you, I last saw you when I sentenced your father to death for in sighting terror and trying to blow up the Russian Parliament four years ago” L picked up a pen and twirled it in his fingers for a moment, before pretending to drop it. As planned, it landed on his thigh and he scrawled the man’s name without hesitation.  
“How-” the Russian mobster suddenly doubled over in pain, a hand clutched to his chest as he gasped for breath.  
L said nothing as the man collapsed across his desk, twitched for a few moments and then expired. His pointless, greedy life snuffed out in seconds.  
Watari rushed into the room just as L reached for his phone to dial him.  
“Report?”  
“Matt and Mello have both been shot, they are in a stable condition but Beyond took most of the bullets… He’s in the hospital wing now-”  
L jumped to his feet. “Near, handle the clean up on this. Contact the Russian PM, get a public confirmation out this Kira is dead. Issue a threat from Lumen that unless the girl is returned safely to her father by the end of the day all known Mafia associates with share their Kira’s fate”  
“At once” Near rushed to his computer, ignoring the other members of the task force completely. He didn’t take his orders from them.  
“Watari, where is he?” L asked, already striding out of the room. He didn’t have time for the task force now, he assumed Near would get them settled back down for the clean up to take place. This Kira had been a frustrating waste of time and now Beyond was lying riddled with Bullets.  
“He’s here” Watari replied quietly, aware L was asking about his Shinigami “He handled the others before the M’s got seriously injured. Beyond protected them from there. He managed to get in contact with you when he heard one of them order the girl’s death over their radio”  
“Pointless, Watari!” L snapped “All of this, Pointless! They could have died! And for what, to capture yet another Kira who’s only ambition was to line his pockets.”  
Light looked startled at L’s outburst and immediately jogged to catch up with him.  
“Light, Please-”  
“Dammit, L, I’m coming with you” Light grabbed onto L’s hand “You’ve just taken down Kira!”  
“A Kira.” L replied acidly “As Light-Kun knows, the original Kira is still alive and well. I had this one killed because of the threat he posed to an innocent little girl, not because I wanted to wrap up the Kira case. That is far from over”  
“How did you have him killed, L?” Light asked quietly. If he wasn’t so worried about Beyond, L could have slapped himself for his stupidity. Stress and high emotions did indeed make people say more than they should. How bitter it was when he was the one doing the talking…  
“I believe L will answer that question another time, there are more pressing matters to attend to” Watari said smoothly, cutting over Light’s question with ease.  
L chose to ignore Light’s lingering look and barged into the hospital wing. He spotted Beyond stretched out on a hospital bed, the once crisp white sheets drenched in blood.  
“Beyond” L gasped, flying to his side at once.  
“Heeey” B slurred, cracking open his eyes “there he is, my lovely lawlie”  
L glanced up at the drips attached to Beyond’s arms. Morphine.  
“Beyond, shh, don’t speak” L took his hand in his own and squeezed. Gods he was cold. Watari went to fetch another blanket and tucked it around B’s shoulders.  
“S'ok, me and Siddie got the bastards. M’s safe…”  
Light’s eyes narrowed at the name ‘Siddie’ they were discussing their Shinigami right here in front of him and he had no choice but to act ignorant to it!  
“Shh, it’s okay” L soothed “rest now, I’m here” he carefully petted B’s hair as the teen’s red eyes slid closed and his mouth went slack. L watched as more IVs were inserted into Beyond’s arms. He would require at least two transfusions of blood…  
Light gently patted L’s shoulder “Come on, leave him rest, you look wrung out”  
L laughed brokenly “You have no idea, Light-Kun”  
L found himself unable to stay in the room as the medical team wheeled in a cart filled with transfusion bags, metal trays, and tongs to extract bullets.  
“Go and have a drink, L, I will remain here with B” Watari nudged L gently in Light’s direction “If anything happens I will contact you at once”  
L could only nod, his mind becoming numb as reality finally began crashing home. He had used the Death Note, Beyond had nearly died, The M’s had nearly died…  
Light clutched onto L at once, seeing the look of utter helplessness wash over his face. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy’s waist and led him out of the hospital wing to a bench outside. He left L slumped on the bench as he went to the vending machine and purchased some coffees. He selected a chocolate bar for L as well, wanting to make the other teen as comfortable as possible. He had answers Light wanted, and Light was determined to get them.  
“Seven sugars, right?” Light asked softly, trying to lighten L’s mood as he pulled a face.  
“Ha, yes please, Light-Kun” L smiled at Light’s grimace as he began spooning in the sugar. Once Light had prepared their drinks, he gently placed L’s in his hands and sat next to him. Light looked up at the clock. He had instructed Ryuk to meet Misa at 6 pm. It was nearly 7. How had Misa taken the news? Hopefully, she would be heartbroken and lash out…  
“Light-kun, thank you for choosing to stay with me,” L said quietly “you are a very good friend”  
Light smiled in response, his eyes drifting to his mobile phone on the coffee table. Misa should have rung him by now.  
“You know I care for you, seeing you so upset kills me” Light said passionately, taking one of L’s slim white hands and pressing a gentle kiss to it “I don’t know you as well as I used to, you’re very different now, L-Kun, but my feelings for you will never change”  
L squeezed Light’s hand in reply. He found himself unable to speak as he imagined all the bullets they must be pulling from Beyond’s broken body…  
“Light-kun, do you remember the night I died? I think the Shinigami Rem wrote my name down in her notebook”  
Light squeezed L’s hand in return, shifting slightly closer to him. “I think she did too” Light sighed “Shinigami and Death Notes… it takes some getting used to, even now”  
“Yes, It does” L averted his gaze from Light’s own. ‘So close, you can tell me, L’ Light thought as he watched L’s sorrowful dark eyes fill with tears.  
“Light-kun, if I tell you something… will you keep it between us”  
‘Checkmate’ Light inwardly cheered, while outwardly projecting the earnest expression of a worried friend.  
“Of course, L, I’d never betray your confidence.” Light answered smoothly, running his thumb up and down L’s cold hand soothingly.  
“I killed the fourth Kira” L whispered “With a Death Note”  
“With a Death Note?... L, did you get the first Kira to do it? Do you know who they are? ” Light whispered in horror. L’s eyes widened at that and he quickly shook his head in denial as he struggled to express himself clearly.  
“Beyond Birthday is part Shinigami. He has a Death Note and a Shinigami bound to him called Insidious. He used them to bring Watari and I back.” L pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and gently touched Light’s hand with it. “I am not Kira, Light-Kun, but today I have had no choice but to act like them. I had to kill to protect the ones I care about. I am ashamed, Light, that I can almost sympathize with Kira” L got to his feet and began pacing “I meant what I said to Watari, this is all so suddenly pointless to me. How can we stop Kira and yet more Kira’s when Shinigami’s make dropping their Death Notes to Earth their amusement?” L stopped pacing and slumped back into the chair “I am tired, Light-Kun, please forgive my rambling”  
“There is nothing to forgive, and I promise your secrets safe with me” Light vowed “and to prove it, I will tell you a secret of my own. Ever since you and Watari died I have seen a Shinigami hanging around the task force.”  
L narrowed his eyes. Was Light honestly confiding in him or was he attempting to call his bluff to secure his innocence?  
“I swear, it’s true, no one but Misa and I can see him! That’s why I invited Misa here, she’s been so traumatized lately, she is always talking to that thing…” Light trailed off, as though deep in thought “I had to ask her, you know if she was Kira. She said she wasn’t, and that the Shinigami we both saw seemed infatuated with her. It still follows her around now. I’m scared, L-Kun, after our conversation the other day I broke things off with Misa. I haven’t heard from her since, and if she has a Shinigami…”  
“Your frightened she has the ability to kill you” L realized. He pulled back and stared at Light, dark eyes daring him to be honest. “This is the truth?”  
“Yes, I wanted you to meet Misa to investigate her in person. I wanted to tell you about my suspicions but so much has happened… I’m sorry I accused you of being Kira. I know that isn’t possible, you have the strongest sense of justice-”  
“Justice? I’m a fraud, Light Yagami. I allow Beyond to slaughter innocents to keep him alive and I’ve used a Death Note to kill someone this very day. I fear I am no better than Kira”  
Light grabbed either side of L’s head and forced the detective to look into his eyes.  
“You. Are. Not. Like. Kira” he said slowly and carefully “You are the most intelligent, thoughtful, considerate person I know… and I love you, Lael Lawliet”  
L felt his breath catch in his throat at Light’s confession.  
“I respect you are with Beyond” Light said quickly “And I would never try and interfere with that, I just wanted you to know in case anything happens to me-”  
“Nothing will happen to you, Light-Kun” L vowed “I will have Misa Amane arrested and interrogated at once. My Shinigami will confirm if she is being possessed by the Shinigami you speak of and if she holds a Death Note. Please do not mention anything about what we have spoken about to anyone else while I arrange this” L sighed and ran a hand through his increasingly unruly hair “I should probably mention one of the main reasons I invited you all here in the first place was because I suspected one of you of being Kira”  
Light attempted a smile “I suspected that L, and I’m sorry my own messed up feelings about Misa have caused you distress”  
Insidious drifted through the wall and stopped before L. He hesitated to speak, as he did not know if Light could see him or not.  
“It’s alright, Insidious-San, I have shown Light the Death Note,” L said tiredly “He will not speak of you to the others”  
“You trust him?” the Shinigami asked. He peered over Light’s head. Nothing was amiss, he could see the boy’s name and lifespan and could sense no recent attachment to a Shinigami...  
“Light is my friend” L dismissed the question because he didn’t know how to answer it. “And he suspects Misa Amane of being Kira”  
“Why?” the being looked at Light and Light ducked his head as if intimidated such a creature would speak to him directly. He reached for L’s hand again.  
“It’s alright, Light-Kun, he won’t harm you” L reassured quietly while marveling at his inability to discern if Light was indeed genuine, he found himself hoping he was.  
“Because she has a Shinigami like you around her,” Light said quietly, raising his head to look at the cloaked figure.  
“By that assumption, you could accuse L or Beyond of being Kira as well” Insidious pointed out.  
“I could never accuse L of being Kira, and I don’t even know Beyond well enough to even accuse him… even though I know what he is” Light shrugged his shoulders “I care for L, very deeply, and I am here because I want to help him”  
The Shinigami accepted Light’s answer with a nod. “I am not like other Shinigami, Yagami Light. I am bonded to L and Beyond and can give life as well as take it. Their protection is my priority, provided you realize this there will be no need for me to harm you. L, do you want me to inform Watari of your intentions for this Misa Amane?”  
L nodded and padded over to the vending machine “Another coffee, Light?”  
“Sure” Light smiled innocently “Despite everything, it’s so nice to sit and chat with you like we used to”  
L found himself agreeing as he punched in the numbers for more canned coffee. It was nice to sit and talk with Light, it was just such a shame he couldn’t figure out if the boy was an absolute liar…. Or a young man hopelessly in love with him.

 

Light and L spent most of the night sat on the bench, talking about theories and abject subjects until they both ended up slumped on the bench, fast asleep. L awoke to the familiar sound of birds chirping and his face pressed into Light’s neck.  
“Mm…” L, who was not fully awake yet, assumed he was snuggled up to B, and pressed a soft kiss to the sweet-smelling skin.  
“??” L jerked back as he realized he was not snuggled up to Beyond but rather Light Yagami! The previous day's events rushed back to him and he felt his stomach churn in anguish. He’d fallen asleep! He left Light where he was and rushed back into the hospital ward to find a shockingly healthy looking Beyond sat up in bed, delicately scooping out jam from a jar with a spoon.  
“Here you are” Beyond greeted him flatly “Have a nice kip in Yagami’s arms, did you?”  
L blanched. He turned accusing eyes to Insidious.  
“You were getting quite friendly with him” The Shinigami defended his actions as he hovered protectively over Beyond “You spent most of the night holding his hand-”  
“I was worried for B!” L snapped “Dammit I have just had the worst 24 hours of my existence, I’ve had to use the Death Note, I don’t know if I should suspect Light or persist in the hope he is genuinely my friend, I haven’t even seen Matt or Mello yet and you two have the audacity to accuse me of being overly ‘friendly’ with Light when all I wanted was some comfort?!” L felt his shoulders shake with rage. He was too emotional; his head swam with thoughts and feelings he knew he shouldn’t be having. Again, he felt like this was all too much for him.  
“L… I’m sorry” B sighed, stretching out a hand for L to come to him “Please, come sit here with me”  
L did as he was asked, but refused to look B in the eyes as he glared moodily at the Shinigami instead.  
“You, Shinigami, need to realize something important. You do NOT attempt to meddle in the relationships of humans, especially Beyond and I, because God knows we are fucked up enough already.”  
The ancient being stared at the small human stonily as he was berated. He was about to respond when he realized L was by no means finished yet.  
“And I don’t care if you were bonded to B first! you don’t play favorites with us ever again-”  
“L, sit down before you fall down” The Shinigami advised as he noticed L’s increasingly erratic breathing. L slumped down on the bed, all fight draining out of him as he felt Beyond’s arms slip around him.  
“I’m sorry, Insidious-San” L finally murmured, after a few moments of quietly breathing into Beyond’s chest and listening to the reassuring thumping of his heartbeat.  
“It’s as you said, L, it’s human nature to be ‘fucked up’” The Shinigami rasped out a laugh “Spend some time with Beyond, I will go with Watari and begin the investigation into Misa Amane and her Shinigami”  
B nodded his thanks to him and pressed a kiss into L’s hair. He knew L was feeling a maelstrom of guilt, and in his current state, he couldn’t give L what he needed.  
“Get some rest, Lawli” Beyond whispered softly, running his fingers through L’s hair to calm him the same way L had to him. It worked because within a few minutes L was sleeping peacefully beside him.  
Once Beyond was certain L was asleep, he reached into the drawer of the bedside cabinet and withdrew his Death Note. He carefully opened it with one hand, not to jostle L too much, and began to write. With each name, he felt strength seep into him, and through to L via their bond. L needed to be strong, and so did he.  
He felt no guilt as he took forty years off a young Heroin user he’d passed in the street yesterday. It was a dog eat dog world, and he intended to survive as long as possible. He would live to see L defeat the Kira that killed him, even if it meant usurping Kira himself.  
He didn’t dwell on the hypocrisy of killing with the Death Note while perusing Kira (who was guilty of doing the exact same thing) because he did not share L’s guilt or purity of heart. Killing was something he enjoyed doing, and he intended on finding the original Kira and killing him for the crime of killing his Lawliet. His sense of justice was just as skewered as Kira’s, when he really thought about it…  
“Too bad I don’t give a fuck” Beyond giggled softly to himself as he resumed writing down names. He lived for L, and he was the only thing that mattered.


	7. The price of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light plays his trump card to secure L’s affections and his innocence as a Kira suspect, but Misa pays the price. Mello confesses his feelings to Matt, and L suffers the consequences of Beyond’s wrath.

When Beyond awoke from his doze, L was already long gone. The side of the bed he’d slept on was cold. On the bedside table next to him lay three tablets and a glass of water.  
Insidious was reading quietly at the foot of his bed and looked up when he heard Beyond shift and sit up in bed.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I took 30 bullets to the chest” Beyond deadpanned “If I was human I’d be pretty fucked up I’d say. Speaking of fucked up, has MisaMisa been arrested yet?”  
“Oh yes, she’s being interrogated as we speak. L and Light are acting as the interrogators. I confirmed a lesser Shinigami named Ryuk is attached to Misa Amane then L sent me back here to keep watch over you until you awoke”  
Beyond couldn’t repress the twist of a scowl at the name ‘Light’ he did not like that preppy prick one bit. While he respected it was L’s idea to cozy up to Light for the sake of the investigation, he couldn’t shake the feeling that L and Light were getting a little too close for comfort.  
‘Heh, I will show L who he truly belongs to’ Beyond smirked, imagining how L would look and sound, pinned beneath him and begging to be allowed to come…  
The Shinigami sighed at the spaced-out look that appeared on Beyond’s face. He was either planning on killing someone or thinking about L, they were the only two things that made Beyond’s normally sharp mind go a little out of focus.  
“Let’s go see how MisaMisa is getting on” Beyond chirped, carefully detaching the IV still attached to his arm and hopping out of bed. He left the canular in, deciding he rather liked the little sting it gave him as he moved. Plus, it would make L fuss over him a little if he ‘accidentally’ pulled it out and started bleeding everywhere.  
“Are you sure that’s wise, Beyond” The Shinigami cautioned. He was not surprised in the least when his counsel was ignored as Beyond chucked on a hoodie and crammed his feet into his converse sneakers.  
“Nah, not really. But it will be fun, besides, we're part of Lumen, we need to be there when they get the nasty, nasty Kira” Beyond smiled up at his Shinigami. The way the light caught in his eyes and the fall of his shaggy black hair made him look a bit creepy, but for Beyond Birthday creepy was the norm.  
“Do you think she is Kira?” The Shinigami asked as he followed Beyond out of the room. Beyond shrugged his shoulder in response, not able to speak as a group of loitering children were hanging around outside one of the Labs.  
“Shouldn’t you be in lessons, little cherubs?” Beyond asked playfully, relishing the little faces becoming pinched and drained of color as they realized who was talking to them. Beyond was pleased to see his reputation preceded him, and even the younger students at Wammy’s knew who he was.  
“We-We’re just waiting for Professor Thyme, Sir” one mousy haired boy spoke up tremulously.  
“Well, wait for him inside” Beyond smiled widely “you’re blocking up the hallway, big fire hazard you know” he took the opportunity to pull a lighter out of his hoodie pocket and flicked it lazily. He stared intently at the tiny flame then flicked his eyes over to the group of children and grinned.  
The children scrambled into the lab as fast as their little legs could carry them, and Beyond threw his head back in laughter as he heard the bolt being drawn into the door lock.  
“You do yourself no favors, you realize” Insidious sighed as Beyond clutched at his bandaged stomach and wheezed as he tried to draw in a breath through his manic laughter.  
“I was only playing with the little bratlings” Beyond wiped away a tear that trickled down his cheek “Life gets very dull if you don’t instill terror into someone at least once a day, Siddie, besides it keeps the little fuckers away from me”  
Beyond giggled, because he was in a very good mood, and scanned himself into Lumen HQ. While it was modeled similarly to the task force HQ it had a few notable differences. The main one being the large sound system installed for Mello and Matt to play their music, a fridge for L’s cakes and sweets to be kept and Beyond’s personal addition of a hammock he enjoyed lounging in during quieter moments.  
L was looking as beautiful and powerful as always, crouching in his chair as he gazed at the tied-up figure of the girl on screen. Light was sat next to L, a seemingly constant presence lately. Watari was busily transcribing notes and sipping a cup of tea.  
“Hello Loves” Beyond purred, sashaying into the room like he hadn’t been shot 30 times just 24 hours earlier.  
“Beyond!” L whipped his head around so fast Beyond was worried he’d injure his neck. “What are you doing out of bed?”  
“I got bored” Beyond shrugged, he leaned down into L’s face “Kiss?”  
“Beyond, I am busy interrogating right now” L ground out through his teeth. Damn, he was tempted though… he spotted the canular still in Beyond's hand and softened, taking Beyond's hand in one of his own and examining it for any signs of bleeding. Satisfied there were none, he placed a small kiss against Beyond's hand and turned back to his computer screen.  
Beyond grinned in triumph and shot Light a 'He loves me not YOU' look and threw himself onto the chair next to L, before propping his feet up onto the desk and looking at L intently.  
L narrowed his eyes and pushed Beyond's feet off from his workspace. It was a habit of Beyond's he detested. “Oh fine, but I will punish you for that later” He threatened sweetly, giving L a cheeky wink for added effect. Beyond was delighted as he saw the flush sweep across L’s pale (glorious) cheekbones and the detective hastily looked away from him. Light frowned at the wordplay and chanced a glance at Beyond, who in turn was looking at him with a smirk. Was this for his benefit? Light looked away from Beyond and cleared his throat.  
“We have serious work to do here, Beyond” Light said quietly.  
“Then go right ahead, Sugar Plum” Beyond cooed “Don’t mind me”  
L sighed at Beyond’s manic behavior. He knew he was going to be in for a rough night, and his stomach fluttered at the thought of it. He squirmed in his seat (noticed by both Light and Beyond) before he took a calming sip of tea, and pressed the intercom to continue questioning his suspect.  
“Misa Amane, we have evidence you are bonded to a Shinigami and are in possession of a Death Note, which by the way, you made a shockingly poor job of concealing in your rooms-” L picked the book up with his thumb and first finger and dangled it in front of the screen “-your denials of being Kira are pretty much redundant at this point. Please be aware you are only being treated so courteously at the moment due to Light-kun’s intervention.”  
“Light? Light is with you?” Misa looked up, straining her neck as if to search for Light, which was pretty useless considering her eyes were blindfolded.  
“Yes, he is” L bit into a donut and chewed on it, watching as Misa’s entire demeanor began to change. She shifted her weight, her breathing became heavier, she looked panicked and more alert than she had thus far in the interrogation.  
“Light! Are you really there? Please, Ryuzaki, let me speak to him” Misa begged, tears trickling down from underneath the blindfold.  
“If I let Light-kun speak to you, everything you say will be recorded” L warned “And you will be expected to talk, Miss Amane, instead of making irritating whining noises”  
L passed the mic to Light with a quirked brow and an expectant look on his face.  
Light took the mic from L, sat down and brought it to his lips. He paused for just a moment, hoping that Misa truly was as besotted with him as he thought she was. She had to stick to the script, admit she was Kira, and relinquish the Death Note.  
“Misa” Light said softly “It’s me”  
“Light! Oh, I was so worried!” Misa cried “I’ve been here for hours, wondering if I would ever see you again”  
“Misa, this is really important. You are suspected of being Kira… you have to answer us honestly” Light paused for dramatic effect “Are you Kira, Misa?”  
“Yes! Yes, I used the Death Note” Misa sobbed (Light wasn’t sure if Misa was acting, or if the tears were real, but he found he didn’t much care either way)  
“Ask her to expand on ‘used the Death Note’” L prompted.  
“You’ve used the Death Note regularly, as Kira?” Light asked expectantly “You admit to being Kira?”  
“The second Kira, yes, Light, I am the second Kira” Misa sighed, her voice becoming breathy as the Death Note’s powers began to take effect. Light fought to hide his smile as his he noticed her previous acting dissolve into obedient answers he had already decided she would give.  
“Do you know who the first Kira is, Misa?” Light asked softly. This was it. Checkmate or Gameover. If for some reason she resisted the Death Note’s commands and confirmed he was the first and original Kira, he was finished, but if she said exactly what Light wanted her to say… well, that was an entirely different matter.  
“Yes! And I can’t tell you!” Misa cried “You dumped Misa! You said you couldn’t go along pretending anymore, that you found someone else you loved!” Misa thrashed in her restraints “you’ve hurt me so badly!”  
L frowned and leaned forward towards the screen. He needed to know who the first Kira was, and he needed to ensure Light’s safety. Misa was clearly unhinged and he really didn’t have time to consider the fact Misa had just eluded to himself as being the one Light loved…  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Misa!” Light cried, relishing putting his acting skills to good use as he ramped up the drama. The entire dialogue he had written was playing out in front of him, like a beautifully crafted screenplay. He bet Ryuk wished he was able to be here, no doubt the Shinigami would have been even more amused than when he had sent him to Misa with orders to allow herself to be arrested…  
“The first Kira… will write your name down, Light” Misa said softly.  
“What?! Misa!” Light cried, standing up and gripping the table as if in terror. L grabbed onto Light’s sleeve and pulled him back down.  
“Enough, Light-Kun, I am sorry for your suffering but we need that name” L took the mic from Light (who began letting tears fall from his eyes, convincing enough for Watari to hand him a tissue)  
“Misa Amane. For the sake of your life, tell me who the first Kira is” L threatened “Has Light’s name already been written?!”  
“Oh, Light…” Misa sighed, her voice dreamy and soft.  
“Shit, her numbers!” Beyond cried, startled as he saw the 81 years left to Misa quickly begin to decrease above her head.  
“Her name’s been written?” L asked, horrified at the prospect of losing Misa Amane. She had answers they needed, had the first Kira already gotten to her?  
“Who is the first Kira!” L shouted into the mic, his voice cracking in his desperation.  
“I can’t tell you” Misa repeated “I’m sorry Light, I did love you… I did… Kira is going to kill me! I relinquish ownership of the Death Note!”  
“Misa! No!” Light snatched the mic back from L “who is Kira, please! Tell us!”  
The four watched in horrified silence as Misa suddenly curled into herself, her face twisting with pain as she shuddered in her bonds. She squealed as the pain took hold, clutching at her chest until she suddenly went limp.  
“MISA!” Light screamed, jumping to his feet and heading towards the secure room behind the screens where his ‘ex-girlfriend’ was being held.  
“I’m sorry, Light-kun, it’s too late,” L said softly, his sad dark eyes fixed on Misa who spasmed once more in her chair then became still. Her pretty blonde hair fell over her face like a silken curtain as life left her and she slumped forward. She looked like a broken doll whose strings had just been cut.  
“Misssa!” Light wailed, throwing himself into L’s arms and sobbing into his chest passionately. Beyond, who was not above sympathy or pity for others in distress, did not even scowl as Light sobbed into L’s shirt. Insidious remained silent, he did not feel empathy for the group of humans before him. The girl’s name had been written and so her life had to end. But he did feel irritation, Misa Amane knew who the original Kira was, and now her secret was silenced along with her.  
“Oh Light, I’m so sorry” L soothed, wrapping his arms around his friend in unfeigned sympathy. He felt awkward, comforting Light when he was so frustrated at Misa’s death, but Light’s sobs made a lump rise in his throat that unnerved him.  
“The task force will need to be updated,” Watari said quietly “I will go and let them know all that has happened”  
L nodded his thanks and gently stroked Light’s hair. What were they to do now? He had been correct in his theory that someone associated with the task force had been Kira, but they were not the original… they still remained out of reach, and how could Kira have known Misa had been captured in the first place?  
It was a troubling question, one L knew he would have to wait to deal with, for right now Light was clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning in his grief.  
“We… we need to find Kira” Light growled, finally pulling himself away from L “We need to kill him! L, promise me you will find him” Light shuddered “I’m next, I know I am”  
“No! Light, No, you are safe” L promised “Kira will not harm you. Beyond, write Light’s name down in your Death Note to protect him. Now!”  
Beyond’s lips twisted in displeasure. ‘Really L?’ he thought, sourly. While he did feel sorry for the distraught teen on his knees, he still disliked the cunt. He really didn’t feel like granting Light protection from Death Notes and it made him furiously jealous that L was asking for his protection in the first place.  
“You can do that?” Light sniffed, looking up at L as if he were his savior.  
“Yes, Light-Kun, you are my friend and I will protect you” L promised, for at this moment he was utterly convinced Light Yagami was not the original Kira as he had feared.  
Beyond scowled as he pulled out his Death Note, his actions slow and unhurried as if he was taking his time for Kira to get at Light and stop him from doing something he clearly didn’t want to do.  
“Write, Beyond! We don’t know if Light’s name has already been written, we don’t have time for this!” L hissed as he saw his love'sr hesitant moves.  
Beyond’s eyes flashed an angry red before he smashed his pen onto the paper and wrote ‘LIGHT YAGAMI, DIES OF OLD AGE AT THE NATURAL END OF HIS LIFE’ in large, angry writing before flipping the book over to show L.  
“Happy?” he seethed, smirking as he watched L notice he had left out the ‘peacefully’ part of their agreed to phrase used to protect the others at Wammy’s.  
“Ecstatic, thank you, Beyond” L sniped back “If you could put your pathetic jealously on hold for just a moment you would realize Light has just lost someone he cares about and your attitude isn’t helping matters”  
Light delighted in the bickering between the couple and ducked his head into L’s shirt once more to hide his smile.  
“Two hours, L, you will be in our room,” Beyond said, his voice dangerously low as he settled his fiery gaze on his lover “There will be dire consequences if you do not show”  
L found his throat suddenly dry at Beyond’s words. Oh fuck, had he pushed him too far?  
“I will be there” L promised quietly. He felt Light stiffen in his lap and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh. ‘No, Light, please don’t question me about this right now’ he thought desperately.  
A slam of the door indicated Beyond had left the room and L looked down at the shining auburn head still pressed against his chest.  
“Light-Kun, perhaps it would be best if you go and find your father?”  
Light shook his head and tightened his grip around L’s waist.  
“No, Please, don’t send me away from you, not yet” Light sobbed “I need you, L”  
L, who was still rather awkward at consoling others, simply nodded and resumed running his fingers through Light’s hair. After a few quiet minutes, Light seemed to rally himself and pull away from L.  
“Thank you” Light said quietly, wiping the remaining tear tracks from his face “I should go and see my Father, your right. You have to go to Beyond…” Light looked downcast as he asked, “What will happen to Misa now?”  
L helped Light to his feet and placed a gentle hand on the taller teen’s shoulder to steady him.  
“I will have a funeral and memorial service arranged for Miss Amane and she will be buried in the churchyard in the orphanage grounds,” L said softly “Do not concern yourself with that, Light”  
Light nodded and pulled L into a hug.  
“Light-” L found his words dying in his mouth as Light suddenly leaned towards him and pressed their lips together. Light’s hand came up to cup the back of his head, and as he opened his mouth to protest L felt a tongue slip into his mouth.  
“Mmph!” L’s fingers scrabbled against Light’s shoulders as he felt a shiver race up his spine. Light’s tongue twined with his own and he shuddered with arousal.  
It was arousal, but it was not for Beyond. L snapped to awareness and shove Light harder, successfully pushing the other teen away from him.  
“Shit… L, I’m so sorry” Light chocked, his eyes filling with tears “I didn’t…”  
L felt his lips tingling from Light’s kiss and he had to concentrate very hard to center himself. That kiss was wrong, his enjoyment of it had been wrong, Light was in a highly emotional state and he loved Beyond.  
“It’s… quite alright, Light-kun” L replied, switching back to using honorifics to add some distance between them “Your upset, and people do reckless things when they are in pain. Please, go and find your father”  
“You don’t hate me” Light whispered.  
“No, Light-kun” L placed a chaste kiss to Light’s cheek in affirmation of his statement.  
“I want to go… I need to go for a walk” Light said quietly, walking away from L as if he were in a daze. L was about to protest when he realized he himself often walked around the orchard when he was feeling particularly lost or upset.  
“I understand, Light-kun” L said softly as he watched Light walk slowly to the door. Light let himself out and closed the door with a soft thud behind him, leaving L alone to stare at the dead girl on the screen and ponder on the recent turn of events.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

Light wasted no time in making his way to the Orchards. Ryuk would be waiting for him, and he had much to discuss with the Shinigami. He knew he was taking a risk, if Insidious caught him talking to the other Shinigami he would certainly inform L and B. But, after L’s defense of him that afternoon Light was feeling pretty confident he could get around the situation by pretending he was asking the Shinigami about Misa.  
Ryuk was sat beneath an apple tree, picking up handfuls of apples and shoveling them into his grinning mouth. He had at least enough sense to ensure he sat away from the front of the building so anyone looking out over the orchard wouldn’t see numerous apples vanishing into thin air.  
“Ryuk” Light said quietly, dropping down next to his Shinigami with a smile “I’m sorry to say but Misa is no longer with us”  
“Hyuk! How tragic!” Ryuk snickered “You’re a right piece of work, ya know, Lighto, tricking that dumb girl into sacrificing her life for you”  
Light smiled as if it was a compliment “Well, she did say she was willing to die for Kira. Besides, she wasn’t useful to me anymore. Right now, L has the upper hand. He has Insidious, Misa’s Death Note and Beyond Birthday. I have to tread carefully, and Misa would have been a liability”  
“Hyuk, you are skating on pretty thin ice” Ryuk agreed as he bit into an apple “What’s Kira’s next move?”  
“Same as always, Ryuk, to keep eliminating criminals from the world. I can’t risk holding on to my Death Note, so for now, you will be keeping hold of it for me until I find another suitable pawn to pass it too.”  
“A fifth Kira? Jeez, L must be at his wit's end” Ryuk twirled a finger by his head in a crude mime.  
“He is getting frustrated. That fourth Kira was quite frankly an embarrassment and I’m glad L took him down so quickly. Yotsuba really fucked up with him. Give me my Death Note” Light reached out his hand “I need to get rid of the surviving members. They need to be got rid of before I can scope out my next proxy”  
Ryuk handed Light his Death note and leaned in to watch as Light began writing down the six names of the last Yostuba members he had left alive. He had only kept them alive for insurance they would do as he had asked and they had failed him. Kira was not a god who offered second chances.  
“There, that will give L something to think about” Light smiled as he looked down at the names of the soon to be dead businessmen.  
“So, any ideas about who the new Kira is going to be?” Ryuk prompted “I’m assuming I’m going to be spending a lot of time with them… until you get rid of em, eh Light?”  
Light smirked “I don’t know yet, Ryuk, but I’ve already decided I am going to make it look like this ‘new Kira’ isn’t new at all- it will be someone in Japan, and I will ensure the patterns of killing match up to my own so well that everyone will still think that this Kira is the first Kira, still operating from Japan”  
Ryuk whistled at Light’s plan. The human was too smart for his own good!  
“I have to go, I’ve got to go play the grieving boyfriend. Meet me back here in two days Ryuk, and I will have a very interesting new task for you” Light threw the Shinigami another apple before walking back towards the orphanage, slouching his shoulders and walking slowly just in case anyone was watching him.  
‘I have to keep this going. There are still far too many rotten people in the world I have to get rid of. If L falls in love with me, Beyond will go crazy… well, crazier than he already is, and if that happened, where would Insidious’s loyalties lie?’ Light thought as he trudged up the cobblestone pathway towards the foyer ‘Everything depends on L falling for me’  
“Oh, Light-Kun!” Matsuda cried as Light slowly let himself through the doors and wiped his face with a sleeve “I’m so sorry” Matsuda looked close to tears as he patted Light’s shoulder “Misa was such a wonderful person! Even if she was Kira…”  
Souichiro Yagami shot Matsuda a look of disgust at his comment before taking his son’s arm “Light and I need some time alone to talk, go back to work and tell the others to continue what they’re doing” he ordered and Matsuda retreated, tail between his legs at his rebuke from the chief.  
Light leaned on his Father’s arm as he led him away from the noise of the children and faculty members congregating outside of a classroom nearby.  
‘Oh, Dad, you really are so stupid’ Light thought, ducking his head to hide his smile. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

Meanwhile, Mello was sat up in his hospital bed watching Matt from across the room. Matt was fast asleep, a thin string of drool attaching his mouth to the pillow as he snored softly.  
“So damn cute” Mello sighed “and it nearly took us dying to make me realize how important it is I tell you how I feel” Mello took a peek at the bandages covering his chest. Three bullets had managed to hit him before Beyond got to him. The automatic machine gun was ruthless, but thankfully not that accurate. Each bullet had missed his vital organs by inches, and he was expected to make a full recovery. Matt had not been so fortunate, although he was only hit by 2 bullets one of them managed to puncture a lung. His recovery was going to take a lot longer than Mello’s, and when he had been rushed in he was in real danger of dying.  
“Matty?” Mello whispered as he noticed Matt beginning to stir. The redhead winced and his eyelids trembled as wakefulness returned to him. Mello could tell by the way he shuddered he was in a lot of pain.  
Ignoring his own wounds (and strict orders to stay in bed) Mello carefully unhooked his monitor and padded over to Matt. Matt was attempting to sit up, but each movement he made him cry out in pain.  
“Matt! Hey, lay back, your hurt.” Mello gently pushed on Matt’s chest to get him to lay back. Matt’s glossy green eyes opened in panic, but he settled back when he recognized who was touching him.  
“Hey Mels” He husked “I feel like shit”  
“Not surprised, Matt” Mello had to grin at his friend “You and I got busted up pretty bad. If it wasn’t for B we’d be dead”  
Matt managed a small smile “Guess this means you need to be nicer to the guy now, huh?”  
Mello rolled his eyes at Matt’s good-natured humor and pressed a beaker of water to his lips. Matt drank thirstily until there was nothing left. As he put the beaker back on the nightstand, Mello wondered how he was going to bring up the conversation he really needed to have.  
“Mel…” Matt reached his hand out across the bed until it grazed Mello’s own. Without hesitation, Mello took it in his own.  
“I love you” Mello declared, the simple honesty of the sentence seemed the most fitting. He wasn’t very good at flowery language or dressing things up anyway. In his opinion, you either told the truth or just didn’t bother.  
“Love me?” Matt asked confused. “I know you do, Mels” they were best friends after all, even if the love he had for Mello went far deeper than that.  
“No, As in I am in LOVE with you” Mello huffed. He glanced at Matt’s face and softened as he saw the happiness sparkling in his soft green eyes.  
“You… You really love me?” Matt whispered, terrified if he spoke too loud Mello would disappear and he’d wake up from this amazing dream he was having.  
“I’ve loved you for years” Mello admitted softly “But I couldn’t face my feelings, so I decided to wait to see if you would admit to me instead. I watched you for a while, and I knew you cared about me… I was going to tell you, right before the Vain. But then everything went to shit and I promised myself as soon as you woke up I would let you know that you are the most precious person in the world and I love you”  
Matt squeezed onto Mello’s hand, despite the pain he was in, the smile on his face was radiant.  
“I love you too, Mello” Matt sighed “God, I never thought I would hear you say it”  
Mello carefully moved off the bed and looked down at Matt.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Er, yeah!” Matt rolled his eyes, his smile belaying the teasing tone of his voice. Mello leaned down and, careful not to press too much of his body weight against Matt, placed his lips on his.  
Mello had read once that the first kiss with someone you truly loved was magical. It wasn’t magical. Birds didn’t suddenly start singing or bells chiming but it felt real. It felt like home. He gently nibbled on Matt’s lower lip and the redhead parted his lips to allow Mello to kiss him more deeply. Mello felt Matt smile into the kiss and he knew, at that moment, that he had never been happier in his whole life.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

L sat in Watari’s office nursing a cup of tea and staring into the fire. He had 20 more minutes before he was due to meet Beyond, and he felt nervous. He knew Beyond was going to take things further this time, and while part of him was excited at the prospect he was also aware of just how angry and emotional Beyond was.  
He took a sip of his tea and curled up further in the chair. So much had happened in such a short period of time, he was still trying to process everything. Misa, the second Kira, was dead. Light was distraught, Lumen was currently disbanded as two of its members recovered in the hospital wing, he had killed the fourth Kira and achieved his goal in returning the little girl back to her father safely. The last remaining members of the Yotsuba group had all been reported as slain by Kira that very afternoon and he was going to have to endure whatever Beyond had in store for him in the very near future.  
“Dear heart, you look troubled” Watari looked up from his paperwork as his charge sighed again, his dark eyes staring forlornly into the fireplace.  
“Mmm, I suppose I am troubled, Mr.Wammy” L agreed. Watari’s use of an affectionate term of address warmed him, and he managed a small smile at his mentor. “It’s just a lot has happened in a short space of time and I have much to think about” he explained, not wanting to concern the man over his own private worries concerning Beyond. “At any rate, I suppose you too have much to think of, like where that £20 million from the Russian kidnapping case is going to go”  
“Ah yes, well, Roger and I have differing ideas regarding where to invest it” Watari’s lips twitched into a smile under his mustache “He has mentioned investing in a state-of-the-art crime scene set to train the students in crime scene investigation and forensic science” L blinked. That seemed like a really useful idea.  
“And your own idea?” He prompted when Watari gave no further details.  
“I was thinking about having a very large greenhouse built, the children might take to eating their vegetables better if they had the opportunity to grow their own…”  
L smiled fondly at his caretaker. “You do realize building such a greenhouse wouldn’t even cost that much money, thousands at most depending on the size and tech involved. I see no reason why both can’t be financed”  
Watari seemed surprised “It was the agreement to only invest in one project at a time to avoid disruption?”  
L smirked “Kira is killing people again, Watari, the students know what they are here for and the challenges they face- get the greenhouse and the crime scene built, I’m sure the students will manage to stay focussed with a bit more construction going on than usual”  
“Very well, I will inform Roger when he arrives” Watari bowed his head “Will you be staying for dinner?”  
L glanced up at the clock. Shit.  
“I can’t, I promised Beyond I would spend some time with him” L uncurled his feet and slowly stood up. “Please contact Yagami-San if there are any developments in the Kira case, I do not want to be disturbed this evening. All requests to Lumen will have to wait until the morning”  
Watari, being a wizened man who was adept at reading between the lines, cleared his throat and nodded. “Of course, Goodnight to you then” he managed a smile (though he really did have trouble accepting L and Beyond’s relationship at times)  
L quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. It was five to seven, but luckily Watari’s office was only down the hall from the steps that led to the basement dorms. He tried to steady himself and calm his racing heartbeat as he rushed down the hall and down the steps. 3 minutes left.  
He stopped at Beyond’s door and raised his hand to knock, startling when the door instantly swung open to reveal a very pissed off Beyond.  
“Cutting it a bit fine, weren’t you, Lawli?”  
“I’m sorry, I needed to speak to Watari” L glanced at his watch. He was still two minutes early anyway!  
Beyond made no comment and stepped away from the door. L, with much trepidation, followed him and closed the door.  
“B…?”  
“Lael. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And when I see you cozying up to that auburn-haired wanker it makes me angry. Very angry”  
Beyond was slowly advancing towards him, his red eyes furious. L stood his ground.  
“I know it does, B” L said soothingly “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like him but he is my friend and I need to keep close to him for the case”  
“What like having his tongue down your throat kind of close?” Beyond snarled, grabbing L’s waist and pulling him towards him. L shut his eyes. ‘Fuck sake’ he thought tiredly. He hadn't even considered the possibility Beyond would be watching the cameras in the HQ or he would have wiped them. He had assumed Beyond had just stormed off dramatically to binge on jam or something...  
“He was upset” L reasoned “He didn’t mean it”  
“Yes, he fucking did” Beyond screeched “You took an awfully long time to push him away too, liked it did you?”  
L growled and pulled Beyond’s head towards his “I like kissing you better, you jealous idiot”  
“Slut” Beyond sniffed, pleased as L pressed back against him and accepting his demanding kisses with vigor. He channeled all his anger and jealousy into the kiss, crushing L to him as he bruised his lips with his kisses. Finally, L had to pull away, he was getting dizzy with the lack of oxygen and couldn’t breathe through his nose properly as Beyond mashed their mouths together.  
“Beyond, I love you” L whispered through kiss-swollen lips “that’s why I’m here. Take everything out on me”  
Beyond smirked “Everything? You are a glutton for punishment, aren’t you, Lawli?”  
L managed a self-depreciating smile “I suppose I am” he admitted. Now that he was standing in front of Beyond, his previous anxiety had waned somewhat. His lips tingled with the harsh kisses Beyond had given him, and he felt himself growing aroused as he gazed into those strange ruby eyes he loved so much.  
“I’m going to fuck you”  
L nodded. He really had nothing to say to that. He knew Beyond would insist on sex. His jealousy and anger would insist that he made a ‘claim’ upon him. He was honestly surprised Beyond had not insisted on sex before this point.  
“You are going to do everything I tell you” Beyond continued as he pulled L over to the bed “You know your word, use it if you absolutely have to”  
L felt a burst of warmth flare through him. Even now, when Beyond was angry and upset he was still ensuring L’s safety. L frowned when he thought of Beyond’s wounds…  
“I’m almost healed” Beyond answered, as if sensing L’s thought “I’m only half human, remember? A few bullets won’t do me too much damage”  
L nodded, feeling stupid that he had to be reminded of that fact.  
“I want you to stand in front of me and take off your clothes” Beyond sat down on the bed and waited, his expectant eyes on L as he stood before him.  
L’s hands flew to his shirt and he pulled it up and over his head without finesse. He saw Beyond’s eyes darken at his obedience. He tried to ignore the embarrassment that crept up within him as he was subject to such close scrutiny. He shrugged out of his baggy jeans and pulled his boxers off and forced his hands to remain by his sides as he looked at Beyond with a carefully blank expression.  
“Good boy, but I can’t help but notice how embarrassed you seem” Beyond reached out and trailed a finger down L’s chest and circled his navel. L felt his muscles jump at the touch and forced himself to stand still.  
“I am embarrassed, Beyond”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m standing in front of you naked and you are looking at me” L replied honestly.  
“I like looking at you naked, I can’t see why you would be embarrassed” Beyond continued to question him, enjoying the flush of pink that dusted L’s cheeks.  
“I do not think I am overly pleasant to look at” L admitted quietly.  
Beyond snorted.  
“Oh Lawli, you are lovely, perhaps even more so because you can’t see it. Go and lie on the bed. In the drawer, there is a bottle of lube. Get it out and pleasure yourself in front of me while I undress”  
L’s heart sank. He felt his once eager erection sag a little at the command. He couldn’t do that….  
“Now” Beyond snapped impatiently as L shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
L did as he was bid. He climbed onto the bed and reached into the drawer, fumbling around for the bottle of Strawberry lube Beyond kept there. Once his fingers closed around it he pulled it out and lay back on the bed, his once flushed face practically crimson as he pumped some of the slick liquid into his palm.  
Beyond was shrugging out of his t-shirt with an unhurried grace, seemingly more intent on watching L as he struggled to obey his commands.  
“You can start now. And while your touching yourself I am going to tell you all the things I love about you” Beyond whipped his belt off and tugged his jeans down. He left them midthigh as his attention was caught as L slowly took himself in hand and began to stroke.  
“I love your eyes, they are so dark and fathomless. I think of them as stars, sometimes, or a gateway to space. They are so deep and beautiful” Beyond smiled as L bit his lip and continued to pump his erection slowly.  
“Then there’s your cheekbones. Gods, I adore them. Like chiseled marble” Beyond divested himself of his jeans and boxers and sat on the edge of the bed to get a better view of L. He ignored his own aching cock for the moment and kept his eyes fixed on L as he tossed his head. L’s hand was moving faster now, his slim hips arching a little as pleasure began to take a hold of him.  
“Your lips are quite simply sinful. Sweet as sugar and so soft. I could never grow tired of kissing them, or from hearing the scathing sarcasm and wit that comes out of them.”  
“Ooh… B” L whimpered, his cock throbbed in his hands and he canted his hips.  
“Slow it down or you will finish too quickly” Beyond advised, pleased when L did as he was told and reverted to a slower pace.  
“Then there’s your neck. I love your neck. When you turn your head you always look so graceful. Makes me want to sink my teeth into it and mark you” Beyond continued “Your nipples are a personal favorite of mine. So sensitive! All I have to do is suck on them a little and you become a squealing mess, then there’s your chest. So pale, like porcelain and so fragile looking. It’s a beautiful canvas to me, and it marks so prettily…” Beyond trailed off for a moment, last in his imaginings as he thought how wonderfully L’s pale belly would look with a few light slashes across it. There would be thin lines dripping blood and the tight muscles of his belly would probably quiver…  
“B…” L panted as precome dribbled out of him and trickled down his length. He was too close, even moving slowly he was too close.  
“Stop touching yourself and keep your hands by your sides” Beyond commanded “You clearly have no self-control, Pet, we will have to work on that”  
L did as he was told and fisted his hands in the sheets. He felt his cock twitch and stifled a groan as he fought against the urge to take himself in hand again.  
“Naturally I just adore that lovely cock of yours” Beyond continued, smiling at L’s frown of concentration as he fought to keep himself from touching himself “And your legs! I know from first-hand experience how strong and supple they are. They’re so pale, and your inner thighs… they are so soft and milky” Beyond sighed in desire and indulged himself in stroking his dick a little. L’s dark eyes flashed in anger but he wisely chose not to comment.  
“I used to wank myself raw imagining those lovely legs wrapped around my waist as I fucked you senseless” Beyond admitted softly “you truly have no idea the desire I feel for you, my sweet little Lawliet.”  
“I’m… starting to get the picture” L panted, arching his hips as he felt another pang of arousal wash through him.  
“Hmm, I suppose you are. But I’m not finished yet” Beyond stopped touching himself and picked up one of L’s feet instead.  
“Oh these…” he sighed, running his fingers down the delicate arch of the foot and tracing the light blue veins. “I never did tell you how grateful I am you dislike wearing socks. I have something of a fetish for such soft white feet” as if to prove his point, Beyond leaned forward and lathed at L’s foot with his tongue.  
‘Holy shit, Beyond has a foot fetish and it’s turning me on’ L thought desperately, as he groaned at the strange but pleasant feeling of Beyond sucking little love bits into his skin. Beyond pulled away and resumed his gentle stroking of L’s feet as he continued: “But, despite my love of all of those parts of your body, there is one part that I love the best.” Beyond let go of L’s feet and gently leaned over him, careful not to press his erection into L’s as he gazed down into L’s wide eyes.  
“Know what that part is?”  
“M-my ass?” L guessed.  
“No, though it is indeed a lovely ass” Beyond chuckled “and I am very much looking forward to getting better acquainted with it. No, L, the part I love most about you is your brain. Your clever mind, your cunning, your intelligence, your wit. I am in love with your mind as much as I am in love with your body”  
L felt tears fog his eyes as Beyond’s words reverberated around his head. His mind… Beyond loved his mind…  
“I didn’t mean to make you cry” Beyond sighed, wiping away a stray tear that crept over L’s eyelashes.  
“I’m crying because…” L swallowed the lump in his throat “because no one has ever made me feel as loved or as special as you just have”  
“And no one ever will, because you belong to me, Lael Lawliet” Beyond pressed a soft kiss to L’s forehead “and I belong to you”  
L felt the truth of the words deep inside his heart and nodded his ascent. He belonged to B and B belonged to him.  
“Now do you feel embarrassed?” Beyond asked as he gently began fondling L’s dick. L parted his legs with a sigh and shook his head.  
“Good. Because you are beautiful to me, and as much as you drive me crazy I fucking adore you” Beyond reached for the lube and drizzled a little more of it on L’s straining dick. “I want you to come for me, it will help you relax” he whispered, his voice silky like dark satin. L whined in pleasure as Beyond’s slippery hand fisted him roughly, the wet sounds of skin slipping in and out of the tight hold of Beyond’s hand echoing in his ears.  
“So close” L panted, feeling the familiar coil of orgasm begin to unfurl in his belly.  
“Come” Beyond husked, watching with lust darkened eyes as L did just that, his slim hips bucking off the bed as he threw his head back and screamed. Beyond hummed in contentment as he milked L through his orgasm, occasionally licking some of the spurts of come from L’s belly as he quivered beneath him.  
“Shit… B…” L groaned as he came down from his high “that was amazing”  
“Heh, you’ve seen nothing yet. Now, roll over and show me that lovely ass of yours”  
L flopped over onto his stomach, his now softening penis brushing against the sheets and making him shudder. Beyond took his time, smoothing his hands over L’s quivering shoulder blades and down his smooth back, tracing the lines and curves of his body in reverence. L felt so relaxed he could almost fall asleep as Beyond’s hands worked their magic against his skin.  
“So soft” Beyond cooed, dipping his fingers into the sweet little dimples at the base of L’s spine, just above the swell of his ass.  
“Oh, tickles” L gasped quietly.  
Beyond smiled at L in fondness as he contemplated his next move. He did not want to startle L by just grabbing his ass, and the next stage had to be done carefully. He did not want L to hurt too badly.  
Beyond stroked his hands over L’s ass, and L’s hips jerked in response.  
“I need you to lay still while I prepare you” Beyond murmured, transfixed as he watched L’s beautiful skin come out in gooseflesh. L parted his legs a little more when bid and Beyond settled between them.  
“You have no idea how much I just want to bury my head between your thighs and eat your ass” Beyond growled as he parted L’s cheeks, exposing his twitching pink hole.  
“B!” L gasped, the very words sending a hot spark of arousal through him. He’d never had that done to him before!  
“But I’m afraid I’m nearly at my limit, so that will have to wait for another time. You’d end up a writhing mess like a naughty little slut” Beyond purred “If you’re a good boy, I will reward you with it before I fuck you next time”  
“Beyond” L growled. His dick was rock hard again and he ground it into the sheets desperately.  
Beyond slicked up his index finger and gently traced the outside of L’s hole.  
“Breath deeply and relax” Beyond whispered as he carefully pushed his finger inside that gloriously tight heat.  
L groaned and shifted his hips, but made no other attempt to move as the finger slipped all the way inside of him. Beyond wiggled the finger around and L let out a string of profanities as his inner walls clamped around the digit. Taking that as his cue to continue, Beyond pushed in a second finger. L stiffened, but made no sign of protest as it sunk into his body.  
“Doing okay?” Beyond asked, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead as he resisted the urge to just slam his aching dick home.  
“F-fine” L gasped, hips twitching as Beyond crooked his fingers.  
“Now, where is it” Beyond hummed, crooking his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion. He beamed in delight as the pads of his fingers brushed over a spongy bit of tissue and L shrieked in pleasure.  
‘Hope no ones loitering outside’ Beyond thought and smirked at the thought of passersby hearing the great L screaming in pleasure at Beyond Birthday’s hands.  
“B! Oh!” L bucked his hips and B felt his fingers sink deeper.  
“Shh,” Beyond whispered “I know, darling, feels good. Ready for another finger?”  
“YES!”  
“Bossy little bottom” Beyond snickered, obliging L as he pressed in a third finger. He made sure to press against L’s prostate as he did so, distracting L from the slight sting of pain as his hole stretched further than it was used to.  
“you're doing so very well, my love” Beyond praised as he sank his last finger into L’s quivering hole. L groaned, unsure himself if it was in pain or pleasure as Beyond stretched him carefully. When beyond could easily move his fingers, he deemed L’s body lose and ready. He gently withdrew his fingers, two at a time, and nearly drooled at the sight of L’s suddenly empty gaping hole.  
L whined at the empty feeling.  
“Going to fill you up now” Beyond soothed, quickly coating his nearly purple erection with lube.  
“Quickly” L panted, the emptiness inside of him threatening to drive him insane. Beyond poured more lube over and into L’s hole before taking his dick in hand and lining it up against L’s entrance.  
‘I can’t believe I get to do this’ Beyond thought giddily.  
“Now, B!” L snapped Beyond out of his thoughts with an impatient shove of his hips. Beyond hissed as L’s hole brushed against the head of his dick. L shuddered and parted his legs, even more, hoping Beyond would get the hint and just do it already.  
Beyond was a quick study, and he took hints rather well. He repositioned one of L’s legs and guided his head into the hole, groaning in satisfaction as he felt the tight muscle give way and grant him entrance.  
L resisted the urge to tense up as he felt the hot organ begin its invasion into his body. He felt Beyond’s hands grasp his hips and the slow burn as another few inches pushed its way inside him.  
“Aww, fuuuck!” L whined, the delicious sting of pain intensifying as B’s cock pushed past the second, tighter ring of muscle deeper inside of him.  
“Feels so fucking… good” Beyond gasped, hips stuttering as he slipped himself further inside.  
“More” L gasped as he felt the slick press of Beyond’s head rub up against his prostate. Beyond was happy to oblige and with a quick jerk of his hips, buried his length the rest of the way until his balls rested against L’s ass.  
L screamed and clutched at the pillow, pain, and pleasure flaring up within him as he felt Beyond’s dick push into him and fill him completely.  
It was agony, waiting, but Beyond did so until L told him it was okay to move. He made little thrusts with his hips, shallow thrusts at first, as L’s body customized itself to the sensation. L seemed to adjust rather quickly, for he was soon meeting Beyond’s thrusts with his hips and begging for more.  
“Harder” L groaned, his dick hanging heavily between his legs as Beyond speared into him.  
“Want to see your face” Beyond patted, pulling out of L and turning him onto his back. L cried in pleasure as Beyond deftly took his legs, wrapped them around his waist, and plunged back inside of him.  
“BEYOND!”  
“YES! TAKE IT L!” Beyond cried as L’s legs tightened their hold around his waist in a crushing grip. Just as fucking hot as he’d always thought!  
“Feels so fucking good inside you” Beyond growled, his hips jerking faster as he moved more forcefully “so fucking tight!”  
“Beyond, please, more, fuck I’m so close” L babbled, not really aware of much he was saying as he sank his nails into Beyond’s back and clung on for dear life. Beyond growled his approval and slammed even harder into L until the bed groaned and squeaked under their movements.  
“I’m gonna come” Beyond panted, rabbit fucking L as his hips moved of their own accord.  
“Yes, come in me” L gasped, his own cock twitching at the thought of Beyond’s come inside of him…  
Beyond smashed their lips together, biting into L’s lip but not really caring as he lost control. He lost himself in rutting into the one he loved and he revealed in it. L responded delightfully to the rough fucking and keened in pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly plowed into.  
“BEYOND! YES” L wailed as Beyond’s head grazed his prostate dead on. It was too much, and he felt his entire body tense and freeze up as his come practically exploded from his cock.  
Beyond cried out in ecstasy as he felt L’s internal muscles clamp down on his wildly thrusting dick. They quivered and spasmed as L came and he managed one last thrust into that quivering inferno before he too was crying out incompletion, his dick pounding into L as he shot his load deep inside him.  
Their heartbeats thumped and raced as they collapsed into each other's arms, both shuddering as the aftershocks of pleasure crackled through them.  
“B” L groaned raggedly after a few moments of silence “You’ve completely… fucked me senseless”  
“Heh” Beyond managed a smirk but left his head where it lay on L’s chest. He was physically too tired to move. He felt too wrung out, he’d just fucked L, HIS L, and he dared not move. He just wanted to enjoy the sensations of feeling his softening cock still buried in that tight fluttering heat and L’s arms wrapped around him. They lay together as their sharp pants finally subsided into gentle breathing. Beyond felt his soft cock slip out of L and he snuggled closer.  
“Love you” he murmured drowsily, but L was already out of it, his head tipped back and mouth wide open as he snored gently.  
Beyond didn’t need to hear the words back, he could feel the love in L’s arms, still loosely wrapped around his back. He laid his head against L’s chest and floated in absolute bliss, a smile curving his lips as he fell asleep clutching onto his beloved.

Unbeknownst to either slumbering boy, outside of their door stood a very aroused and very angry Light Yagami.  
He had come to Beyond’s room a half an hour or so earlier to speak with L, only to find the door locked and some very loud screams and cries coming from inside. He stood, stock still as he listened to Beyond’s monologue of why he loved L, his dick hardening as L moaned and panted in response. He groaned in frustrated pleasure as he heard Beyond dominate L and L respond so fucking beautifully to it. That should have been HIM drawing those sounds from that lovely throat, he had thought, enraged. Though it was fast becoming a form of torture, Light stayed put and listened as Beyond finally fucked L and the sounds… The sounds were something else...  
Unable to stop himself and uncaring if he was in a public space (the corridor was deserted anyway) he whipped out his cock and pumped it desperately to the sounds of L getting well and truly fucked. He couldn’t drag it out, and he was afraid of being seen, so he jerked himself off roughly and came with a quiet groan as L screamed behind the closed door.  
Now sated, Light felt mildly disgusted as he heard the lovers reach their own orgasm. Still, he’d learned something and knowledge was always worth acquiring. L got off on being dominated, and Light was positive he could give him far more satisfaction than Beyond ever could.  
Light ignored the soft cries and whispers of the lovers behind the door and turned on his heel. He made his way back to his bedroom with lust in his heart and plans in his mind.  
He was determined to make L his for the sake of his goals as Kira, but now, after hearing how beautiful L sounded in the throes of passion, he was even more determined to make L his for himself.


	8. Enemies and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Lumen make Misa a martyr, Light chooses his next proxy and Matsuda is actually useful for once!

As befitting someone in mourning, Light did not go to work the next day. He stayed holed up in his room, with the occasional visit from Matsuda or his Father to offer words of comfort, a cup of coffee or a gentle reminder to take his time, and that he could rejoin the rest of the task force and Lumen when he felt he was ready.  
Light was a bit annoyed L didn’t find the time to visit him, but in some ways, he was also glad L was keeping his distance. He was using his time in self-imposed isolation to plan for Kira’s future. He had another day before he was due to meet Ryuk and instruct him on who to loan his Death Note to.  
He had decided on this person had to live in Japan, have a strong sense of justice, have a troubled enough background to warrant an intense desire to ‘settle the score’ and take revenge on a society they felt wrong by. It took some digging, but he was confident in his choice of Teru Mikami. The man had a very strong sense of justice, worked as a Criminal Prosecutor in Tokyo, had publicly claimed the law enforcement system was letting victims down and had declared himself a Kira supporter. However, most importantly off all, he had been mercilessly bullied as a child and continued to carry the bitterness within his heart. He felt society had failed him, and Kira needed to capitalize on that feeling.  
Light took advantage of the fact all computers in Wammy’s were untraceable and set about making a fake profile on a Japanese Kira fan site. From what he had seen, Mikami was a regular in the forums and chat rooms. How shocked he would be when his God reached out to him! Light did not have long to wait (despite the time difference between locations) and he smiled as ‘KiraismyKami’ was logged in as online. Light’s on username ‘Iamtheway’ immediately attracted the attention he thought it would. He answered a few messages asking where he was from and if he supported Kira. He responded to each message the same: Always support your God and lead a good life. That garnered the attention he wanted, and he soon found his inbox filled with the same question: Are you Kira? Oh, how tempted he was to answer them: YES, I AM YOUR GOD, but he refrained from doing so because his time was short and he was here for Mikami. He sent the man a message request, which was accepted in seconds.  
‘Hello Teru Mikami’  
‘How did you know my name? Who are you?’  
Light smiled as he typed: ‘You know who I am, and I have chosen you to aid in my quest. Tomorrow evening book yourself into the Blue suite of the Emerald Hotel, you will have a very important visitor waiting for you in room 105 at 8:30 pm. Do not be alarmed by his otherworldly appearance, he brings my message and an important gift that I LOAN to you. I will be on these forums waiting for your response tomorrow at 9:00 pm, should you accept your task in aiding god’s work I will send you an encrypted email address for you to contact me to receive further instructions. I feel it necessary to remind you that if you attempt to deceive me or show this message to ANYONE in law enforcement (though I do not believe you will) I have your name and I know your face. Until tomorrow evening, K.’  
He smirked as he sent the message. Matt was in the hospital wing, so the threat of him monitoring and discovering this message was minimal. L was probably busy being fucked by Beyond, the task force simply didn’t have the skills to trace this message. Once he was certain Mikami had read the message, he took over control of the chat room (through a web browser based in Chile) and made Carlos Piesa the administrator via ghost control of his laptop. It took a few hours, but once completed Light knew he was untouchable. Should his message ever be discovered (which was unlikely) the first-place investigators would look would be Chile, and by the time they had finished perusing that false lead, Light would be in the clear.  
‘Guess I am just too clever for my own good sometimes, eh Ryuk?’ Light thought, his eyes burning with fiery determination. Kira, the original Kira, would rise once again and no one would be able to stand in his way. Mikami would be his proxy, god’s helper, and Light could eradicate evil and build his new world, all while under L and Lumen’s nose.  
He found himself quite tired after the hours of complex hacking and decided he would take a nap. Nothing helped him fall asleep faster than the knowledge he was once again one step ahead of L.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

As Kira rested, L was restless. He was waiting for the nurses to be finished changing Matt’s dressings with Mello and Beyond. None of them had really addressed The Vain mission yet, and it hung in the air, palpable as smoke, between them. L knew it was his responsibility to bring it up, but he wanted to see Matt first. From what he had deduced by Mello’s smiles and constant fussing over him, that Matt had been informed of Mello’s feelings.  
“They’re changing dressings, not reconstructing his lungs! What’s taking them so long” Mello grouched, as he slumped further in his chair. They had been waiting nearly 20 minutes and even L was starting to get irked.  
“Maybe he’s being sick or something” Beyond shrugged, seemingly unbothered with having to wait as he lounged next to L and slurped on a strawberry slushy.  
“B” L cautioned, not wanting Mello to stress over Matt’s condition anymore.  
“Is he sick, L? Shit, what if he’s dying in there?” Mello paled, turning to L with stricken eyes.  
“He is not dying, Mello” L said, drawing on every ounce of patience in his being, “He is recovering very well, I know it is irritating having to wait, but the nurses are doing they’re best to care for him. I’m sure they won’t be much longer”  
If L believed in God, he would say he had answered his prayers, for as soon as he had spoken to Mello the door opened and the two nurses appeared.  
“Well fucking finally!” Mello huffed, jumping to his feet and ignoring the Nurse’s polite bow.  
“Apologies, Ladies, Blondie here is a bit high strung” Beyond smiled charmingly, and both nurses’ frowns at Mello’s rudeness morphed into blushes as the charming red-eyed man smiled sweetly at them.  
“Shut it, Monster-Man-” Mello’s retort was cut short as L plucked him away by his sleeve and pulled him towards the door to the hospital wing. Mello seethed at Beyond (who was complimenting the nurses on their hairstyles) and was tempted to open his mouth to say something else, but one look at L’s darkly foreboding eyes made him keep his silence.  
“Enough” L said softly.  
“Right, right, sorry” Mello sighed. Beyond HAD saved his life. And Matt’s. And L’s and Watari’s for that matter, so he decided that was good enough reasons to keep his peace with the red-eyed Shinigami hybrid (the other being he really didn’t want to piss L off- L could, and would, cut off his chocolate supply)

"Let's go and see Matt. Beyond, I’m certain the nurses have other patients to attend to" L prompted. Mello nodded and opened the door to the Hospital ward. Beyond gave the nurses a flirty wink then trotted back to L's side.  
L raised an eyebrow.  
"What? They're cute" Beyond smirked then adopted a more serious face when he realized just how unimpressed L looked. "Obviously not as cute as you though, Cherub" he soothed.  
L chose not to respond and followed Mello in to see Matt before shutting the door in Beyond's face.  
'Well you'd better get on the charm offensive, you’ve just pissed your boyfriend off' Insidious rasped, wheezing in laughter as Beyond scowled at him.  
"I was just being friendly"  
"So, L can flirt and be friendly with Yagami too then right? "  
Beyond scowled "Okay, I get your point that was tactless. I will make it up to him. I can't help being a dick sometimes, Siddie, but you know I love L! he is my world" Beyond smiled.  
"Beyond!" L snapped.  
"On my way, Darling! " Beyond cooed, making Insidious burst into another bout of wheezing laughter.  
"Fuck off" Beyond huffed and hurried into the ward.  
"How are you feeling?" L asked Matt as Mello plumped his pillows and fussed over him.  
"Fine, one of my wounds opened a bit this morning so the nurses had to staunch the bleeding but other than that I feel okay" Matt smiled as Mello offered him a sip of juice "I have a very good private nurse, too"  
Mello blushed at the comment but did not slow down in his fussing. Now Matt was his he was determined to take care of him properly.  
"So I see. I am very pleased for you both" L smiled at Mello's blush "being involved in a relationship with a fellow member of Lumen can be... Challenging at times, but I'm certain you two will find a balance and make it work just as B and I do"  
Beyond, in full on creep mode, took L's hand and kissed it tenderly. L rolled his eyes at the gesture (aware Beyond was creeping to compensate for his earlier flirting) but smiled nonetheless.  
"We will" Mello vowed "Anyway if you two can make it work anyone can"  
"Quite so" Beyond replied sweetly. He left out the insult waiting on his tongue because it probably wasn't the best idea to insult Mello in front of L when they were talking about Lumen productivity.  
"I feel we should talk about what happened," L said after a moment of silence.  
"Well, we all got shot" Matt summarized good-naturedly.  
"I am aware of that, Matt" L sighed "I meant, how are you all coping with the fact you nearly died? It’s not easy being in the firing line, and it wasn't easy for me to step back and let you go either. We need to talk about it so we can learn from it"  
"Well, we gained access no problem" Beyond began "but it was as you said we'd probably rushed it a bit. We bumped into a club regular who realized our faces didn't fit. He was the reason our cover was blown and the mission was compromised. So yeah... Your misgivings about us rushing into it were well founded"  
L nodded. He knew that, but he had still let them go because he was worried about holding them back and the resentment they would feel. L had formed Lumen, although he was its founder and figurehead, he had tried very hard to step back a little and delegate responsibility to his colleagues.  
"I am at fault as well. I knew you weren't fully prepared and I had concerns your cover wasn't watertight. But I let you go anyway. Because I was worried you would think I was holding you back. I think we all have lessons to learn from this: you three must learn to always take the time to set up your cover before operations and I will be more mindful about looking over your plans without butting in all the time"  
"That's fair L, and I know the shit hit the fan but in the end, the mission was a success" Matt, ever the optimist, replied cheerfully "The Russian PM's daughter was returned safely and the fourth Kira was taken out"  
"He was only taken out thanks to B" L muttered, remembering how panicked B had sounded as he had shouted the man's name to him through the phone. "B contacted me and told me the man's name. I knew who he was from a previous case and wrote his name down. The fourth Kira was killed by me"  
Mello whistled "Well color me impressed" he smirked "didn't know you had it in you, L"  
"Nor did I until I realized unless I stepped in I would lose three members of my family" L replied sadly "I hated using it to kill, and I worry I am no better than Kira for doing it"  
"Your nothing like that spineless sack of shit" Beyond soothed "you have morals and a conscious, which admittedly I don't, so really when you think about it- I'm way more like Kira than you are! " Beyond flashed L a toothy smile and L felt his lips quirk in a smirk. Beyond always knew what to say, he always knew just how to mix painful truths and humor together so effortlessly.  
"Exactly" Mello agreed "you did what you had to do, you used the Death Note to kill once, not 3,478 times" Mello patted L's shoulder consolingly.  
"Kira's a mass murdering psychopath with a God-complex and you are the world's greatest detective. Don't fall victim to thoughts of hypocrisy, L-san, they will only distract you from your goal to catch Kira"  
No one had even realized Near had entered the room, and everyone turned to look at him in surprise as the white-haired teen walked over to them and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Thank you, Near" L said softly "As always your sense of perception is spot on"  
"Of course, It’s what I do" Near shrugged, but flushed slightly at L's praise. "Just thought I would pop by and update you all on the task force. No one is really working, everyone is upset about Amane's death so productivity is virtually non-existent. Yagami junior hasn't left his room all day either"  
L sighed, thinking of Light alone and grieving. He really should find the time to go visit him.  
"No new Kira killings?" Beyond prompted.  
"No. The six Yotsuba members yesterday and that is it. The news channels are running a story on 'Kira tying up loose ends' and businesses that have supported Kira in the past are scrambling to distance themselves"  
L's eyes gleamed as the beginnings of a new tactic began to form in his mind. The media. Of course! He spent so long toying with the Media, giving them false information to distract them or get them to shut up that he had almost forgotten how important the Media actually was to the common people. The media was a part of their daily lives, they read about the world on websites, heard stories on the radio, saw countless billboards every day...  
"What are you planning? " Beyond whispered, a little turned on by the calculating gleam in L's dark eyes as he sat nibbling his thumb in deep thought.  
"I'm thinking Near has just given Lumen their next objective in the war against Kira. Well done, Near" L murmured around his thumb.  
Near looked a little puzzled but L did not expand further and ignored the eyes on him as he continued to think. The rest of Lumen knew not to interrupt the genius when he was deep in thought, so they sat quietly as they waited for L to conclude his planning.  
L knew Kira had a God complex. Kira needed to be idolized and validated by the public. A recent opinion poll had shown 48% believed in L and Lumen's stance against Kira while 52% backed Kira. There was a very slim margin between the two. If he could manipulate the media into denouncing Kira, the gap would close even further and recent events had just delivered the perfect martyr into his lap- the late Misa Amane, a victim of Kira. Her popularity in Japan was astonishing, and it would be an excellent blow to Kira's morale if his home nation lost faith in him for killing a national icon. Naturally, L had no intention of publicly naming Misa as the second Kira- she would be presented as L wanted her to be presented- an innocent, gullible girl who found herself caught up in something she didn't understand who was brutally murdered by Kira. Misa Amane was a much-loved star, not a criminal for Kira to punish. Kira's hypocrisy in killing innocent people would be the best angle to play on. This would weaken Kira's morale, and as L knew, when one's morale is low they are so much more likely to make mistakes in their effort to overcompensate.  
Finally, after what was a good fifteen minutes, L pulled his thumb from his mouth and looked at the group with a bright smile.  
"I have a plan"  
"All ears, Sweetness" Beyond grinned, leaning forward in anticipation.  
"Amane Misa is going to help us ruin Kira's public image beyond redemption"  
"She's... dead?" Mello said slowly, not getting where L was going with this.  
L smirked at the confused looks Matt, Near and Mello shot him and nodded his affirmation  
"Precisely, Mello. "  
L took out his mobile and dialed 1. It connected to Watari who answered promptly as always.  
"Watari, could you please come and meet myself and Lumen in the hospital wing, we have had a bit of an impromptu brainstorming session and have come up with a plan to flush Kira out... Yes. Yes, I've spoken to them... No, everything is fine... Thank you, Watari... Yes, please bring tea and cake-"  
"And chocolate! "  
"And Jam! "  
L smiled fondly at Mello and Beyond. Maybe it was a genius thing, having a strange craving for sugary food or maybe it was just a Wammy's thing.  
"-and chocolate and jam please, Watari. Thank you, L out"  
L hung up and turned dark eyes to his group.  
"I want everyone focusing on this, other requests for Lumen will be vetoed and only the most crucial will be considered. We all know Manipulating the local or targeted media is easy enough, but I want us to do more than that. I want every influential media organization around the world to stand with us, and this is going to take time. To start, we must focus on Japan. Kira originated in Japan and I suspect after the deaths of the second, third and fourth Kira's, Kira will refocus on their homeland. So, we need to be ready to make a move before they are"  
Insidious drifted into the room, sensing new plans afoot and joined the group. L had said he was essentially a proxy member of Lumen anyway considering he was bound to both him and Beyond. The Shinigami preferred L's title of a proxy member over Beyond's suggestion he was Lumen's unofficial mascot.  
"Afternoon, Insidious-san" Near politely greeted as Insidious floated over to them.  
"Hello Nate" the Shinigami replied fondly "thank you for loaning me that book on Confliction theories, I found it very interesting, I've returned it to your room after I finished it this morning"  
"Your welcome to take any of my psychology books, it’s nice to have someone to debate with" Near replied affably. Beyond smirked at Insidious, it seemed when Beyond wanted 'alone time' with L and asked Insidious to leave them, the Shinigami was spending his time debating philosophy with Near. He found it all rather endearing how well his Shinigami had adapted to life at Wammy's.  
"If we plan on going global with the anti-Kira media campaign, there is only so much technology can do. We need feet on the ground, or perhaps I should say, wings in the air. If I were to give you a message to deliver would you do it? " L asked looking at the Shinigami.  
Insidious considered the request. It would be a bit irksome, but he could travel anywhere in the world in mere minutes when he put his mind to it.  
"I will aid Lumen" The Shinigami nodded "since I'm already a member by association"  
"Thank you, Insidious-san" L bowed his head "you will be a great asset. I think it's only fitting you become an active member of Lumen if you wish. You can be 'I'"  
"I would like that, L, I do not believe a Shinigami has ever been a member of an elite crime-fighting unit before" Insidious rasped happily.  
"Well, there’s a first time for everything" L shrugged "is Insidious-san's involvement in Lumen acceptable to you all? "  
"Hell yes! " Beyond cheered.  
"Yup, pretty badass to have a Shinigami on board" Mello grinned. Matt smiled and agreed with Mello (as he tended to do 98% of the time) Near nodded his head, happy that he would be able to team up with Insidious from now on.  
Watari knocked on the door, a tap-tap-scratch-knock that indicated to the others he was a member of Lumen. It was something they had agreed upon in case of a hostage or undercover situations.  
Watari entered with his usual pleasant smile, pushing a cart laden with sugar-rich foodstuffs and a tea service.  
"Afternoon all, I hope we are doing well. Ah, Insidious-san, good afternoon to you too" Watari, ever the unflappable gentleman bowed his head as he respectfully greeted the God of Death hovering near the group of young detectives.  
"I am a member of Lumen now" the Shinigami said, somewhat proudly.  
"Excellent! What a wonderful idea" Watari beamed "I am most looking forward to working more closely with you, Insidious-san and my heartfelt congratulations. I should imagine no Shinigami has been so well thought of by humans as you are"  
Beyond felt if Shinigami could blush, Insidious would certainly be glowing. He smiled up at his guardian. Insidious was a God of Death, and he was now a member of Lumen. The odds were stacking up against Kira, and that would make L happy and anything that made L happy was more than acceptable by Beyond.  
"Do you have any of that carrot cake? " Near asked quietly, tugging on Watari's sleeve.  
"Why, yes, I am so pleased you enjoyed it, Near. I'm afraid no one else did" Watari shot a look at L, who was stuffing a piece of Banoffee pie in his face unapologetically.  
"I'm not really one for overly sweet things... Unlike everyone else here" Near smirked as he said that, because as he spoke Mello was grabbing a bar of chocolate from the trolley and Beyond was already digging into his jam and L... Well, L was L. "But this is really good!" Near bit into his piece of veggie cake with relish.  
Watari practically beamed at Near, so happy was he that someone enjoyed his carrot and avocado cake.  
"Green tea and veggie cake. You'll outlive us all" Matt laughed at Near, his eyes were sparkling with amusement.  
"Not me" Insidious, who had so far remained silent, pipped up.  
Something healing and cathartic happened. Everyone laughed, even L, who was not prone to outbursts of laughter, snickered at the Shinigami's comment.  
"Okay, perhaps not you" Matt conceded and nibbled a piece of chocolate Mello held to his lips. No one felt like reminding the doting blonde Matt was entirely capable of feeding himself. It was rather sweet to see the usually brash and volatile teen acting so nurturing.  
L gave Mello an approving glance.  
"Babe, want more cake? " Beyond looked at L, who had just finished his Banoffee pie.  
L startled at the name. 'Babe? Isn't that what cool people call their very attractive partners? Well, I suppose Beyond is 'cool' whatever that means, I, however, am certainly not' L thought and nodded, doing his best to hide his surprise at the new pet name. He was used to being called sugar lips, darling, cherub, doll face, sweetie, love and on occasion my love, by Beyond but 'Babe' was a new one.  
Beyond happily poured L a cup of tea and cut a slice of cake for him. He saw L smile wistfully at Mello fussing over Matt. He would do it too! Anything to make L happy.  
"Thank you, Beyond" L accepted the cup of tea and cake from Beyond with a bemused smile.  
"Your welcome, Baby" Beyond purred, plopping himself down in the seat next to L with a satisfied smile. Yup, judging by the blush on L's cheeks, he was making good progress in getting back into his good books.  
"Now we are all suitably refreshed, perhaps we could move on to the finer details of our new plan" Watari prompted, not wanting the entire meeting to be wasted by the two couples in the group flirting and making eyes at each other.  
"Yes, let’s" L cleared his throat and looked away from Beyond. He reached into his laptop bag (which was never far away) and turned the hi-tech machine on.  
"Watari, I want Lumen to take control of the worldwide Media and capitalize on the unfortunate murder of Misa Amane to discredit Kira's ideology" L explained "Kira's God complex and their mission to make the world a better place will be exposed as the lies they are to everyone. Kira will lose face and their pride will be damaged and we all know what angry animals do when threatened-"  
"They lash out, Ggggrrrrr! " Beyond growled theatrically.  
"That they do" L smiled "and when Kira lashes out, we will be ready to take them down" L stabbed his piece of cake with a bit more force than necessary. "any questions? No? Good. Let's get to work"  
X. x. X. x. X. x. X. x. X 

Matsuda slumped at his desk, his watery eyes fixed on MisaMisa's last music video. The song was catchy, and Misa looked vivacious and full of life as she strutted around in a corset, tutu and high heels.  
He still couldn't believe she was gone. He had to admit to himself he had a little crush on the singer (not that he would ever act on it, Misa and Light had belonged together!) and her death at the hands of Kira stung... Almost as much as discovering MisaMisa was the second Kira.  
Mogi and Aizawa were taking extended smoke breaks, Light was holed up in his room and the chief was valiantly trying to monitor incoming information by himself. Matsuda had tried to help, but he found with most of the team missing his heart just wasn't in it.  
Near hadn't graced them with his presence either, but Matsuda assumed he was busy with Lumen related stuff...  
Matsuda was surprised when his mobile rang and 'L' flashed on the screen. How had L managed to hack his phone? He answered it hesitantly.  
"Matsuda-San, are you currently busy? "  
"Erm, no not really" Matsuda sighed "what's up, Ryuzaki, and um... How did you hack my phone? "  
"I didn't hack it, the Wammy's system did, so you can thank Matt for that, not me. Anyway, I am aware you were a fan of Miss Amane and the press are waiting for a statement from Lumen and the task force, would you like to be involved? "  
"Me? Just me? " Matsuda flushed with pleasure. He was never asked to do anything like this!  
"Yes, Matsuda-San" L sounded a bit exasperated, but Matsuda put it down to L being tired.  
"Of course! When? "  
"30 minutes, meet Watari at his office he will escort you to Lumen HQ. "  
Matsuda frowned when L hung up abruptly. He hated when people did that! Still, L was a busy guy and probably had a million things to do.  
"Chief, I'm going to go get some fresh air" Matsuda excused himself, but wondered why he bothered when Soichiro didn't look up from his paperwork and waved him away without comment.  
He would do his best to honor Misa, he decided as he walked out of the HQ, and even if no one else really believed in him he believed in himself. He would help catch Kira.  
Matsuda wasn't sure what to do with his free time so sat on a bench and watched the passing students with bemusement. They all looked so serious, but Light had said Wammy's was a special orphanage and school for the gifted. He supposed they would be a bit more serious with all that intelligence in their little heads.  
He found himself thinking about Ryuzaki, or Lael Lawliet. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to him properly yet. The old L intimidated him, but he found himself thinking this L was more approachable, even if he was a bit rude at times. How must it feel to be killed by Kira then be reborn, 8 years younger no less! He shook his head at his thoughts. It was all too deep for him to get his head around.  
"Matsuda-kun! "  
Matsuda looked up and smiled happily as he recognized Beyond waving to him from across the hallway.  
"Hey, Beyond-kun! I was just waiting around for Watari-san"  
"No need, L asked if I would come escort you instead, Watari's been called to an urgent meeting" Beyond shrugged as if he didn't much care for being sent on errands.  
"Oh, okay, cool" Matsuda got up and obediently trotted beside Beyond, who seemed to know his way through the serpentine corridors like the back of his hand. 'But then, he did live here, idiot' Matsuda 's brain chimed in helpfully.  
"I feel so on edge" Matsuda sighed "thinking and feeling weird things today"  
Beyond cocked an eyebrow at that. Was little Matsuda feeling the pressure? "It's to be expected I suppose, Amane's death was certainly unexpected. Try not to stress yourself too much about it, there was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it happening anyway"  
Matsuda nodded glumly. He knew Beyond was right but still... To think of such a bright young person's life snuffed out so suddenly!  
"L and the others are preparing statements for the media and we thought it would be a nice touch of a eulogy was made to Misa. Her association with the task force was well known, after all, and I am sure Light is in no fit state to do it" Beyond flicked his eyes to Matsuda and registered his eyes glistening with tears. Christ on a bike, manipulating Matsuda was child's play!  
"I won't let you down! " Matsuda vowed "I will tell the world how wonderful she was and how terrible Kira was for killing her"  
"Hmm, the thing is though, Matsuda-kun, we can't let the press known she was the second Kira, so please don't mention that"  
"Eh? But why?"  
"Misa suffered enough and we feel there isn't a need to vilify her. She is gone and the original Kira is still at large. L wants the focus to be on that alone, your smart enough to see why admitting Misa was the second Kira would distract from that, right? " Beyond felt like purring. Damn if he didn't love a little bit of manipulation now and again.  
Matsuda, blissfully unaware of Beyond's tactics, nodded enthusiastically. 'He just called me smart! ' Matsuda felt elated. Finally, a little bit of recognition!  
"That's a man" Beyond nodded "I'm certain you will make her proud" Beyond scanned his finger and then looked into the retina scanner, the doors unlocking seamlessly as he cleared security. He gestures for Matsuda to follow him into the HQ with a bright smile.  
Matsuda felt a bit intimidated walking into Lumen HQ but he did his best not to let it show. L was lying in Beyond's hammock, reading a book at the speed of light, flipping through the pages as he absorbed the information effortlessly.  
"Thank you for coming, Matsuda-San" Near greeted "would you like some time to prepare your speech before we record? "  
"Yeah, that might be best" Matsuda looked back to L and noticed he was reading 'Loving my Life' by Misa Amane, her autobiography that was published three months ago. The very title of the book made Matsuda tear up a little. How could she have known she had so little time left?  
"I am nearly finished" L flipped another page "I'm actually enjoying this more than I thought it would, the writer is quite good even if the content leaves something to be desired... "  
"MisaMisa was the writer, of course, it’s good"  
L fixed Matsuda with a blank look "I highly doubt that, Matsuda-San, as with most celebrity autobiographies she probably employed a ghostwriter to write it" L decided to leave out the 'plus I've seen her school records, the girl was practically illiterate' because it was a bit nasty, even for him.  
"Oh... Right" Matsuda sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Well damn, L still knew exactly how to make him feel like an idiot.  
"Anyway, please prepare your speech, Matsuda-San, I want everything broadcast by this evening at the latest" L closed the book with a soft thud and threw it on a nearby sofa. He now knew Misa Amane's favorite color was purple, her ambition in life was to have a pure love and she avoided sweets as she was prone to gaining weight. Riveting. Having to read the autobiography (mainly for fact-checking purposes) had fallen to him after they had drawn straws to decide who would have to read such drivel. Luck hadn't been on his side, and L had to endure the 7 minutes and 12 seconds it took to read the damn thing. The smirk Beyond gave him when he threw the book away didn't help lighten his mood either. He got up out of the hammock and went to fetch some fruit jelly, deliberately ignoring Beyond and that damn sexy smirk of his. 

He decided to eat his jelly and sit and watch Matsuda and Near prepare his statement. Near, naturally, had a lot of involvement, but Matsuda seemed engaged as he scribbled down lines of his speech. Unbeknownst to Matsuda L had already contacted the Japanese press who would be running a channel-wide special on the untimely death of Misa Amane and the villainy of her killer. The Japanese Pm and his cabinet were currently in session, denouncing Kira as a hypocrite and serial killer. Russia had also promised their support (unsurprising after recent events) as well as The United Kingdom, France, Spain, Germany and most of Western Europe.  
'America is going to be the problem' L thought as he slumped onto the couch and ate his jelly. The President of the USA was a spineless coward who had so far accepted Kira with no real pressure from Kira or their supporters. L smirked as he thought about how the President would handle his little meeting with Insidious in just over fifteen minutes time. Oh, to be a fly on the wall. 'Should have asked him to wear a wire' L finished the rest of his jelly in a much better mood. Things were coming together quite nicely, it would be front page news tomorrow morning that several countries had condemned Kira and Misa Amane, poor, tragic, Misa would be the martyr that united them. 

"We've prepared the speech, are we good to go? " Near called over.  
"Yes, please go ahead" L nodded. Matsuda's testimony would be vital in discrediting Kira to their fellow Japanese citizens.  
For all his bumbling incompetence and ignorance of the finer details of things, Matsuda truly excelled in social situations and this came across wonderfully well in his speech and manner as he began speaking into the camera Near had pointed at him. 

“I am Touta Matsuda and I am a member of the Kira task force, currently based in Winchester, England. As I am sure you all know, yesterday Kira killed one of the brightest and most influential young stars of our generation, Miss Amane Misa. She was dating a colleague on the task force, who is understandably too upset to comment at this time. I knew her well, she was a bright, vivacious and happy person, and she did her best to… to help the task force whichever way she could. I know there were rumors spreading that Misa had been questioned on suspicion of being the second Kira, but these rumors are false. As someone who knew her, and worked with her for a time, I can confirm this.  
Misa dedicated her life to trying to convict Kira. Although she was not a detective, she used her star status and connections to aid the task force and her partner in any way she could. It is because of her bravery she was murdered by Kira. Misa Amane was an innocent, law-abiding citizen who was trying to help bring Kira’s reign of tyranny to an end, and she paid the ultimate price.  
For those of you in Japan, and around the world, who believe in Kira’s method of justice, let me ask you this: Was Misa Amane a criminal? Did she deserve to die? No. Kira’s claim that they are purging the world of evil doers and criminals is a lie. They are lying to the world and hiding behind a charade of god-hood. Kira has no right to ‘judge’ people, they have no right to murder people and they have NO RIGHT to claim they are making the world a better place by killing criminals when they are the most dangerous criminal in the entire world, and a hypocrite and liar to boot.  
If you support Kira, you are aiding a murderer, a criminal, and a hypocrite. I beseech you, in the name of not just Misa Amane but in the name of all the innocent people Kira has killed, to turn your backs on Kira and aid the task force and Lumen in whatever way you can.  
I know the criminal justice system is not always fair, and it can never be completely impartial- but it is a system we as citizens have worked on to the best of our abilities to pursue good and condemn evil and to serve justice- true justice! Kira stands to destroy that forever.  
Think of the world you want your children and grandchildren to live in. Kira promises a peaceful world with no criminals left, yet that is impossible. Kira will be the most powerful criminal ruling over a society soaked in the blood of criminals and innocents alike. Kira is not a God. Do not be ruled by a vengeful hypocrite, be ruled by your own consciousness and your belief in the good of humankind.  
Misa Amane was my friend, and she will forever be missed by not just me but thousands of her fans, her friends and her family. I will not stop in my pursuit of Kira, and alongside Lumen, the task force will bring them to justice. Thank you for listening and please take care in these dangerous times we live in. Goodbye.”

Near stopped recording and turned to L with a smirk.  
“That was amazing, Matsuda-San” L praised, a genuine smile on his face “Your passion for justice and arguments in not supporting Kira were exemplary. Well done”  
Matsuda beamed. He felt energized and full to the brim with determination and purpose. L had praised him, Beyond had praised him, he was doing a good job!  
“Well done, Matsuda-Kun” Beyond clapped Matsuda’s shoulder jovially “How about we go grab a drink, bet your thirsty after all that talking, eh?”  
Matsuda flushed with pleasure and nodded happily.  
“See you later” Beyond leaned down and kissed the top of L’s hair “Siddie has succeeded in leashing the President, call me if you need me”  
L smiled at Beyond’s whisper into his hair and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek in response as he whispered “Don’t be too long with Matsuda, we are low on numbers with Matt and Mello in the hospital wing”  
Beyond pouted “Oh, I thought you wanted a cheeky make out session or something”  
Ignoring Matsuda’s red face of embarrassment Beyond nuzzled L’s neck.  
“I’m sure we can find the time for that as well” L said quietly “Once this is all wrapped up”  
“Aye Aye, Captain” Beyond giggled and kissed L’s nose before pulling Matsuda along by the arm.  
“I know this great little pub not too far from here, they serve the best Mead, tastes like honey!” Beyond grinned “you need to try it, not of that weak sake shit there, Matsuda-kun”  
L watched the two ‘friends’ leave the room and turned his gaze to Near, who had already edited the footage and was sending it to a long list of approved news stations around the world.  
“Near, Beyond just told me Insidious-San has been successful in his… negotiations with the President of the United States. I expect he will be returning shortly. Are you okay to hold the fort while I meet with Watari and Roger? I have the funeral of the second Kira to arrange”  
Near smirked at L’s deadpan tone of voice. He sounded positively enthralled with the prospect of funeral planning.  
“I’ve got this, you go have fun” Near teased.  
L smirked. Burying one Kira, pursuing the other… he wished Beyond hadn’t gone out with Matsuda, that ‘cheeky make out session’ seemed a lot more inviting…  
L slouched out of the room and left Near to his work. He suspected Kira would make their move very soon, and if he had deduced Kira’s narcissism correctly (which he was certain he had) they would be furious.  
‘And when angry snakes lash out, it makes chopping their heads off that much easier’ L thought, a sense of relish sweeping through him as he anticipated Kira’s anger at Lumen’s manipulation of the Media and Misa’s martyrdom. 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Blissfully unaware of Lumen’s plans, Light was feeling a sense of relish as well. Ryuk had succeeded in securing Mikami’s loyalty, and the man had practically grovelled at his feet in gratitude at being able to assist him in his quest as Kira. His Death Note was now safely away from L and his team in Mikami’s possession, and he had left instructions for the man to follow through his secure email account. Mikami would prove the perfect little puppet, he was so eager to do anything to please his Kami.  
‘Kami’ Light thought, ‘Yes, that has a nice ring to it’  
Light indulged in a few quiet moments of feeling utter peace and satisfaction in his plans fruition. There was no Misa ringing or texting him constantly, no Ryuk hovering over his shoulder…  
He was Kira, and all was right with the world.  
A knock on his door startled him out of his daydreams (ones where he sat on a throne, with L beside him gazing adoringly at him) and quickly rumpled his clothes and rubbed his eyes to give off the appearance of fatigue and crying.  
“Just a minute” he called as he ran a hand through his hair so it fell not as perfectly as normal. He needed to portray someone who was heartbroken, looking perfectly groomed would ruin the image. He opened the door and was surprised to find L lounging against the door frame, a lolly stuck in his mouth and his baggy jeans hanging low on his hips. Light felt himself growing increasingly more attracted to him, and he was a bit concerned about it. So far, his plans had worked in securing L’s affections but not his love or his loyalty. He wanted those, almost as much as he wanted Kira’s new world.  
“Hello, Light-kun, I apologize for not coming sooner, we have been very busy after Misa’s sad death” L took in Light’s rumpled appearance with a frown “You look awful”  
“Heh, I feel it. Um, want to come in? I’m sorry it’s a bit of a mess…”  
“No, I only came to ask if you wanted to come to a meeting about Misa’s funeral plans. I understand if you don’t, but if you have anything you want me to pass on or arrange I will do my best to see it’s done”  
“I…I can’t, I’m sorry it’s too soon”  
“I understand, Light-Kun, I am aware Misa had no family left after the murder of her parents, so along with the task force and Lumen there will be no mourners. I plan on making sure it’s a private ceremony, no press will be permitted to enter, but the funeral must happen relatively soon to ensure there is no media protrusion”  
“Yes, you’re right” Light nodded “and I’m sorry, I will go with you to discuss the plans, I can’t stay holed up in here. It won’t bring her back, but I can work to capture Kira and avenge her”  
“If you’re sure” L shrugged “Light-Kun can have as much time as he needs to grieve Misa’s passing. I have a suspicion Kira will make his move very soon, and he who strikes first wins…. Good thing I’ve moved first”  
Light looked at L, keeping his face perfectly neutral as he wondered just how L had ‘moved first’ and what the consequences would be.  
“What do you mean?” Light asked quietly as he accompanied L out of his room.  
“It doesn’t matter, Light-Kun, let’s focus on arranging Misa’s funeral for now” L soothed “A plot of land is being prepared in the cemetery as we speak, if you would like to write a eulogy or speech I would ask you do so soon, the current aim is to get Miss Amane buried by noon tomorrow.”  
“So soon? Can’t I at least see her before…” Light looked away from L as they made their way downstairs. He couldn’t bring tears to his eyes, which was irritating. Normally he had no problem!  
“Of course,” L nodded. He led Light to Watari’s office and knocked on the door. He turned to Light and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder “We will avenge her, Light-Kun. Despite what she did and who she was… she did not deserve to die like that”  
“Neither did you” Light whispered before he could stop himself. What was wrong with him? Unable to cry and now telling the truth?!  
L smiled sadly “No, I suppose not. I try not to dwell on it, I have nightmares sometimes you know. Of the pain, and the helplessness. I think I can see someone grinning down at me, but I can’t see their face. I hope with time I may remember more”  
Light felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. No. L could NOT remember it. He could not remember he had been killed on Light’s orders, not now! Not now Light had discovered he actually had feelings for him. He was so close to achieving his vision and he wanted L to be a part of it.  
“Are you okay?” L asked, tilting his head as he watched a look of panic wash over Light’s face before it was whitewashed back into perfect calm once more.  
“Yes… just thinking of what that must have been like for you” Light shook his head “I’m so sorry you have nightmares about it”  
L chose not to comment, he hadn’t told anyone about the nightmares before, other than Beyond who woke to his thrashing and soothed him back to sleep. It had felt right, somehow to confide in Light about them.  
“We’d best get started” L opened the office door and greeted Roger and Watari. Light shuffled inside and closed the door slowly, steeling himself to deliver yet another Oscar-winning performance as the grieving boyfriend.  
‘Sooner she’s in the ground the sooner I can focus on finding a way to get rid of the next person in my way… Beyond Birthday’ Light was looking forward to his death even more than he had Misa’s. With Beyond out of the way, he was certain L would be his.  
The question was, just how did one kill a Shinigami hybrid?  
‘I will find out, and I will do it for you’ Light thought, gazing at L warmly and managing a soft smile. ‘Someday soon L you will be my ally, not my enemy’ he thought with smug satisfaction.  
“Good afternoon, please take a seat so we can begin discussing Miss Amane’s funeral” Roger gestured to two chairs and the teens sat down, both completely uninterested in planning the funeral and both with very different plans whirling inside their genius minds…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Thousands of miles away, in Tokyo city, Teru Mikami stood on the roof of his penthouse apartment clutching onto his kami’s holy relic, face tipped to the moon and laughing with manic delight at his purpose.  
He had made the eye deal with Ryuk as he was instructed, and had promptly used his new eyes to kill a petty criminal he had failed to convict the month before.  
Ryuk watched the laughing human with interest. Had Light made the right choice with this one? For all his zeal and dedication to Kira the fact remained the man was clearly batshit insane…  
‘Ah, Light-o, things really are about to get interesting’ he thought as he joined Kira’s hand in his wild laughter. The world around him faded to nothing as he watched the moon continue it's journey across the sky, timeless as he was.


	9. Actions and Consequnces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Misa is laid to rest, Light takes a risk and L’s arrogance comes back to haunt him as the Kira investigation takes a drastic turn…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things have been rather hectic in my life at the moment so I'm pleased this chapter even found the time to be written! Few things I want to say about the canon divergence plotline stuff in this story:  
> 1.) Beyond is nearly 20 and L is nearly 18. he was 1 year younger than L and was 23 at the time of L's death. Beyond asked for Insidious to change his age to two years L's senior after his rebirth. />  
> 2.) Beyond and L share the same birthday- October 31st (because isn't that just fun, and let's face it BB is just the kind of guy to be born on Halloween lol)  
> 3.) There is an afterlife in this fiction, souls go to a heaven like realm, remain trapped on earth or go to MU (hell like realm of nothingness) I’m aware the creators of Death Note specified there was no afterlife in the manga (although the anime left things deliberately vague for people to make their own opinions) but for this story purposes an afterlife is very important.

As predicted, multiple news stations ran the story of Misa's tragic death and publicly condemned Kira for being a hypocrite and a murderer. The USA joined the growing number of countries rejecting Kira as their force of justice and all in all, things were falling into place quite nicely for L and Lumen.  
Still, L couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation that gnawed away at him. He knew Kira would be rattled, and waiting for Kira to make his move was unnerving. Beyond was off 'seeing to his needs' (as L decided to call Beyond's necessary sporadic murder sprees) and was due home soon. It was still early evening and L was actually feeling tired. A bath and an early night sounded wonderful, but he couldn't relax until he knew what Kira was planning to do next.  
"Kira is a murderer! "  
L looked up at the TV and watched as the impassioned young woman raved about the evil Kira was inflicting across the world. Already Kira's supporters were turning away from them. In less than 24 hours the current world-wide opinion palls stood at 49% for L and Lumen and 51% supporting Kira.  
"Things are moving fast" Mello nodded towards the television "That interview Matsuda did was actually golden. I've checked the social media trends in Japan, #antiKira and #R.I.PMisaAmane hashtags are trending. Everyone is talking about it"  
"That's good, I'm certain Matt will continue to ramp things up our end, even if I don't agree with him working from his hospital bed" L popped a cherry candy in his mouth "Amane's funeral is set for 11 am tomorrow morning, I plan for everyone to be talking about that too"  
"You said there was to be no press" Mello pointed out.  
"There won't be. There will be an Aiber and Wedy, though. They will be posing as a pair of reporters who will somehow break through Wammy's security and leak footage of the funeral to the media" L shrugged "Technically I told Matsuda the truth"  
Both turned their heads to the doors as Insidious drifted through, followed by a rather bloody Beyond.  
"Evenin'" Beyond tipped the police cap he wore in their direction. Neither bothered to ask him just how he had acquired it. They probably were better off not knowing.  
"Hello B, Insidious, killing go well?" Mello greeted with just a hint of malice to his voice. He had been working on his 'being civil to Beyond skills'  
"Peachy" Beyond breezed. He dramatically twirled his hat and presented L with a single rose, a perfect, deep red.  
"Thank you" L took the rose, reminded of the first rose Beyond had given him. He had said the wrong thing and shoved it in his pocket, but later he had pressed it and kept it with the few personal trinkets he possessed.  
"You look tired" B commented, concerned with how pale and fragile looking L seemed in a blue sweater a few sizes too big for him.  
"I am" L admitted "I've had six meetings with various heads of state, organized a funeral and solved a few cases since you went out earlier. Watari and Near are holding the fort tonight... I still find it strange how tired I can get in this self"  
"This self? Is that how you view yourself, as two people? " Insidious asked, fascinated at L's perception of who he was. He'd only spoken to a few humans who had been brought back from death, and though it had changed them all irreversibly, some were more deeply affected than others.  
"Yes. I usually think and feel like my older self, but I get tired and emotional as this younger self so it is easier for my mind to process my different lives as two different people."  
"No wonder you look so tired, its symptomatic of a fractured soul. Your death and reanimation weigh heavy on you" Insidious noted. "I will see if there is anything I can do to alleviate some of these side effects, it may take a few days. Are you having night terrors? "  
"Nightmares" Beyond sighed "why didn't you say you were feeling so drained, Babe? "  
L shrugged. He wasn't really used to admitting weakness in himself, was used to just getting on with things.  
"Go get some sleep" Mello prompted "we will handle things here and hand over to Watari and Near"  
L was about to protest that he was quite capable of staying where he was but his traitorous mouth let out a yawn instead. Beyond pulled L up and out of his chair with a sharp tug and L stumbled into his arms.  
"Bedtime" Beyond decided, ignoring L's further protests as he nodded Goodnight to Mello and Insidious and pulled L along with him.  
"Beyond, I need to monitor Kira's response" L sighed as Beyond continued to frog march him to their room.  
"You have Watari and Near to do that tonight. You haven’t slept properly in days and your pale as shit. No arguments, Lawli" Beyond snapped, deciding a bit of tough love was what was needed when L got into his very stubborn moods.  
L was tempted to roll his eyes but decided against it. That would only testify to a lack of maturity and being 17 again and subject to emotions and hormones annoyed him enough already. He followed Beyond to their room (a recent development, after Beyond threw a tantrum at Watari and demanded they be allowed to share a room)  
"You’re going to have a bath and some champagne, then you’re going to chill out" Beyond decided, already heading towards the bathroom "and you can give me your phone, I know you will be monitoring the media on it otherwise"  
'Well dammit' L thought, churlishly handing Beyond his phone when he put his hand out for it. Obeying Beyond was practically second nature now, but only when they were alone of course.  
"You've done so well with getting the media on board" Beyond shouted from the bathroom "wouldn't hurt you to have an early night and relax, let daddy take care of you"  
L blanched. Where the fuck had that come from?  
Beyond poked his head around the bathroom door with a grin. "Officer Hitchings had a daddy fetish- he tried to pick me up earlier, but I'm afraid I'm an aggressive top and things didn't go so well for him"  
"B, your insane" L shook his head and slumped onto the sofa to wait for his bath.  
"Certifiably" Beyond replied cheerily, before returning to check the water.  
L wished Insidious hadn't said what he had about 'fractured souls' because he knew he would have to put up with an overprotective Beyond until a remedy was found. Plus, he was already planning on researching past life experiences to see how the few others who had been brought back coped with their symptoms.  
"Bath's ready"  
L glanced longingly over at the television. The 8 pm news would be starting soon...  
"Don't think about it" Beyond had poked his head around the door again and was frowning at L disapprovingly.  
"Fine" L raised an eyebrow at Beyond who had stripped off "you are not having a bath with me, you're covered in blood"  
"I will be having a shower, worry not, sweetness" Beyond rolled his eyes at L's disdain for blood. He couldn't see what the problem was, blood was nice. And who wouldn't want to have a bath in bloody water anyway?  
'I need to try that' Beyond thought, still feeling the adrenaline running through his veins from his kills earlier.  
L ignored Beyond's spaced out expression 'either thinking about murder or sex' he decided and stripped off. He trusted Beyond would have gotten the water temperature right (of course he had) and climbed into the bath. He sighed and sat down, feeling the hot water soak into his skin and soothe muscles he didn't even realize were aching.  
"Good boy" Beyond nodded in approval "I'm going to take a quick shower, when I'm done I will wash your hair."  
L nodded, not willing to protest he could wash his own hair. He preferred when B did it, the feeling of his long fingers running through his hair was something L very much enjoyed and they both knew it.  
Beyond went to have a shower, leaving L sitting in the giant claw tub filled with marshmallow scented bubbles. L lay back and listened to Beyond's rather good rendition of 'love bites' by Def Leppard until he felt too drowsy and on the verge of sleep. He sat up busied himself with washing himself to combat the drowsiness. Drowning in a bath was not how he wanted to go.  
'Neither was a Kira induced heart attack though' L thought gloomily as he scrubbed himself. Beyond had turned the shower off and was banging around the bathroom in his usual loud style.  
"Babe, which one is my deodorant again? " Beyond called.  
"Really doesn’t matter" L sighed "use whatever one they both serve the same purpose"  
"Yeah true, but I thought you'd be a bit OCD 'don't use my stuff Beyond' this is the first night we've actually had a joint room just establishing the rules, Baby"  
L shrugged and resumed making bubble sculptures. Perhaps the old L would have been a bit more possessive of personal things, but he found himself completely unbothered by Beyond using his stuff. In fact, he fully intended on pinching Beyond's 'Nirvana' hoodie as soon as it came back from being laundered.  
Beyond appeared wearing only his black sweatpants and L resisted the urge to check out his abs. L did find himself quite jealous of how well built Beyond was becoming. He would say he'd visit the gym too, but that would be a flat-out lie so he didn't entertain the notion.  
"You've completely healed" L noted.  
"Yup, with Officer 'call me Daddy's' death they've completely gone" Beyond kneeled next to L and dropped a kiss on his shoulder "anyway I'll shut up about that, you don't like hearing it and you should be relaxing. Want some champagne? "  
"Aren't you supposed to drink it when you're celebrating?"  
"Well yeah, but we are celebrating our first night sharing a room together " Beyond got a little starry-eyed and L smiled fondly at him.  
"I suppose your right, Beyond" L tilted his head back "wash my hair first? "  
"Course" Beyond picked up the jug and gently poured it over L's hair, running his fingers through the ebony strands. L sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, luxuriating in Beyond's care.  
"You look better already" Beyond noted the rosy complexion and L's general state of relaxation.  
"Feel better" L admitted then sighed again as Beyond began to lather honey and chamomile shampoo into his hair. Beyond took his time, making sure L was completely chilled out by the time he had finished washing, conditioning then combing his hair. The water was beginning to cool, and he had other plans for L, so he prompted L to get out of the bath.  
"Thanks, B" L sighed as he stood up and climbed out of the bathtub. He dried himself quickly before dumping his clothes and towel into the laundry hamper. Beyond was already pouring him a glass of champagne when he emerged from the bathroom. L was touched to see a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates on the bed and even some candles lit and dotted around the room.  
"B... " L looked around the room and smiled "I really wasn't expecting this... You're quite the romantic, aren't you? "  
Beyond smirked "I suppose I am... But only when it comes to you. I still don't like the hearts and flowers shit from everyone else"  
L made a beeline for the chocolates and sat down on the bed. Once he'd found and eaten all the fudge ones he noticed Beyond was just watching him with a soft expression.  
"Oh, did you want some?" L asked belatedly. Beyond laughed and shook his head before sitting next to L and handing him a glass of champagne.  
"I just think it’s cute when you shove food into your mouth, your cheeks get puffed out like a hamster"  
L, horrified by the mental image, immediately slowed down.  
"That is not cute, Beyond" he took a sip of champagne "any chance I could have my phone back now? "  
"Nope. Besides, you’re going to be too distracted anyway soon enough" Beyond gave L a leer which promptly made L blush at the implications.  
"So, no phone then" L fidgeted "we're just going to sit here? "  
"Yes. For now," Beyond made himself comfy leaning against the pillows and patted the space next to him. L shuffled back and lay beside Beyond. He felt a bit remiss. He wasn't used to just sitting around not doing anything, he was the world's greatest detective after all.  
"Just sit back and drink" Beyond laughed as he noticed L's dark grey eyes flicking around the room in restlessness.  
L helped himself to another handful of chocolates and focused his attention on the candle nearest to him and was surprised to find he was quite content to just sit with Beyond and relax.  
"Refill?" Beyond prompted when he noticed L had finished his glass and was gazing at the flickering flame of a candle as if it might tell his future.  
"Yes please" L passed his glass to Beyond with a small smile. "Thank you, B, I do actually feel a lot better. "  
Beyond filled L's glass and handed it back to him. Neither spoke for a while, both content to sit and drink and think with one another. Beyond tucked himself close to L and L stroked his hair soothingly. This moment of peace after so much had happened was a balm to both of them.  
"Time is it?" L asked after a few moments.  
"Nearly half nine" Beyond smiled at the look of surprise that flashed across L's face. "Time flies when you’re not constantly clock watching"  
"Suppose it does" L settled back against Beyond, feeling a bit buzzed from the champagne and very warm and comfortable. This taking time off and relaxing business was actually a pretty good idea. He would try and do it more often.  
"Comfy?" Beyond teased, L had practically sat in his lap. He made no effort to move and Beyond relished feeling L's body against his and wouldn't dream of asking him to move anyway.  
"Beyond, do you believe in Heaven and Hell? " L asked after a few quiet moments.  
"In a way, sure. There is the Shinigami realm, I've heard enough from Siddie to understand that, and I know there is a realm where 'good' souls reside. Don't know much about that one obviously" Beyond gave a rueful chuckle "then there are souls that are trapped on earth to atone or some shit. The worst people go to MU, it's basically a realm of nothingness where souls are tormented for an eternity of being self-aware but unable to do anything but suffer. "  
L considered this for a moment "Guess I know which place we will end up then" it was not a pleasant thought. "When I was dead I don't remember going anywhere. I assumed once you’re dead that's it"  
"Well, that's because as soon as I heard Kira had got you I made Insidious trap your soul inside your body. You wouldn't be aware of it; your soul has to leave your body before you become aware you've snuffed it. " Beyond gazed up at the ceiling, his usually animated face sober as he pondered. "You are wrong about where we end up, I'm quite convinced one day we will be rocking it up in paradise"  
"Beyond, you're a serial killer" L snorted, unable to stop the bubble of laughter at Beyond's optimism.  
"So? That doesn’t necessarily mean my soul is 'bad' things aren't that black and white, Lawli. Think of it this way: human lives either positively or negatively affect the world. Sure, I kill a few people but I have to do that to survive. I also save thousands of people a year and help level the scales of justice that way. Same as you, you've killed and sacrificed lives but how many people have you saved? souls are judged not on their individual actions, but how they have affected the world as a whole. There has to be good and evil, the world needs a balance after all." Beyond broke off when he noticed L was listening to him speak intently. He loved when L would focus his attention on him like this.  
"So essentially souls are judged on the positivity or negativity of their lifelong actions" L summarized neatly.  
"Pretty much. Anyway, wherever you go I'm going too because we're bonded"  
That was a comforting thought. L smiled as he thought he must be crazy as well for viewing an eternity with Beyond Birthday as a comforting predicament. They finished off the bottle of champagne and chocolates and were lounging together, L atop B and resting his head against his chest. Neither spoke as they enjoyed the others presence and the peaceful silence around them, B was starting to get hard though and pointedly ground himself against L’s leg to inform him of the fact.  
L pulled away from the embrace and raised an eyebrow at the rather insistent poke to his thigh.  
“Can’t help it, it’s a natural reaction to having you in my arms” Beyond pointed out with a smirk “Plus I’ve been thinking of doing something to you all day…”  
“What have you been thinking about doing all day?” L prompted when Beyond got that whole spacey look about him again and seemed incapable of speech. Honestly, thoughts of sex or murder seemed to make the man’s brain screech to a halt.  
Beyond took L’s empty glass off of him and put it on the bedside table, before fluidly rolling on top of L and grinning down at him.  
“I will show you” Beyond purred, rolling his hips into L’s. L bucked up into him in response and moaned softly. It had been three or four days since they were last intimate, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to what Beyond’s intentions were.  
“Go on then” L smiled, knowing full well B would do what he wanted regardless. ‘Well, unless I say ‘Sprouts!’ L thought as Beyond began to pull his clothes off. L soon found the Kira investigation pushed to the back of his mind as Beyond sucked on his nipples with a singlemindedness that made his head spin.  
“Beyond, you’re trying to kill me” L panted as Beyond bit down hard, drawing a small sliver of blood and making L cringe with the slight sting of pain.  
“Never” Beyond purred, lapping up the blood and kissing L’s skin in apology, before continuing his assault on the other one. When Beyond was satisfied L was suitably aroused (the ‘Stop teasing me Beyond and just bloody DO SOMETHING’ was a dead giveaway) Beyond pulled away from the reddened peaks and admired his handiwork.  
L lay back panting, he had found himself embarrassingly close to the edge already and needed to take a moment to calm himself down. Beyond seemed to already know that, as he busied himself with running his finger’s over L’s quivering belly in a soothing motion until L’s shallow pants subsided.  
“Roll on your belly” Beyond nudged L’s hip and L did as he was asked, carefully flopping over onto his stomach and avoiding putting too much weight on his hips as Beyond settled behind him.  
“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” L asked, surprised when Beyond began trailing his fingers up and down his spine, leaving delicious sparks of sensation as they went.  
“No, this is for you” Beyond replied as he dipped his hands lower and began to knead L’s ass.  
L was suddenly reminded of what Beyond promised to do last time they were intimate…  
“Beyond?!” L yelped as Beyond dipped his head and bit into one of his buttocks gently.  
“Can’t talk, mouth’s full” Beyond teased before biting the other cheek. L was mortified to feel his cock twitch at the strange sensation. Beyond reached a hand underneath L and rolled his balls in his hand, making L hiss out a curse word and jolt underneath him. Using the distraction, Beyond used his other hand to pull L’s buttocks apart. The sight of the small, pink hole made him dizzy with need but he did his best to ignore it. His goal was to make L go crazy with desire.  
He lathed his tongue around the furled area of skin and L’s reaction was all he had hoped for and more. L shrieked, his entire body shuddering as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine and whited out his brain.  
“What the… what?” L asked dazedly as Beyond continued to lathe at his hole with slow, deliberate strokes. L retreated to the familiar territory of moaning and hung his head as he steeled himself for another bout of mind-numbing pleasure courtesy of Beyond’s WONDERFUL tongue…  
Beyond picked up the pace a little bit, drawing figure of eights with his tongue and was rewarded with another breathy shriek as L thrashed beneath him. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, and he redoubled his efforts to make L come so hard he’d black out.  
“Beyond!” L gasped as Beyond speared his tongue inside of him. He couldn’t quite grasp the sensation, it felt wonderful and strange and a small part of his mind just had to pipe up: ‘Is this sanitary?!’ but before L could give it much thought he felt Beyond’s hands on his hips, shifting him so he could gain better access to his hole. L had remembered reading somewhere that the human anus had a surprisingly large amount of nerve endings and erogenous zones, but until Beyond Birthday came along he’d never really experienced such things.  
Beyond withdrew slightly and blew a puff of air on the twitching hole in front of him. L keened in response and bucked his hips.  
“Okay, Okay” Beyond giggled “I get the message” His tongue was starting to ache a little, and he was eager to see if he could get L to come from this, so he returned to licking and spearing into L with his tongue, increasing his pace and rhythm until L was reduced to a panting, writhing mess beneath him.  
“Oh my god, Beyond” L shuddered as Beyond’s leisurely pace grew increasingly frantic. The sensations were too much, and he felt his orgasm coiling in his belly as he neared the brink. One last stab of that talented tongue and L was crying out and coming, his body locking Beyond’s tongue in place as his inner walls clamped down. Beyond grinned against L’s ass as he heard and felt the evidence of L’s completion. He even thought he had heard L swear in French before he dramatically collapsed back on the bed, panting harshly. Beyond gave L a few moments then sat up “So…. How was that?” He asked, knowing full well it was fucking fantastic. He received no response and as he leaned over L he was delighted to learn he had indeed succeeded in making L come so hard he’d blacked out.  
L was snoring softly, and his entire body was pliant and soft as he slept peacefully. Beyond hoped there would be no nightmares tonight, L deserved a good night’s rest. Beyond gently pulled the duvet over L and tucked him in.  
Once he was satisfied L was sleeping deeply, Beyond hoped off the bed and headed for the shower where he planned on having a leisurely wank and congratulating himself on his extraordinary sexual prowess. He was practically a sex GOD!  
He intended to make the most of it because he knew in the morning he would face a very trying time- getting L to wear a suit to Misa’s funeral. Gods of Death help him…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The next morning Watari arrived at their door holding two suit bags and shoeboxes. L, who was still half asleep, groaned and buried himself under the covers again at the sight of the formal attire.  
"You each have dress shoes as well, please see to it that L looks somewhat presentable" Watari handed the suit bags and boxes to Beyond with a smile.  
"I will try my best, Watari" Beyond smirked, knowing full well L would hate every moment wearing such form-fitting garments.  
Watari left them to shower and dress, stating he would return in 30 minutes with breakfast (but they both knew it was an unspoken threat to L that he would be back to check he was dressed appropriately)  
Beyond showered first since L was still moping in bed. Once he was finished he made short work of getting dressed and making himself look presentable, knowing he would have to dedicate some time to making sure L did the same.  
After five minutes of gentle prodding to get L to move failed he resorted to stealing the duvet of a still nude L to force him to get up.  
"Beyond!"  
"You heard what Watari said, get that fine ass out of bed and go in the shower"  
L huffed but did climb out of bed. He knew there was no possible way he could avoid wearing the damned suit that hung up waiting for him. He just hoped it was worth it. He looked at Beyond, already fixing his tie and smiled.  
"That looks really good on you" L admired B for a moment, taking in how well the suit jacket and trousers accentuated B's lean but muscular build.  
"Thank you, Lawli" Beyond preened "Do you think I look pretty? " Beyond turned to L and batted his eyelashes comically.  
L snorted in response and shook his head. B had woken up with an ego the size of a truck ('I made you blackout with my epic rimming skills, told you I'm good with my mouth! I am a sex GOD!') and he wasn't about to feed it anymore.  
"Lies" Beyond tsked, turning back to the mirror and ruffling his hair.  
L refused to rise to the bait, Beyond was a vain git and he didn't have time to waste pandering to his ego. L took a quick shower and got dressed. The shirt was horrible and form-fitting, the trousers were just as bad and the jacket...  
"Stop, stop! You’re going to get it all wrinkled" Beyond batted L's hands away and smoothed down his coat and straightened his collar.  
L let Beyond put on his tie and attempt to tame his hair before he sat down on the bed, dark eyes fixed on his nemesis.  
The shoe box just sat there, mockingly.  
"If you promise to wear the dress socks and shoes I will make you a cake. With strawberries, cream and lots of hundreds and thousands. It will be a diabetics nightmare" Beyond tempted, brandishing the dress socks menacingly.  
"And meringue? " L asked after a moment’s thought.  
"And meringue" Beyond promised.  
"Okay then" L stuck out his feet.  
"You can put your own shoes and socks on" Beyond huffed, but he had already sunk to his knees and was stroking L's feet reverently without even realizing he was doing it.  
"You have a foot fetish" L shrugged "you should be thanking me" he poked Beyond with his foot and laughed as Beyond grabbed it.  
Beyond giggled and placed sloppy kisses to L's feet, making the usually serious detective gasp with laughter as Beyond tickled his sensitive soles. It helped because L didn't complain as he felt the socks and shoes be put on. Beyond looked flushed and happy and that in turn made L happy.  
They were both dressed and were indulging in a little make-out session when Watari knocked on the door.  
"Great timing, Watari" Beyond muttered under his breath. He pulled away and straightened his tie as Watari entered the room with their breakfast.  
L made a point of only eating pancakes and a piece of fruit cake, forgoing the cooked breakfast with a disdainful sniff. He was wearing a suit, a tie, and socks- if Watari thought he was eating normal food as well he was very much mistaken.  
“The task force has gathered in the foyer, they are waiting for us” Beyond looked up from his phone “Matsuda is a blubbering wreck” he explained, showing L a text of the young police officer.  
“Well, you will have to be a good friend and comfort him” L shrugged “I want things to go smoothly this morning, Aiber and Wedy should be in position by now. Watari, what is the current situation with the media?”  
“The Japanese press is currently running opinion polls and anti-Kira factions are growing. Kira is losing their supporters globally and I believe Matt is currently developing software that will flag and shut down all Pro-Kira websites” Watari reported smoothly, glancing down at a piece of paper in his hands. “Also, there has been an information leak, someone has let the press know the funeral will be today, from what I have been able to gather the leak of information occurred late last night. I woke up to an email from an associate of mine who works in the press and they informed me the details of Amane’s funeral were released around 11 pm.”  
L frowned. He wanted the press to know, but he didn’t want them present at the actual funeral- that was Aiber and Wedy’s job. It was a distressing thought, someone within Wammy’s was leaking sensitive information to the press. It could not be tolerated.  
“I will find out who has been leaking such information” L vowed “and if it’s a student they are expelled. A teacher- instant dismissal.”  
“What if it’s someone on the task force?” Beyond questioned. If he was going to put money on it being anyone he would be betting on Matsuda and his big mouth.  
“If it is someone on the task force they will be stripped of their title and rank and deported back to Japan,” L said flatly “this is a breach of security that I cannot allow for the safety of the students who live here. Watari, could you please inform Insidious I want him to keep a very close eye on the task force members today and to report back to me if he hears anything suspicious regarding this information leak. Beyond, I want you to do some digging on the faculty, I want to know where everyone was between the hours of 9-12 am last night and I will expect alibies to validate them. I will investigate the students and look into their schedules to determine if any were absent or out of bed between those hours last night”  
“Great, I hope it was Professor Hedgehog, I’d love to see him get the axe. Literally” Beyond grinned, his eyes flashing with murderous intent. L had to smile, for he knew all too well Beyond’s hatred for the music teacher, Professor Hodge, and the various pranks he had pulled on him. Beyond had made the man’s life a living hell and L had to admire the man’s tenacity for still teaching at Wammy’s rather than running for the hills.  
They finished off their breakfast hurriedly, each knowing they would have to intervene to ensure Wammy’s security was not jeopardized any further.  
Mello buzzed in to say he was on the roof with a sniper rifle, just in case someone managed to get into the Orphanage grounds.  
“Is a sniper rifle really necessary” Watari sighed as he cleared up the breakfast trays.  
“It might be” L shrugged “Mello’s just being overprotective, Watari, he won’t actually shoot anyone…” He deliberately left out the ‘hopefully’ and checked the security systems. Everything was in order, and if someone did happen to bypass the electric fence and retina scanner that barred entrance to the Orphanage grounds then they were fair game for Mello as far as he was concerned.  
“Let’s get this over and done with” Beyond nodded to L “Any other instructions before we go?”  
“Act shocked when Aiber and Wedy reveal themselves” 

As it was mid-morning, the students were either in classes or on breaks in the library so the hallways were quiet as they made their way down to the foyer. There seemed to be a general feeling of pensive silence hanging over Wammy’s and L wondered if it was due to the funeral shortly to be held or the fact Kira still had not made their move and everyone was waiting in a state of suspense. Light was looked immaculately well groomed in a dark grey suit with a rich mahogany tie, though his eyes were red as if he had been recently crying. What everyone did not know, however, was that Light's eyes were red from staying up the previous night planning his next move as Kira. 

'And what plans I have!' Light thought smugly.

“There you guys are, we were beginning to think you wouldn’t make it” Aizawa greeted stonily.

“Apologies, Aizawa-San, we had some last-minute issues to discuss” L replied mildly, refusing to expand further on what those issues were. Until he found out who had been leaking information he would be particularly untrusting of the people around him.  
“L, thank you” Light rushed over and pulled him into a hug. “The coffin is beautiful, and the flowers… I know Misa would be… well, she’d appreciate them” Light pulled away and held L by his shoulders.  
“You liked her, didn’t you?” Light continued, ignoring Beyond’s increasingly heated glare as his hands remained on L’s shoulders.  
“No, I can’t say I particularly did, Light-Kun. Other than the fact she was Kira I found her vapid, loud and obnoxious. I don’t believe in the hypocrisy of not speaking ill of the dead when you had no great opinion of them whilst they were still alive. However, the fact remains she is dead and did not deserve to die the way she did, so I felt it was only fitting she should be laid to rest with dignity”  
L ignored Matsuda’s splutters of outrage “Let’s start the ceremony, the task force may take the day off to mourn privately if they wish” He gently removed Light’s hands from his shoulders “I’m sorry if I offended you, Light-Kun, but I do not intend to grieve the loss of a Kira, whatever she meant to you”  
Light was surprised by the cold words and made a show of looking hurt (mainly for his father and Matsuda’s benefit) immediately Matsuda stormed over to L, his face twisted in a snarl. Beyond swiftly stepped in front of L and stopped Matsuda with a single look of his dangerous ruby eyes.  
“I appreciate a funeral is an emotional time, but if you take another step towards L in a threatening manner I will personally see to it that you will never be able to take another step for the rest of your life.” Beyond whispered softly, patting Matsuda’s shoulder affectionately and smiling at him winningly “Now, shall we?”  
Disturbed by Beyond’s aggressive display, the task force silently filed out of the door and made their way to the graveyard. L ignored the outraged whisperings of the task force and looked around the grounds, pinpointing the spot where Aiber and Wedy would be easily.  
Misa’s coffin was already next to the grave, the funeral attends standing next to it solemnly as they waited to lower it into the ground. L noticed their earpieces and smart attire with a wry smile. Of course, Watari employed extra security. The man never failed in his duty to protect Wammy’s house.  
The local vicar stood waiting beside the graveyard and smiled at the small group as they approached. L quite liked the man, he was a soft-spoken and genuinely decent person, and he had employed him regularly to attend to the spiritual needs of some of the orphans at Wammy’s who were practicing Christians.  
“Reverend Dameson” L greeted politely.  
“Sir! Goodness, has it really been so long since I last seen you? You look remarkably well rested and… dare I say it, younger?” The Vicar asked, visibly shocked at L’s sudden change of appearance.  
“I’ve just started taking better care of myself” L brushed the comment off easily “It has been a few years, hasn’t it?”  
“Ah, yes, Indeed.” The Vicar cleared his throat as he noticed Beyond take L’s hand in his.  
‘Say something, I dare you’ Beyond narrowed his eyes at the bumbling vicar menacingly. Wisely, the Vicar quickly turned his attention to the task force.  
“You are Miss Amane’s boyfriend?” he asked Light, who was standing close to his father and Matsuda for support.  
“I was” Light clarified before going into a meandering conversation with the Vicar about how wonderful Misa had been, the weather, what Japan was like in the spring until Watari felt compelled to remind the kindly old man he had a job to do.  
“My apologies! Of course,” The Vicar began to recite passages from the bible then invited Light and Matsuda to say a few words. The coffin was finally lowered into the ground, and L made a point of looking sad (for the cameras) rather than bored. Once the coffin was in place Light threw in a pink rose, followed by each member of the task force. When presented with a pink rose, L flicked it disdainfully into the grave and ignored the invitation to say a few words.  
“I’m a man of few words” L quipped to the vicar “and I have none to waste here”  
“Oooh, Slay” Beyond whispered, a devilish grin on his face as he bit back a giggle.  
As rehearsed, Watari then proceeded to answer a phone call and looked at L with a grave (pardon the pun) expression.  
“L, there has been a security breach,” Watari said quietly, but loud enough for the task force to overhear “two members of the press have gotten inside the grave-”  
Aiber abruptly shot out from his hiding place, still brandishing his camera and darted towards the gated exist.  
“HEY! YOU CAN’T BE HERE!” Matsuda screamed as Wedy followed suit, her designer heels clicking against the gravel pavements as she ran.  
“See to it that they are detained at the North Gate” L ordered Watari, who immediately strode away from the funeral party towards Wedy and Aiber.  
“How did this happen?” Soichiro asked.  
“That doesn’t matter right now” Beyond replied “that footage is probably already circulating the internet, I doubt those reporters snuck in without wireless cameras to upload the footage they were taking. They looked far too professional for that”  
“How did they manage to get in?” Matsuda asked, looking at L suspiciously “did you set this up?”  
L had the grace to look affronted “Yes, Matsuda-san, of course, I did. I deliberately aided the press into private property where MY ORPHANS live. Honestly, enough of this farce. The second Kira is buried and I don’t have time for this” L narrowed his eyes at the task force “Need I remind you that you are here to capture Kira, the original Kira who is still at large, and to show more respect to myself and Wammy’s as an institution. The students here are my family, I do not take kindly to having my integrity towards them questioned. If after the death of the second Kira you are having doubts as to whether you can in fact aid in the capturing of Kira please inform Watari, he will gladly see to it you are sent back to Japan.”  
L turned on his heel and walked off from the flabberghasted group, making sure to appear angry as he did so. Beyond backed this up by looking at Light almost apologetically.  
“Sorry” Beyond whispered quietly “It’s probably dented his pride…”  
“Beyond!”  
“On my way” Beyond left the group and jogged to catch up with L, already knowing his comment would lead the task force to suspect L was innocent of any knowledge of the reporters and was acting affronted because he was embarrassed Wammy’s security had been breached.  
The pair quickly made their way to Lumen HQ, neither sparing the task force a second glance. Now that Amane’s footage was out, they had work to do.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

After L and Beyond’s stormy exist, Light insisted on spending some time alone. The grave attendants were shoveling in soil on top of Misa’s coffin and the Vicar was reciting meaningless verses of the Bible as they did so.  
Light left the small group of mourners, intent on getting to his private spot in the orchard. He had a growing sense of anxiety and he needed to contact Mikami as soon as possible. He knew Kira was losing his footing with the public, no doubt down to L and Lumen’s scheming and he had sent his aid a list of notorious and well-despised criminals to dispatch. He had not heard any of the deaths reported on the news and he had a growing suspicion L was somehow in control of the media. He was censoring Kira’s killings!  
‘Damn you, L, why can’t you just realize I’m making the world a better place?’ Light seethed, anger radiating through him as he thought about L and those cold, calculating eyes of his. Where did he even stand with L now anyway? L had acted very cold and distant with him, even to the point Light had to wonder if he was under suspicion once again.  
‘I need to get Beyond out of the way’ Light thought as he quickly made his way towards the apple tree that acted as his blind spot. He sat down on the damp grass and pulled out his phone. He knew Mikami would be waiting to hear from him, so wasted no time in sending an email to Mikami, demanding to know if the names he had specified had been written. In less than a minute he received a response that yes, they had and that Mikami was currently unable to write any more names due to his law firm being investigated for corruption.  
‘Investigated?’ Light immediately suspected L, or at least L’s hand in it. It was all too convenient. 

‘Keep it safe, wait for further instructions and do not show any affiliation or support for Kira. Despite the risks, I need you to write down a name for me: Reverend Peter Damson. Visits Wammy’s on the evening of the 25th of October at 4 pm, asks to speak to L and Beyond. He is invited to Watari’s office where he then attempts to shoot L after condemning his homosexual relationship with Beyond. He wounds L by shooting him in the shoulder’ do this at once and SEND RYUK TO ME BY 7 PM’ Light sent the message off and sighed. Things were starting to unravel and he needed to work fast to regain lost ground. Beyond would be incensed at his beloved L being harmed (he’d already seen how protective he was when the Shinigami-Hybrid stepped in front of L to protect him from Matsuda earlier) and would either write the Reverend’s name in his death note or kill him outright. Either way, Beyond would either be killed for killing someone to extend the lifespan of one he favored or, he would find himself convicted for murder once the footage from the cameras was revealed. 

‘I will need to use this security breach to take out Beyond’ Light decided, and if L gets hurt in the process it’s a sacrifice that needs to be made. He knew L was aware of Beyond’s murderous tendencies and he knew L made a conscious effort to keep Beyond’s crimes a well-kept secret from both the task force and most of the people at Wammy’s. If Beyond did survive, Light was going to ensure the task force would lose all faith in L for aiding a murderer… and then…  
‘Beyond Birthday will be accused of being Kira, and L his willing accomplice. The task force will splinter, Lumen will lose its momentum and the time will be right for Kira to regain his following’ Light threw his head back and laughed, feeling a sense of relief at his own genius. He had worked it out perfectly and he could almost taste victory on his tongue.  
Light looked at his watch and smirked. He had four hours to wait until Beyond Birthday’s fate was sealed.  
‘Let’s hope he ends up the same place as Misa’ Light bit back a giggle and climbed to his feet. He heard the laughter and commotion of children heading his way, and it wouldn’t do to be discovered laughing when he was playing the part of the mourning boyfriend. Head down, he walked past the approaching group of students, ignoring their curious looks as he hurried inside.  
x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Meanwhile in Lumen HQ L was watching a breaking news report on ‘Misa Amane’s secretive funeral’ that was being broadcast live across Japan. Mobs of her fans had assembled in Tokyo city center in protest against Kira for killing their idol. The leaked footage had achieved what L hoped it would- stirring up even more resentment and hatred towards Kira in their homeland.  
L turned away from the screen and ran his eyes over the list of names in front of them. All the criminals had died of heart attacks yesterday, and he knew it was Kira’s retaliation. He had received the information not an hour ago, and he had to grudgingly admit he might have been a bit overzealous on his censorship of the media and other information sources. He should have been made aware of these killings as soon as they had happened.  
Still, Kira had made his move and L was pleased they had done so. Kira had targeted criminals who were well known and publicly loathed for such crimes as mass murder, pedophilia, and terrorism. Before his intervention, L imagined Kira’s killings of these criminals would have been praised and heralded by the media as acts of justice, but now they were omitted from all news reports and no mention of the killings was to be broadcast.  
Kira would not succeed in this cheap ploy to win back the public’s affections; their damage was dented and L fully intended to capitalize on that fact.  
“L, the Japanese foreign Minister” Watari handed L a mobile marked with a red dot to signify it was only to be used for contacting Japanese figures of state.  
“Moshi Moshi” L took the phone and placed it next to his ear, his attention still fixed on the computer screen in front of him, his eyes taking in the data unconsciously.  
“L-san, we have begun conducting investigations into all private law firms in the Kanto region”  
“Excellent, I highly suspect Kira to be involved with one of them, their penchant for justice and the profile I have set up indicate the original Kira is still active within Tokyo. I also suspect Kira is capable of using proxies to do their work when they feel threatened. I would advise you to take all necessary precautions and continue to ensure any Kira related deaths are not disclosed to the media. I will see to it the same is done my end”  
L leaned in closer to his screen and frowned. He had noticed a pattern, a strangely familiar pattern…  
“I will see to it”  
“Thank you, I will be in contact with you soon” L disconnected the call and called Mello to his side.  
“Sup?” Mello plopped into the chair next to L and looked at his computer screen.  
“There’s a pattern there” L poked the times and dates of Kira’s killings with the tip of a piece of pocky.  
“These recent killings seem to match up with when the first Kira began to kill. The dates, times and even crimes of the deceased match. That is too convenient” Mello noted “Set up a graph of the original Kira’s killings and compare it to this”  
L gestured towards the computer “You do it, you have an eye for this work”  
Glowing with the praise, Mello scooted into L’s seat and began compiling data as L crouched on Mello’s chair and opened another box of Pocky.  
“What do you think?” Mello asked L as he worked on drawing up the graphs.  
“I think Kira is playing games,” L said slowly, dark eyes fixed on the screen as the pattern began to emerge, “I think Kira is trying to lead our attention to Japan, where they first began their career as a wannabe force of justice. And I suspect the reason for wanting to lead us to Japan is to knock us off-course.”  
“A proxy?” Mello deduced.  
“Yes. I think we’re getting close, Mello. These are desperate actions”  
Near, who was seated on the floor building a lego megastructure, looked over to where L and Mello sat.  
“Amane’s death, the fourth Kira, all of these events are linked… Kira has made great efforts to distance themselves from Japan and yet suddenly they are all but highlighting their presence in the Kanto region. I suspect Kira’s proxy is indeed in Japan but the original Kira is here”  
L and Mello whipped their heads round to look at Near. The boy was so quiet most of the time they didn’t even realize he was in the room.  
“What?” Mello asked, startled at what Near was implying.  
“You said it yourself, L, you always suspected a member of the task force of being Kira. Don’t you think it’s funny how Misa Amane was killed here, in England, members of Lumen were nearly killed here in England…”  
“Who do you suspect,” L asked slowly, already knowing who Near would accuse, but needed to hear it nonetheless.  
“Isn’t it obvious? Light Yagami”  
L closed his eyes. He felt a sudden flash of pain at the thought. Yes, he had suspected Light… but he had hoped…  
“Near, you’ve been investigating Light haven't you”  
“Yes, I have because your feelings for him have comprised your objectivity” Near admitted “you like him, you have some attraction to him, L, and you made Beyond write his name down to protect him. Your feelings for Light have blinded you to the fact he fits the profile of Kira perfectly”  
L chewed on his lower lip. Thinking it was one thing but hearing it…  
“You suspect Light had Misa killed to throw off suspicion and make himself appear innocent of being Kira” Mello mused “that is actually pretty cunning… and it has certainly worked, L, I think we should focus on Light, Near’s right, as painful as it is to admit it”  
L frowned. Where was Beyond or Insidious when he needed them? He knew he was not infallible, and like his protection of Beyond despite knowing who he was and what he did, he felt somewhat protective over Light too. If Light was Kira he had offered him the same protection, albeit unknowingly. That meant his objectivity had been damaged and he would not be able to investigate Light in an unbiased fashion…  
“We need to gather the others and decide where we go from here. I cannot investigate Light, my judgment of him will not be objective as Near has rightly pointed out.” L shoved a piece of pocky in his mouth, but he found he felt sick as he chewed on it because, in a moment of horrifying clarity, he remembered something incredibly important and incredibly damming for Light Yagami… he felt dizzy and suddenly images rushed through his mind, voices, memories… he wasn’t sure what they were. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, so intense were the visions ravaging his mind.  
“It was him” L whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt the roaring of blood rush through his veins and his eyes rolled back as consciousness left him. Mello grabbed at him before he could hit the floor, and Near rushed to call Watari.  
Watari and Beyond arrived in minutes, with Insidious floating beside them.  
“Shit! L!” Beyond grabbed L from Mello’s arms and smoothed back his hair. He looked so pale! Beyond glanced at L’s numbers and felt his stomach drop. His numbers…  
“Insidious! His numbers have gone down!” Beyond screeched “What’s happened?!”  
“His fate has been changed” the Shinigami drifted over to L, “I think he’s regained some of his memories”  
“why are his numbers dropping?!!” Beyond began to shake, his control rapidly dissolving as he watched L’s numbers rapidly decline in front of his eyes.  
“Beyond, move, we need to wake L up,” Watari said roughly, his voiced thick with emotion as he pulled some smelling salts out of his first aid bag.  
“I will kill everyone” Beyond snarled “Everyone it takes! L is not going to die, he can’t die!”  
“Beyond, that is ENOUGH!” Watari snapped “Calm yourself, L has not worked so tirelessly to keep the authorities off your back for you to be shouting about killing people. Right now, we have to wake him up and find out what he has remembered”  
Watari placed the smelling salts under L’s nose and Beyond placed his head in his lap so L wouldn’t bang it as he came around. L gasped, his eyes flying open as he regained consciousness.  
“Yagami” he whispered raggedly.  
“What?” Beyond leaned closer “Baby, what have you remembered?”  
“Yagami. I suspected Yagami of being Kira... B, he was smiling down at me as I died… I am so sorry, I’ve failed you all”  
“No! you didn’t know, you didn’t remember” Mello growled. He felt tears fill his eyes as he considered the possibility of L dying. He couldn’t face that, not again.  
“I… I feel like myself again,” L said softly “I remember everything… Light Yagami is Kira. He killed me”  
“He won’t be doing it again” Beyond hissed, feeling miserable tears trickle down his cheeks as if to contradict his statement.  
L smiled up at him “Bullshit, B. I can tell just by looking at you. My numbers have changed, haven’t they?”

“Um, excuse me?” 

They all turned to where Linda was standing at the door, Reverend Damson next to her.  
“The Reverend asked to see L and Beyond” she whispered softly, completely at a loss as to why the Lumen members kneeled around L who was on the floor. The Reverand strode forward but his movements were strange, jerky almost. Linda hastily closed the door behind her as the Vicar entered the HQ. She’d done her job in escorting him and the man was creeping her out with his weird behavior. As she headed away from the HQ she couldn’t help but feel relieved to be rid of him.  
The Vicar continued to walk towards the small group and then stopped. He swayed on his feet for a moment before raising his arm.  
“?!” Beyond felt a surge of adrenaline and jumped to his feet.  
“YOUR SINS ARE AN ABOMINATION AGAINST GOD!” The vicar screeched, his eyes unnaturally wide as he pointed at L.  
“He’s being controlled” Beyond whispered. “He’s being controlled!” he shouted “everyone move!”  
The vicar’s arms jerked to his side and he pulled out a revolver, his every move reminding Beyond of a puppet on a string.  
Beyond flung himself across L as he heard the first gunshot. He barely registered the pain as the bullets ripped through him, he could only gaze into L’s wide grey eyes as he lay beneath him.  
If this was how he was going to die, he was happy to die protecting the one he loved. Beyond winced as he felt another bullet rip through his shoulder. Everything was slowing down, he could hear shouting and could hear the Vicar’s crazed voice damning him and L to hell.  
L reached a shaking hand to his face and the touch pulled him back into reality.  
“Don’t die” L whispered “You can’t die. One of us has to take down Kira”  
Beyond looked down, horrified, as he realized one of the bullets had passed straight through him and gone into L’s shoulder blade. His white top was rapidly becoming drenched in red.  
“No!” Beyond snarled and felt the overwhelming urge to rip the Vicar’s throat out with his teeth. He turned away from L, intent on doing just that, when he felt L grab his arm roughly  
L gasped, a spasm of pain flaring through his shoulder as he clutched at Beyond desperately. “Do not kill him, Beyond! Watari… do it, quickly!”  
Watari aimed his pistol at the still ranting vicar. He shot him once, directly through the forehead and into his brain, and the vicar fell silent. His body fell to the floor with a heavy thud.  
“Your numbers…” Beyond whimpered, looking down at L with wide grey eyes “there… they’re back to normal”  
L blinked up at Beyond, feeling dizzy with blood loss. What did that mean? How could he be so suddenly close to death and then not at all?  
“Kira wanted me to panic and kill the vicar” Beyond growled, “he knew seeing L’s numbers go down would make me kill.”  
“He was trying to kill you” L wheezed “through injuring me. I don’t… know if it would work or not…” L broke off, coughing again as he felt another bout of dizziness “Get Wammy’s on lockdown” he ordered “Mello… tell everyone to head down to the panic room, at once. Near… go and lock the task force in their HQ.”  
Mello and Near both nodded and rushed to follow out L’s orders. Kira was loose in the orphanage, and even though L had protected them all from being killed by a Death Note, there was still a very great risk a cornered Light Yagami might physically try and hurt people as he attempted to escape.  
“You need to find Yagami” L instructed Beyond, as Watari busied himself with pulling L’s shirt off to access his wound.  
“It’s bleeding profusely but the bullet is not too deep” Watari handed L a piece of leather “bite down on this, I need to get the bullet out”  
“Kira” L panted “focus on Kira!”  
Beyond, despite being riddled in bullets, was in much better shape than L was due to his healing abilities and shoved the piece of leather into L’s mouth, ignoring the furious grey eyes as they glared at him.  
“Need to patch you up first, it won’t take long” Beyond soothed “Not leaving you until we’ve stopped the bleeding”  
L grumbled but bit down on the leather, his body jerking as he felt Watari insert metal prongs into his wound and expertly remove the bullet. The sharp smell of alcohol… L screamed around the leather as he felt the splash of fire on his open wound. Oh, fuck it hurt!  
Beyond clutched onto L tightly, all too aware of how much pain he was feeling. Watari clean the wound and carefully began to stitch it up. He applied dressings to L’s chest until he had controlled the bleeding.  
L spat out the sodden piece of leather.  
“Go find Yagami” he panted.  
“I don’t want to leave you,” Beyond said quietly, still clutching onto L tightly.  
“You have to. You three need to go and find Kira before he gets out of here” L slowly sat up, wincing as he gingerly moved. Beyond helped him into a chair and L quickly shoved a piece of pocky in his mouth.  
“Stay here, we will contact you when we have him” Watari decided, reloading his gun. Beyond finally nodded, agreeing L was safe enough now his wound had been addressed and he was shoving candy in his mouth.  
“Insidious, go with them” L ordered “I will be fine here, just please protect my family”  
Watari was genuinely touched by such a sincere statement and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on L’s forehead. Beyond unsheathed his hunting knife from its holder on his thigh and followed Watari as he walked towards the door.  
“Stay safe!” L called after them.  
“Stay safer!” Beyond called back, attempting a grin (more for L’s sake than his) and the three left the room, making sure to lock it behind them.  
Alone, L slumped forward, breathing harshly through his nose as he tried to process the crazy events that had just taken place. Fuck it all, why did Yagami have to be Kira?!  
“Lael”  
L startled and nearly fell off his chair as he looked up to find Light Yagami walking out of their bathroom.  
“What? How?”  
“Matsuda has a big mouth. He told me all about the security systems you have in your HQ when he visited to record his little speech about Misa” Light smirked as he saw the already pale detective grow paler “there are ways around security, even yours, L, when you granted Matsuda access I made sure to make a copy of his guest pass code. Pretty sloppy of you to not delete it as soon as he left, distracted getting fucked by ‘Beee’ where you?”  
Oh god no… they hadn’t deleted it… L cringed, feeling a wave of despair wash over him. They had gotten too arrogant, too confident that they had Kira on the run when he had been here all along, watching and waiting for them to slip up.  
“You won’t escape” L whispered “You will be executed, Kira”  
“Aw, I don’t think so” Light slowly walked towards L, careful not to startle him too much. When he was within touching distance he gently placed a hand on L’s cheek.  
L froze at the touch and tensed his legs in preparation to lash out. Kira used the brief moment of distraction to jab the syringe he had concealed up his sleeve into L’s bicep. L tried to lurch away from him but it was too late. Light had already pressed the plunger down and L could feel the drug rushing through his system.  
“Bastard” L growled, one hand scrabbling towards his computer to activate a ‘code red’ but Light batted it away easily.  
“I thought for a moment you would finally give in and accept me, accept Kira” Light sighed to the rapidly weakening detective. L slumped in the chair as he felt his control over his body fade away. Drool dribbled from his mouth as he tried to speak.  
“Shh, don’t speak” Light chided gently, wiping the drool away with his handkerchief and smiling pleasantly down at his soon-to-be captive. “I’ve already planned my escape route, you should know I never plan something unless I have a contingency plan. I did suspect Beyond might not kill that pompous old idiot and I would be revealed as Kira. So, it’s time to go” Light smirked as L’s head lolled onto his chest.  
“Beyond can’t have you, L. You were made for Kira”  
“Not...Kira’s” L slurred.  
“Not yet, but you will be” Light promised, placing a gentle and terrifying kiss on L’s cheek “you’ve had a busy day, why don’t you get some rest?”  
Light looked down at his watch and smiled. 7 pm.  
“Hello, Ryuk” Light greeted as his Shinigami materialized in front of him “Things are going to get very interesting from now on, L will be joining team, Kira!”  
“Hyuk!” Ryuk grinned down at the unconscious detective “Gotta admit Light-o, I thought they’d gotten you for sure”  
Light smirked in response “I tried to get rid of Beyond, it didn’t work, but it was worth a shot. We need to move quickly; this place is on lockdown and they are searching for me. Can you help me get out of here?”  
“Weeeellll…. I guess I could” Ryuk grinned “Since they all know you’re Kira now it will be fun to watch them try and hunt you down. I can carry you both out of here. Where are we going?”  
“I’ll give you the directions en-route” Light grabbed L and hoisted him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist and delighted in the feeling of L’s limp body next to him.  
“L’s protected me from being killed by any Death Note” Light passed L to Ryuk, who easily scooped him up in one arm and chucked him over his shoulder. “That includes yours, so you can’t kill me, Ryuk.”  
“Pity” Ryuk huffed, but he didn’t seem that bothered about it. Light knew the Shinigami was more concerned with being entertained.  
Light grabbed onto Ryuk’s arm “Let’s go then, try not to drop us”  
The Shinigami grinned. Drop the two sources of his entertainment? Especially with how exciting things were becoming? Certainly not.  
Light steeled himself and held his breath as Ryuk’s leathery black wings unfurled.  
“This might feel a bit strange, you’re going to become incorporeal for a minute”  
Light clutched onto Ryuk tightly and shut his eyes. He felt everything shift and a sickening feeling of vertigo lurch over him and then he opened his eyes and looked down. He was flying above the orphanage, looking down at the rapidly shrinking building as Ryuk’s strong wings carried them up into the air.  
“You are going to get so many apples for this” Light promised, his eyes shining with glee as he saw the lights of the streets below blinking in the darkness.  
“Should think so too” Ryuk huffed “this is hard work you know, where are we heading anyway?”  
“Airport” Light laughed “It’s time we went home, Ryuk. Kira needs to reclaim his homeland after all”  
“How are you going to get him on a plane?” Ryuk laughed, gesturing with a nod of his head to the unconscious detective slumped over his shoulder.  
“I will kill everyone around me unless he does what I say” Light shrugged “He will soon learn that obeying me is what he should have been doing all along”  
“Heh, good luck with that” Ryuk snorted, turning course and heading towards the bright lights of a runway he spotted in the distance.  
“I’m Kira, Ryuk, anything is possible for me”  
‘And when the world realizes I have L captive, that I am justice, they will all bow down to me’ Light thought happily. In the distance, the airport beckoned.


	10. Desperate times and Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and L arrive in Japan, Beyond takes command of Lumen and L and Kira engage in a silent battle of wills as sexual tension and obsession collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading and please feed the author with comments and Kudos, darlings :)

L awoke slowly, his usually Sharp mind sluggish and fuzzy. Memories lapped at him like lazy waves as he took a moment to simply adjust. 

The air around him was cool, sterile, and despite the warmth of something draped over him (a jacket?) He was cold and achy. He could hear the distinct pings of the machinery of some sort... Voices... Gentle hums... 

'Light drugged me then kidnapped me' L lay quietly for another few moments. He heard a flight announcement. 'I am in an airport... An Airport! ' 

His eyes flew open and he gasped, struggling to sit up, only to find he was effectively pinned to the spot by Light's clever use of a chain linking L's wrist to Light's belt. 

"Your awake, good, I was starting to worry I'd used too much" Light lowered the magazine he'd been reading and gave L a sweet smile "In twenty minutes we will be boarding a plane headed to Japan. You are going to behave yourself or I will start killing everyone around me. " 

"Evil Bastard " L hissed, eyes narrowing at the sheer smugness on Light's face. 

Light shrugged "If you say so. I like to believe we have different opinions on what 'good' and 'evil' actually are. I mean, you certainly enjoy being fucked by serial killers, and B is part Shinigami is he not? " 

L felt his skin crawl at Light's sickly tone. Oh god, B... 

"I expect you to give me your word, Lael" Light smiled, his eyes flashing a dangerous red that so reminded L of Beyond for one heart-wrenching moment. 

"I... " L didn't know if he could promise it. He had already clocked where the exits were, the likelihood of capture (if Light had the Shinigami close by that was a firm 98%) and the odds that Light was bluffing. Considering Light had kidnapped him after attempting to kill B... L closed his eyes. The odds Light was bluffing were less than 3%. 

"L" Light prompted, running a hand through his hair, almost kindly. "I bet you are thinking hard, weighing up the odds here. Let me provide you with some motivation. See that nice lady in the pink coat sat by the pram? Her name is Chiro Hanada. She is going to get up in exactly 1 minute. She's going to go up to the escalator and ride it to the third floor. Then she is going to throw herself off the balcony" 

L felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. 

"No! Light, I will not try and escape! You have my word, please" 

Light silenced L's plea with a soft, chaste kiss. L shuddered. Gods, Light's lips were so soft and warm... And his soul was so cold and bitter. 

"Shh, L. Sacrifices have to be made, you know that" Light looked over his shoulder as the lady in the pink coat abruptly stood up, leaving her child in its pram and walking (jerkily, stiffly, controlled just like the vicar) towards the escalator. 

"Light, Please! " L shot a wide-eyed look at the baby. It had started to cry. 

"You think you are blameless, right? You are far from innocent, Lawliet. Now you sit and watch as YOUR actions make that baby an orphan" 

L felt a sob choke in his throat, his eyes transfixed on the woman as she walked towards the balcony. She paused and looked down at the waiting room below. 

"Light" L whispered "I will do whatever you say, just please stop this! " 

Light smirked as the woman suddenly flung herself over the glass barrier. Screams erupted around them. The woman's body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her cranium cracked, her neck snapped with a wet crunching sound. Light looked into her wide eyes and noted her brains had landed several feet away from her body, a trail of blood marring the once spotless floor. The baby continued to scream, unaware its mother lay dead fifty yards away. 

"Now, let's go get our plane" Light ignored the crowds rushing to the woman ('idiots, not like any of you can help her') and pulled L alongside him. L staggered after him. He felt woozy, his legs didn't seem to cooperate with him. Was it the drugs leaving his system or was he in shock? 

"Hi there" Light slapped two passports down in front of the white-faced attendant. "I am so sorry but we have a flight we simply must catch" Light shook his head sadly "Poor woman" 

The attendant turned big gray eyes to the pair of teenagers. 

"Your names? " she asked, her voice smoky and smooth. Dreamy, almost... L looked at Light sharply. Was she being controlled too? But how? Light hadn't written a thing. 

Unless... 

L looked around for the Shinigami. For a second he could have sworn he'd spotted it, but a wave of dizziness made his eyes flicker and when he'd opened them again he couldn't see the Shinigami. 

"Alex Yoshido" Light smiled charmingly "My boyfriend is Lee Devon" 

L could only stare at the woman as she took their fake passports and scanned them. She frowned, peered closely at the passports for a moment, then placed them on the counter for Light to collect. 

"Thank you, straight through to the second terminal" 

"Oh okay" Light took the passports back and passed them to L. "Look after those, would you, babe? " 

L held onto the passports in hands that felt they did not belong to him. The passports were fake, why was this woman letting them through? 

"Thank you" Light dipped his head "Linda Shields" 

The woman blinked at him, a dazed expression on her face. L saw Ryuk (he had seen him then) Standing behind her, Death Note in one clawed hand. 

"Come along, Lee" Light purred "We have a flight to catch" L walked forward on wooden legs, his eyes wide and helpless as he watched Linda Shields suddenly clutch at her chest and slump to the ground. Her hand scrabbled at her desk as she fell, knocking her desk tidy to the ground. Pens and paperclips tinkled to the ground around the dying woman. 

Light strode onwards pulling L with him. The baby was still crying and L felt wetness on his cheeks. Numb, frozen and tired, he let Light escort him onto the waiting plane. 

Light acted the concerned boyfriend for the flight attendant's sake (she had looked at L's pale and tear stained face with concern. "He's in shock" Light pressed a kiss to L's hair "There was a poor lady who just jumped from the third floor... ") 

L sat numbly as Light fastened his seat belt. He felt so tired. 

"I want to sleep" L whispered. 

"Sleep then, Sweetheart" Kira cooed, tilting L's head so it rested on his shoulder. 

"I don't ever want to wake up" 

Light did not acknowledge the sad whisper. It would take some time for L to readjust to his new life, but with the right training and incentives, he was confident L would lead a wonderful life as Kira's chosen consort. 

L just didn't know it yet. 

X. x. X. x. X.x. X. x 

Two days. 

It had been two days since his L, his precious L, had been taken from him. Beyond's carefully constructed veneer of calm was starting to crack and it took just one idiotic comment from Matsuda to shatter it. Very slowly, Beyond spun his chair around to face the young police officer. 

Beyond sat very still, glaring pure hellfire at Matsuda who had the NERVE to suggest to Aizawa that L went with Light (Kira) willingly. 

"Matsuda-San, I strongly suggest you turn around and walk out of this room in the next ten seconds or I will find a needle and I will sew your stupid fucking mouth shut" 

Near, used to such 'Beyondisms' smiled slightly and continued lining up his toy robots. Matsuda, after looking at Beyond for a full two seconds, quickly backtracked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. 

Aizawa sighed and ran a hand through his hair. L had insisted that should anything happen to him, B was to take command of Lumen and the Kira task force. 

Something had happened to him. He had been abducted by Light Fucking Yagami, otherwise known as Kira, and so now they had a certified insane Shinigami-Hybrid in charge of the Kira investigation AND rescuing L. 

It was only ten am, but Aizawa really felt like he needed a drink. 

Beyond fixed his demonic stare on him, and Aizawa REALLY wished the coffee he was drinking was an Irish one... 

"And do you think Matsuda-San's theory has merit? " Beyond asked softly. 

"No. L wouldn't up and leave" Aizawa met the strange red eyes "I always suspected Light was nowhere near as innocent as he made out to be, and I have always thought he had some obsession with L. Seems Kira kidnapped L not to further his own goals for his 'New world' or whatever but because he wants him for himself" 

Beyond nodded and slumped back into his seat. 

"Precisely, Aizawa-San, I can see why L spoke so highly of you. Out of everyone on the task force you seem to possess more than a singular brain cell," Beyond glared at the screen in front of him "Yagami wants L. I intend on doing everything in my power to get L back, including using this situation to our advantage. Kira has a weakness, and we need to exploit it. Near, contact Watari and Matt and tell them I want a public declaration that L is missing. I want every news station around the world to report Light Yagami is Kira and that Kira has kidnapped L" 

Near paused in his stacking and considered Beyond's plan. It was reckless (typical Beyond) and it was risky- exposing Light as Kira would undoubtedly gain the attractive teenager followers and prestige. It would also give Kira supporters their 'God' to rally around. However, it would also expose Yagami for what he truly was: A selfish murderer, it would put a target on Yagami's back and would rally anti-Kira factions together. 

All in all, it was a gamble and Beyond was reckless enough to roll the dice. 

"Alright" Near nodded "I will tell them at once to get it sorted. Before I go, anything on Gatwick?" 

Beyond scowled as he spun his chair to face Near. "There have been two reported deaths there, Two teenagers fitting L and Yagami's description were seen there. The whole place is on lockdown since the police are making a right balls up of their investigations. I've asked Insidious to go and get the CCTV footage for me himself. He shouldn't be much longer. Once I have a possible I.D on Kira and L I will contact you" 

Near nodded, feeling a grudging respect for Beyond as he continued to glare at his computer screen. Command suited him, and while he lacked L's more practical and unemotional reasoning skills, his willingness to take risks and improvise were the traits of a natural leader. 

Near gave Aizawa a polite nod of his head and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He spotted Matsuda loitering outside and raised a brow at him. 

"Um, Near-Kun, do you think it's safe if I go back in? " 

Near smirked. "Definitely not. He's always armed with a hunting knife and I'm pretty certain he was just searching through his cabinet for a needle so I would suggest taking the day off. Perhaps go find Yagami-San, he will need your support now he's finally realized his supposedly innocent son is a mass murderer with a God complex" 

Matsuda looked at Near's expressionless face for a few seconds. Was he joking? 

"If you'll excuse me" Near stepped around the gawking policeman "I have Lumen business to attend to. And I may have been joking about Beyond looking for a needle, but I'm serious about the knife. It would be in your best interests to keep clear of Beyond for the time being" 

Matsuda paled, imagining Beyond Birthday's magical laughter and demon eyes glowing as he brandished his knife... 

"Right," Matsuda said weakly "I will just go find the chief then...? " 

But Near had already walked away from him so Matsuda let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in and went off to search for Soichiro Yagami. 

X. x. X. x. X. x. X 

Meanwhile, halfway across the world, Light Yagami and Lael Lawliet were sat in an abandoned temple, somewhere in the Japanese countryside. The wind blew in through the crumbling stonework, aided by the lashing rain in making both teenagers cold and uncomfortable. 

L sat quietly, trying to ignore the cold and wet as he attempted to muster up the energy to think about his current predicament. Kira had drugged him again on the flight (must have slipped something in his tea) and he'd woken up some hours ago to find himself sat on the floor of some derelict Shinto temple. 

Light hadn't been particularly forthcoming with information when L had asked him why they were currently sat in a ruin. He had thrown a blanket at L, suggested he eat the protein bar Light left for him and to not even consider the option of trying to run off. 

L had spotted the Shinigami perched on the roof and had said nothing. The drugs were still in his system and he'd nodded off to sleep again as he pulled the blanket around him. 

When he'd awoken a second time, a good two or three hours later (according to the sun's position in the sky) L had awoken to Light unpacking various camping supplies. Of course, they would have to stay off the beaten track, wouldn't they? Light was far too intelligent to take L to a hotel where the risk of recognition and capture were significantly higher than a forgotten temple who knew where. 

L watched Light unpack two sleeping bags and raised a brow. Well, this certainly was going to be interesting. Camping with Kira. 

"I've never slept outside before" L pointed at the sleeping bags "I don't like the look of those things either. Far too constrictive" 

Light turned to his captive with a patient smile. 

"You won't be saying that when the temperature dips tonight. Anyway, we won't be here long, just for a few days until things are sorted out" 

Light resumed unpacking, he'd acquired a camping stove, pots, pans and numerous other necessities from somewhere while L had been asleep. 

"Are you going to tell me just why you decided to abduct me, Kira-Kun, or are you content with playing house?" L snarked as Light carefully arranged his supplies neatly against the wall. 

Light turned his eyes to L again, but his patient smiled had gone. 

"You know, L, your a damn side easier to put up with when you're being threatened. You obey a lot more quickly" 

L felt his stomach churn in a sick sensation as he remembered Light's actions at the airport. The protein bar he'd eaten earlier seemed to be clawing Its way back up his throat. As L remembered the haunted look in the mother's eyes and the baby's scream he lost his battle with his stomach and vomited. 

Light sighed at the mess and walked over to L. L shivered miserably under the blanket and his body lurched with several dry heaves. Light gently rubbed circles on L's back to soothe him and L was surprised when it appeared to be working. He curled himself into a tighter ball and concentrated on his breathing until the heaving stopped and his stomach settled. 

"There, that's better" Light praised, seemingly under the assumption it had been his touch that had relaxed L and not L's meditation on breathing. 

Light quickly cleaned up the mess with a few antibacterial wipes (L almost laughed at the absurdity of Kira buying cleaning supplies) before he began boiling the kettle. 

"Tea?" 

L peaked out from the blanket. He was tempted to say 'Tea in the country with Kira? How charming!' but he bit back the sarcastic retort and merely nodded his head. 

He needed to keep hydrated and healthy if he was going to stand any chance of escaping Kira. Antagonizing him over little things like this was not a wise option. L knew Light seemed to view him as some fragile, submissive due to his relationship with Beyond and was consequently more indulgent to him when he obeyed orders or when he was afraid. 

Kira needed to dominate and be in control of everything around him to the point where perhaps even he would not be able to tell the difference between feigned and true obedience. 

L popped his thumb into his mouth as the beginnings of a plan sparked in his mind. He could use Kira's attraction to his more submissive nature to his advantage. If L could convince Light that he was 'conditioned' enough, would Light slip up? If L acted the obedient, Stockholm syndrome victim turned pet would Light's own arrogance allow L the opportunity to escape? 

L flinched as Light suddenly leaned over him, steaming cup of tea in hand. 

He hadn't even been acting then, L realized with a rapidly beating heart. L took the tea with a small 'thank you' and sipped at it. 

Beyond was fond of such strategies, deceptions, and plots but L knew the risks could sometimes outweigh the rewards. What if he did lose his sanity or become conditioned by Kira? The human mind was a fragile thing, even his. It would be a dangerous game he would be playing, and he knew deep down he was genuinely frightened of Kira. Not for the threat, he posed to his own life (after all, Yagami had already killed him) but for the threat, he posed to others. L knew his guilt complex was a veritable buffet for Kira's manipulations to feast on. It was, as Beyond had rightly pointed out, a weakness. And Kira was very much like himself when it came to weaknesses: they were there to be exploited or wiped out, dependent on what was most beneficial. 

L noticed Light gazing at him intently, but paid him no attention as he continued to stare at the wall in front of him. 

'It all comes down to a battle of wits and intelligence. He will try and manipulate me into his acquiescent puppet and I will have to try and manipulate him into thinking he's succeeded" L finished off the rest of his tea and finally looked away from the wall. His eyes settled on Light's questioning ones. 

'This will be a test to see who's will is stronger. Kira is childish and hates to lose' L narrowed his eyes at the calculating gleam in Light's honey eyes 'but so do I. Well then, game on, Kira-Kun' 

"What are you thinking? " Light asked softly, fascinated by the way L seemed to shut himself off completely from the world around him and lose himself within his own brilliant mind. L shrugged, handed Light the empty cup and then offered him a slight smile: 

"If Kira-Kun must insist on knowing what I was thinking should I tell him? There is no one here to threaten but me. If I do not feel like telling Kira-Kun what I was thinking I can not be threatened to do so" 

Light felt a smile creep over his lips. Ah, so that's the game they were playing was it? 

"If you don't tell me what you were thinking, I will return back to the camping store and write the old man who owns it name down" 

L didn't have to fake the look of alarm that flashed across his features. He did, however, make a point of hunching further into the blanket and toying with the hem. 

"I was thinking about Beyond" L admitted softly "I was thinking about what we did and what we said before... Before you abducted me" 

Light scoffed "Sure you were, the great L pining for his half-human lover like a lovesick schoolgirl" 

L raised flashing eyes to Light and let the hatred he felt for the other teen marr every expression as he spat out: "I was thinking about how amazing it was when Beyond pinned me to the bed and ate me out and how lovely it was when he fed me chocolates and champagne before he made a complete mess of me. Are you happy now? " 

Light looked genuinely surprised. Either L was bluffing (but why would he be so specific about the sex act when it clearly embarrassed him to say it) or he had genuinely been daydreaming about his lover and was annoyed Light's threat had forced him to reveal such personal information. 

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's amusing to hear the great L likes his ass rimmed like a ten dollar whore" Light said the insult carefully, watching L's cheeks flush with color and his eyes widen with... Something. 

Did L get off on humiliation? Could he use it to his advantage? 

L ducked his head back beneath the blanket and made a show of sulking as Light snickered and wiggled his tongue at him in a lewd imitation of a sex act. 

'Childish, Kira-Kun' L thought bitterly 'I have my memories and my experiences back now and they give me an advantage over you. Do your best to degrade and belittle me and I will do my best to make you feel you've subdued me. I can be Kira's docile pet for a time... Until it's time to show my claws' 

Light sat down next to L and pulled him close to his side. L did not resist, but he did not look up from his blanket either. 

"I can do that to you," Light said quietly, a hand dipping to L's lower back "and I could make you feel so lost in pleasure you'd forget your own name" 

L smirked beneath the blanket. 'Anything B can do I can do better, huh Kira? ' 

"No thank you, Kira-Kun" L finally murmured "I would much prefer sex with a serial killer who does not pretend to be innocent than with a child with a god complex and a severe case of narcissism to boot" 

L was surprised when he was suddenly shoved to the ground. He felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as Light straddled his hips and landed a punch square on his nose. He had only factored in a 5% chance Light would resort to his insults with violence. L gasped for breath as he felt Light's hands wrap around his neck and begin to slowly squeeze. Blood trickled slowly down his face from his nose. 

"I AM GOD" Light hissed "you will see it, L. I killed you before, and I swear I will find a way to do it again!" 

L smiled despite the lack of oxygen. 

"So do it, Kira-Sama" he breathed "Judge me" 

Light's grip loosened and L detected a raw spark of arousal light his eyes. Of course, that would get him going,  
the narcissistic bastard. 

L sucked in a breath as the hands suddenly disappeared from around his neck. He lay panting harshly as Light stumbled to his feet and muttered he was going to the toilet. Ever perceptive, L had noticed the unmistakable bulge in Light's pants as he hurried away from him. Ryuk, who had so far been a silent observer suddenly made a fist and began miming a wanking action. 

L smirked up at the Shinigami in response. Ryuk liked games and he liked to be entertained. He was clearly not loyal to Light like Insidious was to himself or Beyond. 

As the Shinigami continued to cackle and jerk his arm up and down L regarded him silently. Perhaps this laughing Shinigami could prove useful. Beyond always stressed the importance of taking risks and having a wildcard tucked away. Perhaps Ryuk would be his wild card. 

As L sat wrapped up in his blanket and schemed, Light was desperately fisting himself with a sense of urgency he hadn't felt since he was 13. 

"Oh Fuck" he hissed out between clenched teeth as he replayed L's solemn eyes, the way his breath hitched, the feel of his lithe body beneath him. 

"Do it, Kira-Sama, Judge me" 

Light groaned and sped his movements up, jerking himself off with such intensity it bordered on painful. He'd never been so hard in his life than what he was now. He'd always scoffed and looked down at horny guys who thought with their dick but now he was starting to understand. He was so aroused the only thing he could think of was release. He needed to come more than he needed to breathe. 

He ignored Ryuk's cackles echoing in the wind and replayed one of his favorite fantasies. L, at his feet, as he sat on a golden throne. L's beautiful dark gaze fixed on him adoringly as he nuzzles his lap and teased at his growing erection. There would be people before them, waiting to address their God, but L would steal his attention away from them. 

"Please, Kira-Sama, May I?" 

And Light would spread his legs a little wider to accommodate L who would kneel before him, lovingly nuzzle his covered erection before gently freeing it and dipping his head. His inky black hair would be soft and shining as Light carded his fingers through it, guiding L's mouth to where he wanted it. L would obediently open his mouth (those sinful fucking lips of his) and swallow him down hungrily, letting out a delicious little purr of excitement as his God's cock slipped past his tonsils and bumped his throat. 

Light screamed as he felt his orgasm rip through him. In his mind, he was spurting his come down L's throat and he was swallowing it down like he was ravenous. Light throbbed and his knees threatened to give out as he continued pulling at his cock. He had never had a release like this one, his balls pulsed as he somehow spurted out, even more, come until he had no option but to fall to his knees as tremours overtook him and he milked himself dry. 

Back in the ruin L heard the scream and bit his lip. He felt his own cock pulse between his legs and he resolutely ignored it. It throbbed for his attention as he heard Light's soft pants of 'L! L...' As he came down from his high. 

'I am Kira's weakness I cannot let him become mine! ' L raised his forearm and bit into the flesh of his forearm, his strong bite causing blood to flood his mouth. The pain was distracting and L felt the throbbing between his legs subside until he was left with no more than a dull ache of arousal. He looked at his bloodied arm and shoved it back under the warmth of the blanket. 

It was a small price to pay for keeping his sanity. 

'You desire him' 

L's eyes flew open at the thought. What was this? His own brain was betraying him? 

'I desire justice more' L thought back stubbornly. But he was thinking about Beyond's crazy smile and his flashing red eyes. 

'B... I love B' L sighed and closed his eyes 'Keep it together for me, B, I will see you again' 

Light stormed back into the ruin as if it was somehow L's fault he'd been made to indulge in something so disgustingly human. 

L did not look up from his blanket. He'd deduced Light was using a very strong sedative to knock him out. He would use the drugs after effects as an excuse to appear lethargic and quiet so he could scheme in peace. 

"L...? " 

L made no response. 

L steeled himself to stay very still as he felt Light approach him. He focused on keeping his breath even and deep, he let his lashes flicker as if he were dreaming. He even rolled his eyes back in his head (which felt really uncomfortable and odd) in case Light felt the need to check his eye position to judge if he was feigning sleep. 

As expected, Light did just that. L felt a soft touch to his cheek and then his head tilted upwards. A finger was coming towards his eye and he would have to fight his body's natural response to jerk away. 

L succeeded through sheer force of will and remained still as Light's finger touched his flickering eyelid, then slid under it. He felt Light pull his eyelid back and examine the white of L's rolled back eyeball. 

"Huh, guess you really are asleep" Light murmured softly "probably the drugs" 

L felt light pull away from him and remained still, quietly breathing, as he heard Light call softly for Ryuk to shut up because he was sleeping. 

He heard a flap of leathery wings and felt his heart skip a beat. What if the Shinigami knew he was faking sleep? Would he say anything? 

Apparently not to one or both of those questions as the Shinigami turned his hideous gaze to Light. 

L watched them from beneath his lashes as Light pulled out a black leather bound journal ('Kira's Almighty Weapon' L thought acidly) and began to write in it. As he was writing Light was talking in a quiet tone to Ryuk. 

"Any sign of his Shinigami? " 

"Hyuk, Nope, I don't even know if its possible Insidious could track him down. He's an Ancient and I have no idea how the bond between Ancients and mortals even works. I know if I had to track you down again I would have to return to the Shinigami realm to find you. Insidious can't return to the Shinigami realm since he's an outlaw so... For now, I guess your safe. Who knows what Insidious will do? He's powerful and clever he could find a way to track your little boyfriend down you know" 

"Huh, well, even if he does, your forgetting two important things Ryuk. By the time I'm finished with him, L is going to WANT to be with me and I am powerful and clever too. So don't write my chances off just yet, even against an Ancient Shinigami" 

Ryuk sounded impressed and let out a quiet gurgle of amusement. 

"This is a big gamble, Light-o, you could have just kept quiet and stayed at Wammy's" 

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" Light sounded amused. And so very smug. 

L forced himself to keep his breaths even and to not gnash his teeth together in annoyance. 

"That would never have lasted long, Ryuk" Light continued blithely, "I used my time at Wammy's to get close to L again. And I liked what I found, this new L... He's so different but somehow very similar to how he was before. I felt something for him back then, but it was only when I heard him with Beyond that I realized I wanted him for myself. " 

"Well, good luck with that, but his other half, that red-eyed one? He don't seem the type to share" 

"He won't be sharing, Ryuk. He will be dead and L will be mine" 

"You sound pretty confident about that" 

L felt their stares on him. So heavy. He refused to flinch. 

"I am. I told you, anything can happen for me as long as I put my mind to it. If his Shinigami does come, you won't intervene on my behalf will you, Ryuk? " 

"Hehe, nope! Sorry champ, but as I told YOU, I ain't on anybody's side I'm here for the entertainment and I have to say you and Lawliet are some of the best entertainment I've had in centuries" 

"Hmm. Ryuk, I think you stress your lack of alliance a little too much sometimes" Light smirked at the Shinigami "You can't kill me, Insidious can't kill me and neither can L, and it's all because I convinced him to protect me. I am confident that if the time ever comes you will aid me as well, after all, I'm your source of entertainment and wouldn't it be a shame to lose it so soon? " 

L kept his eyes tightly shut. 

'You clever, manipulative, immature, entitled fucking BRAT, Light Yagami... Dammit, I can see why I have this stupid attraction to you, you're just like me. Narcissism at It's finest' 

"I'm going to start on dinner, L needs to gain some weight he's too skinny" Light closed his death note and flicked on a few small lamps. It was growing dark outside, and soon the daylight would fade completely. 

"Keep an eye out, Ryuk, it's going to be at least another day before it's safe for us to get to the Onsen" 

'Onsen? ' L thought. Why was Light taking him to a Japanese bathhouse? 

"You keep an eye out yourself, he seems a flighty one" Ryuk pointed at L and launched himself up into the sky, laughing that damnable cackle as he went. 

"He just needs his wings clipped, Ryuk" Light muttered "Same as you" 

L waited another twenty minutes before he began to stir (it would look too suspicious if he 'woke up' as soon as their conversation ended) L stretched and slowly blinked his eyes open. They focused on Light, who was making some kind of stir-fry. 

"Wha'" L peered at Light then slumped back. "Oh, it is you. Shame, I thought this was just some fucked up dream" 

Light smiled "Life is a fucked up dream when you think about it, L" 

L frowned at the response. Clever fucker. 

"Hmm. I will concede and give you that" L found a small, ironic smile. "I always did admire your intelligence, Kira-Kun, my admiration got me killed before. I wonder if it will again? " 

"You know I may threaten you but l will not kill you, L" Light dished up two bowls of steaming noodles topped with some kind of sweet and sour sauce. L glanced at his bowl and noticed (he shuddered) prawns and vegetables. 

"I am not-" 

Light seemed to know exactly what L would say. Instead of answering he cut L off by quickly jamming his chopsticks into L's bowl and shoving a mouthful into L's previously speaking mouth. L 'Mpph'd! ' in outrage, but had no choice but to chew and swallow as Light pinched his nostrils closed. 

The prawn and noodle concoction formed a lump in his throat but L forced it down. 

"There, see, you CAN eat it. Honestly, L, I just think you've been a pampered little boy all your life and been allowed to eat nothing but sugar. Now your mine you will be eating properly" 

"Not yours" L muttered as he sullenly glared at Light. 

"We will see about that" Light lifted another mouthful of noodles to L's mouth. "Now eat. " 

L debated disobeying Light's command but then he considered the consequences of his obedient behavior earlier and opened his mouth like a baby bird expecting a meal. 

Light seemed surprised but pleased at L's 'obedience' and gently fed him the mouthful. L tried to keep his face neutral but he couldn't help scrunching his nose at the texture of shellfish and the crunch it made as he chewed it. He felt a small sting of pain and remembered Light had punched him. Was his nose broken? 

"I know, it's not coated in sugar, but if your good and eat all your proper food you can have a treat after you've finished and I've checked your nose" 

L perked up at that. He swallowed the mouthful and opened his mouth for the next bite. 

'Bet this is making your cock twitch, Kira-Sama' L thought spitefully as Light fed him another mouthful. 

"Good boy" Kira sighed and stroked his cheek lovingly. 

'Aren't I just' L thought sourly, but he opened his mouth ready for the next mouthful all the same. 

X. x. X. x. X. x. X. x 

Beyond forced himself to breathe deeply and calmly as he rewatched the footage Insidious had collected. It was a form of torture, making himself watch it again, but he had to double check to make sure he hadn't missed anything vital. Yagami was a clever little shit and he couldn't risk letting his emotions interfere with his judgment or reasoning skills. L had told him that, long ago in another lifetime. Despite everything that had happened between L and Beyond Birthday, L would always remain his hero and role model. 

'And my obsession' Beyond thought as he felt a pang of sorrow hit him hard. He had gotten so used to L's near-constant presence it felt like he had suddenly been shrouded in darkness once more. L was his moon and he needed him to keep the dark things at bay. A sky with no moonlight was nothing but blank emptiness 

'Keep the crazy in check, B, I need you sane and with me' L's voice echoed in his mind and Beyond sat up a little straighter. He knew wherever L was, he would be counting on Beyond to lead Lumen and rescue him. He would not let L down. He turned his attention back to his computer screen. 

He watched as Light sat reading a magazine in the departure lounge. L was slumped next to him, clearly under the influence of some sedative. Light read calmly for a few moments, even taking the time to run his fingers through L's hair as he began to wake. L woke up slowly and Beyond lipread L asking where they were. He followed the conversation as Light blackmailed L into obeying him. He saw the unfeigned horror in L's dark eyes as the mother fell under the death note's influence. 

"Oh my innocent one" Beyond whispered as he saw tears well in L's eyes. For all his experience in traversing crime scenes and performing autopsies L was still so blind to his one weakness. Light used L's guilt to subdue him and it worked effortlessly. L felt responsible for too much of the horror and darkness in the world, he always had been a martyr to his sense of responsibility in his duty as L to protect the innocent and pursue justice. On the (very rare) occasions L was not successful in saving a target he took it deeply and it crushed him. Beyond had once seen a private ledger L kept where he listed the twelve people he felt he had failed in his duty to protect. As for as Beyond knew, L still agonized over their deaths and sent vast sums of money anonymously to their families each year. Beyond refocused his attention on the screen (best not to get too caught up in musing over L's weakness) and watched as L obeyed Light's orders and followed Light to be checked in. The flight assistant was then killed (Beyond suspected by the Shinigami as both L and Light appeared to be looking behind the woman) before Light pulled L with him and boarded the plane. Beyond knew Yagami had returned to Japan. And he knew L did not want him to intervene yet- before he boarded the plane L ran a single finger down his left forearm arm, blinked twice and then scratched his right eyebrow before he tapped his fingers against his thigh in deliberate short and long motions. Yagami, for all his damned intelligence, was unaware of L's secret code he had developed and shared at Wammy's. It was called the L code after its creator and through a series of gestures (each with a specific meaning) and taps messages could be conveyed when an operative was compromised. 

It was a message to Lumen, who L knew would analyze the airport CCTV: 'I am ok, do not pursue us yet I have a plan. I will be in contact when I can. Stay strong' 

Beyond sat back and let out a deep breath. He had nearly missed L's message because he was too upset and angry to pay close attention the first time. 

He would not make the same mistake twice. Beyond pressed the intercom and asked his team to join him in HQ. 

As he sat waiting for them he picked up a jam sandwich Watari had made some hours ago and took a small bite. 

He hadn't eaten in two days, but L needed him to be strong so he forced it down. 

Besides him Insidious flicked a page in the ancient tome he was reading, his inhuman eyes lighting up as he found the information he was looking for. 

"Beyond, it is here. " 

"What? Really? You can enter his dreams and talk to him? " Beyond jumped off his chair and rushed over to read the page Insidious pointed out. 

"Possibly. We have been bonded for less than a year, and the ritual states the Shinigami and human must have been bonded a year or more. But L is an extraordinary person and I am no ordinary Shinigami. It may work, I will need time to center my energy and prepare myself" Insidious offered Beyond a rare smile from beneath his hood, his thin lips stretched over dagger-like teeth. 

"Thank you, Siddie" Beyond whispered. 

The Shinigami nodded and returned to his reading. 

Near, Matt, Mello, and Watari entered the room, each with a grim face filled with determination. 

"So, Beyond Bossman, what's the plan to get L back? " Mello sauntered over to his chair, pulling a pale looking Matt along with him. Near and Watari took their seats and turned expectant eyes to their commander. 

Beyond truly felt like L with all eyes upon him. But he smiled because he knew L had faith in him. 

"L left us a message, and if things go well we will be able to talk to him very soon. " 

Beyond rewinded the footage and pressed play. 

X. x.X. x. x X 

L lay awake listening to the Cicadas sing in the darkness. Light was holding him tightly from behind and L did his best not to wriggle around too much. He could feel the press of Light's erection against his ass and he really did not want to encourage that. Light seemed to sleep peacefully (as peacefully as mass murderers slept, anyway) while Ryuk was noisily munching apples from his perch on the roof. 

L felt cold, miserable and tired. Despite his frequent drug-induced slumbers, he felt a deep desire to just sleep and rest. The logical part of his mind noted he was probably suffering some kind of shock, it would certainly explain the frequent tremors and cold he felt. 

He must have stirred too much, as he felt Kira's grip on his belly tighten and a hand curl around his hip possessively. 

'Focus on your breathing, L, concentrate on nothing but the action of breath going into your lungs and out. Focus on that and you will quiet your mind and endure what you must' L smiled fondly at the memory of Watari teaching him the breathing meditation. It had helped him immensely over the years. He had been tortured and interrogated by the Russian Mafia, the Yakuza and the Ban Chi and yet he had kept his silence and endured. 

'I must endure this' L thought and once more turned his mind to breathing. 

As the Dawn Cicadas joined in the song, L's tired mind finally relaxed into sleep, the insect's song and Watari's voice lulling him to sleep. 

Next Chapter: L and Light reach the Onsen, L dreams and Kira begins his mental manipulations in earnest...


	11. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond hatches a plan to save L, but L has his own battle to face: struggles with his feverish mind and an unwelcome attraction to his captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: L is going to be feverish and delusional in this chapter, some of the things he is doing, saying and thinking may not make much sense or seem a bit disjointed (but that is kind of the point) 
> 
> This chapter is not as long as the others as it is essentially a filler as I decide where to take the story and begin chapter 12, I would be interested to know who the readers are rooting for? Light? or Beyond? and why :) 
> 
> Leave a comment and share you're opinions, darlings! 
> 
> ~ALS

It was early morning and L was sat by a cold-water spring attempting to shake off his drowsiness. The splashes of cold water against his face helped somewhat, but he remained sluggish and out of sorts as he sat at the end of the pool of water.  
He watched the calm surface ripple with the movements of pond skaters and falling leaves with wide, unseeing eyes as his thoughts drifted. Each gentle ripple grew wider and wider until the surface was once again mirrored like and still.  
Ryuk was on guard duty and was currently perched on a tree branch a reasonable distance from L as he saw to his bodily needs. L had finished a while ago but was content to just sit and stare at the lake until told it was time to go.  
His quick dip in the water to wash had made his entire body feel like a block of ice, and his hair lay slick against his head and neck.  
His gunshot wound ached terribly, but L could tell it would heal well- Watari's stitches were neat and the wound was entirely closed up. Less chance of developing an infection anyway- Hypothermia, however… He calculated the chances of developing Hypothermia and realized they were actually quite high. Maybe having a wash in the freezing water wasn't one of his best ideas, but he had felt it necessary. He hated feeling unclean, and after vomiting yesterday and sleeping on the cold, leaf-strewn ground he certainly felt unhygienic and dirty.  
"L?"  
L looked up and saw an impeccable looking Light walking towards him. Dressed in a casual long sleeved top and beige khaki trousers, he looked like a model for some designer clothing brand rather than what he really was: A mass murder hiding out in open country with his captive.  
"Goodness sake, you look like a drowned rat" Light sighed "You were supposed to just go to the bathroom here not wash! I've got hot water waiting back at the temple"  
L shrugged his shoulders. He'd prefer to be a shivering 'drowned rat' than endure a strip wash in front of Kira any day, even if there was hot water.  
Light sighed again at L's petulant display and trudged over to him. If L was going to insist on endangering his health by bathing in the freezing water he would have to contact Mikami and see to it they could arrive at the Onsen earlier than planned. It was an unnecessary risk, but L's health was worth it.  
"Come on" Light pulled L's arm and assisted the shivering teen to stand "Honestly, the three greatest Detectives in the world and you wash in a cold-water spring in the middle of October! "  
L said nothing and walked quietly beside Light, doing his best to stop the shivers that made his teeth chatter as he moved.  
"Look, I know this is going to take some getting used to for you, but you can't do stupid shit like this, L, once we get to the Onsen I will make sure you have a warm bath and some good food. I should warn you some of my associates will be there to aid me in my work. They will treat you with respect but you must return that respect, understand? "  
L nodded numbly. He didn't feel like talking to Light right now. What he wouldn't give to be in his bathtub with Beyond washing his hair...  
Light glanced at him in surprise. L looked miserable, he was soaked through and his teeth chattered as he drew in shaky breaths. L was physically weaker than he was right now, and he knew he had to take advantage of it to condition L to his way of thinking.  
They reached the temple and Light re-boiled the kettle. L stood next to him, his dull eyes fixed on the ground as he waited for Light's next instructions. He was too tired to decide if his docility was real or feigned.  
"You need to take your clothes off, you can wear some of mine once we've given you a warm wash" Light raised a brow at L, expecting some protest. All he received was a blank stare in return.  
"Hehe, looks like you've broken your favorite toy" Ryuk flapped down from his roof perch and leered at L closely.  
"Shut up, Ryuk" Light growled in response. Seeing as L wasn't going to cooperate he reached for the hem of L's soaked jumper and pulled it up, exposing L's pale midriff to the biting air. L made no reaction, other than to shiver harder as the cold air kissed his skin. Light carefully averted his gaze from L's pebbled nipples and began dragging the soft flannel up and down his arms. L obediently lifted his arms when he was prompted to do so. The warm water on his skin did help somewhat but by the time Light had finished the top half of his body L felt dangerously close to passing out.  
"Do you want to do your bottom half? " Light asked, deciding that showing a little consideration for L's feelings would help gain his trust a lot faster than ignoring them.  
L nodded and shakily took the flannel from Light. Light actually turned his back to afford L some privacy as he scrubbed at his icy skin. He only turned around again to pass L a towel and some clean clothing.  
As L dried himself off and slowly got dressed, Light brewed some tea and sent an email to Mikami informing him of their expected arrival in a few hours.  
By the time he'd finished, L was dressed and wrapped up again in his blanket, looking at Light with his doll-like eyes as if he was waiting for his next order.  
Light considered the possibility that L was either going into shock or that he was experiencing unwanted side effects of the sedative he'd given him. There was simply no way L would be so docile otherwise. He would have to tread carefully until he knew what exactly was wrong with L. He was all too aware of L's impressive acting skills and his deadly intellect and the possibility L's current submissive behavior could just be a ruse to lull him into a false sense of security.  
Light knelt next to L and held his mug of tea up for him to take, but L made no move to do so. Instead, he lifted his tired eyes up to Light and parted his lips.  
"Can't move, Light" he whispered, the slip of Light's name instead of Kira-Kun gave Light pause. The fact that L had used no honorific was also not lost on him.  
"Let me" Light smiled, carefully bringing the mug to L's lips and helping him take a small sip. Light noted L's tremors were starting to subside, and a flush of color swept across his cheeks as Light assisted him to drink. The detective did not appear embarrassed by his current weakened state so Light placed a hand on L's forehead to confirm his other theory.  
L's skin was clammy to the touch, confirming Light's fears of the onset of a fever.  
"You've gone and made yourself ill" Light tsked, giving L the last of the tea and sitting back to watch him.  
"I guess I won't be in work tomorrow" L dipped his head and pulled the blanket around him tighter. Light frowned, it appeared L's fever was progressing at a faster pace than he'd imagined.  
"L, you need to try and stay awake" Light felt a wave of panic as L's eyes rolled back.  
"Can't... Am too tired, tell Watari…"  
Light frowned as L's lashes fluttered closed and the Detective fell into what looked like a restless sleep. He twitched and mumbled under his breath, his breathing rapidly becoming more and more shallow until he was letting out little pants. Light rummaged through his first aid kit and dug out a thermometer. He turned it on and stuck it in L's mouth. After a few seconds, it beeped and he pulled it back out to examine it.  
40.3 degrees.  
"Shit" Light cursed. He turned to look at Ryuk "he needs urgent medical attention and I can't risk bringing him to a hospital. Bring him to the Onsen and get Dr. Hiroshida to see to him"  
Ryuk shrugged a shoulder lazily in response.  
"Ryuk, need I remind you there is an APPLE ORCHARD behind the gardens at the Onsen? "  
Light smirked as the familiar gleam of lust swept through the Shinigami's eyes at the mention of apples. It really was a good job he was so obsessed with them, it made controlling him a lot easier.  
"If you put it that way" Ryuk nodded and plucked L up into his arms. L did not so much as stir and Light bit his lip. He felt guilty, L had clearly never been exposed to the elements before and his own treatment of him hadn't exactly helped his current state of health either.  
"Are his numbers ok? "  
Ryuk peered at the top of L's messy black hair and nodded.  
"Yup, he isn’t dying any time soon"  
"Good. Take L to the Onsen, I will clear up here and meet you there in a few hours"  
Ryuk spread out his wings and launched himself into the air, L clutched in his arms and looking like a broken doll as his head lolled against Ryuk's shoulder.  
Light watched them until Ryuk disappeared from sight. He was pissed off. L was ill and now he had the pleasure of burning their supplies and wiping the area down for prints before setting out on a lovely 15-mile hike to the secluded Onsen.  
As he set to work Light amused himself with daydreaming about taking a nice relaxing bath with L later. It was certainly the motivation he needed to get his work done faster. 

 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

 

Watari kept himself busy. Between frequent communications with world leaders and the press, keeping a watchful eye on Beyond's erratic behavior and acting as a friend and confidant to Yagami Senior, he was certainly stretching himself thin. However, he welcomed each and every responsibility and distraction to keep his mind and body busy: they helped him cope with L's disappearance and his near constant worry for his protégé.  
L had left a message to not contact him, and while Watari respected L's considerable skills and strengths he also worried Light Yagami's own fierce intellect and cunning nature might endanger L.  
Watari was currently watching a live Anti-Kira rally taking place in Washing DC. L's idea to use the media to turn public opinion against Kira had been a stroke of genius. Combined with L's own abduction by Kira, L's Anti-Kira movement was now truly on a global scale as Government agencies around the world offered vast rewards for the return of the Detective L.  
Watari turned away from the monitor and considered what to do next. Near and Beyond were working together to mobilize the Japanese police forces to begin their search for Kira and his hostage, Matt and Mello were also hard at work developing software to disable Pro-Kira websites remotely.  
Insidious had spent the majority of his time either reading or meditating and Watari let him be. While he had his reservations about the Shinigami's ability to contact L through 'Dream Speak' he was open-minded enough to acknowledge the possibility of it. After all, he had been dead and was now alive, a Shinigami was part of Lumen and Beyond Birthday could see people's names and lifespans hovering over their hands. Stranger things had happened than the possibility of communication via dreams.  
Watari was interrupted in his musings by a disheveled looking Souichiro Yagami entering his office. Watari offered a dip of his head in greeting and gestured to Rogers armchair (currently vacant since Roger was teaching a seminar on criminal psychology)  
The elder Yagami sank into the plush armchair with a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. He looked as if he had aged 10 years, the shame and sleepless nights caused by having Kira for a son were evident in the heavy bags beneath his eyes.  
"Yagami-San, would you care for some tea? " Watari asked politely.  
"Do you have anything stronger?" The Chief gave a scornful laugh "When a father finds out his child is the most wanted Murderer in history, it makes one want a stiff drink"  
Watari managed a small smile at Soichiro's dark-tempered humor and wandered over to a locked cabinet in the corner of the room. He unlocked it with a press of his thumbprint and turned to Souichiro.  
"Pick your poison. Roger is something of a connoisseur of fine liquors. We have Brandy, Whiskey, Port, Vodka... Essentially anything containing Alcohol is probably here"  
Soichiro gave a grim smile "A Whiskey sounds good... Oh, is that Harps 64?"  
Watari took out the bottle and passed it to an appreciative Souichiro.  
"This was a gift given to L by a French Minister some years ago as thanks for assisting him in convicting the men behind the Louvre robberies. I am certain he would be happy for you to have it, Yagami-san"  
Soichiro held the ridiculously expensive bottle in his hands almost reverently. He had tried it once before, and it had slipped down his throat like molten gold. He couldn't possibly accept such a rare and expensive gift, especially on behalf of the person his own son had abducted.  
He made to pass it back to Watari but the man simply shook his head with a kind smile and produced two tumblers from the cabinet.  
"I insist. L has never liked strong spirits and I know he would appreciate you enjoying this Whiskey. He respects you greatly, Yagami-san"  
Soichiro looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment but at Watari's further insistence he took the golden bottle with sincere gratitude.  
"You think of L as your own son, don't you? " Soichiro asked Watari as he handed him his tumbler.  
Watari sat down opposite his guest and took a sip of his drink. He was loath to talk about L when he was not present, but he understood Soichiro's need to understand their relationship as well.  
"In a way, yes, Yagami-San. I have cared for L since he was only six years old, and I have been the only parental figure in his life. I care for L deeply as a father cares for his son, but I also see L as a product of my hard work. He is my protege, and I am extremely proud of him" 

Souichiro sighed and took a small sip of his Whiskey.  
"I was always so proud of Light as well. From a young age, he was always so just, always happy to help and share with Sayu... How could we have known he would turn out this way? " Soichiro buried his head in his hands and felt a few bitter tears leak from his eyes "I am so sorry he has taken L, Watari-San"  
"As am I, however, none of this is your fault. Light Yagami has made his own choices and will have to suffer the consequences for the choices he has made, but that does not make you any less of a Father to him. For both our sakes I hope they are found quickly" 

Souichiro finished his glass of Whiskey, the alcohol burning down his throat as he took comfort in Watari's kind words. They were interrupted by a demanding knock on Watari’s door. Watari had barely opened his mouth to dismiss the person when Beyond barged into the room, his red eyes glowing with a sudden determination Watari hadn’t seen in days. Clearly something major had happened.

“Insidious is ready, he is going to attempt to contact him” Beyond cast a cool look at Yagami Senior. While he didn’t hate the man, he still felt uneasy that Kira’s own father was present while Lumen was trying desperately to track Kira down and convict him. Beyond knew personal feelings could interrupt one’s sense of duty, and he was damned if he was letting Yagami Junior get away with kidnapping L just because dear-old-dad was hanging around.

“I would also prefer to discuss this in private with you. No offense, Yagami-San, but you are linked intimately with Kira and for security reasons, I would prefer not to discuss any plans relating to Kira’s capture with you present”

Soichiro Yagami sighed. He understood Beyond’s logic, he had said the same thing to many family members of the people he was investigating, it was basic protocol. But it still stung to think he would have to be excluded from the investigation because his own son was the perpetrator. 

“I understand, I want Light captured as much as you do, Beyond”

“Ha, I very much doubt that” Beyond’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh, the things he was planning to do to Kira when he got his hands on him…

Soichiro decided not to answer Beyond’s silky threat. He could not defend his son from the man’s wrath, and his sense of justice and honor made him question if he really should attempt to in the first place. Light was a criminal, and he deserved to be punished for his crimes.

‘But he is also my son, and I love him dearly, I still love him, even now I know what he is’ Soichiro thought sadly.

“I will go and call my wife back home” he stood up and placed his empty glass down on the table with a soft thud. “Thank you very much for taking the time to talk to me, Watari-San, I know you are very busy at the moment. Beyond, if there is anything I can do to assist you, I promise I will do what I can. Light is my son, and despite everything I love him, but I would NEVER stand in the way of justice. If he is captured, I would like the opportunity to make peace with him before he is executed-”

Beyond’s gaze softened a little. L had commented several times on how much he liked and respected the elder Yagami, and Beyond could tell the man was telling the truth, despite the emotional pain and stress he was currently experiencing- his sense of justice was set into concrete, it was unshakeable and even his own son’s life would not move it.

“I apologize if I sounded harsh, Yagami-San. And I appreciate your offer, I will let you know if there is anything you can do in assisting us for WHEN we capture Kira” Beyond dipped his head in respect to the older man “For now, please go and speak to your wife and daughter, I’m sure they are missing you terribly”  
Soichiro nodded and straightened his shoulders. He could not allow himself to wallow in his own misery when his wife and child needed him. He thanked Watari and Beyond once more and quietly left the room to make his phone call.

Once they were alone, Beyond quietly locked the door behind Soichiro and turned to Watari.

“When does Insidious-San intend to attempt to reach L?”

“Tonight, Watari-San, we can’t wait any longer, it’s been nearly four days and we are no closer to finding out where that cunt has taken L” Beyond slumped into an armchair and fiddled with the empty tumbler Soichiro had placed on the table.

“And if he is not successful?” Watari prompted, knowing they would have to have a contingency plan. It would be foolish to put all of their hope into just one plan of action.

“We will commence with the entire sweep of Japan. Every region, every town, and every village. The forces are being assembled now. It will be the biggest manhunt in history, and I will be in charge of Arial surveillance. I don’t care how long it takes, how much it costs or how many people may die in the process, Watari, I WILL find L and I will bring Kira to justice.”

Watari had to smile. There was that fiery spark of determination that had been sadly lacking in Beyond the last few days. He could imagine the young man moving Heaven and Earth to find L again.

“Well then, you had best fill me in with the logistics, I should imagine undertaking the ‘biggest manhunt in history’ will be no easy feat. Perhaps I could assist you, I know several high-ranking generals who would be happy to use their tactical planning skills to hunt Kira down”

“Let’s go get some lunch and meet the trio then” Beyond nodded “We have a lot of work to do before tonight, and who knows what’s happening to L even as we speak.”

‘Who knew indeed?’ Watari sighed at the thought. He was not a religious man, but even he was tempted to send a silent prayer to whatever Gods might exist to plead for L’s safety.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

L regained consciousness and found himself tucked up in a comfortable bed (not on the ground anymore?) and slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. The room he was in was elegantly furnished with tatami mat flooring, delicate golden cranes flying over the screen doors and simple, minimalistic wooden furniture. He ran his eyes over the dark wooden shelves and storage units but found nothing of immediate interest. 

A small Bonzai tree stood on a plinth near the door, and L stared at it for a few moments. He had no idea where he was, or what he was doing there and the thought made some part of his mind panic. However, he was too tired and weak to fully focus on his current predicament, and his stomach growled as he realized how hungry he was. 

Where was Watari? And why did his throat feel like he had swallowed sand? 

L flicked his eyes to the door as a shadow fell over it before it was slid open to reveal Light carrying a dinner tray. 

“You’re awake, thank goodness” Light offered L a genuine smile. L blinked back at him, expressionless.

“How are you feeling?” Light tried again as he walked over to L and placed the dinner tray next to the bed.

“I feel very confused, very hot, very thirsty and very hungry” L replied tonelessly “Where am I?”

“Somewhere safe, you’ve got a fever, L, I have a Dr here who is looking after you” Light picked up a bowl of Miso soup and carefully put a spoon of it to L’s lips. L sucked it into his mouth and scowled at the salty, fishy taste.

“L, you need real food to build your strength back up” Light sighed as he saw the look of distaste on L’s scrunched up face “If you eat all of it I will consider letting you have some cake for afters” 

L scowled but opened his mouth for more soup. It wasn’t terrible, and he could endure eating it provided there would be cake to wash the taste away afters. In between sips of soup and bites of bread, L peered closely at Light, wondering if the other teen was being genuine in his concern for his wellbeing or if he was simply trying to endear L to him by caring for him when he was sick.

“What?” Light laughed as he noticed the inquisitive look on L’s face.

“I’m very confused as to why Kira-Kun is feeding me soup” L admitted, “Shouldn’t the ‘God of the New World’ have better things to be doing with his time?”

Light didn’t answer him straight away, he focused on spooning more mouthfuls of soup into L until the bowl was finished. Once L had drunk some water and forced down another bowl of chicken, noodles, and vegetables, Light placed the empty dinner tray on the small bedside table and then turned his attention back to L.

“Looking after you is important to me, L. You know how I feel about you” Light “I know you think you love Beyond, but you don’t. You feel a sense of gratitude to him for bringing you back, that’s all. Beyond is using you and by abducting you I’ve set you free”

L felt a bubble of sardonic laughter in his throat and took a sip of water to hide the smile on his lips. L knew in his heart Beyond cherished him in a way someone so self-absorbed as Light could never understand. Beyond had flung himself over L and taken bullets for him without a second thought for his own safety. If that wasn’t love then L didn’t know what was. Beyond had brought him back from death and he knew even now Beyond would be making plans to sear Japan to the ground to get him back.

“I am as confident in his love for me,” L said softly “as I am in my need to breathe, Kira-Kun. Beyond and Lumen will find me, no matter where you take me. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, because your days are numbered”

Light’s eyes darkened at L’s confident tone and he scowled. L was supposed to be sick and docile, he preferred that L to this confident, scheming one. Light fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed the Dr. He spoke briefly and requested the man’s presence in his room to discuss L’s medication.

“I will be taking no medication” L snapped as soon as Light had hung up.

“You will do what I say or you will suffer the consequences, L” Light said slowly as if talking to an obstinate child. “Do you want me to kill every single person in a ten-mile radius to just get your thick head to listen to me? Because I will and their deaths will be on YOUR conscience, not mine. Your actions have consequences, L, and for your lack of respect for me you will not be allowed any cake”

L shifted a brow. “Well, you can’t send me to bed with no supper since I’m already in bed and I’ve just eaten. What other punishments have you got lined up for me, Kira-Sama? A spanking?” L regretted his words instantly as he saw a look of pure lust spark in Light’s eyes.

“Don’t tempt me, Lael”

L felt his breath catch as he remembered Beyond saying the very same thing to him in what seemed like a lifetime ago…

“Where is Watari? I want to speak to Watari, he will give me the cake” L settled back more comfortably against the pillows and eyed Kira wearily. Light frowned at the question, it appeared L’s lucidity seemed to be coming and going. 

“Let’s not argue anymore, L. You should try and get a little more sleep, I will come by to check on you in a little while… and I will bring some cake with me, okay?”

“And Watari?” L asked, almost childishly as he felt his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. 

“Sure, and Watari” Light promised, unable to resist reaching a hand into L’s inky hair and running his fingers through it. L sighed and nuzzled against the palm of his head like a cat.

“Love when you do that, B” L sighed, his fevered brain shutting down as he surrendered himself to the sweet escape of sleep. Light pulled his hand from L’s hair as if he had been burnt. It seemed he had misjudged just how deep L’s love for Beyond really was. As long as L longed for his lover he would never truly by Lights and that was unthinkable. 

Light watched L sleep for a few precious moments as he considered his plans carefully. He needed L, and he wanted him so desperately at times he couldn’t think straight. L was a distraction and a weakness when he couldn’t afford to have any. 

‘I have to make him accept me and accept Kira’s ideologies somehow. He has a remarkable mind and I don’t want to keep drugging him… I couldn’t stand it if he lost his intelligence he’s the only one who has ever challenged me. But, he is too dangerous when he is lucid and so much more obedient to me when he is afraid and unwell. There has to be some medical technique or drug I could use to ensnare him…’ Light left L to sleep and made sure to lock the door behind him as he left. If L was once more lucid after he awoke Light was not willing to chance him being able to wonder about the Onsen freely. 

Mikami was waiting for Light outside of L’s room and he dropped to his knees, his shaggy black hair touching Light’s shoes as he bowed in reverence.

“Kami, the Dr has just arrived at your room, should I prepare you both some tea?”

“Yes, and once you’ve done that you can go back to the judgments. I have a list of people I want to be erased tonight, Mikami. When you have done what I’ve asked you may come and find me again and bring the others. We need to work on our strategies to get public opinion back on Kira’s side”

Mikami pressed a small kiss to Light’s shoe and gracefully stood up, rushing off to do his God’s bidding. Light smiled at the sight of it. It felt so good to have his followers’ worship and obey him, it felt so right. He was a God, and he was making the world a better place. L would realize that soon enough.

As Light met with the Dr to discuss his plans to ‘condition’ L, L himself slept blissfully unaware of what Kira had instore for him. His mind was troubled, and his dreams even more so. 

He thought he was back at Wammy’s, and that he was a little boy again. Lost. That was the first codename he had ever been given. Wammy had referred to him as ‘Lost’ when he was discussing the skinny little boy’s extradentary IQ and care needs to Roger.

‘Is that my name then? Lost?” L had asked, his solemn dark eyes gazing up into the kindly-old man’s.

“Oh, no, young one. Your name is special. You are Lael Lawliet, but you must never tell anyone other than myself or Roger. At Wammy’s House, we think of a different name and use that instead”

L had nodded “I suppose that makes sense. I would prefer if my name was not ‘Lost’ though. It makes me feel sad”

“What would you like your name to be?” Watari had asked kindly.

“L”

L frowned as his dreams took him from his beginnings at Wammy’s to the Kira taskforce HQ in Japan. He was staring up at the monitors, a sick feeling of disbelief making his stomach churn as the words ‘All Data Deletion’ flashed up on the screens.

“Watari?... WATARI?!’

He turned and saw Light looking at him, his flawless complexion and honey-hued eyes belaying none of the evil L knew to be lurking within him.

“You killed Watari!’ L screamed, jumping off his chair and preparing to kick the living shit out of Light.

“No, Lael Lawliet, you did” Light said softly. He clicked his watch three times and L watched with a growing sense of horror as Light quickly wrote something down. 

“Why?” L gasped, as he realized the clock ticking on the wall was now ticking down his final seconds of life. The red lights flashed through the room as the computer monitors flickered and automatically shut down. L could hear the wind howling outside.

“You stand in the way of my new world, Lawliet” Light smiled sadly “It’s such a shame, to have to kill the only one who has ever posed a challenge and a match for me. Don’t worry, it will all be over soon”

L felt a searing pain in his chest and fell to his knees, clutching at his shirt as he felt the breath knocked out from him. He couldn’t breathe!

He managed to look up at Light and shuddered at the grin marring his once beautiful face. He looked like a monster.

“Justice always prevails” L gasped out, dark spots dancing before his eyes as his body went into a state of hypoxia “Kira will never rule the world” he slumped to the floor, his strength giving out as darkness beckoned. Kira laughed at his last words and smirked as his wide eyes became glassy and unfocused.

‘I don’t want to die’ L thought weakly, even as he felt his vision becoming black. He saw a burst of white, heard far away bells and then felt nothing at all…

“L! L, can you hear me speaking to you?”

L jerked as he felt himself being torn from his body and dragged up through the roof of the building. He felt the rain pelting into him and gasped for lungfulls of air as he soared higher and higher above Tokyo. Clouds parted before him and the yellow moon beckoned him closer as he sped upwards and away from the human world so far below him.

“LAEL LAWLIET, FOCUS ON MY VOICE AND LISTEN TO ME’

L felt his ascent slow until he was finally just floating in the air, nothing but clouds and pale moonlight around him. And that voice… he cocked his head intently and listened as the voice spoke out above the roaring wind.

“It’s me- Insidious. L, can you tell me where you are?”

“Insidious? Insidious-San my Shinigami?” L’s smile lit up his face “I’ve missed you, friend, where have you been?”

“?”

“Where are Beyond and Watari? And why am I floating above Tokyo? This is all rather strange you know”

“Where has Light Yagami taken you?”

“Yagami? Oh, I don’t know, Insidious-san, I suspect he killed me and left me floating above Tokyo, which is really not that nice when you think about it…” L squinted as he saw a grey shape materialize out of thin air and drift towards him.

“You are feverish, L, I can sense the turmoil in your mind and the sickness in your body, but for Watari and Beyond’s sake you must try and focus. I cannot be here with you long”

L looked at the strange cloaked figure and tilted his head. Where was ‘here’, exactly?

“Is this a dream, Insidious-San?” L asked, suddenly becoming distracted by how the moonlight illuminated his hands.

“Yes, L. I can visit you in your dreams for a few minutes but it requires a lot of energy. I need you to think: Where are you?”

L blinked “Well, in the sky, obviously”

The Shinigami let out a frustrated moan and reached out a pale, skeletal arm to L. Without thinking, L took hold of it and gasped as he felt an icy sensation race down his spine. What was the Shinigami doing? 

“Ruin? You were in a ruin” Insidious clutched at L’s hand tighter as the detective tried to pull himself away. He pushed harder into the mortal’s turbulent mind as he tried to pinpoint the location of his body…

There! 

Insidious abruptly pulled his arm away and sighed with relief as he saw the image of an abandoned Onsen, deep within a forest flash through L’s mind and into his own. 

“I must leave you now, L, my strength is fading. I will come to you again soon, Beyond wants you to know he loves you and all of Lumen are working to get you back.”

“Lumen?” L frowned. Why did that word sound familiar? He reached out for the Shinigami whose form had begun to shimmer and dissipate. “Hey, wait!”

“In the morning, look at the Bonzai tree! You will find something there to remind you this was not just a dream!”

L watched helplessly as the Shinigami vanished in front of him, leaving him lonely and suspended with nothing but the moonlight and whistling wind to keep him company. He made a mental note to check the Bonzai tree and then suddenly he was free-falling, his body plummeting to Earth.

Once more the wind took his breath away, and L was filled with a morbid fascination as he plummeted to his death. How would it feel when he landed? Would he even feel the impact or would he die before then? The city lights flashed around him and the buildings grew closer and closer until he had to shut his streaming eyes to brace himself for the impact-

“AAAAHHHHHH!” L jolted awake, his scream of terror echoing around the darkened room as he thrashed in the bed, his flaying limbs kicking out as he struggled to sit up. He heard a grunt of pain and felt his shin connect to naked skin and thrashed even more once he realized he couldn’t move. A chain connected his wrist to the person in bed with him. He was trapped!

“L?! L, it’s okay, it was a nightmare, Shhh, you’re ok”

L felt arms encircle him and he clutched onto the warm body next to him, his heart hammering in his chest as he sucked in lungsful of air.

“It was just a dream, Shhhhh.” 

L felt tears leak from his eyes as he tried to remember where he was and who he was clinging onto. The other male was warm and his voice and hands smoothing down his back where so soothing…

“Am I safe?” L whispered hoarsely as he felt lulled into calm by those hypnotic hands dancing across his skin.

“You’re safe, you’re safe, L, just relax and hold onto me, I’ve got you”

L sighed and pressed his face against the warm chest and breathed in the other’s warm scent. ‘Beyond’ L smiled against the other’s chest and drowsed in sensation as those wonderful hands slipped down from his back and slid across his hips.  
“Mmm” L shifted so the other could gain easier access to his groin, and moaned softly as he felt a hand gently caress his cock.

“That’s it, just relax, I will make you feel so good” the silky whisper in his ear made L mewl with desire and he parted his thighs wantonly as he felt himself hardening in Beyond’s grasp.  
The strokes were gentle and firm until L was writhing in the other’s grasp, wiggling his hips and panting into his neck. He felt hazy with desire and the pulsing between his legs made him squirm with need and frustration as the torturously slow strokes continued.

“Please” L whispered, nibbling his partner’s neck and rocking his hips to encourage the other to speed up his movements. He let out a throaty groan when his ploy worked, and he felt that clever hand work him harder, spreading his pre-come over his shaft to stroke him faster.

L canted his hips and lost himself in pleasure, clutching at his Beyond and groaning into his neck as he felt himself teetering on the edge of bliss.

“Come for me, L, I want to see it”

L gasped at the impassioned whisper and tumbled over the edge, his body shuddering as he felt waves of pleasure race through his body as he spurted out his release into his partner’s hand.

“Ah! Haaa! Fuck! Ah… Mmmmnn!!”

L’s hips gave a few weak twitches as he slumped into his lover’s arms. He felt like his entire body had turned to mush, and the pounding of his heart and tremors of pleasure still sparking out from his groin as he was milked tenderly until he felt himself become soft once more.

“Better now?” 

L moaned into his neck in response, unable to find any words as he drifted in the glorious afterglow. 

“Sleep, L” Light whispered, a devious smile on his face as he clutched the slight detective closer to him “We have a busy day tomorrow…”


	12. Mindgames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and L continue their manipulation of each other, but L knows he is fighting a loosing battle. Lumen plan a strike on Kira after Insidious's success in contacting L and Kira takes desperate measures to secure his future- at L's expense...

When L awoke the next morning he had to spend a good ten minutes trying to establish what on earth was wrong with him. He was soaked in sweat, thirsty and his mind replayed strange images over and over from the bizarre dreams he had experienced. 

'I dreamt of Insidious' L found his eyes drifting off their own accord to the screen doors and the Bonzai tree that stood by them. Wasn't there something he was supposed to remember about that tree? 

L found his focus drifting and he took several gulps of water from a flask left next to the bed. He felt his mind clear a little as the cool water soothed his throat and his gaze once more returned to the small tree. 

L had learned long ago to never ignore his own instincts and so he carefully climbed out of bed and made his way towards the Bonzai tree. His legs felt shaky and weak, but he took his time and managed to kneel next to the tree to examine it. 

His eyes widened as he noticed a small scrap of paper carefully folded and placed within a bend of a branch. It was that small, one could easily walk past it and not even see it unless they were examining it as closely as L was. 

L plucked the piece of paper out of the branch with shaking hands and read the brief note: 

'Remember your dreams, I speak to you through them. Stay strong, we know where you are. Insidious ' 

"Shit" L breathed as he reread the note. So his dream last night had been real? Insidious had somehow been able to find out where he was by entering his dream... L frowned and pocketed the note. 

He wanted to see Lumen, desperately, but he was also playing a game of Light, and the thought of his friends putting themselves in danger by trying to rescue him made his heartache. 

'But if it were any of them, I would gladly lay my life down to save them... They must feel the same way about me' L was warmed by the thought. He knew his current mental and physical capacities were also not their best as the fever (drugs?) ravaged his body. Kira had the advantage in the game they were currently playing, and Lumen's unexpected arrival might be warranted after all. The note in his pocket provided him a sense of comfort but he knew it was a dangerous one. He would have to burn the note as soon as possible to minimize the chances of someone finding it. He could not let Kira know his team was on their trail. 

'Light is formulating a plan to get the world behind him once again. I will have to do what I can to distract him' L decided, trying the door and finding himself surprised when he found it slid open. He padded out into the hallway and followed the faint sound of voices until he stopped before an ornate wooden door. 

He knew he should attempt to listen, but he felt dizzy and swayed where he stood. He felt his grip on his senses and his very mind slipping away with each step he took. Something had happened to him, he felt out of control. 

'Have I been drugged again? Gods no, I need to stay alert' the suddenness of it alarmed him. Had walking around allowed whatever drug in his system to circulate faster and thus affect him so strongly. L fought a growing sense of panic as shapes and colors began to blur together. He needed his mind! It was his only weapon against Kira and clearly, Kira was well aware of that fact. 

L stumbled and clutched at the door, his world spinning for a moment as he struggled to stay on his feet. He reached for the door handle and turned it, fourteen faces turning to him in surprise as he staggered into the room. 

Light, reclining on a throne-like chair, narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 

"What are you doing out of bed?" 

L glanced around Kira's associates and tilted his head. He had no idea where he was suddenly "Are these people on the task force? I don't recognize any of them. I feel strange, Light-Kun, what is going on? " 

Light's eyes narrowed further until they were nothing more than slits. Was L truly this delirious or was this a ploy to distract him from his duties as Kira. 

L frowned at the glare he was receiving from Light and stuck his hands in his pockets, tilting his head in a show of innocent confusion. 

"Why is Light-Kun annoyed at me? Is it because I beat him at chess?" 

Silence hung around the room as Light sighed and stood up. However, He turned to his followers with a confident smile. 

"See to it that the American President receives my message by midday, I will be expecting his response by 1 pm, not a moment later. Continue judgments on all criminals listed so far and keep me informed of any developments, particularly concerning Lumen's movements" 

Light received fourteen bowed heads in an answer and he felt a surge of satisfaction. Yes, his followers would see to it that his plans were followed to the letter. 

Light summoned his Dr with a look and the man scurried towards him, his shriveled face downturned as he groveled before his God. 

"Well, did he have this mornings dose? " Light gestured to L, who was currently occupying himself by gazing intently at an ornate vase. 

"Of course, Kira-Sama, I administered it at 8 am sharp as per your instructions. I admit I am baffled as to why he is walking around, I would expect him to be semi-lucid at best and all but immobile. Please allow me to run some tests on L-San-" 

"Light, Please!" L clutched at Light's arm imploringly. He was lost in memories and for a moment he didn't know where he was. Was he at Wammy's? Had he been doing something important? He had quite forgotten. His head swam with questions he had no answers to, and he found himself clutching at Light almost desperately. 

"Ah, I see now it's starting to take effect" Light purred, as L turned terrified eyes to him. 

"What do you mean, Light?" L looked up into the teen's smoldering amber gaze imploringly. Light was his friend (enemy?) wasn't he? 

"You are causing quite the distraction, L, come with me back to your bedroom and we will see about getting you showered and dressed. You're awfully confused, aren't you? " Light slipped an arm around L's waist and guided him out the door. They were followed by the Dr, who hung back and kept a respectful distance from his God and his consort. 

L felt grateful for Light's assistance in helping him back to his room, but he was alarmed when another, distant part of him screamed at him to wake up. He was not grateful for Light's help at all! Light had abducted him! 

L turned puzzled eyes to Light. 

"Are you my friend, Light?" 

"I'm your Lover" Light said seriously, pulling L to him and gripping him around the hips. L swayed where he stood for a moment but did not feel threatened as Light lowered his head and pressed his lips against his own.

He had a lover, he knew that much. He had fleeting memories of touches and sweet words. Why was his mind telling him to distrust Light? If Light was his lover, why did he feel the urge to pull away from him? He must be really sick, he couldn't even understand his own thoughts. 

"I don't understand" L whispered against Light's lips after he pulled away "Everything is mixed up, I don't know what's happening to me" 

Light felt a purr rise in his throat at the genuine hopelessness in L's voice. As the Dr had promised, the medication he had prescribed was doing an exemplary job of suppressing the parts of L's brain that stored memory. L would be unable to formulate any schemes against him in his current state, and while Light found himself missing L's normal razor-sharp wit and intelligence, this docile L soothed him. He knew he could control him and mold him into his perfect companion, provided he exercised patience. It would be a serious undertaking, forcing his enemy to become his willing lover and assistant, but after his discussion with his Dr last night, he was confident it was possible. 

L would become Kira's consort and his confidant. Ever since Light had come to realize his feelings for L, he had dreamed of it. Kira and L united, cleansing the world and making it into a paradise. 

"Your very sick, my love, that's why you shouldn't be out of bed" Light tucked a stray lock of midnight hair behind L's ear "Come on, I will help you have a shower and then bring you some food. You need to be resting and regaining your strength" 

L nodded and allowed Light to help him to his rooms. Yes,  
that made sense. He was unwell and Light was caring for him. It was clearly a symptom of his sickness, these feelings of distrust for Light. 

"I'm sorry, Light" L whispered as Light guided him to the bed and gestured for him to sit. L slumped onto the bed and raised his arms when Light prompted him. His thin sleepshirt was yanked over his head. 

"It's not your fault you're unwell, my darling" Light smiled, relishing playing the role of concerned Lover. He would have to monitor L closely if he could somehow find a happy medium between this level of docility and retaining L's intelligence his dream would be a reality. 

Despite feeling weak and nauseous, L sat quietly as Light divested him of his clothes. L noticed the Dr enter the room and looked at Light in alarm. 

"It's okay, he's here to help you" Light soothed "He needs to take a blood sample before I help you have a shower, is that okay?" 

L found himself nodding as he looked into Light's honey-hued eyes. 

The Dr approached cautiously and laid his kit on the bed next to L. He looked to Light for permission to take L's arm. Once granted, the Dr took L's arm and traced a vein with the needle. L flinched as he felt a sharp scratch and saw his own dark red blood fill up the small vial. 

"There" the Dr withdrew the needle with ease and applied pressure to the small wound to stop it bleeding. "Kira-Sama, I will have the results ready for you within two hours. Should they be positive I will dedicate myself to preparing for the operation" 

It was the wrong thing to say, even delirious and drugged, L's sharp eyes turned to Light's at once. 

"What operation? " 

'Shit. I need to make him believe we've already discussed this' Light took L's slender hand in his own, and then kissed it. The action stirred some sort of response in L, for his eyes immediately softened at the gesture. 

"We have discussed this, L, you need an operation and you agreed to it. The fact you can't remember just makes it worse, please, darling, let the Dr do his job and you will be back to normal in no time" Light pressed a tender kiss to L's forehead and was delighted when his nemesis practically melted against him. 

"Everything is going to be okay, L, just trust me" Light gestured for the Dr to leave and tightened his arms around L. 

'Kira's got you now' Light smirked at the thought and pressed another kiss to L's hair. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

"He's delirious? " Beyond stopped Insidious' report mid-sentence, at once focusing on the most important thing- L was suffering. 

"He appeared to be extremely confused. I sensed sickness in his body, a high-grade fever but he has certainly been drugged as well. For L's sake, I think we should disregard his earlier instructions to wait for him to contact us. If he intended to play games with Yagami and convict him he can clearly no longer do it, and I am concerned his current state of health has been engineered by Kira to make L more manageable " 

Beyond closed his eyes as he imagined his strong and decisive L being reduced to a sick and delusional puppet. That would be exactly what Kira would want, the great L under his control. 

"I agree, for the sake of the case its best to presume L has been compromised and can no longer make rational decisions" Near ignored Beyond's growl and continued "He is sick, Beyond, and I think Kira is more than capable of using his sickness to his advantage. We know where L is, I suggest we rally the teams and strike while we still have the element of surprise" 

"Kira's making a public announcement to the Japanese people" Watari looked up from his computer "and has stated publicly L is working with him" 

"Like he ever would! " Mello snarled, storming over to Watari to watch the message Kira was broadcasting. He listened as the metallic voice filter told the Japanese people the hate campaign Lumen had engineered against him was false. Misa Amane's death had been used to garner support for the Anti-Kira movement. Kira had even gone so far as to fake medical records that 'proved' the late idol had actually died from an undiagnosed heart condition. 

"I will never stop judging the people who make the world a toxic place with their actions. Lumen are threatened by me because I am making a difference, so much so they're own leader, L, has defected to my side and joined me as my right hand. I ask the people of the world to consider the lies Lumen have told them, the deceit they have built their hate campaign against me and what I stand for. I will eradicate every person who harms others. If you want to live in a world where there is no true justice and criminals do not suffer for their crimes then keep faith with Lumen. 

I know many will be asking where L is, and he will be making a statement on my behalf shortly. Right now he is very sick and is receiving medical attention. Please be assured that by making this public statement I am prepared to be held to my promise. I will show the world stands with Kira in three days time. Until then, I call for peace. Stop the Anti-Kira rallies. Stop the violence. Look to your friends and family and watch as I eliminate all the people who harm others around you. For now, farewell"

The group stared at the laptop in shocked silence, broken by Matt. 

"Well fuck me" Matt breathed. 

"Insidious" Beyond hissed "We have less time than I thought. We need to get to L within three days" 

"Yes, but if we mobilize our forces we risk being discovered before we reach the Onsen" Mello brought up a map of the region they believe L to be held. "If we had more time we could send everyone in, but three days is not enough. We need to be moving quickly and we need to be light. A small unit, four or five at most" 

Near nodded in agreement. 

"Fine. Insidious, myself, Mello, Matt and Soichiro Yagami" Beyond looked at each person he had chosen. "Any objections?" 

"Why the chief?" Matsuda asked at once "You can't expect him to arrest his own son, that's just cruel! " 

"I can and I do" Beyond snapped back "I want Watari and Near to be in charge of all communications here at HQ, we may require backup once we have L. Yagami-San, I want you present when we storm the Onsen as I am hoping your presence will create a distraction. Please be assured I will take prior precautions to ensure you are not harmed by Kira's death note." 

"I said I would do my best to bring Kira to justice... And even though he is my son, I stand by what I said" Soichiro held a hand up to silence a protesting Matsuda "I will go with you, Beyond" 

Beyond nodded, once again impressed by the Senior Yagami's strong sense of justice. 

"I have called a favor in from The Royal Air Force" Watari smiled "An elite squadron of fighters are on their way. They are heavily armed and extremely fast. You will arrive in Japan in 5 hours" 

"Then let's get to work" Beyond nodded "it's time to end Kira's game" 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X. 

L was strapped to a gurney and though Light did not like seeing him like this, he deemed it necessary for L's own sake. 

After he had assisted L to shower and eat lunch, he had fallen into a fit of delirium. The Dr had arrived as Kira was preparing to address the Japanese nation to inform him L was strong enough to undergo surgery. 

L had grabbed a syringe (carelessly left next to him) and had attempted to stab the Dr in the eye, all the while ranting about his Shinigami who would come and find him. 

Although Light understood in moments of delirium one could say and believe wildly different things, something about the threat rang true. He searched the entire room for any signs of correspondence between L and his team but found nothing. 

L was currently under a deep sedation as the Dr made his final checks before surgery. L was going to have a lobotomy and a microchip implanted in his frontal lobe that would assist in repressing memories and implanting the 'memories' Light wanted him to have. 

'Its amazing, like brainwashing' Light marveled as he twirled the tiny chip between two fingers. Very soon the tiny piece of metal would be in L's brain. It would assist him in molding L into who he wanted him to be but it would not interfere with L's intelligence or thought processes. 

Light placed the chip back on the steel tray and looked at L longingly. L was dressed in a pair of white pajama bottoms and appeared to be resting peacefully 

"His clothes" Light gasped. Why on earth had he not thought to check L's clothing when searching his room? He was disgusted at his own show of stupidity and snarled at the Dr to wait for him to return. He would not let him touch L when he was not present. 

Light rushed to L's bedroom and went straight to the laundry hamper. Thankfully, it had not yet been emptied and L's jeans were scrunched up in a ball at the top. Light searched through the pockets and pulled out the note, his stomach flipping at the discovery. 

He growled as he read it, his hands shaking with rage. Insidious knew where L was?! 

'He can track L through his dreams' Light stared at the note, rage sweeping through him as he realized just how close he had come to being taken by surprise. This was a variable he had not considered, and again the hot feeling of humiliation burned through him as he recognized his own failure. 

Where did he go from here? He certainly couldn't risk staying where they were, but wherever he took L his bond with his Shinigami would pose a risk. 

"Mikami!" Light bellowed. 

The hand of Kira rushed into the room, dropping to his knees as he registered the anger in his God's tone of voice. What had he done to incur his Kami's wrath? 

"L is being tracked, I don't have time to explain. You found this Onsen, I need you to find another secure hideout at once. We will be leaving this evening so do not fail me" 

Mikami gulped. It had taken him nearly a week to secure the deeds to the disused Onsen, it was rural and so private... How had their location been discovered so soon? 

"My kami, I am so sorry I have failed you! " 

"I don't have time for this, Mikami, find another base of operations- I have a plan that should prevent L being tracked in future but for now, we need to prepare to move. I expect you to have found a place by the time L is in recovery." 

Mikami, aware of Light's plan to have L lobotomized, nodded and scrambled to his feet, knowing he did not have long to fulfill his orders. 

Light stormed past his groveling servant and returned to the makeshift operating theater. The Dr was waiting patiently, keeping a respectful distance from Kira's Consort as previously instructed. 

"We have a problem, L is being tracked through his dreams by his Shinigami. Start the operation at once, we need L's memories repressed... Is there any way you can suppress his ability to dream? " 

"Dreams are something not really understood by science, Kira-Sama, I cannot promise you I can indefinitely take away his ability to dream, but if I may I could modify the information on the chip to make him discourage any attempts of communication via dreams" 

Light raised a brow. How on earth was that possible? 

"It is experimental but... I believe with ongoing therapy as well as the chip, L can be conditioned to reject the dream communications with Insidious and wake himself up to prevent them. I'm afraid this is the only option I can give you, other than killing him" 

"L is not dying" Light hissed. He was Kira, he would think his way out of the corner he'd been forced in. As the Dr began inserting a breathing tube down L's throat and checking the anesthesia, Light considered all the options available to him: give himself up to Lumen and sacrifice his dreams of a new world? Unthinkable. Kill L to prevent any chance of being tracked? Also unthinkable. He would have his new world and L would be by his side. 

There was always a loophole, he just had to find it... Light's eyes drifted to Ryuk. 

What if he used a Shinigami to solve the problem of another Shinigami... Yes, Ryuk was weaker than Insidious and there was a chance it would not work... 

"Ryuk, Insidious is tracking L through his dreams. Is there any way you can possess L as he sleeps to prevent this from happening?" 

Ryuk grinned at the question, his dagger-like teeth glinting in the harsh white glow from the operating lights. 

"I've been inside people before while they've dreamt and controlled them. I guess I could repress his dreams... But that is a lot of work. It requires a lot of energy, and I don't know if I can be bothered to do it every night" 

Light narrowed his eyes at the grinning Shinigami. 

"What do you want in return, Ryuk? Other than the continued entertainment of seeing me achieve my goals" 

Ryuk's grin somehow managed to grow even larger. What did he want? Something very few Shinigami could ever hope to experience in their endless lives... 

"I will agree to suppress L's dreams... IF you agree to let me possess L when you exchange body fluids with him... You call it sex, I call it something weird and interesting, hyuk! " 

The Dr nearly dropped his scalpel and turned, scandalized, to the leering Shinigami. 

Light considered. He knew Ryuk was curious about human sexuality, and he would view the experience as entertainment. But if he had phased into people before then surely he would have had the opportunity to experience human sexuality before? 

"I know what you're thinking, but I actually need a human's permission to phase into them when they're doing the dirty deed. It's stupid but thems the rules and I have to stick to them. I've never met anyone I would want to experience it through until you and L and I think it would be interesting to feel it. Might even help me understand why you humans do so much to get it. If you convince L to give me permission to possess him while you're going at it I will possess him while he sleeps. Deal? " 

"How many times?" Light sighed. He really didn't want every intimate moment with L to be subject to Ryuk's scrutiny... 

"Only once. I want to experience it to satisfy my curiosity." Ryuk's eyes gleamed "it's something no Shinigami I have ever known has experienced, so that makes me want to do it more! " 

Light watched as the Dr carefully began to gain entrance to L' beautiful mind. Light was fascinated as he saw a small layer of skin expertly peeled away from L's face to expose his skull beneath it. 

"We have a deal" Light whispered, unable to turn his eyes away from the flashes of white and red as the Dr started to gently pry apart L's skull to reach the treasure within. 

Light ignored Ryuk as he strode over to the operating table. He had to see up close, this was his opportunity to see inside L, to physically see the brain that rivaled his own. 

"Fascinating, isn't it, Kami? All that makes us human, all reside here" the bespectacled Dr smiled, nodding to the exposed pinky/gray brain matter. 

"He has a singular mind. Only he is fitting to be my consort" Light was tempted, for just a moment, to reach out and touch the organ in front of him. He resisted, he would not risk introducing an infection or foreign body into L's body. 

Except the Microchip of course. 

L's eyelashes flickered as the Dr implanted the chip into his brain, his heartbeat speeding up slightly as the pain made his body jerk in its restraints. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Yes, Kami, the small amount of pain he just experienced was caused by his subconsciousness interacting with the chip for the first time. I must admit I did not expect that to happen quite so quickly, especially when the wound is still open. He truly is remarkable" the Dr watched as L's fingers twitched and the brain wave monitor flared to life as L's brain accepted the chip and read the data on it as a computer would. 

"Good work. Get him closed up, we need to leave by this evening" Light trailed a finger down L's cheek "lay off the sedatives, I want to see what he is like when he comes around. Continue to treat his fever, judging by his charts and the IV antibiotics he's been given I expect it's broken by now?"

"Yes, my Kami" the Dr bowed his head and returned to his work. Light gestured for Ryuk to follow him, and the Shinigami hovered close behind him as he left the room. 

Light returned to the conference room and noted his followers were busy packing up the computers and monitors in preparation for leaving. Mikami was sat at his desk, a page of the Death note in front of him and writing furiously. 

"Mikami. Progress report"

"Kami! I have struggled to find a suitable place... But I have found somewhere suitable now. My parents own a holiday cabin near the base of Mount Fuji, I have... Relieved them of it for your noble cause"

"Relieved them eh? " Ryuk snickered. 

"It was a sacrifice for Kira" Mikami bowed his head "I hope you are pleased, my Kami. They have both walked into Aokigahara and will not return, I have already established a cover story for their suicides and I believe the seclusion of the area will be to our advantage, there are not many cabins there."

Light smiled at his trembling servant and placed a hand on his head. God's blessing. Mikami looked up at him, enraptured by his touch. 

"You have done well, Mikami. Your parent's sacrifice will not be in vain. Inform the others I want everyone out within the hour and this place razed to the ground"

Ryuk threw his head back in laughter, he truly hadn't expected this level of entertainment! 

Kira smirked at the laughing Shinigami and sat down upon his throne. He checked his phone and found a brief message from the Dr informing him L was in recovery and well enough to travel. 

"Sacrifices have to be made, for the greater good. I want one volunteer to stay behind to meet Lumen and deliver a personal message from Kira. Your name will be written in the notebook, and you will die honourably and painlessly in service to me"

"I will, Kami! " Mikami jumped to his feet, eyes feverish with devotion. 

"Not you, Mikami. You are the hand of Kira and your assistance will be needed when we arrive at Aokigahara. You have already proven your loyalty to me with your sacrifice. The Dr is also exempt, I need him to continue treating my Consort"

Ryuk cast his eyes around the humans in front of him. All of their numbers remained fixed, until one young man, a Hideki Mati, stepped forward, and his numbers began to fall. 

Death smiled at Hideki Mati and he smiled straight back. 

"Well done, Mati. Your sacrifice will not be in vain, with your death you will bring new life to the cause of Kira"

And Light began to write...


	13. A Bloody Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Death. Rape. BrainwashedL… yeah…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE THERE BE SEX, DEATH, RAPE, AND TORTURE (OH MY!)

Beyond knew as soon as he set foot on the ground: L was not here. The Onsen was up in flames and the woodland around the burning building was eerily quiet. Somehow, Kira had known they were coming.  
He could not doubt his team, not even Souichiro Yagami, for revealing their plans. Beyond knew it would have had to have been L himself.  
“I don’t get this” Matt sighed, his gaze fixed on the crumbling building “How did he know we were coming?”  
“L” Beyond sighed “Insidious and I knew it was a risk contacting him through his dreams but decided it was worth a shot given his current delusional state…but he’s obviously said or done something that alerted Kira to our plans”  
“So, he compromised himself? He couldn’t keep his mouth shut?!” Mello flung himself onto the ground and bit into a bar of chocolate. He was so pissed! Pissed at L, pissed at Kira!  
“Stop that, Mello, that is just what Kira would want!” Matt plucked the chocolate bar from Mello to capture his attention “L would not have willingly told Kira anything to do with our plans, you know how sick he is. This is no one’s fault and we don’t have the time to be sat here looking for someone to blame!”  
Soichiro felt a deep sense of shame, seeing the members of Lumen at each other’s throats. His son, his only son, had caused this mess, and the responsibility lay heavy on his shoulders.  
“Matt is right” Beyond narrowed his eyes at Mello, a clear indication he would not forgive or forget Mello’s words anytime soon. “I want everyone to split into teams, search the surrounding area for any clues as to where they have headed. Insidious, can you sense anything?”  
The Shinigami floated for a few moments, his eyes closed as he opened his senses and examined the area closely. He could feel L’s presence, he had been here only a few hours ago. He could also sense the Shinigami Ryuk.  
“I think it is possible Kira will use Ryuk to prevent any further contact with L” Insidious delved deeper, attempting to pick up on any trace thoughts or emotions the weaker Shinigami had left behind. “He was very excited about experiencing something… it has to do with L. Beyond, Kira has asked Ryuk to possess L!”  
“Possess him?” Soichiro shuddered with revulsion. How low would Light stoop?  
“With Ryuk phased into him as he sleeps, Insidious will be unable to contact or trace L” Beyond muttered tonelessly. He felt numb with disappointment. It would be too easy to sink into despair and anger, and for L’s sake, he would not do it. He would funnel his rage and frustration at being outmaneuvered by Kira into new methods of tracking him down.  
“Stop standing around and get to wo-” Beyond snapped at his team when he realized no one had moved but his sentence trailed off as he realized someone was walking towards them. A young man in a gray suit, his movements stiff and jerky (not this again, he thought) slowly made his way towards them, a manic grin stretched wide across his lips.  
Mello leaped to his feet, hands already reaching for his guns. He stood protectively in front of Matt and raised his weapons as the man moved closer.  
“He’s under the influence of a death note” Insidious whispered, “Kira must have a message for us.”  
“Hideki Mati!” Beyond greeted, his tone like ice.  
The man giggled, arms falling limply to his sides as he peered at Beyond.  
“Start talking you piece of shit!” Mello thumbed the safety lock off and re-adjusted his aim to the Man’s head. He would blow that stupid smirk of the man’s face before he let the death note have him!  
“My lord Kira-Sama asked me to stay behind to greet you. Kira-Sama and his Consort L-San have already left the region, you will not find them. You will not be able to use your Shinigami to trace L. Kira-Sama will rule the world and you will soon die by his hand”  
“Not if I shoot you first, fucker” Mello snarled but was prevented from firing by Matt. Matt shook his head and nodded to the man’s trembling arms. The control the note had over him was increasing. Beyond noticed it as well and quickly scanned around him to assess the distance between his team and the Kira fanatic. He noticed Soichiro had moved a few steps closer to Mati.  
“Yagami-San, step back!” Insidious warned, drifting over to the human who seemed intent on signing his own death warrant as he moved closer to Mati.  
“Where is my son?! Where is Light!” Soichiro raised his gun and pointed it at Mati, his face twisted in desperation.  
“Yagami-San!” Beyond yelled, his eyes widening as he saw Soichiro’s numbers start to fall.  
Soichiro turned his head to Beyond as he yelled, no doubt intending to reveal his intentions, when Mati suddenly lurched forwards, slashing at the older man with a knife he had kept concealed in his sleeve. Beyond saw Yagami’s numbers start to decrease more rapidly as he fell to the floor and rushed towards Mati, determined to get his answers before the death note silenced him forever.  
“What did Kira say? Anything else?” Beyond smashed the young man to the ground, effortlessly avoiding the slashing knife, and pinned him there.  
“L isn’t yours, Beyond Birthday, L belongs to me! You will suffer Kira’s wrath! All of Lumen will die and it will all be your fault, you red-eyed piece of shit-”  
Beyond growled as he recognized this message as Kira’s direct words. He punched the man’s grinning face, feeling a sick satisfaction as his fist connected with bone and cartilage again and again as the man beneath him gasped out his last breaths, a hand helplessly clutching at his chest. Beyond landed one last punch, channeling all his hatred of Kira, and broke the man’s nose before his twitching stopped and he lay still.  
Beyond let go of the dead man and looked to where Matt, Mello, and Insidious were gathered around Soichiro Yagami. He knew, without his Shinigami eyes, the man was moments from death. There was too much blood seeping into the ground. An artery had been nicked, judging by the pattern of the blood spray. He was, Afterall, an expert in such things.  
“Put pressure on it!” Matt yelled, ripping his shirt as he tried, hopelessly, to stem the bleeding. Mello began ripping his too, but stopped and looked up at Beyond as he rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
“No point in doing that” Beyond said softly, dropping to his knees beside the elder Yagami. Tired eyes flicked to him as the older man struggled to remain conscious.  
“Before you go, Yagami-San, I promise I will capture Kira and bring him to justice” Beyond vowed “Thank you for everything you have done to help, you truly are an honorable man”  
Soichiro’s breath hitched in his throat, but no words came forward as his lips trembled.  
“I hope you find peace, my friend” Beyond squeezed the dying man’s hand, hoping to convey some sort of comfort to him. He felt the ghost of a squeeze in return, an acknowledgment and a goodbye, before Soichiro Yagami’s numbers reached zero, and his eyes focused on nothing.  
A raven cawed from somewhere deep in the woods, puncturing the silence as the small group looked down upon their fallen comrade. The smell of woodsmoke hung heavily in the air, filling their lungs as they pondered their next move…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The computers, monitors, and phone lines were set up, the world at Kira’s fingertips once again as he settled into his new base of operations. Mikami certainly did not disappoint him, the cabin was luxurious and secluded, buffeted by trees and tucked away from the sleepy village miles below. It was a perfect haven from which to reestablish his dominance over the world.  
‘Mati should be dead now’ Light looked at his watch and smiled. ‘Wonder what Beyond thought of my message?’ Light listened as a crow called from somewhere in the forest, and felt a strange chill run through him. It felt like a sense of foreboding…  
Ryuk was lounging on a sofa shoveling apples into his face, looking very much at home already. Light paid him no attention as he went about doing final checks on his equipment. He had received the American President’s assurance of loyalty, but since the man had already defected to Lumen’s side, he took the man’s promises with a pinch of salt. George Freemon would be executed if he turned his allegiance from Kira once again, and the entire American nation knew it.  
While holding a country hostage by threatening their President was not the way Kira wanted to secure support for his reign, it was currently necessary until the world understood the importance of his cleansing. His team was busily collecting data concerning all international heads of state, and issuing an ultimatum to countries that had so far not declared for either Lumen or Kira. Everyone who opposed him would die, be they a criminal or the President of the United States of America.  
Light’s attention was caught by one of the monitors as a breaking story came on CNN. ‘America is Pro-Kira!’ talks are already being planned to encourage other countries to accept Kira as their God and savior. All at CNN pledge our loyalty to Kira-Sama and his regime of righteousness and encourage all law-abiding citizens in America and around the world to do the same…’  
Light noticed a similarity between the pretty Blonde News anchor and his dear departed Misa Amane and smirked. Misa was nothing but rotting flesh and bones now, buried beneath the cold ground in Winchester, thousands of miles away.  
“What ya grinning about, Light-o?”  
“Just thinking of my sweet Misa” Light chuckled “I suppose she isn’t as pretty now, is she Ryuk?”  
“Heh, no guess not… I mean, she is rotting…” Ryuk shrugged, not quite understanding Light’s dark sense of humor. Light was waiting for the call from his Dr to inform him L was awake, so he distracted himself by watching the news, envisioning painful ways to kill Beyond Birthday and judging people until he finally received the call he had been waiting for.  
As Light headed towards the bedroom, he felt a nervous excitement flutter in his chest with each step he took.  
Light opened the bedroom door and found himself pinned by an inquisitive dark-eyed stare. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into L’s eyes, locked in a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity until L’s lips curled back in a smile.  
“Kira-Sama, you’re back!”  
With those four words, Light felt he truly had achieved his perfect world. He opened his arms and stepped towards L, who smiled and nestled against him.  
“How are you feeling, Love?” Light whispered into L’s ear, nuzzling the spot of shaved hair that was a testament to the Microchip buried deep within his skull.  
“I feel fine, Kira-Sama. The Dr told me I am better now, so I can help you once again” L’s easy smile remained on his face as he pulled away, large eyes fixed on Light’s own “You do still need my help, correct? I listened to the news as I was waking up, Lumen has released your photograph and are calling for Japanese law enforcement to track you down. We must be careful”  
Light clutched L to him tightly. This was the brilliant mind he had fallen in love, albeit changed slightly to suit his needs. L would be an excellent ally, the accomplice Misa Amane could never have hoped to be.  
“Yes, Lumen is tracking me. They are in Japan as we speak” Light replied, watching L carefully for any signs of recognition. There were none.  
“What are your orders, Kami?”  
Light had to shut his eyes, a thrill of lust shooting through him at L’s breathy question. The Dr watched the interaction between the pair and smiled, pride evident on his face as he saw the fruits of his labor bloom before him.  
“Come have a bath with me” Light stood and held a hand out to L.  
L took it without hesitation.  
“Shall I inform the team you are not to be disturbed this evening, Kira-Sama?” The Dr asked quietly.  
“Yes.” Light did not take his eyes of L’s face as he answered “Tomorrow L and I will release a statement to the press to tackle Lumen’s threat, but tonight we will have to ourselves”  
The Dr bowed and retreated from the room, leaving L and Light alone together.  
L raised a brow at Light, who was looking at him with an expression akin to wonder on his face.  
“What is it, Kira-Sama?”  
“Who are you, L. What do you believe?” Light asked, needing to be 100% certain this L was a reality and not a dream. L rolled his eyes at the question and headed towards the bathroom, Light following after him.  
L began running a bath and added Light’s favorite Lavender oil scent as if from memory.  
“I am L. I am your consort” L shrugged “I believe in Kira…what, is there something else I should believe in?” L flashed Kira a cheeky smile, oblivious to the reasoning behind Light’s questions.  
“And what do you think of Lumen?” Light prompted, smiling as L added a few more drops of lavender to the water.  
“They are evil because they oppose you. Honestly, Kira-Sama, I was under the impression you wanted to bathe, not give me a quiz” L flicked soap suds at Light as a reprimand.  
Such easy teasing, such a sweet smile… Light thought back to the Ryuzaki who had pursued him relentlessly when he was a suspect, the L he had met in England after his reanimation and now this L… HIS L.  
“Beyond Birthday?” Light smirked, pulling his sweater off and throwing it into the corner of the room.  
“Is a stupid name” L replied flatly, reaching to add a little cold water to the rapidly filling bath “He’s the figurehead of Lumen, so he is our enemy” L turned to Light with a frown. The questions were starting to piss him off.  
“Why are you testing my loyalty, Kira-Sama? We’ve been together years” L appeared hurt “Is it because I’ve been unwell lately? The Dr told me I wouldn’t remember things very clearly for a while and that’s true, but I KNOW you are my Kami and I am loyal to you, so why are you questioning me so much? Have I displeased you?”  
Light, the consummate actor, smiled and shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, Darling, I wasn’t doubting your loyalty, I was testing to see if your memories were intact, that’s all. You’ve had a serious operation, and things will be muddled for a while… but let’s not talk about that anymore tonight.”  
Light stripped the rest of his clothing off, his penis already half erect as he anticipated the night to come. L flushed and bit his lip, studiously avoiding looking at Light’s lower half. Light smiled at the display of bashfulness (he really had to think of a way to reward the Dr for his wonderful work!) and pulled L’s t-shirt over his head.  
Light bent his head and pressed a kiss to L’s neck, right above the spot where his pulse beat against his skin. L sighed at the action and tilted his head a little more to accommodate Light as he began sucking on the skin, not intent to let go until a vivid purple-red mark adorned L’s throat.  
His mark. A sign of his possession.  
“Now, how about that bath?” Kira purred, his eyes darkening with lust as L stepped out of his pajama pants and climbed into the tub. Sat amongst the sweet-smelling suds, L smiled as he watched Light remove his watch.  
“Can you wash my hair, Kira-Sama?” L asked sweetly.  
Light, who had no way of knowing Beyond Birthday used to do such a thing, smiled indulgently and picked up the wash basin.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The cold breeze chilled him, seeping through his clothes and Beyond stalked the alleyways of downtown Tokyo. His blood was thundering in him, the need to kill overwhelming all other needs as his eyes scanned the people hurrying past him. None of them were what he wanted. He wanted a young man, a man with light hair who he could envision as Light Yagami. He needed vengeance, and until he could track down Light someone else would have to pay the price.  
After an hour of surveying possible victims, Beyond settled on a young man named Tao Takaro. The boy had a relatively short lifespan, he would only live until his thirtieth birthday if Beyond was generous enough to allow him the extra ten years.  
Beyond was not generous enough.  
He followed the boy and his friends as they took a shortcut through an alleyway, their only illumination the glowing signs advertising a seedy topless bar further down the street. The group of friends the boy was with was on their way to a bar, but sensible Takaro had decided to call it a night early and get another hour of studying done.  
“Damn, Man, you need to chill, live it up you know? Life’s too short!” his friend, a fat ugly creature named Mashira Ken giggled, slapping a meaty arm around the boy’s shoulders.  
Beyond smirked at the irony of the statement and licked his lips, already imagining the taste of the boy’s blood on them. He waited patiently as the small group said their goodbyes. He blended into the shadows and watched as the boy’s friends waved and vanished around the corner of the alley, unaware they would never see their friend again.  
Once he was satisfied there was enough distance between the boy and his friends, Beyond picked up his pace, grinning as he saw the boy look back over his shoulder’s, a look of alarm growing as he noticed the tall, black-haired man striding towards him.  
Beyond clasped a hand on his shoulder and spun the frightened teenager around to face him. He cut off the boy’s attempt at a scream by shoving his hand over the boy’s mouth and pulling his thrashing body close to his.  
“Should have listened to that fat pig of a friend of yours, Tao-Kun!” Beyond chirped, jabbing a needle into the boy’s bicep and laughing as the boy’s thrashing abruptly weakened into feeble twitches.  
“Life really is too short, especially for someone like you!” Beyond flung the boy over his shoulder’s and giggled, imagining all the fun he would have with his Kira-lookalike.  
His mood darkened as he wondered what L was doing now. Tomorrow was their birthday…  
The boy groaned into his shoulder and Beyond narrowed his eyes in annoyance. If he couldn’t spend his birthday with L then he would spend it practicing torture techniques ready for Kira.  
Insidious materialized before him drifted alongside him, used to Beyond enough not to pass comment on the unconscious teen slung over his shoulders.  
“I’m taking tonight off” Beyond growled “I’m getting smashed on red wine and torturing this scmuck, don’t tell the others. I will be back on duty tomorrow”  
“Watari has called-”  
“So? tell him I’m pissed off and in a stabby mood. Seriously, Siddie, don’t disturb me tonight. I need to get this shit out of my system before I can refocus on the case”  
The Shinigami heaved a sigh, for he knew better than to try and argue with Beyond. He nodded his assent and drifted up into the sky, headed back to the hotel where the reaming Lumen members were waiting for him.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

As Beyond Birthday dreamed of spilling blood, Kira was making his dream a reality. One of his followers had dared to interrupt his bath with L, to inform him of his father’s passing.  
“I told you I was not to be disturbed!” Light snarled, his hands trembling at his sides as L attempted to soothe him.  
“I am sorry! So sorry, Kami-Sama, I thought you would like to know-!” the man gibbered, his lanky brown hair falling into his face as he trembled beneath his God’s wrath.  
“Kami, he only interrupted because he felt you should know about your Father’s death, please don’t be so harsh on him-”  
L bit back the rest of his argument as furious amber eyes rounded on him.  
“So, you agree my orders are meaningless, L?”  
“What? No! of course not” L shook his head “I just meant that-”  
Light snatched up his death note and pressed it to L’s chest.  
“Write his name. He is to die by cutting himself a thousand times. Make it slow and agonizing, I want to fuck you while he’s bleeding to death in the corner”  
L sighed and sat down on the bed, his black silk robe hitching up his leg’s slightly and distracting Light for just a moment before his gaze returned to the whimpering mess before him.  
“Kami…”  
Light narrowed his eyes as L stalled.  
“Fine” L huffed, appearing offended and reached out a hand for a pen. Light passed it to him, feeling a warm heat pool in his belly as he watched the world’s greatest detective begin to write in his death note. L flicked his eyes up to the kneeling man for a moment then resumed writing. Once he had finished he passed the death note back to Kira.  
Light read L’s admittedly messy handwriting with a smile of satisfaction. L had done exactly as he had been ordered to do. The fact that he appeared hesitant was troubling, but Light assumed it was because the memories implanted into his brain were not fully active yet.  
“Kami! Forgive me, please! L-San! Consort of Kira, please-”  
Light silenced the man with a punch to the face that sent him sprawling. He felt anger and lust thrum through his body as he advanced towards L. He did not want to think about his father now, and he would not let the news of his death spoil this for him.  
“Take this off” Light whispered, kneeling on the bed and fingering the hem of L’s black bathrobe. He saw a flicker of hesitation swim in L’s eyes before he shrugged out of the robe and met his gaze, almost challengingly.  
“I do hope Kira-Sama isn’t going to take his bad mood out on me” L smiled, trailing a pale finger down Light’s chest and making his stomach muscles quiver at the sensation.  
“That depends if L behaves himself” Light smirked, leaning over L and capturing his bottom lip in a quick bite. Ignored, the man on the floor slowly sat up and fumbled for a letter opener, his hands trembling as he clutched onto the sharp tool and began cutting himself.  
“He will if Kira-Sama orders it” L purred, raising a brow coyly at Light as the taller teen loomed over him. Light pushed L back against the pillows and smiled down at him, his heart beating in his chest as his eyes raked over his pale form.  
Gods how long he had waited for this!  
Kira crushed his mouth against L’s, his tongue instantly gaining access into L’s mouth as he ground their hips together. L’s breathy moans were a delightful accompaniment to the pained gasps of the bleeding man on the floor. Originally, Light had wanted their first time together to be sweet and slow. He wanted to savor his domination over L, but his blood was too hot and the agonized moans and metallic scent of blood in the air were proving too much for him to bare.  
“What do you want me to do for you, Kira-Sama?” L asked softly, arching into Light as Light ground their weeping erections together.  
“Show me what that clever mouth of yours can do” Light gasped, rolling onto his back and pulling L with him. L smiled down at Light from his perch on his stomach and nodded, a sultry look in his dark eyes as he began kissing down Light’s throat, chest and hips. He avoided Light’s straining erection and placed gentle kisses on his inner thighs, sucking at the taught flesh until he felt Light’s hands grip his head.  
“Tease” Light gasped, arching his hips a little.  
“Always” L agreed, before giving the head of Light’s cock a little lick as if to affirm his statement. Light cursed and threaded his finger’s deeper into L’s hair, his bucking as L continued to place gentle kisses and licks on his aching manhood.  
“Dammit L” Light groaned, as L slowly licked up the throbbing vein under his shaft.  
“Kira-Sama hasn’t ordered me to suck his cock, you asked me to show you what my ‘clever mouth can do’ my mouth can kiss and lick, just like I’m showing you” L pointed out, flicking his eyes up to Light’s to watch his reaction.  
“Suck my cock, L” Light growled, yanking L’s head back down to his groin.  
“Yes, Kami” L murmured, before drawing his lips over his teeth and expertly sucking Light into his mouth, making the god of the new world gasp in ecstasy as he felt himself suddenly surrounded by warm wetness.  
L took Light down to the root and hummed around him, his tongue swirling around the tip of Light’s cock as he began to bob his head, cheeks hollowed as he sucked strongly.  
“Holy shit” Light panted. He had never dreamt L would be so good at giving head! But considering the man’s oral fixation and cherry knotting skills, it really shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise.  
He felt his balls tightening and knew if he allowed L to continue he would come very soon, and he planned on finishing inside L their first time together. He decided he would allow L a few more minutes, and willed himself not to cum as he relished the feeling of his once enemy enthusiastically worshiping his cock.  
L seemed quite content in his work as he purred around the cock in his throat, using a hand to grip the base as he slowed down his speed a little.  
‘Fucking expert at this’ Light thought, his hips snapping up as L moaned and lathed his slit with his tongue as if coaxing more of Light’s precum to leak out of him. Light pulled L’s mouth off of him with a shuddering sigh and gasped as L looked up at him expectantly.  
“Is Kira-Sama satisfied with what my clever mouth can do?” L put his thumb to his lips and smiled slyly as he watched Light struggle to maintain his control.  
“Oh God! AAAHH!” the man’s terror-filled screamed punctuated through Light’s sharp pants, and both teens looked over to where the man was sitting in a pool of his own blood, cutting into the tender skin of his penis with the letter opener.  
“Ouch” L winced.  
“Quite.” Light grinned, feeling his own (wonderfully intact) cock throb with arousal as he heard the man’s delicious screams of suffering. “But you let me show you what MY clever mouth can do” Light grinned. He thought back to the conversation in the ruin. He would be a far superior lover to L than Beyond ever was.  
L obediently rolled onto his stomach when asked to do so, and rested his head against his folded arms as Light dropped kisses down his spine.  
“Mmm, Kira-Sama” L sighed, shifting his hips a little as Light began sucking on the skin above his tailbone. Light dipped his head lower and began placing soft kisses over L’s ass cheeks. His action didn’t get the reaction he expected, however, as he realized L’s body was shaking as he struggled to hold in laughter.  
“L…” Light said warningly, wondering what on earth L had thought of that would make him giggle at a moment like this. Perhaps the Dr had made L a little TOO affable?  
“I’m sorry, Kira-Sama” L peeked over his shoulder, at once looking contrite “I had a thought that made me laugh…”  
Light sighed but found himself smiling at the intoxicating mix of innocence and sensuality L displayed.  
“I just thought… the God of the new world is here literally kissing my a-haha-ass!” L giggled.  
Light had to smirk a little at L’s statement. It was true, Afterall…  
“What would you say to the God of the new world if he wanted to EAT your ass?” Light purred, punctuating his statement with a slow lick down L’s cleft. L mewled at the comment and arched his hips.  
“Please, Kami-Sama!” L gasped, wiggling his hips a little to tempt Light into taking some action.  
“But I don’t know if I should, you’ve been awfully naughty, L” Light pulled away from L and grinned as L’s head whipped back around, dark eyes gazing at him imploringly.  
“I’m sorry I teased you earlier, Kira-Sama, I promise to be on my best behavior from now on… and if I’m not, you can punish me. I won’t even say ‘Broccoli’”  
Light frowned at the odd statement.  
“Broccoli?” Light queried.  
“It’s what I would use as a safe word, Kira-Sama. You know how much I hate Broccoli” L blinked innocently up at Light, his eyes unreadable.  
“and have you used safe words before, L?” Kira purred sweetly.  
“No, Kira-Sama, I do hope in the future you would be happy to use one though, especially with how ‘naughty’ I’ve been”  
Light laughed, his fears abated as he lowered his head back down. L was entirely his, his to fuck and his to love, his own brilliant mind to use and control.  
“Ahhh! Kammmiiii” L whined as Light swiped his tongue right between his cheeks without warning.  
Light grinned and did it again, delighting in L’s impassioned gasps and whimpers.  
And L was definitely his to enjoy.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Beyond Birthday smashed the empty bottle of wine against the wall and resumed his pacing, his eyes a little unfocused as he pondered what to do next. Tao was currently having a little snooze, his left foot amputated and flung somewhere on the warehouse floor.  
He was feeling very drunk, dangerously so, and humored the thought of not indulging in his third bottle of red wine, before he laughed at the thought and took a big glug of it.  
It was his birthday, L’s birthday, so he should celebrate. Even if his entire life was one big fuck up, he should get drunk and have fun. And save fucking L, his next ‘fun’ pastime was murder. Beyond grinned as he heard the pained whimper escape his captive’s lips.  
“Kiraaaaa” Beyond cooed “Is Kira waking up? It’s my birthday, Kira! Say happy birthday, Mr. Birthday!”  
When he received a weak moan in response, Beyond marched over and slapped the poor boy across the face.  
“I said: say happy birthday, Mr. Birthday” Beyond hissed, leaning in close to see the terror return to the boy’s eyes as recognition took hold of him. No sweet dreams for this little tramp! Beyond giggled and tapped the boy’s cheek, twining his hair around his fist as he held the boy’s head up.  
“Hap…happy… bir…birthday… Mr. Birthday” The boy moaned weakly, his light brown eyes watering as Beyond tightened his grip on his hair.  
“There’s a good boy you are” Beyond sighed “Thank you, I don’t think this birthday is going to be a happy one.” Beyond let go of the boy’s head and it rolled back to his chest. Beyond grabbed a chair and placed it in front of his chained up ‘Kira’  
He reached into his leather jacket for a cigarette and sparked one up, taking another long drink of his wine before he settled back into his seat and regarded the semi-conscious teen intently.  
“Do you want to know why Kira? Because L isn’t with me. You don’t know him, but you would love him if you did… which means I would have to kill you, but anyway! L is my lover, and I love him with my entire soul, black as it is…” Beyond paused in his monologue and took a long drag of his cigarette “It’s L’s birthday now too, and we are apart. It’s not fair when you think about it. I had some vain hope we would be together again but nope, not to be. I think if the mission had been a success I certainly wouldn’t have gone out looking for you, so technically you got the shitty end of the deal too, sorry ‘bout that but it is what it is and all that jazz, right?”  
Tao whimpered, terrified as the drunk and insane man continued to ramble on. He tried to listen, to plead, but his left leg was throbbing, the place where his foot had been was crudely stitched back up to prevent too much blood loss and prolong his suffering.  
“Kira, the real one, silly- keep up, has L, and I have no idea what he is doing to him if L is suffering. He’s unwell, and Kira is using that to control him… you’re my practice, you know, for when I find the real Kira? Don’t worry, I’ll go easier on you then I will on him’ Beyond lurched to his feet and grinned as the teen flinched.  
“Do I frighten you, Kira?” Beyond purred, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. It had been an awfully long time since he’d last got off…  
‘Is it a betrayal of L?’ Beyond thought, his eyes raking down the shivering teen’s body appraisingly.  
“I’m thinking” Beyond announced, wandering around behind the teenager and wrapping his hands around his waist. He inhaled the fear and the stench of blood and felt his cock practically throb against the denim of his jeans.  
“If fucking you would be a betrayal against my dear Lawli. I don’t think it would be. He would understand. Sure, he’d be pissed off for a while and give me the cold shoulder, but he’d get why I wanted to do it” Beyond flicked the teen’s belt open with a leer “Want one last go, love?”  
“NO! NO! PLEASE, KILL ME! NO!” The boy screamed, thrashing in his restraints as Beyond tore down his jeans and exposed his naked ass to the cold night air.  
“Phew!” Beyond whistled, taking in the pale ass as it wiggled before him “Not as nice as Lawli’s granted, but pretty decent all the same”  
Beyond pulled his aching dick out of his jeans and lined himself up, enjoying the quivers of fear that ran through the boy’s frame as he jerked away from him.  
“I DON’T WANT THIS!” Tao screamed, tears bursting from his eyes as Beyond trailed his dick against his ass in a malicious threat of what was to come.  
“Too bad I don’t give a fuck” Beyond growled. He grabbed ‘Kira’s’ hips, and forced his way in, feeling muscles tear and blood flow as he was encased in the boy’s thrashing body.  
‘Not L… Not L’ Beyond thought, pumping his hips as he forced his way deeper into his victim’s body, the boy’s shrieks only exciting him further as he felt his movements slickened by his blood.  
‘Not L… but damn, I needed this!’ Beyond slammed himself inside the teen, his balls resting against his ass and groaned as the teen sobbed out his pain and distress. He began fucking the virgin ass in earnest, panting into his victim’s ear as he lost himself in pleasure.  
“How’d you like Beyond Birthday’s 9-inch dick, Kira, you fucking slut!” Beyond crowed as the boy went limp in his arms, passing out through pain and blood loss.  
He was too excited, too angry, too emotional and too drunk to last long, Beyond gave a few more hard thrusts and came with a gasp, his cum shooting out of him into the boy’s torn ass as he moaned brokenly:  
“Fuck… oh fuck! Lawli!”

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L panted and clutched at Kira’s shoulders as he felt his cock slide into him.  
“Kami… Oh… fill me, please” L moaned, arching his neck and tempting Light to bite down on it as he slid into his welcoming warmth.  
“Such a slut” Light huffed, pushing himself the rest of the way into L’s tight heat and with a groan. He bit down on L’s neck and shuddered as he felt L’s inner walls clench around him.  
“Yes, Kami…” L gasped, locking his legs around Light’s waist as he shuddered with pleasure.  
“Tell me what you need” Light whispered, refusing to move even though his dick screamed at him to do so. It was torture, sweet agony, waiting inside L as he looked down into his deep, dark eyes.  
“Fuck me! Please!” L begged, uncurling his fists from around the sheets and wrapping his arms around Light’s neck “Please, Kami, fuck me” he pleaded, his thighs trembling as he shuddered with want.  
“What do you NEED, L?” Light growled, pulling himself out of L’s body just a little bit.  
“YOU! I need your cock inside me, please!” L clutched at Light, seemingly terrified the other teen was going to withdraw from him. “Please, Kami! I can’t think straight! I need you to fill me up with your cum!” L babbled, unthinking as he clenched around Light again- a temptation to make him move.  
Light smiled, satisfied with L’s impassioned pleas, and slowly thrust back into him, sighing as he felt L accept him so perfectly. Beyond had once fucked this tight channel, and now it was his. The thought made him snap his hips forward and L gasped with delight as Light’s cock brushed against his prostate, making him jolt in pleasure.  
They both ignored the last anguished moan of the other man in the room, his thousandth cut straight across his throat, and ground against each other, both desperately thrusting against the other as their bodies sang with sensation.  
“Dammit, Fuck, so tight, L!” Light groaned, burying his head into the juncture between L’s neck and collarbone as he fucked with abandon. Even for his new world and a golden crown, he couldn’t stop, not now. His hips slammed forward, his cock buried again and again in L’s addicting heat as he truly surrendered to passion for the first time in his life.  
“KAMI! YES! THERE, HARDER, OH FUUUUUCK” L screamed, his mouth hanging open as a series of hard jabs to his prostate sent him hurtling over the edge, his cum gushing out of him as Light continued to desperately thrust into him.  
“L! L!” Light gasped, his hips stuttering in their movements as he felt L’s body clamp down on him. He managed one last trembling thrust before he spilled himself deep within L’s body with a groan, his mind shutting down as he indulged in just the feeling of pleasure as his cock spurted out his passion.  
“Yes…” L moaned, sweat trickling down his face as he pulled Light in for a demanding kiss “Fuck, Kira-Sama, I love you so much”  
Light shuddered at the words and collapsed weakly on top of L, both of them sweaty and shaking as they collapsed in satisfied exhaustion.  
“I love you too, L” Light whispered after he had caught his breath “You are the only one, my only equal…”  
L sighed, lips curling into a smile as his body relaxed into sleep. Light lay his head down on L’s chest and closed his eyes. The God of the new world was asleep in seconds.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Beyond looked down at Kira’s (Taoi’s? Tae’s?) corpse with numb disinterest.  
He was tired. His body ached and his heart ached even more so. He’d satisfied his bloodlust, his cock and his cravings for violence, but his heart yearned for L’s presence… and that was the one thing he couldn’t have.  
Fake Kira had taken his fucking like a bitch, crying and screaming to the end. Once it was over Beyond sat and finished his wine and had another smoke before castrating the boy and burning his junk before his very eyes.  
Death by blood loss was a real possibility, and Beyond watched as the boy’s numbers began their spiraling descent into nothingness.  
“One last thing I will do to Kira” Beyond croaked hoarsely, the drink and the emotion finally undoing him “I’d take off all his fingernails….”  
Beyond proceeded to lift the boy’s fingernails off, one by one. The boy’s screams no longer delighted him. He wasn’t a quitter though, so he continued the tedious task until ten fingernails and five toenails lay at the boy’s feet (foot? Beyond giggled)  
“Then I would be a petty bitch and rub salt in the wound” Beyond admitted, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small vial of sea salt. He poured a sprinkle over each raw nail-less piece of flesh with a flourish.  
“And then finally, I would write his name down in my little book and watch him experience the pain he tried to put me through. The pain he put my Lael and Watari through. The pain he puts hundreds of people through every single fucking day!” Beyond angrily scrawled the boy’s name down in his death note and collapsed back onto his seat with a sigh.  
“40 seconds, kiddo, and you’re dead” he muttered, his eyes rolling as sleep called him.  
“Good” the boy spat, his eyes narrowed in pure hatred at the drunk man before him.  
“Tha’s the spirit!” Beyond hiccoughed. He managed to stay conscious just long enough to see the heart attack take hold of fake Kira, watch his young face screw up with pain and then relax into death.

And then he passed out.


	14. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light makes his speech with L, But fails to realize one important thing: L is the master at playing games.

The morning of October 31st was a peaceful one for Kira and his Consort. In celebration of L's 18th birthday, they spent the morning in bed, indulging in each other's bodies and eating birthday cake for breakfast. Light felt a wave of satisfaction spread through him as he sat and watched L devour another piece of birthday cake.  
"Nice?" Light smirked, noticing L had got icing all over his nose.  
"Yes, Kira-Sama!" L turned to him and held up a forkful towards him.  
"No thanks, I've had a bite, you know I'm not overly fond of sweet things" Light took the fork from L and then fed him the mouthful instead "Other than you, of course"  
"That's terrible" L sighed at Light's cliche compliment.  
"Perhaps, it's true though" Light wiped the smear of icing off L's nose and popped it in his mouth. L opened his mouth expectantly and Light chuckled as he took over feeding L the rest of the cake. 

Once the entire cake was finished, Light climbed out of bed. As much as he would have liked to spend the day cuddling up to a naked L and feeding him the cake, he had a world to rule. L seemed content to lounge in bed as Light showered and dressed and had still made no effort to get up as Light fixed his hair in the mirror.  
"Are you planning on getting up today, lazy bones?" Light glanced over at L, who seemed lost in his own little world as he gazed out the window. Light waited for a few moments then sighed as he realized L hadn't heard a thing he had just said. 

"L, what are you thinking about? " Light raised his voice slightly, satisfied when L finally turned to look at him. He was still cautious about leaving L to think for long periods of time- who knew what his brilliant mind might deduce about his current situation. Light knew his best strategy was to keep L happy and busy until the memories inside the chip fully established themselves. 

"I'm sorry Kira-Sama, I was thinking about bats"  
"Bats...?" Light blinked, wondering if he had heard him correctly.  
L smiled at Light's obvious confusion.  
"Yes. Today is Halloween, and I was wondering if there were any bats in this forest. Then I remembered learning the origin of bats becoming a symbol of Halloween. Ancient Britain's lit bonfires to mark their religious holiday around the end of October and the bonfires attracted bats. People began to associate the Autumn festival of Samhain with the bats and it stuck. Fascinating to think an ancient group of people's actions still have consequences lasting to this day, isn't it?" 

Light found himself in the rare situation of not knowing what to say. He hadn't really considered the origins of Halloween or the symbolism behind bats. It was a wonderful feeling: being able to talk with someone who was just as clever as he was. He reached for L and L snuggled back into his arms, Light's earlier plans of getting up and starting his day abandoned as L made himself comfortable.

"You are amazing, do you know that, L? I never believed I would find anyone who understands me and challenges me the way you do. Our minds are in synch, you know what I want to say before I even say it sometimes" Light smiled "Today I want you to dress up for me, I've bought you some new clothes for your birthday, I think you will like them. I want you looking smart and well-groomed before the world when I introduce you as my Consort"

L bit his lip. Oh god, what if Kira-Sama expected him to wear socks?!

Light caught the horrified expression on L's face and smirked. It seemed a hatred of socks was an innate L trait, one no amount of brain-washing and therapy could erase.

"No socks, Darling, I promise" Light cooed, running his finger's through L's silky black hair. It could really do with a cut if he was honest, but the mop was so useful! He thought about how sinfully wicked L's lips and tongue were, sucking him down into his throat and he shifted a little as he felt himself stirring once again at the memory. L's hair was definitely useful for clutching onto in those situations...

"Okay then, Kami-Sama, I will go shower and dress the way you want me to" L agreed easily, slipping out of Light's hold and padding over to the shower "Shall I meet you in the conference room once I'm ready?" 

Light nodded and L smiled in reply, vanishing into the bathroom to get himself ready as Kira commanded. Light picked up his phone and noticed he had received an email from Mikami asking him if he would like him to purchase anything else for his 'Beloved Consort's' birthday. L was being exceptionally well behaved, aside from his teasing nature, and Light decided this birthday would have to be special. He replied with a list of items he wanted his follower to collect before checking the time. It was nearly eleven, and they had wasted most of the morning in bed anyway. Light decided he might as well enjoy another hour of slacking off before work began, and L was so conveniently naked in the shower right now.

'Be rude not to' Light smirked, shrugging out of his clothes and quietly sneaking into the bathroom to surprise his lover.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Beyond Birthday was hungover. He was BEYOND hungover. The lights in the hotel room made his eyes hurt, the smell of his beloved jam made him want to wretch and Mello's infuriatingly nasally breathing was enough to make him grit his teeth in annoyance. Matt had ceased playing his music a half hour ago after Beyond threatened to write down the musician's name in his book if he didn't turn 'THAT GODAWFUL FUCKING RACKET DOWN AT ONCE' Matt, being a devout follower of Fall Out Boy, promptly closed the music file and started up a game of Tetris instead.

Near and Watari were currently en-route to Japan and would arrive that afternoon. After yesterday's disappointment, they all felt it was necessary to regroup and plan their next moves. The only thing Beyond and the M's could do for now was moping and waiting for them.

Insidious, at least, was being productive. He was meditating on how to channel energy from one being into another. If his dream communications were going to be interrupted by a low-ranking Shinigami, he would challenge himself to find another route. He was practically an immortal being who had witnessed the rise and fall of countless civilizations over the millennia he had been alive. He refused to believe anything was final or obsolete. There was another way he could contact L, he just had to find it.

Beyond flicked his eyes to his Shinigami and sighed. Even the God of Death looked better than he did. He looked a damn side more peaceful as well. Beyond felt a twinge of regret at the boy's suffering from last night, but not nearly so much as he felt about his decision to down three bottles of 13% wine. He looked down at the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Jam Tarts Matt had snuck out to buy him this morning and sighed again. They looked delicious, and he was touched by the sweet gesture, but he honestly believed he would throw up by just smelling the treats let alone eating one of them. 

Beyond considered taking a few aspirins but decided against it. That was weak. He was part Shinigami and he could manage without that shit. Instead, Beyond downed another cup of sugary coffee and turned his tired eyes back to his laptop. The public (feeble minded sheep that they were) were currently undecided who to back after Kira's little speech yesterday. The whole world seemed on edge, waiting to see if Kira would fulfill his promise and prove L was on his side. Beyond found himself hoping Kira would release the statement too, just so he could have the opportunity to look at L, see if he was okay, and to read his numbers. It had been nearly a month since he had last seen him and as the days passed Beyond found each one a little more difficult to deal with than the last.

"Beyond, Do you want anything from room service?" Mello asked, surprisingly considerately. 

Beyond turned to look at him, surprised when he noticed Mello wasn't even scowling at him. Jesus Christ, did he really look that bad?

"No thank you, Mello. I appreciate the offer, but just now I feel like if I eat or drink anything other than coffee I just might die. You and Matt knock yourselves out though" Beyond took another sip of coffee with a grimace. He made a vow to himself to NEVER drink red wine again.

Mello shrugged, then dropped back onto the couch, pulling Matt to him with one arm. Matt grumbled as his concentration was broken for a moment, but made no real effort to move out of Mello's arms as he continued his game. 

"Babe, do you want anything?" Mello asked, poking Matt's side to get his attention as Matt's concentration was sucked straight back into the game. Mello watched as the tip of Matt's tongue peeked out of his lips as he focused. So cute.

"Eh? yeah, whatever you're having is fine" Matt mumbled, a flush on his cheeks as he noticed Mello starring at him. Things were still so new between them, now they were together. Matt found himself wishing L were here. He really wanted to discuss some things with him, like when would they know they were ready to become intimate? and who would top? was there some sort of unwritten rule that decided that? He knew he could ask Beyond but... Matt shuddered. No, it was definitely best to wait for L to return. 

Mello rang room service and ordered deluxe chocolate gateaux and some extra tea, and coffee rations to be brought to their room. They had at least another four hours before Watari's and Near's flight was due to land, and Mello decided chocolate gateaux was going to be necessary if he was going to get any work done. Between Beyond moping, Matt gaming and Insidious looking like he was half asleep, Mello decided at least one of them should be doing something productive.

It had begun to rain, making the dimply lit room appear even darker. Beyond wondered over to the window and peered out, watching as the sky above them was cloaked with thick grey rainclouds. The weather suited his mood just perfectly. 'Pathetic Fallacy' Beyond thought and allowed himself a small smile as he wondered if L was also sat looking at the rain, wherever he was... 

~~~  
'I like the rain, Beyond' L had told him once, a small smile on his face as they sat in the library window seat and looked out the window at the rain-soaked orchards. 'A lot of people don't, but I find it soothing and peaceful'

'Oh, so you're a pluviophile then' Beyond had murmured back at him, pleased with this new bit of information regarding his idol. L, who hadn't caught all of what he was saying as he had focused his attention on his work again, frowned in confusion.

'I am not a pedophile, Beyond' L had sighed, glancing up from his laptop and looking at his friend in bewilderment. 'I am 15, technically I AM a child'

'A Pluviophile, L, not a PEDOPHILE. A Pluviophile is someone who likes rain. A pedophile is someone who likes sex with children, there is one hell of a difference between them!' Beyond snickered, earning them a few concerned glances from the faculty milling around the library. L had the grace to blush and duck his head away from their curious gazes. 

'You know what, B? I think you are the first person I have ever met who has actually taught me something I didn't already know' L turned his big grey eyes to his friend's face and smiled. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a strawberry lollipop before handing it to Beyond.

'Thank you, L' Beyond whispered, taking the sweet as if it was a precious and sacred object. L gave him another one of his small smiles and turned back to his work. Neither spoke as L finished up his case and Beyond looked out of the window, sucking on his lollipop and feeling nothing but pure happiness.

~~~

"Shit, think he's okay?" Mello whispered to Matt as Matt again called Beyond's name. The man had been standing and staring out of the window for ten minutes now, not moving a muscle and just... well, staring creepily.

"I was thinking" Beyond sighed, turning to face the two teenagers who were peering up at him. "Remembering, really." He amended, turning his gaze back to the falling rain.

"About what?" Matt asked, attempting to get Beyond to join in a conversation rather than just glare moodily out the window.

"L." Beyond said shortly, his tone of voice informing them this conversation was finished. Beyond continued his glaring as the boy's looked at each other.

Neither teen knew what to say to that loaded answer, so they turned their attention back to what they were doing. Beyond was pinning for his love, and there was nothing any of them could do about it. No wonder the red-eyed man looked like crap.

'Where are you, L? Will I get to see you today?' Beyond leaned his forehead against the cool glass and sighed. It was their birthday, and he knew Yagami was a sucker for inflicting any type of emotional pain he could, especially if he knew of someone's weakness. He knew L was his weakness, and it would be just like Yagami to have L make his public appearance today for the damage it would do and the pain it would cause to Beyond.

Insidious looked up from his meditations and noticed the dejected slump of Beyond's shoulders. 

"Come and sit with me, Beyond, we need to work on channeling our energy to strengthen the bond between us" The Shinigami crooked his finger at him, and Beyond slouched over to him. The Shinigami knew Beyond was suffering deeply, but he could not allow the human to slip too far into his despair. He would need to keep his focus and motivation if he was to succeed in getting L back.

Beyond knew Insidious' reason for calling him over, and smiled a thin smile at his Shinigami in thanks, before taking one of the skeletol hands in his own and closing his eyes.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

L glanced at himself in the mirror and felt his stomach tighten in anxiety. Who was this person? it certainly didn't look like him. He looked polished, collected and confident, none of the things he felt about himself. He was wearing the new dove grey cashmere jumper Light had bought him for his birthday, paired with a pair of darker grey tailored slacks that fitted a little too well for his liking. True to his word, Light had not included socks in the ensemble, but L did wear a pair of smart black loafers with soft insoles inside them. He had combed his hair to one side, so only one eye was partially hidden behind his shock of black hair. 

The man (boy) peering back at him looked pale, but otherwise healthy, even if his eyes did appear a little lost and unfocused.

'Lost' L murmured. Yes, that seemed like an entirely acceptable name for the person staring back at him. 

"L-San!"

L turned away from the mirror and saw Kitsune Mika, a pretty lab scientist, and devout Kira worshipper, rush up to him. Her bright orange hair was as wild as usual, sticking out from her two ponytails like she'd endured some kind of electric shock. Somehow it seemed to suit her, and she even actively encouraged her hair to sprout out at odd angles to enhance her 'cute creepy scientist look'

"Kitsune-San" L greeted "Do you have a message from Kira-Sama for me? I wasn't sure if I should interrupt his meeting so I've been waiting here"

The young scientist giggled and clutched L's arm in hers as she lead him down to the conference room. L had the urge to warn the girl being 'handsy' with him was probably not the wisest move but found himself remaining silent. She was just an affectionate girl, surely Light-Sama would understand that.

"You look so cute" Kitsune sighed, her violet eyes peeping up at L "Really! our God is going to be so happy when he sees you" Kitsune sighed and reached up to flatten a strand of L's hair that refused to lay straight. "This hair of yours though" the girl shook her head like an exasperated mother and forced it to lay flat against L's forehead... for all of a few seconds before the rebellious lock of hair sprang back out again.

"I wouldn't waste your energy on that, Kitsune-San" L demured "It won't lay flat, but thank you for your efforts anyway"

"I really wish you would reconsider letting me do something with your hair..." Kitsune got a dreamy look in her eyes as she imagined L with a closer, shorter cut, perhaps a few deep blue highlights to really bring out the luster of his dark locks...

"No, thank you," L said shortly. 

"Hmpf. Don't know what you are missing" Kitsune sang, rushing around L to open the conference room door for him. L ignored the girl and walked inside, his eyes darting around the room for the familiar faces of Light and the Dr. Apart from Kitsune and Mikami, L really didn't know the other members of the group, and after waking up from his surgery he felt a bit overwhelmed by all the new faces.

"Well, look at you!" Light sighed, getting to his feet and striding over to where L hovered by the doorway. "You look...radiant!" Light pulled L towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, before pulling away slightly to admire the form-fitting clothes adorning L's lithe frame.

"Thank you, Kira-Sama, but I feel that adjective is more fitting for you, Kira-Sama" L murmured, a blush coloring his cheeks at the compliment. Light smirked at L's unintended(?) pun on his name and slipped an arm around his waist. L walked with Light to the front of the room, then sat at his right-hand side when prompted. He noted his chair also appeared throne-like and was a little smaller than Light's. Still, their seats were clearly the most majestic and comfortable ones in the room.

"Welcome, Consort L-Sama" 

L blinked at the chorus of voices before nodding his head in greeting.

"L is still recovering from his operation, so he will need a few more days before he is able to participate fully in our plans" Light cast his eyes around the small group "Everyone is to make sure he is comfortable and honored at all times. I will not except ANY disobedience"

"Yes, Kira-Sama" the group replied in unison, each bowing their heads in respect and obedience at his command.

L shifted in his chair (throne?) uncomfortably. Really, these trousers were too tight for him. He noticed Kitsune slip into a chair beside him and start to make him a cup of tea.

"Seven sugars, L-Sama?" She purred, her wide violet eyes locking on L's. L turned his gaze to Light, wondering why the hell he was allowing one of his followers to brazenly flirt with him. Light, however, seemed amused and pushed his own half-empty cup to the orange haired girl.

"Five, Kitsune-Chan, I'm trying to wean him off sugar a little bit for his health" Light answered, "2 in mine as usual."

"Of course, Kira-Sama" Kitsune breathed, promptly making them their cups of tea and blushing as she imagined the night to come. When Kira-Sama had requested her presence to celebrate L's birthday, well... she felt like she truly had been blessed. 

"Kira-Sama?" L tilted his head and noticed a familiar red gleam flash across Light's eyes as Kitsune leaned in close to L and placed his tea before him. L sat rigidly, not willing to acknowledge the fact the girl's breasts were pressed rather obviously to his left forearm.

"Thank you, Kitsune-San. That will be all" Light dismissed the girl with a polite smile before turning his attention to L, who looked delightfully flustered and awkward.  
"I am going to make my speech shortly, you will not be required to say anything, I would like for you to just sit beside me quietly"

L nodded.

"The once we are done we will be heading into the forest, I have a surprise planned for your birthday" Light took a sip of his tea and smiled at L "I do hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will like anything you have planned for me" L replied softly, taking Light's hand into his own and running his fingers across his wrist. Light's veins stood out starkly against the tan of his skin, and L found himself peering down at them for a long moment. So fragile and mortal...

"Mikami, Oshida, set up the feeds" Light called, and his two followers snapped to attention to do his bidding. L let go of his wrist and resumed sipping his own tea as he watched the flurry of activity around them. The monitors feeds, printers and LCD screens were all in action, as Kira's HQ communicated, planned and dominated nations.

"Kira-Sama, you have so much to do, I really don't want my birthday to be a distraction to you" L turned back to Light "You have so much to do"

"I do" Light admitted "but appreciating you on your special day is my top priority. My team will handle the other work that needs to be done" Light nodded to Oshida, who had begun setting up the camera in front of him and L. "Come and climb in my lap" Light purred, patting his knee invitingly. 

L bit back a frown, but did as was requested, carefully climbing onto Light's lap and looking over his shoulder as the green light for the camera came on. Was Light really doing to give his speech to the world with him sitting on his lap?

"Kira-Sama-"

"Hush, it's fine. Just sit quietly" Light replied, wrapping an arm around L's waist to hold him against himself more securely. L seemed tense in his arms, and he didn't like it. L should be soft and compliant, honored to be held so close to his God. As if sensing the displeasure in his eyes, L nuzzled against him more and whispered into his chest: "I'm sorry, Kira-Sama, I'm just embarrassed. I don't feel like I'm worthy enough to be in your arms while the whole world is watching, please forgive me"

Light's grip on him relaxed a little, and L was rewarded with a squeeze to his butt.

"Let's start" Light called out, eager to get his public address over with so he could spend some time with L alone in the forest.

"Kira-Sama, ready when you are" Oshida, the resident cameraman called.

"People of the world, I promised you I would come before you with my Consort with me. Here he is. Look at the camera, L"

L turned his gaze to the camera for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair and curled his fingers against Light's shirt. He ducked his head and clutched at Light's shirt before turning away again, tucking his face back into Light's chest, looking every inch the docile pet.

"This is Lael Lawliet, Consort of Kira. He rejects the ideologies of Lumen and has embraced Kira as his God. The global crime rate has fallen by 70% since I have taken the mantle of righteous judgment against those who seek to destroy lives and harm the societies we live in. I hope, for all of my efforts, you good people feel safer walking the streets at night and that the dregs of society shake in fear knowing I will judge them and end their worthless lives with my power. People of the world, I make this promise to you now. Turn against Lumen and the anarchy and terror they promote. Turn against them! Without criminals in the world, they would become redundant and so they turn against me. The world does not need Lumen, it only needs Kira. L has accepted this, it is now time for you to do the same. I ask that all Anti-Kira rallies come to an end at once, and each country allows their citizens to take part in a democratic vote to declare whether the country will be pro-Kira or anti-Kira. The countries that do not accept my divine help will become outcasts and their citizens will not live in a pure and crime free society. If the worldwide public vote is not announced and held by the 5th of November each head of state, be they a member of the royal family, a President or a Pm will be killed. This speech is being broadcast live, and I will be expecting each country of the world to be contacting me and my time within the week to announce their allegiance and the dates when they're public votes will be held. I have told you the alternative option, and I hope for your sakes, as well as that of the world at large, this option will not be taken. Remember: the good will not be punished or judged, only the rotten will be burned away from the face of the Earth under my rule"

Light signaled for Oshida to stop filming with one raised hand.

"That was a wonderful speech, Kami-Sami!" Mikami gushed, rushing towards Light and L with a look of fervent devotion "But are you alright, L-Sama? I noticed you were twitching a little bit..."

L turned two wide eyes to Mikami. "I am sorry, Mikami-San, I was trying not to, but I was nervous-"

"Mikami, apologize at once" Light barked, annoyed when he felt the way L had practically drooped a little in his arms. No one was allowed to make L feel despondent.

"L-Sama! I apologize for my careless words, they were impolite and insensitive of me, I am so very sorry! please, punish me as you see fit, Consort of Kira" Mikami had fallen to his knees and was prostrating himself in front of L and Light as if his life depended on it... which, it very well did.

"It's quite alright, Mikami-San" L said softly, "You were only concerned about the image our Kami was projecting to the world, and you are correct I was fidgeting too much. I will try and control myself better for the next public announcement Kira-Sama makes" L turned a sweet smile to Light "I do not think he needs punishment, Kami, he was only thinking of you, as any loyal subject should"

Light sighed and ran a hand through L's hair. He nodded, content that another one of his followers would soon be receiving their punishment anyway. Besides, Mikami was useful...

"Very well, You are as forgiving as you are beautiful" Light praised and gestured for L to get up. L did so and waited as Light gave some final instructions to his team before taking his hand and leading him to the front door of the cabin. L smiled and walked out when Light gestured to him.

Light had decorated all the nearby trees with hanging lights, glowing softly in the twilight. L laughed a little as he realized the lights were, in fact, Halloween decorations, Bats!

"Kami-Sama" L smiled "There are indeed bats in this forest!" He walked over to take a closer look at the nearest string of orange bats and noticed further down the trail more bats were stuck to the trees.

"Yes, there are and I think it's probably best to follow the bats" Light smiled, taking L's hand and walking with him down the slight path that lead deeper into the forest. The evening was drawing on and the sun cast a soft orange glow across the sky as it sank beneath the horizon. The trees were starkly bare and jagged as they were illuminated by the setting sun. L found himself enthralled at the dreamlike quality of the scene, and eagerly walked further down the path, wondering what would be waiting for him at the end.

The scent of pine and Autumn berries hung in the air, and L breathed it in. Soft murmurs of leaves rustling in the wind and unseen animals scurrying about added to the tranquility as he and Light walked hand in hand, their path illuminated by the softly glowing bats on the trees.

"This is so beautiful" L sighed, as he noticed yet more lights strung up ahead of them "Thank you, Kira-Sama, I only hope I will remember this"

"You will. The Dr has told me your memories are improving all the time, My Love, next year you will remember this birthday and all the ones to come after it, I promise you. Your amnesia will be cured, L. Have faith in your God"

L clutched Light's arm to himself and nodded "I do Kami." 

"Good. Now let's see what's waiting for us around this corner" Light smirked, nodding to the signpost that led to a darker area of the woods. There were no bats to light the way here. L nodded and held onto Light as they began to walk down the darkened path. The noises seemed louder, and the light even dimmer as they walked. Light seemed to know where he was going, so L clutched onto him and walked beside him, confident Light would lead him to where they needed to go.

"Are you afraid of the dark, L?" Light asked, noticing how tightly L clutched onto his arm as they descended along the darkened path.

"Perhaps a little" L admitted "Mainly because I don't know what's ahead of me, but I am not afraid when I am with you"

"Good, you never need to be afraid of me. I will always illuminate your path" Light smirked as he heard L's indignant gasp.

"You always shout at me when I make puns!" L whined "That was a good one, by the way"

As they walked L noticed it was becoming lighter again, until he could see in front of him with ease. The gentle orange glow of bat lights led them to the small clearing Light had chosen as the spot for their evening picnic. A blanket was laid out on the ground, laden with cake and fruits, champagne and chocolates and a gift-wrapped box in the middle.

"Kami..." L looked around the scene with soft eyes "This is so lovely-" his words trailed off as he saw Kitsune step from behind a tree, her body practically encased in a black leather body suit that exposed her ample breasts. "Kami?" L turned to Light, genuinely confused as to why Kitsune was there and dressed in such a risque outfit.

"She's your birthday present" Light smiled, pulling L towards the girl who stood to wait for them.

"What? I don't..." L frowned at the girl. He liked her, sure, but surely Light didn't expect him to have sex with her?

"I made a promise, L, to a Shinigami. He wanted to experience what sex between humans was like, so, he will experience it between you and Kitsune" Light touched L's arm with a piece of the notebook he had in his pocket and L gasped as he saw the towering Shinigami leering down at him.

"Kami?!"

"It's okay, sweetheart" Kira soothed "You don't remember, but you have met Ryuk before. Ryuk wants to experience human sexual excitement but I will not sully our unions with it. You like her, don't you? I will permit you to have her, just once, so Ryuk can experience what he wants to" Light smiled at Kitsune and the girl walked forward, rolling her hips as she approached.

"I will make you feel so good, L-Sama" the girl purred, her full red lips gleaming in the low light.

"Kami" L whispered, turning pleading eyes to Light. "I like her, but not this way. I love you"

Light smiled tightly. "I know, pet, but I want to watch you fuck her. So you will"

L's shoulders slumped for a moment before he turned back to the girl. "If it will please Kira-Sama, I will... fornicate with you"

Ryuk snickered at L's choice of words. 

"Excellent, first, some cake and champagne" Light smiled. He sat down on the blanket and poured out three glasses, handing them first to L and then to Kitsune. They drank a toast to L's health and happiness and finished off the glasses. Light noticed L was drinking his a little more quickly than usual. Poor thing was probably trying to find some courage. He poured L another glass and engaged him and Kitsune in light conversation until he noticed L relax a little more. Perfect.

"Cake?" Light tempted, offering L a slice. Of course, L accepted it and began happily eating it, unaware as Light beckoned Ryuk closer. Ryuk leered down at L before he phased into him. L shuddered as a cold chill raced down his body. When he opened his eyes and turned to Light, there was a faint red gleam in them.

"He's phased into you" Light whispered, wiping away a smudge of cream from L's cheek. "He's eager to experience this, and so am I. Are you ready or do you need some more time?"

L frowned around the piece of cake in his mouth and hastily swallowed it. Kitsune was sat next to him, her hand reached out for his.

"I... I can try..." L murmured, placing his empty plate down and looking at Light expectantly. Kitsune shuffled over to L and climbed into his lap.

"Kami?" L whispered, glancing back at Light to see if this was acceptable. Light, however, had leaned back on his elbow and was watching them with an indulgent expression. He reminded L of a Roman Emporer, reclined comfortably as he watched his playthings for his own amusement.

"Kitsune, L is shy and submissive. Take the lead" Light ordered before adding- "Ryuk, I hope you enjoy this"

L gasped as he was pushed flat onto his back and blinked up at the girl straddling his waist. He didn't have much time to think before a wave of perfume assaulted his senses and he felt soft, demanding lips claim his in a kiss.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Watari and Near had joined them early evening, and currently, all five members of Lumen were sat around the television watching Kira's broadcast. They had already seen it, of course, but watching it together left little doubt they had all seen what they thought they had seen.

"He's still there" Beyond whispered, a smile breaking across his face. 

L had contacted them. As he had sat in Kira's lap he had turned to the camera and sent his team a simple message:

'I am near the Mountain' 

"Mount Fuji" Near had deduced at once. Japan's mountain was Mount Fuji. If it were any other mountain he knew L would have risked expanding his message to tell them. The Mountain was a clear allusion to Japan's famous mountain, it's national treasure.

"Words are Words" Watari quoted, making Beyond look at him with shock. His memories assaulted him, and he slumped into a chair as he thought back to where he had first heard that enigmatic quote...

~~~

"I love you, L" Ashely gushed, reaching up to the taller teen and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She happily skipped away from him, clutching the flower L had given her in her hand.

Beyond felt a wave of intense jealousy wash over him as he watched the scene before he could control himself he had marched over to where L stood, touching his cheek with a closed expression.

"Oooh, she loves you" Beyond teased, his voice coming out in a growl.

"No, she does not" L replied, removing his hand from his cheek and fixing Beyond with a blank expression "Words are Words, Beyond. Sometimes they can mean everything, but more often than not they mean nothing at all" 

Beyond scowled at L's answer and abruptly kissed L on his other cheek. 

"Thank you, Beyond" L smiled.

"More words that mean nothing?" Beyond spat, noticing L had not touched his cheek where he had kissed it. 

"Every word that I say to you means something" L replied quietly "You just need to learn to listen more clearly"

Beyond frowned. Was this his friend talking or his mentor?

L plucked another flower he had been hiding in his sleeve out and held it out to Beyond. Beyond was happy to notice his flower was better than the one L had given Ashley. Hers had been a simple daisy, L had given him a beautiful blood-red rose.

"Is this for me?" Beyond asked, feeling a bit stupid as he reached out to take the flower offered to him.

"Yes. I enjoyed gardening with Roger today and I thought I would give you and Ashely a flower each I had grown. A daisy represents innocence, something I fear Ashely is loosing in her pursuit of surpassing me. I suppose I was testing her, to see her reaction when I gave it to her. She spoke so easily of love and it disappointed me. She is willing to say and do whatever she thinks someone else, mostly me, wants to hear, to claim my title." L looked at the rose clutched in Beyond's hands "A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love. Red roses convey deep emotions - be it, love, longing or desire. Red Roses can also be used to convey respect, admiration or devotion. A deep red rose can be used to convey heartfelt regret and sorrow. That is the reason I chose this one for you"

"L..." Beyond whispered, looking down at his Rose in wonder.

"Words are just Words, Beyond, but sometimes we can speak in other ways, more truthful way" L nodded to the Rose clutched in Beyond's hands. "I think one day I will invent some kind of code, Beyond. I will teach you it, and wherever we are or whatever might be happening to us we can use it to speak to each other. I will call it the 'Rose Code'"

Beyond smiled, his entire being engulfed in warmth as he held onto his Rose.

"Promise me you will teach me it?" He asked as Watari approached to remind L of a meeting he had coming up.

"I promise, Beyond."

~~~

"Rose code" Beyond whispered, ashamed to feel tears begin to trickle out from his eyes. Matt, Mello, and Near, aware of L's code having used it before, averted their eyes from their crying senior. They all keenly felt there was a deeper meaning to the code L had devised for them to use, and that meaning could only have been love. L had made the code to talk to those he truly cared about, and he was speaking to them now.

"Okay, so L is still with us" Mello summarized "And is clearly acting the way Kira wants him to. He's given us his location, what do we do now? do we rush in like before?"

Near turned to Mello and smirked. "Yes, we do. I know you haven't really paid much attention to L's use of Rose Code before but he's plainly just asked for us to get to him as soon as possible."

"SHUT UP, NEAR!" Mello snarled his own humiliation at not paying enough attention to L's code coloring his voice. Matt sighed and pulled Mello back down onto the sofa.

"Beyond?" Insidious prompted. As leader of Lumen, their next actions where firmly on his hands.

"We travel to Mount Fuji and track them down" Beyond decided "We are all immune from the effects of his death note, but none of you are immune from bullets or knives. Insidious and I will be the ones to infiltrate Kira's base. I don't want to see any of you hurt, not like Souichiro Yagami. You will provide support and backup from nearby as Insidious and I take out Kira and his followers. L sent that message to me directly, he would never forgive himself if any of you got killed in this rescue attempt"

"But-" Mello jumped to his feet and was once again pulled back down to the sofa by Matt.

"That's enough, Mels," Matt said softly, his green eyes shining in determination "Until we have L back, Beyond is our head, and we follow his lead. L has spoken to us and Beyond knows what he is doing"

Mello sighed but remained quiet as Beyond continued to lay out his plans.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L groaned and clutched at the grass beneath him as he felt Kitsune's mouth suck him down again. The girl was good at head, he'd give her that. He was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his composure as the girl licked at the tip of his cock and moaned around it. 

Light watched as L's hips bucked, making his cock slide faster into the girl's mouth, his eyes screwed shut as he panted heavily. L was clearly enjoying the girl's administrations, perhaps a little too much. Ryuk wanted to experience the whole event, and judging by L's moans, that might not happen if the girl continued sucking him for much longer. He'd seen L on the edge of orgasm before, he knew the signs. L was very close.

"Kitsune, I think L is more than ready for the main event now" Light called out, his eyes narrowing as the girl seemed almost reluctant to stop what she was doing. L lay back, his breath coming in sharp pants, as Kitsune removed her mouth from him and sat up.

"As you say, Kira-Sama" the girl purred in a husky voice.

L turned his head to look at Light, his wide grey eyes blown with lust.

"It's okay, L, you will like this" Kira smiled, as L's doll-like eyes gazed at him for reassurance.

"Kami" L whispered, as Kitsune straddled him and guided his cock to her wet pussy. L broke eye contact with Light and threw his head back and groaned as he felt the girl above him take him in. Shit. He'd gotten so used to being submissive he had forgotten how good it felt sinking inside another person...

"Hah... Ah!" L gasped as Kitsune suddenly began to bounce up and down on his dick. The girl was certainly vigorous!

"Feels so good!" Kitsune moaned, her breasts bouncing in time with the aggressive snaps of her hips "L-Sama, your cock feels so good inside me! So big" She moaned and moved a little faster, lowering herself so her breasts lay on L's chest.

"K-Kami" L stuttered, unsure if it would be wise to thrust up into the girl like he desperately wanted to or to just let the girl continue what she was doing. Either way, he was close and Kira seemed satisfied at his constant requests for permission and reassurance.

"Are you going to come, L?" Light asked, a very evident bulge in the front of his slacks.

"Yes" L moaned as Kitsune ground down against him, squealing into his ear in delight.

"Come for me then" Kira purred and nodded. He was not nodding at L, however. He pulled out the slip of paper in his pocket and wrote: 'Kitsune Mika' 

Unaware of her fate, the girl cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, grinding down against L. L jerked in her hold and felt the rush of his own pleasure course through him, but for some reason, it would not come (pardon the pun) and he grit his teeth in frustration. The girl's inner walls clamped around him and he bucked his hips desperately into her, unaware the girl's mouth was now hanging open in pain and not pleasure as she felt pain flare through her chest.

"L, I said to come for me" Kira laughed as he watched the dying girl slump on top of L. L shuddered and threw his head back as his hips snapped up, his cock gushing out his release into the corpse as he cried out in pleasure.

After several long moments, L seemed to gather himself and pushed at Kitsune gently. When she did not move, he opened his eyes and froze as he realized the girl's once beautiful violet eyes were now gazing down at him, glazed with death. He was still inside her. He was inside a corpse.

"AAAAHHH" L shoved the girl away from him, scooting back as he shuddered with revulsion. Was Light really so sick and twisted this amused him? L turned to look at him and froze as he saw Light masturbating on the ground. His eyes were wide open, red-tinted and manic as he gazed up at the moon as he fisted himself harshly.

'GET OUT SHINIGAMI' L thought harshly, unwilling to put up with the creature's presence within him any longer. Ryuk appeared to have heard him and did as he asked, phasing back out of him and grinning down at Light.

'You've got him totally fooled, you know' Ryuk sent to the dark haired human crouched next to him. He didn't tear his eyes away from Light as he screamed out his completion and spurted over his stomach.

'I know. And I will continue to have him fooled until my team get here' L thought back, as he made a show of slumping to the ground. 'Keep up your end of the bargain, Ryuk and I will not have Insidious kill you when he arrives.'

'You're a piece of work, you know that? threatening a death god' Ryuk glanced at L and narrowed his eyes at him.

'Yes I am' L admitted 'and if you want to live you will continue to do as I say. Now, Kira is coming back around. Continue playing the game, Ryuk-San'

Ryuk leered down at Light as he sat up. 

"That was... exhilarating! it was such a good idea of yours, letting me experience L's pleasure and her death at the same time" Ryuk let his tongue slip out from his lips as he panted.

'Overkill, Ryuk' L thought irritated. And it had been *HIS* Idea, not Ryuk's. He highly doubted Ryuk could even think of such a thing considering his general lack of intelligence.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ryuk. I certainly did" Light smiled, wiping off his own come and pulling on his sweater.

L turned soft eyes to him.

"Kira-Sama, she's dead"

"I know, pet, I killed her" Light sighed "I didn't like the way she looked at you"

L kept his face neutral. Inwardly, he was gloating. 'You have gone mad with your own power, Light-Yagami. So mad you can't tell feigned obedience from true obedience, just as I had guessed. I will play this game a little longer with you until Beyond and Insidious come. But you will pay for what you have made me do'

"Why?" L asked, slowly sitting up and reaching for his discarded clothes. Kitsune had flung them away after she had ripped them from his body, and now she was laying in the dirt, cold and lifeless.

"She wanted you, and no one but me is allowed to have you" Light shrugged as if the answer was obvious. L continued pulling his clothes on, for it really was starting to get cold, and considered what Light had just said. Obsession. He was dealing with Obsession. He'd dealt with it before (Beyond) and he could deal with it again. In submission, one really could exercise their full potential. He loved Beyond, but he had also curbed and controlled him through his submission. He was able to manipulate Light the same way. 

"I feel a bit sad, Kira-Sama, but if you feel it was necessary then it was." L smiled "Can I have some more cake and champagne with you, Kira-Sama?"

Light pulled L against his chest and L melted against him.

"I will feed you cake and champagne until the sun comes up" Light promised, his hand drifting down L's chest to squeeze his denim-clad cock.

L squirmed in his grasp and let out a breathy sigh.

"Will you fuck me, Kira-Sama? It wasn't the same with her, I need you" 

L felt Light groan in response to his question and suck on his throat passionately. Light pushed him to the ground and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, and L arched into it.

'This is dangerous' L thought, as Light's tongue tangled with his own 'I like this. I like this a lot.'

L thought about Beyond, and felt the cool night air kiss his skin as Light lifted his jumper and attacked his nipples 'But I love him more. Forgive me, B'

"Kami!" L gasped, as Light sucked a nipple into his mouth. L ignored Ryuk and let himself indulge in the feeling of Kira giving him pleasure. Ryuk simply watched, vastly amused, as L whined and begged and pleaded. 

'You are one hell of an actor' The Shinigami commented, once they were finished and slumped together on the blanket, Light still buried inside L.

'I know' L thought back 'Words are Words, Ryuk...'

L felt sleep pulling at him, and he welcomed its embrace. His final thoughts before he succumbed were of Beyond. 

 

Chapter Notes: Haha, Like L could really be brainwashed! He's the game playing champion! Thank you to everyone who has left comments and Kudos, I really appreciate them. Please don't forget to feed me some more (I am ravenous for them like Ryuk is for apples)


	15. Masks on, Masks off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: L continues to play the game with an increasingly power-mad Light, but finds himself troubled by the decisions he must make regarding Light’s future and punishment, and when he finds an opportunity to contact B, he has to risk everything to keep the game going, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Extreme fluff from the Wammy’s boys as they discuss pets, extreme heartache from L as he battles his conscience and does what needs to be done to secure Kira’s devotion to him (no matter the personal cost) Suicide attempt warning!

It was the morning of November the 1st, and L was in bed with Kira. Wide awake, he lay still with closed eyes and practiced, sleepy breathing as he thought intensely about his current predicament. He had sent his message, he knew his team was closing in on his location, he just wasn’t ready to end the game yet, he was close to getting what he wanted and he had important decisions to make, decisions that were maddeningly difficult ones at that.

He knew Light was using Ryuk to shield him from Insidious via his dreams, and after the events of his birthday the day before, he told the Shinigami in no uncertain terms if he even considered possessing him again he would answer to Insidious for it. That night, asleep in Light’s arms and free from Ryuk’s control, Insidious contacted him again.  
The Shinigami seemed surprised he could make contact in the first place, but L (no longer delirious or confused) spent the precious moments he had with his Shinigami dictating his plans for Kira, his control of Ryuk and his desire to take Light’s death note from him before Beyond and Insidious reached him. 

‘I need him disarmed before we move in, so I will need another few days to set things up. I’ve secured the drugs I need, I plan on drugging him while he is at work. Sometimes he writes in the death note while he is in bed with me. I have to wait for that opportunity- the drug I will use should result in delirium. I will MAKE him give up ownership and take it for myself-’

‘Ah, but if he gives up ownership of it, he will forget his crimes’ Insidious cautioned.

‘Heh, you know I’ve already considered that. I want him to forget, at least until we have him, then I thought about embedding a piece of the notebook inside a non-eroding chip and inserting it in his head. An eye for an eye, so to speak. He will never forget who he was or what he has done, and he will suffer the humiliation of being taken down by Lumen’  
They could not speak for too long, the bond between them still tenuous and fragile in its newness. L conveyed his love for Beyond and his team, and his deep gratitude to Insidious for keeping Beyond in one piece while he was away.

‘Will he hate me, Insidious? For the things I’ve done?’ L asked when he felt the beginnings of wakefulness pull him away from his dreams.

‘He might, but he will always love you more. We will be leaving for Jukai shortly. Contact me when you are ready for us to make our move’

‘I will. I have deduced the 4th or 5th will be the most opportune time to make my move. Tell B I want him to bring the death note, and come heavily armed. No one can be allowed to survive- No one except Kira- I want him alive.’

L had ended their conversation there, he had no real choice but to, as he felt Light’s possessive hands squeeze around his hips and pull him closer to his body.  
L willed himself to relax against the other teen's body. He could feel the heat radiating from him, and it was maddeningly stifling. Beyond’s heat was nothing like this, with Beyond he had always felt safe and cozy and home when he lay next to him. Lying next to Light was like lying next to an open flame, never knowing when it would flare up out of control and burn you- an uncomfortable, unpredictable heat.

L cracked an eye open and looked at Light. He looked endearingly young and innocent when he was asleep, not the power-crazed serial killer L knew him to be. L thought back to the earnest young man who helped him take down the Yotsuba group and repressed a sigh. If only he hadn’t have picked up that damn notebook, Light would have led a life many would envy. He would have become an excellent police officer, he could have helped cleanse the world of evil far more efficiently than the ‘Kira’ he had become.

‘He’s so young’ L thought, a little charmed by the way Light nuzzled closer to him. His mind screamed ‘DANGER’ at the thought. Being ‘charmed’ by the person who had cold-heartedly orchestrated his death and tried to brainwash him was unhealthy, even for him. This nuzzling, sighing teenager was responsible for over three thousand deaths. L tried to imagine the countless families living without their loved ones, the irreparable damage this teen’s actions had caused to so many innocents lives…  
He thought about Beyond, the LABB murders and the countless corpses he left in his wake. Beyond, too, had shattered lives… but so had he.

‘Beyond kills because he has to but he also kills because he enjoys it. That’s the main difference between him and Kira. Kira claims to kill because he must, to cleanse the world of ‘evil’ but it is evident he takes pleasure in killing others and getting away with it. Beyond is honest and Kira is deluded. Beyond may take lives, but he helps save lives too by working with Lumen. I can’t judge Kira and Beyond the same way, but I can see their similarities. Beyond was given a second chance, could the same be possible for Light Yagami? Does he even deserve it? This boy who would be a god… and his lover who WAS only half human. Their similarities were striking, enough so L felt a little sick as he dwelled on them.

“You’ve been lying awake for a while thinking”

L blinked at the sleepy rumble pressed to his chest and made no effort to confirm or deny Light’s statement  
“Mmm, Morning, Kami-Sama” L breathed, running a pale hand down the silky skin of Light’s back. 

“What were you thinking about?” Light yawned and propped himself up on an elbow to gaze at L.

L smiled a coy smile and ducked his head into the juncture between Light’s neck and collarbone. Lying to Light was always easier when he established physical contact. For all of his intelligence and maturity, Light was still a teenager (physically AND mentally, unlike himself) and was easy to distract with sex and physical closeness. It was L’s primary weapon of manipulation against him.

“I was thinking about last night” L admitted quietly “It was wonderful, thank you, Kami”

Rubbing Light’s ego was as effective as rubbing the boy’s dick, L had learned, and sighed into Kira’s chest as the boy squeezed him tightly in response to his admission. L felt the stirrings of Light’s erection against his belly and bit back a sigh. ‘A little bit of praise and up pops little Kira’ he thought, placing a kiss to Light’s chest to distract himself from smirking at the thought.

“You seemed a bit hesitant and upset about Kitsune though” Light prompted, a suspicious light in his eyes as L’s kisses trailed lower.

‘Damn, guess the ‘distract by blowjob’ technique isn’t going to work this morning’ L lifted his head and turned a carefully blank face to Light.

“I was, Kami-Sama. I think I have forgotten about my experiences with the death note… perhaps I should use it more, with your permission?”  
Light’s eyes softened and L knew he had scratched another itch- Light got off on seeing L write in his death note, he’d noticed that straight away the night he had made L write his lackey's name down. Blown eyes, the evident bulge in his slacks and heavier breathing. L had noted them all dispassionately as he swallowed the part of his brain screaming ‘murderer!’ and did as Light commanded.

“You can write in it whenever you want, Pet, provided you tell me who you plan on killing and why” Kira purred, fluidly rolling on top of L and pinning him to the bed with both wrists held above his head.

‘Progress’ L thought ‘but I need him to NEED me to write in it’ L busied himself in kissing Kira back as his mind whirled with ideas. How could he make Light think it was his idea to let L use the notebook when they were alone together? Could using the notebook be construed as some sort of foreplay between them?

“I can?” L pulled back a little, letting his eyes go a little wide and doll-like for full effect “Like when we killed that man when we were…” L let the sentence trail off, knowing Light’s imagination would fill in for him. L felt Light’s cock twitch against his stomach in response.

“Did you like that?” Kira husked, slowly sliding his erection against L’s. L felt a shock of pleasure race down his spine and bit into his lip. He could not afford to become too distracted, not when the game was so close to its end.

“I don’t know” L admitted “I don’t understand how I feel about it, but if you want me to use it while we’re… intimate, I would do it. I would do anything to please my Kami” L hoped the soft hesitation in his voice would clinch the deal. Light liked the idea of ‘forcing’ L into doing something he wouldn’t do otherwise. Light got off on power, and L was prepared to give into him, manipulation under the veneer of adoration. 

“Would you really do that for me?” Light sounded excited by the prospect L had so cunningly laid before him.

“If you command it of me, Kami” 

‘Go on, Kira, command me’ L thought, hooking his legs around Light’s waist as Light moved against him faster. ‘Fuck! Sex and thinking really don’t go well together’ L bit his lip harder, willing himself to stay alert and focused. Light could blow off like a firecracker if he wanted to, but L was fulfilling a role and every action and reaction had consequences.   
“I want you to! You will do it for me. You will kill at my command. You will be the hand of Kira, not Mikami” Light panted, his hips rolling into L’s as he picked up the pace. L whined, completely un-faked, as he threw his head back.

“Yes, Ka-AH!-mi…” L arched his hips, mind stuttering to a screeching halt as he felt Light’s cock drag across his own. It was wonderful, but it wasn’t enough.   
Light seemed to feel the same, as he pulled away and flipped L onto his stomach, a finger easing inside his still loose hole from the night before. L bit into the pillow (careful not to snicker as he remembered Beyond calling him ‘the epitome of a true pillow biter’ at his frequent habit of chomping down on the pillow as he was prepared) and bucked his hips a bit as Light’s single finger quickly became two.

“Kami, please” L begged.  
“Please, what?”  
L looked back over his shoulder and noticed the familiar gleam in Light’s eyes. Oh right, this was where he was supposed to beg like a cock-hungry slut.  
“I need you inside me, please?”   
“You can do better than that” Light tsked. L heard the pop of a cap of lubricant and shivered. That wasn’t faked either.  
“Please! Kami, please! fuck me!” L cried as he felt the drizzle of slick over as his ass crack. Light let out an amused snicker at L’s pleading, and L felt his dick pulse against his skin as Light ground against him.  
“Alright, I’ve got you. I know what you need”  
L flinched. No. He could NOT think about Beyond, about that night. Not now!  
‘Stay focused’ L ordered himself ‘If you let yourself be distracted you will lose the game’   
Light noticed the flinch and leaned down into L’s face. He bit his ear teasingly.   
“You are highly strung this morning, aren’t you?” Kira breathed, his breath ghosting against L’s earlobe and making him shiver.  
“I’m sorry, Kami. I have another therapy session this morning and I feel conflicted about writing in the note” L flicked wet eyes up to his lover “I want to please you! I’m sorry I’m not handling my emotions very well”  
Light husked a laugh into his ear and positioned himself. L moaned as he felt the tip of Light’s dick slowly ease into him. Ah the burn! He loved the slight burn of it. L arched his hips, gasping as he felt the slide as Light sank completely inside him.  
“Oh Kami” L gasped “Thank you”

Light groaned at the praise and the thanks, his Consort thanking him for fucking him made his cock even harder.   
He fucked into him hard, making L gasp and whimper beneath him as the bed shook with the force of his thrusts.   
“Can I come, Kami?” L gasped out, not even needing to reach down and touch himself. He was seeing stars with each deliberate jab against his prostate as Light plowed into him.  
“Yes, my pet” Light moaned, his hips jerking as he felt L’s inner walls begin to tighten around him, a prelude to L’s orgasm.  
“Kami! I’m coming! Ah, Kami” L keened, his body locking up as he shot into the sheets below him. He had to grit his teeth against the intensity of it. He was dimly aware of Light biting down into his shoulder and a few more rough thrusts before he felt Light’s cock pulse inside him, and the feeling of warmth as Light filled him up with come.  
L slumped back onto the mattress, his nerves cracking with sensation as he panted into the sheets. He focused on calming his breath and slowing his racing heart as Light pressed a kiss to his bitten shoulder.   
“Love you” Light whispered, dropping another kiss onto L’s unmarked shoulder.  
“Love you too, Kami” L murmured back, pleased he didn’t have to look Light in the eyes as he said that. He knew he was a good actor, probably an excellent one considering his current situation, but even he doubted his ability to say those words to Light’s face. 

L groaned as Light eased out of him and climbed out of bed. L peeked up through the curtain of his hair and watched Light stroll over to his laptop and read his emails.   
‘I should get dressed and go to my therapy session’ L pulled himself up and slowly climbed out of bed ‘I need to know how to get this stupid chip out of my head. It may not have worked the way the Dr wanted it to, but I can’t deny it is messing with me. There’s no way I would be thinking these kind things about him otherwise’ L let his gaze drift to Light. Was he lying to himself? L considered the chip and his abilities. He could overwrite whatever the Dr wanted him to think or feel, his mind was his best weapon after all, but could he overwrite his own feelings? He was attracted to Light. There was no point in denying such an obvious truth. 

‘I am attracted to Light. The boy who worked with me to capture Higuchi, the boy Kira was before he regained his memories’ L frowned at the realization and chewed on a thumbnail in thought.   
‘Shit’ was the most eloquent word he could think of, as the other teen turned to him and smiled.   
It was Light’s smile, Not Kira’s.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Near had nearly assembled his lego replica of Big Ben when Mello barged into the hotel suite, a pair of designer shades on his eyes and a bar of chocolate hanging out of his mouth. Near sighed as Mello strode straight into his masterpiece and knocked it over. 

“Eh? Oh, sorry Sheep” Mello shrugged, not looking particularly sorry at all, and stepped around the blocks as he went to sit by Matt.  
“You’re such a dick, Mels” Matt sighed, shooting Near an apologetic look as the white haired-teen began to rebuild.  
Mello frowned at the telling off and flicked his eyes to Near. Well… that probably was a bit of a dick move on his part, even if he hadn’t been looking where he was going and hadn’t intended on knocking the stupid clock tower over.

“Sorry, Near” Mello muttered, earning himself a slightly shocked but pleased smile from Matt for his efforts. Near shrugged and bit back a small smile. Matt seemed to be excelling in his efforts to get the volatile Blonde to be a bit friendlier.

“Aw, my babies are bonding” Beyond cooed, a sardonic cackle in his voice as he swept his eyes over the three younger teens.  
“Christ, B, I dread to think what your children would actually be like” Mello snickered, imagining red-eyed mini-demons running around solving math equations, stringing up Wara Ningyos and stabbing people.

Beyond smirked in response. “Well, I should imagine they would have my devilish good looks and charm and they would have L’s sweet tooth, wit, and scathing sarcasm”   
Matt giggled “Hate to break it to you B, L’s a guy and guys can’t have babies”  
Beyond turned comically wide eyes to the red-head “He is? Shit, I had NO IDEA!”  
Even Watari had to smile at the friendly banter flowing between the teens. L’s message had soothed their frayed edges. L was, as he had always been, the glue that bonded them together.  
“You could adopt though” Near pointed out, not looking up from his legos.

“We could, but I think it would probably for the best to not subject an innocent child to such a traumatic experience. However, I have been considering adopting another type of baby, so to speak” Beyond tapped at his laptop and brought up a cat adoption shelter website close to Wiltshire. “L and I were talking about animals a few weeks ago and he mentioned how much he likes cats. I was going to adopt a kitten and give it to him on his birthday… When he’s back I will require your help in acquiring the kitten without him knowing what I’m up to” 

Matt was positively beaming at the idea, and even Mello had to admit it was pretty damn cute. Watari also looked charmed by the idea, he knew his ward was particularly fond of cats.  
“That would be a nice surprise. Any idea what color cat he would like?” Near left his tower and walked over to peep at Beyond’s screen. Beyond noticed the boy’s usually passionless eyes were lit up with curiosity and excitement as he looked at the cat’s profiles.  
“I was thinking about getting a black one, maybe with white paws or something” Beyond shrugged. He met Matt’s eyes over Near’s shoulder.  
‘I think Near should get a cat too’ Matt mouthed, answering B’s unasked question.  
“Do you like cats, Near?” Beyond asked, surprised at the small teen pressed closer to him to view a fluffy white kitten’s profile.   
“Oh yes” Near whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks “I love cats. I had a cat once. A small, white one like her. I called her snowball. She died when I was little…” Near, who hardly ever mentioned his past or his childhood, looked up at Beyond with such a childlike expression Beyond felt a wave of genuine affection wash over him.  
“I am sorry to hear about snowball, Near. When I adopt a cat for L, I will also get one for you” Beyond promised, smiling slightly at the look of pure joy that sparkled across Near’s normally expressionless face.  
“What? Would you?” Near whispered, the flush on his cheeks making him look healthier and happier than he had been in weeks.  
“I will. I will find you a soft, fluffy, white kitten” Beyond promised, patting Near on the shoulder. 

They were all so adept at adopting personas and wearing masks, it was hard to remember at times they were just a bunch of young people with fears, dreams, and heartaches like everyone else.

“You suit being you, Near” Beyond murmured quietly, out of ear-shot from the others “You should be you more often”  
Near gave him another timid smile, before drifting back to his legos. As he built, the small smile remained on his face as he imagined what his kitten would be like.  
“I think the rule in not keeping pets at Wammy’s should be relaxed anyway” Mello shrugged “Roger is an old fart and is worried about us not taking care of them, but we are L’s successors, like we are going to forget to take a dog for a walk or get in some cat litter”  
Watari hid a smile behind his teacup. That was the very same argument L had put forward, many years ago in another lifetime when he had wanted a pet.  
“I agree” Beyond nodded “Fuck Roger and his stupid rules, he might think he runs the place but he doesn’t. Lumen does. We bring in the revenue and we call the shots. Pets all around I say” Beyond raised his coffee mug in salute and took a long sip of the syrupy liquid.  
“I will have a word with him about relaxing that particular rule” Watari smiled “Perhaps it can be a privilege for the older students”  
“Having animals around would help the younger ones too, Watari. We’re orphans, we just want something to love you know” Matt shrugged “I would totally love a Bearded Dragon”  
“A Bearded Dragon?” Mello snickered “Only you, Matty”  
“What would you have then?” Matt asked, a little wounded at the scorn in Mello’s tone. As if sensing it, Mello slung his arm around Matt and pulled him into a hug.  
“I wouldn’t want a pet, I have a Matt to love”  
Beyond, Near, Matt, Watari, and Insidious (who had so far been content to just listen to the conversation) all groaned in unison.  
“Oh my god, shut up” Mello huffed, his cheeks flushing pink as snickers rang out through the room.  
“That was actually really sweet of you, Mels” Matt placed a hand on his thigh “So, we gonna talk about names for our baby dragon then?”  
“Maybe some other time, I want to know what pets Beyond and Watari would have” Mello cocked a brow at B, who was re-filling his coffee cup.  
“Oh, that’s easy, I would have a snake. I know I couldn’t have a venomous one, which is a pity as I have a huge soft spot for Black Mambas and Taipans, but a nice python would do me”  
“Right. Dragons and snakes and kittens” Mello smirked “Watari?”  
The older gentleman allowed himself a wistful smile. “Well, back in my military days, I had a wonderful German Sheppard named Duke…”  
“Got it. A German Sheppard, A Bearded Dragon, Two kittens, and a Snake. Let’s do it, Roger will lose his shit” Mello pulled out his ever-present notebook from his pocket and made a quick list of the animals soon to be arriving at Wammy’s. He would make it happen, mainly because he knew how much having a bunch of animals around the place would piss Roger off. So worth it!  
“I would actually love to see all these animals around the Orphanage” Everyone turned to the Shinigami, who had so far been a silent participant in their conversation. “Animals are by far gentler natured and easy going than humans, and I quite like them. Watari-San, tell Roger if he doesn’t agree I will write his name in my death note”  
Mello high fived Matt “Hell YES, Sidious!”  
“Anyway, Kids” Beyond pointed at his monitor where a notification from INTOPOL was flashing “Five more heart attacks. Playtimes over, let’s get the info on this lot. Siddie, let me know if you plan on getting in contact with L tonight, I need to run an idea past him. Watari-San, could you accompany me out for a bit? We need more jam-”  
“And chocolate!”  
“-and chocolate, and I will need to pick up some supplies before I’m prepared to storm Kira’s hideout”  
The team settled into their work easily, each in a far lighter mood than they had been the previous day. All of them knew to never be blindly optimistic, but at that moment it felt like the end might finally be in sight.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

L sat on the plush leather sofa, tea in hand, and stared at the Dr as he produced a pen and notepad.  
“How are you feeling, L-San?”  
L smiled brightly “Fine thank you, yourself?”  
“I am… well, thank you for asking, L-San.” The Dr scribbled something down. L wished he could see what it was. He would have to think of something, he wanted to know what the Dr had written down about him. He bit his thumb as a plan worked its way into his mind. Yes… that could work… L took a demure sip of tea and kept a pleasantly numb expression on his face.  
“How are you adjusting to being here? Especially after your operation…?”  
L pretended to consider the question. The Dr leaned in a little closer to him and he bit back a sigh. Honestly, did he even realize how transparent he was? Eagerness was rolling off him in waves. He was eager to prove L truly was the acquiescent little doll Kira had ordered, and that gave L all the information he needed to act just so while gathering information at the same time.   
“I like it here. It’s peaceful and quiet, and the woods are truly stunning” L let his sentence drift off before adding: “And my Kami is safe here, that is the most important thing”  
“Yes, he is important to you, isn’t he, L-San?”  
‘Oh, for fuck's sake’ L smiled warmly “Of course he is! He is everything to me! I would die for him” L sat back and hid his smile behind his teacup ‘Channeling a bit of Misa-Chan there’  
The Dr smiled in response and scribbled something else down. L finished the rest of his tea and made a show of getting comfy on the sofa.   
“Could you tell me, what is your first memory?”  
L took a long time as he ‘pondered’ he noticed the Dr’s laptop was open on his desk. His medical file would be there, and he was fairly confident in his hacking abilities to unlock it.   
“I remember… Kami” L dropped his eyes to the coffee table before them “I… really can’t… I’m sorry”  
“Shh, don’t worry, it’s fine. You are doing very well. Kami is the most important thing to you, as he should be. Perhaps in time, you will remember other things, but for now, you should feel very proud you are Kira’s consort and that he loves you so very much”  
L narrowed his eyes at the Dr’s bent head as the man scribbled yet more notes down on his pad of paper.  
‘Patronizing mother fucker’ L glared hungrily at the notepad. He needed to wrap this little meeting up.  
“Thank you so much, Dr. You have been so kind and helpful to me, I really appreciate it you know” L got to his feet and smiled softly “May I give you a hug?” He had to be careful here, he knew Kira was a possessive bastard. He’d killed Kitsune just because she flirted with him a few times. He had to appear innocent and grateful to the Dr without arousing suspicion.  
He noticed the small frown of hesitation on the Dr’s face.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that” L flicked his eyes to the floor “I just wanted to show you how appreciative I am…”  
The Dr managed a smile, a real one, and nodded. He reached out and L stepped into them, giving the man a friendly embrace…  
Before his hand struck out and pinched a certain spot on the Dr’s neck. Pressure points, he had learned, were wonderful things. Pinch someone a certain way in a certain place, and they were out for the count, just as quickly as if they’d been jabbed with a sedative. L carefully lowered the Dr to the ground before refilling his teacup. He pulled on a pair of gloves he had stolen, picked up the Dr’s notebook and settled down and read the Dr’s notes:

‘L-San appears affable and friendly, He is docile and at ease in my presence.’  
‘L-San is displaying classic symptoms of Stockholm syndrome, combined with the effects of the chip, he is endeared to Lord Kira. L appears to be genuinely in love with Lord Kira. Pupil dilation and blushing indicates this’  
‘L-San has no prior memories of his time as ‘L’ or his team. L’s entire focus is on Kira. L’s dedication to Kira may prove useful, especially if any unwanted memories do resurface’  
‘L-San appears troubled by his lack of prior memories, would suggest to Kira-Sama a slight adjustment of the chip is needed. L-San may develop a personality disorder or a lack of self-awareness or identity if he goes too long without some implemented core memories.’  
L glanced up at the sleeping Dr and felt a sudden urge to kick his face. L-San knew exactly who he was and what his mission was.   
‘You’re not half as good as you think you are, Doc’ L thought snidely ‘But the clock is ticking, I need to get my files and send them to Lumen. Then I will need to wipe all traces of my presence on the computer AND wipe the security footage’  
L glanced at the clock. Quarter past eleven. He was due to meet Kira for lunch in 45 minutes. It was doable, but he would have to hurry.   
L stepped over the Dr and sat in his chair. He knew each encrypted email for each member of Lumen off by heart, but he sent a message to Beyond:  
‘We are such things as dreams are made of, and we end our lives with a little sleep:

B, I can’t say much in case I am compromised. I’ve knocked the Dr out and have to work fast. They put a chip in me, I am sending you the medical files concerning myself. I don’t have time to read them now, but I trust you will read these and pass your response to me via Siddie tonight. I am still me, despite everything that has been done to me and everything that has happened.   
I love you, I don’t think I even realized how much I loved you until we were forced apart. This sounds melodramatic (I apologize) just want you to know that I. LOVE. YOU and I love them all. I will have the exact time and date I want you to come to me by this evening, my plans are almost complete.  
L’  
L surveyed the email, wincing at his capitalization of ‘I love you’ but decided not to delete it anyway. He sent the message and snorted as he discovered the Dr hadn’t even secured his file. He would have laughed at Kira’s Dr’s lackluster security measures, but he didn’t have the time for it. He copied the file and sent it to Beyond’s email, and the Lumen general email for good measure.  
A glance at the clock informed him he had thirty minutes remaining. L erased all traces of his activity on the doc’s laptop and wiped the keyboard for good measure. Next, he got to work on the security cameras, manipulating a clever little loop that made it appear they had malfunctioned for thirty minutes. He got to his knees beside the Dr and waited patiently for the signs he was starting to come around. Once he was certain the cameras were back in action he leaned over the Dr and shook him, a mask of panic and confusion settling over his features.  
“Hello? Doc?” L shook the unconscious man harder. The man started to stir.  
L got to his feet and glanced around the room. He spotted the Doc’s phone (unlocked, of course ‘Fucking ammeters’) and dialed the first number on speed-dial. He presumed this would lead him to Kira.  
“Hello?”  
“Kami!”  
“L? what are you doing answering the Dr’s phone?”  
“Kami, he just passed out! I’ve tried waking him up but he isn’t coming around…”  
“Stay where you are, I will be there shortly”  
L blinked down at the phone as Light disconnected the call. He resumed attempting to rouse the Dr. He soon heard footsteps approaching the room and sat back on his heels. As Kira opened the door the Dr’s tired black eyes flickered open.  
“Kami!” L looked up, letting relief wash over his face “He’s coming around”  
Light glanced around the room, checking if anything seemed out of place. Nothing did, but he was too cautious to leave things to chance. He would be checking the surveillance later.   
“What… what happened?” The Dr tried to sit up, but L pushed him back down gently.  
“Come around a bit first, Doc.” L said gently, lowering the man’s head back to the floor.   
“L, what happened?” Light peered down at his follower. The man’s pupils looked normal, no sign of drugging…  
He wanted to trust L, wanted to trust him implicitly, but the man’s knowledge was dangerous. Too dangerous to ignore in situations such as these.  
“I don’t really know. We finished up the session and I gave him a hug to thank him and then he just passed out” L turned wide eyes up to Light “I thought for a second…” He looked away. Let Light wonder what he had meant by that.   
Light frowned. He left the man on the floor to be tended to by L as he walked to the Doctor and checked the footage. There was a half-second blip between L hugging the Dr and L leaning over him, shaking him to rouse him.   
He knew blips occurred, changes to the magnetic field and just general dips in signal could cause them. But… he knew L was more than capable of manufacturing such a blip as well.  
He would have to be careful. He didn’t want to upset L if he truly was innocent… but, he needed to be certain L had not done anything like his old self would have done.  
“L, there is a blip here” He kept his voice neutral.  
L tilted his head.  
“Oh? We are at the base of a volcano, Kami, perhaps that’s caused it. You could ask Ryuk, he was here” L painted a sweet smile on his face. The Shinigami in question drifted through the wall as if he was loitering outside, waiting for L to summon him (which, admittedly, he was)  
“Ryuk?” Kira turned his gaze to the Shinigami “What happened?”  
Ryuk, impressed as always by L’s cunning, bared his teeth in a smile.  
“He’s telling the truth, Light-o, dunno what happened they hugged and the doc just passed out” The Shinigami crunched into the apple he had been holding “Low blood sugar maybe? His numbers ain't due up for a while, anyways”  
L turned two hurt, angry eyes to Light.   
This was his opportunity, and he would take it.  
“You doubted me?”  
“L…”  
L thought about never being able to see Beyond again. The tears were surprisingly easy to muster. He saw Light’s jaw clench at the sight of tears filling his eyes.   
“L, I’m sorry… Look, it’s complicated, okay?”  
L turned his tear-filled eyes down to the carpet. He felt a few teardrops trickle down his cheeks.   
“May I be excused, please? I would like to take a walk” L asked politely but did not wait for a response. He would play the ‘hurt lover’ role, and he would go for a little walk as he considered the next steps in his plan.  
L slipped out of the room and smiled to himself as he heard Light/Kira lash out angrily at the Dr.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

“Holy fucking shit”  
Matt’s spoon clunked onto his plate, his mouth hanging open in shock as he turned wide green eyes to the back of Near’s head.   
“Near, did you just fucking SWEAR?” Beyond gasped, feeling a warm sweep of pride through him as he stared at the usually painfully polite little teenager. He had NEVER heard him so much as utter the word ‘bugger’ before, let alone ‘Holy fucking shit!’  
“B, I suggest you check your emails, in fact, everyone get online and read the file that’s been sent to the general Lumen inbox. L’s been in touch”  
They all flew to their laptops and computers. Even Insidious drifted over to Beyond to glance over his shoulder as Beyond typed in his security details with shaking hands.  
L had been in touch?  
How?!   
“Oh Lawli, what have you been up to” Beyond whispered, as he read the first line of the email. It was a quote from ‘The Tempest’ a sign L had informed him, years ago, that it was L himself who was contacting him.  
‘Really, though? Shakespeare?’ Beyond had teased.  
‘Hmm, Yes. I like that quote, B. If you ever receive it, you will know the message is from me. Think of it as an extension of ‘Rose Code’ L had replied, his cool grey eyes twinkling in good humor ‘We all end our lives with a little sleep, and you’re the one who knows when everyone nods off. Appreciate the irony, will you?’  
Beyond read the message three times, each time feeling the ache in his chest tighten. L was L. He was working, against the odds he was gaining the upper hand on Kira. L loved him. L loved Lumen. L was safe.  
“They put a chip in his fucking head?!”  
Beyond narrowed his eyes at Mello’s outburst.

And yes, Kira had tried to fuck with HIS LAWLIET’S brilliant mind.  
“Near, Psych analysis on this, stat. Mello, stop screeching. Matt, I need you to find me more of them jam tarts” Beyond rattled off his orders, his fingers shaking as he clicked on the file L had sent. He needed to read it, but he really didn’t want to. What the fuck had Kira done (or tried to do?) to his L.  
Matt shrugged into his coat, seemingly at ease at being ordered to take the trek down to the local bakery. Mello decided to go with him and the pair left the hotel room, both keenly aware of how important it was Beyond had his jam tarts. They didn’t want to have to deal with the shitstorm denying him his preferred choice of sugar would bring.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L walked until he found himself back in the clearing.   
His training kicked in and he found himself examining the area. The earth was disturbed, not obviously so, but to a trained eye such as his, the signs were visible- a body had recently been buried here.

‘Kitsune’ L thought, thinking of the girl’s lively violet eyes and how tight and hot she had felt as she had ground down on him.  
He didn’t have much time. He knew Light wouldn’t take long to search for him, and he didn’t know which way to go. The woods were well known for being a labyrinth. The lost souls who ventured deep within them used tape to find their way back. IF they chose to go back. Many walked into the forest, never to be seen again.   
The bats were still flickering faintly in the afternoon sun. L had followed them to the clearing and sat down on the ground. He resisted the urge to scout around and find Kitsune’s body. What comfort would it bring him? Knowing the exact area she was buried-

‘Never mind, she’s there, under that tree’ L’s thoughts broke off as he gazed at the very slight dent in the mound of earth. To any other person, it would look like a badger or some other animal had scrapped the earth a little as it looked for bugs. L was not any other person. He deduced with a certainty of 97% if he dug deep enough in that spot he would find Kitsune’s lifeless violet eyes staring back up at him.

“I am sorry, Kitsune” L whispered, letting the gentle breeze carry his voice “You did not deserve the end you had. I knew he would kill you, but even so, I feel sorrow you died like that. You needed to die for the case, I know that… but I wish I could have saved you, just like I wished I could have saved all the others” L felt a pang of despair echo through him as he thought of the others he could not save.

Blood covered his hands, blood-filled up his lungs just as it did to Beyond and Kira. He was not innocent. People had died in his selfish and vain pursuit of ‘Justice’.  
‘Don’t dwell on those thoughts, Lael, don’t let your guilt swallow you up. M’here, okay? Listen to me, come back to me’   
L lay back against the cool earth as he heard Beyond’s voice float around his brain. Beyond wasn’t here, and the guilt was suffocating. Even more so than Kira’s embrace that morning.

L stifled a moan as he thought about Beyond. How could he even look at him the same way? After everything that had happened. L had essentially whored himself out to Kira for the sake of the case. Would Beyond see the bigger picture and understand (as Insidious said he would) or would he hold that against him forever?  
L didn’t know if he could take it.

“L?!”

L jolted as he heard the far away call. They were looking for him. He had to act fast.

‘Don’t let your own guilt drown you’ L snapped eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed, back open at the voice. Near.   
He saw so much of himself in Near.

‘Do what you need to do. Never lose too much focus. Your guilt is your weakness and people will pray on it. Turn it to your advantage- use other people’s guilt against THEM’  
L looked around the clearing, and his eyes fell on a rusty nail sticking out of a tree.

“Okay then, Near”

L clambered to his feet and tugged at the nail, feeling sweat bead his forehead as the voices (Kira must have sent a search team out) draw ever closer. With a desperate yell, he managed to drag the long, jagged nail out of its prison. He held it up against the bright sunlight. It was dull, but with enough pressure, it should do the job.  
L heard the crackling of brittle leaves under heavy footsteps and knows he doesn’t have much time left. Not taking the time to think (hesitate) he plunges the rusty nail into his left wrist, gasping at the pain. 

“Hear that? I heard something! This way!”

L bit his lip to stifle his whimper as he dragged the nail across his wrist, applying steady pressure to it to cut deep into his veins. It was deep, L noted with a detached fascination. Blood was practically pulsing out of him.

‘Have to do the other one’ L thought, pulling the nail from his flesh and jamming it into his right wrist. This one didn’t seem to hurt as much (shock, blood loss, adrenaline, L’s tireless mind supplied him with various reasons automatically) L tore his veins apart and swayed where he stood.

‘If this does kill me and they don’t find me… I am so sorry B…’ L slumped to the ground as he heard the voices scream down at him.  
He suddenly found himself just too tired to care. ‘If this doesn’t work… I sacrificed myself for the case. Way to go, Lawliet’ L felt his lips twitch in a ghost of a smile before his eyes slipped closed.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Light felt his heart pounding in his chest, his brain tearing itself to pieces. He was Kira, KIRA! Why was he running through the woods, desperately trying to find L? the man (boy) he had once murdered.  
“I love him. Fuck, I love him so much!” Light laughed, his laughter hanging hauntingly in the air as he ran faster. He loved L, he loved him!   
Incredible, really, how weak the human heart was. Fast heart attacks and slow heart attacks. Which one was love again?  
“Ughhn!”  
Light gasped and ground to a halt, cocking his head like an inquisitive dog as he tried to gauge where that terrible, pain filled groan had come from. The West!  
Light snarled as he burst into another run. L would have followed the bats, of course, he would have! Light ran to the clearing, his blood pounding through his veins. He saw three of his followers, one of them the Dr, pointing to the clearing.  
“L?! L, answer me!”  
“Kami!”   
Light ignored the Dr and sank to his knees, his eyes wide with terror as he saw the mess L had made of himself. His wrists were hacked open, his blood seeping into the earth as his pale body cooled beneath his touch.  
“L?! L!”  
Light cried out in relief as two vacant, moonlit eyes flickered open to gaze up at him. L’s lips moved, but he couldn’t hear what he said. He leaned closer, feeling L’s shallow breath against his lips.  
“L?”  
“K…ami…” L shuddered, his whole-body jerking, and he went limp. He was drifting, Death was too close. Desperately, he reached out to Ryuk.  
‘Keep me alive, this isn’t over yet. Keep me alive, or I swear Insidious will cast you into Mu. Keep playing the game, Ryuk!’  
He didn’t bother waiting for the Shinigami’s reply. He didn’t need to. Ryuk’s penchant for self-preservation was enough. He felt the invisible tendrils of unknown lives, lifeblood and vigor sweep into him as Ryuk transferred some of his own lifespan to him.   
L passed out, peacefully nestled in Kira’s arms, a small smile on his face as he heard Kira’s piercing screams echo in the chilly afternoon air.

A/N: So…. Five more chapters to go until this fiction ends. Should I continue this as a series? Is anyone actually reading this? O.o Let me know, Darlings.


	16. The last move on the Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's risks pay off when Kira promises to never doubt him again after L's 'Suicide attempt' With a painfully gained gift, L sets his plans into motion to take down Kira and his team. Beyond and Insidious meet Ryuk, and Kira falls victim to L's expert manipulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore scene involving L! if eyes squick you out, I suggest you skip it!
> 
> This chapter is actually shorter than usual. L's capture of Light occurs but the real shit goes down once Light is in Lumen's custody. 
> 
> I have decided there will be a sequel to Death Note:Reainmation and this will be part of a series. Not everything is going to be wrapped up in the next chapters and feedback would be appreciated as I decide on the direction the sequel will take. 
> 
> -ALS.

Light Yagami had not slept in fourteen hours. His mouth tasted off old coffee and despair. He was aware he probably smelt a bit after running through the woods, but for once he couldn't care less about his less than perfect appearance.  
He was sat by L's bedside, holding onto his hand as he thought about the horror he had endured, seeing the one he loved so hurt and betrayed by his actions he had hacked at his own veins... 

L had required 4 pints of blood in an emergency transfusion and the delicate process of knitting his torn veins back together had taken six, long, painfilled, hours. The Dr had succeeded, and had assured Light with time L would make a full recovery. Two skin grafts taken from L's left thigh had been used to reconstruct the torn flesh covering his wrists.  
As soon as L was declared safe to enter recovery, Light had had the Dr locked into his room. He knew L's actions were not solely the Dr's fault, but right then he had needed someone to blame. Someone other than himself. 

"I promise, when you wake up I will never doubt you again" Light picked up a frail hand and kissed it. "I will honor you the way I should have done. You will be my right hand and write in my book" 

Ryuk, hovering ominously over the bed, bit back a smile. In all his years of watching humans, he had never seen such a brilliant display of cunning and manipulation like the scene before him. L knew the stakes were high in this game he was playing with Kira, and he had been prepared to risk his own life to erase Light's doubts and acquire access to his death note. 

Ryuk didn't really respect many humans, but he certainly respected Lael Lawliet for his sheer grit and audacity to play with love and death to achieve his goals.  
The Shinigami knew Kira didn't stand a chance against such an opponent, and he certainly wouldn't be aiding Light. Insidious was an ancient being, bound to protect L. He knew his own life was on the line if he didn't continue to assist L in his plots against Kira.  
It was the most fun he had had in years, anyway. 

"Ryuk, are his numbers good? " 

'Hehe, they should be, I've given him thirty of mine' Ryuk nodded his head "Oh yeah, he's gonna live to a ripe old age." 

Light knew better than to inquire about his own numbers. His Shinigami wouldn't tell him, and right now L was his main priority, not how long he had to live.  
L shifted slightly and Light felt his breath catch in his throat. He saw L's face scrunch up slightly in confusion as his eyelashes flickered. 

"L, can you hear me? " 

L forced heavy eyelids to open and took a few moments to blink back the sleepiness that assaulted him. After a few blinks, his sluggish brain kicked in enough to alert him to the fact he was lying in bed, with bandages wrapped around his wrists. Ryuk was grinning down at him and Light was at his side, genuine worry etched on his face.  
Right, his 'suicide' attempt. Back to work already. L cringed away from Ryuk and turned his face towards Light. 

"Sweetheart" 

L blinked at the sheer love behind that one word. 

"Kami-Sama, I am not supposed to be here" his voice was gravelly and L winced at the sound of it. Of all the options, why did he chose a rusty nail? He remembered his panic as the voices closed in on him. He hadn't had the time to explore other, less damaging options. 

"You are, L, I am so sorry I hurt you the way I did. I swear to you, I will never doubt your loyalty again. It broke my heart to see you bleeding out, please promise me you will never do such a stupid thing again! " Light clutched his hand so tightly it was starting to hurt. L felt torn. He wanted Kira taken down, but before him sat Light- the earnest, kind and heartbroken boy L knew still existed somewhere within Kira's evil psyche. 

"I Promise, Kami" L whispered "Never doubt me again, please, I can't take it" 

Light bowed his head to hide his tears, but L spotted them anyway. He lifted one hand and wiped them away gently. Light's breath hitched and he let out a broken cry, his body wracked with sobs as L soothed his cheek. 

"Please don't cry" L left out the 'Kami-Sama' because he wasn't talking to him. He was talking to Light. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

They had arrived at the village in the early hours of the morning, but rather than check into a hotel Beyond had insisted on camping in the woods. It was a risk, the volcano and iron rich soil at the base of Mount Fuji could interfere with his communicative equipment, but it was one B was willing to take. Insidious was the only link to L that he truly needed, he would have to hope his trusty generator continued to be as reliable as it always had been. 

The spot Beyond had chosen was a few miles away from the luxury cabins further up the hillside. It was off the beaten track and close enough to a small stream. Beyond removed any tape he found wound around the trees and kept an eye out for anyone who might be lingering in the woods. The 'Sea of Trees' was a famous suicide spot, but it was not as active as media serialization and Hollywood made it out to be. 

Still, it was an eerie place. Death seemed to breathe amongst the silent trees. Beyond felt almost at home. He finished his scout and returned to the small camp he had set up. His equipment was all protected by a waterproof tarp and his tent was camouflaged the best he could. He was confident his presence wouldn't be noted and if it was- well, he knew the easiest way to shut someone up. Permanently. 

Insidious was propped against a nearby tree, writing names in his death note. He glanced up when he noticed Beyond's return. 

"No humans in the direct vicinity for at least two miles, just as you said. I wasn't doubting you, Siddie, I just needed to scout the area. It's a pretty interesting place, this sea of trees. I can see why Kira likes it" 

The Shinigami rasped in amusement. "A lot of tortured souls have ended their lives here over the years. A deep sense of sadness hangs in the air. I can sense their distress and hopelessness. I too can see why it would appeal to the so-called 'God of the new world' even if it does not appeal to me, an actual God of Death" 

Beyond sighed and sat next to the fire pit he was halfway through constructing. It was approaching five, the light wouldn't last much longer. He continued building up the pit, aware the temperature would soon fall sharply. He expected L to contact Insidious tonight, they were in position and ready to move, but he sensed something was amiss. The bond he shared with L was new, and not nearly as established as the one he shared with Insidious, but he could feel the turmoil and pain radiating from L.  
L was suffering, he had been suffering intensely over the last sixteen hours. Beyond knew something serious had happened. 

"You need to see if he is okay, Siddie. Something happened to him, I can feel it" 

The Shinigami had sensed L's suffering, but unlike Beyond, he knew the cause of it. L had been very close to death, and he had pulled through by acquiring additional lifespan. That confirmed the Shinigami's theory that L had deliberately harmed himself, or attempted suicide, and had used Ryuk to prevent his death. He could only assume L had felt such a drastic move had been his only option in achieving his goal. L was not suicidal, he most certainly would not have done such a thing simply to die. As with everything L had done so far, there was a deeper meaning to his actions. Beyond could not learn of it, not yet. It would destabilize him and distract him from the mission. He would contact L and confirm his theory was correct before deciding when Beyond would be informed of L's actions. 

"Try and get some rest, Beyond, you haven't slept in over a day. I will keep watch and wake you in a few hours once I've contacted L" 

Beyond nodded. Sleep sounded good, and his fire was pretty much completed. He got into his tent and curled up on his side. Maybe this would be the last time he would have to sleep without L by his side. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

L had insisted on getting up, despite Light's pleas for him to stay in bed and rest. L didn't have the time for that, and his new sense of defiance against Light's orders was necessary. He needed to exploit Light's fear and guilt, and blind obedience would not accomplish that. 

"Kami-Sama, I will only stay in bed if you expressly command it-"  
L held up a bandaged hand to stop Light as he opened his mouth to speak.  
"-but it would make me very unhappy. I would rather be doing something. You said you trust me. Prove it, Kami-Sama, let me work with you when you judge people today" 

Light sighed but nodded his head. It was a fair request for L to make. And he did intend for L to take on Mikami's role as his right hand. L's fragile state of mind and his desire to prove himself were his own fault, and Light would take responsibility for them.  
"Alright, Darling, if you are certain you're not in pain. We should head down to the HQ, we have a lot to do today" 

L nodded and took Light's hand when he held it out to him. L steeled himself for his upcoming challenge- he would have to write in Kira's notebook today if he was to succeed in gaining Kira's trust enough to use it when they were in bed together. Light's emotions were erratic, he felt guilty over his 'suicide attempt' if L didn't press his advantage now he was unsure when he would next gain such an opportunity. He needed to speak to Insidious, but it was too early to go to bed. He would have to endure a few hours of working as Kira's hand before he had the chance to speak to Insidious again. He only hoped Beyond and his Shinigami were close by, and ready and waiting to strike.

"Kira-Sama, where is the Dr?" L glanced around the lounge come HQ and noticed the man was not present with the others. 

"He's currently locked in his room while I figure out how to punish him" Light narrowed his eyes at Mikami, who lingered a little too close to them as if he was eavesdropping. "He should have handled your care better, and he will suffer for failing you" 

L sighed. 'So will you, Light-Kun' 

"Kira-Sama, L-Sama" Mikami bowed his head "I have compiled the list of all recently released inmates in Japan and China ready for judgment. All four hundred and sixteen have served only part of their sentences for rape and sexual assaults. Your righteous judgment will stop their filthy criminal genes from polluting society!" 

L kept his face perfectly still but inside he was reeling. So this was Kira's agenda? Kill criminals who had served their time to prevent them from reproducing? Did he really think criminality was in people's genes? What a childish notion. While L knew statistically a child with a parent who had served time or engaged in criminality was more likely to become a criminal themselves, the notion that a person's GENES caused this was laughable- and terrifying. Hadn't the Nazi's also forcefully sterilized criminals and other 'undesirables' to stop their sub-par genetic material mucking up the gene pool? 

"Who has told Kami-Sami this?" L swept a clear gaze around the room "It is nonsense! Criminality or the possibility of being a criminal is NOT passed through genes, rather it is a combination of cultural, personal and physical conditions that affect each person individually. Those from a troubled background tend to fulfill their own self-fulfilling prophecy and continue down the path they have been exposed to, however, others turn their backs on that path and become law enforcement agents. Social background, life experience, and individual personalities contribute to the likelihood of a person becoming a criminal- NOT genes. I can't believe anyone would even buy into this pseudo-scientific bull shit! This is stuff the Nazis believed! Nearly seventy bloody years ago!"  
L drew a deep breath after his rant. All eyes were on him as he turned accusing eyes to Light "you cannot believe this, Kami?" 

Light smiled softly and shook his head "Of course not, pet, but the uneducated masses do. There have been calls from all over the world for Kira to eradicate criminals and stop their influence from spreading. I considered enforcing sterilization but in truth, death is just cheaper and quicker. The people get what they want, and my rise to power goes along a lot more smoothly than when Lumen controlled the media" 

L felt his breath catch at the name of the organization he had founded. Kira was delusional, perhaps he really was turning mad with his own power.  
"I disagree" L shook his head "This action will only make you look foolish. The intellectuals of the world will educate the others, and your actions will be mocked. I would not dare to tell you what to do, Kira-Sama, but I will advise you: don't kill those people" 

Light looked around at his group of followers. Each of them stared back at him intently. He was the God of the New World, he would not be spoken down to in front of them... But, L was his Consort, and easily the most intelligent person he had ever known. L's argument had merit. 

"What would you suggest I do instead?" Light strode over to his chair and gestured for L to sit next to him. L walked past Ryuk and sat next to Light. He slipped a thumb into his mouth as he considered his options. He would have to aid Kira to appear genuinely loyal, and people would have to suffer and die because of his actions- just as he had feared. Still, there was the greater good to consider. He would just have to make space on his shoulders for even more guilt. 

L glanced down at the polished table in front of him, his bandaged hands in his lap demurely.  
"I would focus on the hundred most wanted criminals across the world and I would execute them. Their guilt has been proven, and you are fare more likely to secure public support by cleansing society of the people who are loathed by their peers. Calculate how much it would have cost to keep these people in prison each year and send out a declaration for the government to pay these fees to the honest, law-abiding citizens instead of as a reward. You will succeed in gaining universal support from the populace and that, in turn, will lead to the heads of state and government bowing to the wishes of their people. " 

L heard the approving murders sweep around the table as the group discussed his idea. It was something Light had already attempted (and had failed in, blocked by Lumen) if L could lift the restrictions and ensure the worlds media was made aware of Kira's plan, he was 95% positive Kira would gain the support he so desperately wanted.  
For a time, at least. 

"Kira-Sama had a similar idea to yours, L-Sama, but we were unsuccessful as Lumen had blocked our access to the media. Would you be able to overwrite this?"  
L tilted his head "why would I be able to overwrite Lumen's command, Mikami-San? " 

Light shot a warning look at his follower, who having realized how close he had come to revealing something he really shouldn't have, dropped his head in shame.  
"Anyway" L glanced back to Light "Even if Lumen have set up a block on the media, I am pretty convinced I will be able to find a way to bypass it. Will you allow me to try, Kami?"  
Light smiled. This was his chance to prove to L how much he trusted him and valued his advice. L was truly superior to Mikami or Misa. L was capable of ruling beside him as a true Consort should. 

"I believe in you, L, and I respect you above all others. We will follow your plan and hold off on killing the released sex offenders"  
L gave Light a bright smile "thank you, Kami" a quick kiss sealed the deal "May I return to our room? I will need to be somewhere quiet to focus on hacking various media websites. It may take some time, I would advise you and your team track down your hundred criminals and compile a list ready"  
Light was apprehensive about leaving L alone in a room, especially with a laptop, but he considered his options. He couldn't deny him. If L was in his usual state of mind, Light would have no problem with labeling his request as deliberate manipulation... But L was loyal to him, he had nearly died to prove it... 

"Okay, but only if Ryuk accompanies you. If you feel unwell he will be able to get me straight away. I'm afraid he won't be of much use otherwise, but it would make me feel better" 

L resisted the urge to cock an eyebrow at Light's subtle use of emotional blackmail. In other circumstances, he would have had to have commended it.  
Still, Ryuk was *his* and his presence could prove useful. 

"Of course, Kami-Sama" L bowed his head respectfully. Light clicked his fingers at Mikami, who rushed over to L holding his own laptop. 

"L will be the hand of Kira from now on Mikami. You will serve me in other ways. Go and release the Dr and send him to me, I would like to speak to him while you search out the names we need." 

Mikami bit his lip to keep from crying. Demoted! Demoted by his Kami! He nodded his head and offered his laptop to L. He bowed his head to L, determined to prove his devotion to his Kami. Consort or not, L had usurped his rightful place and he would get it back!  
L took the laptop off the devastated man with a small smirk before Mikami hurried from the room. L turned to Ryuk, who drifted towards him with his usual shark-like grin on his face. 

"Let's go then, Shinigami-San" 

L strolled out of the room, unable to conceal his smirk as Ryuk trailed behind him. L did not speak to the Shinigami until they had reached his room.  
'There are no cameras in here, are there, Ryuk?' 

The Shinigami giggled but shook his head. He held his hands up at L's stony expression 'There aren't any cameras in this bedroom, I'm not gonna lie to you. You will be out of here soon and I don't want your Shinigami killing me' 

L nodded. Yes, that would be a tragedy. Still, he needed Ryuk, and the Death God didn't really deserve to die. The threat was enough to keep him inline.  
"I need to contact Insidious. I can't just sleep at will, I'm not tired. You will need to knock me out" 

Ryuk blanched. 

"I am ordering you to do it, he won't harm you if you follow my orders. I suggest a pressure point, I don't think Kira would take too kindly to you giving me a black eye. I want you to wake me up in half an hour so I can work on the media leaks I need to do" 

Ryuk drifted over to L. He knew how to knock humans out, he'd noted L's pretty trick with the Dr too. 

"Eh, if you say so. Say when" Ryuk leered down at him, his eyes shining as if he were trying to scare him.  
"Don't pull that shit with me, Ryuk" L laughed softly "I'm ready" 

Ryuk reached out a gangly arm and pinched the back of L's neck, just as he'd seen L do. L crumpled to the floor at once, his eyes rolling back as consciousness left him abruptly.  
Ryuk looked down at the human and considered picking him up and putting him on the bed. It might score him some brownie points, and if Light dropped by unannounced he could just say L had felt like a nap. Decision made, the Shinigami picked L up and deposited him on the bed. 

"Sweet dreams, Lawliet"  
***  
After a few sessions of dream speak with Insidious, L felt he was finally getting the hang of it. He no longer experienced the terror of plummeting head first to earth, instead, he found himself sitting by a calm pool of water as he summoned Insidious to join him. He did not have to wait long before he saw his Shinigami materialize in front of him.  
"Insidious" L sighed "I have missed you. How is everyone doing? Are you and Beyond close by?" 

"We are, and the team is doing well. But before we go into that, tell me why you tried to end your life yesterday. I have not told Beyond yet, it would distract him"  
L could taste the disapproval flavoring the Shinigami's words. 

"You know why, Insidious. Kira doubted my loyalty, and I had to think of a pretty drastic demonstration of devotion. I had no intention of actually dying you know. Ryuk transferred some of his lifespans to me to keep me going. Because of my risk, I now have access to a laptop and Kira's complete trust. I will be contacting the team and the media shortly. Tell them they must take off the media restrictions surrounding Kira. I will be issuing a statement to the countries that remain Anti-Kira informing them of my true allegiance. If I can succeed in duping Kira into a false sense of security, I will be able to take possession of his notebook tomorrow night, so unless I contact you and say otherwise, be prepared to move then" 

The Shinigami listened to the orders with a patient sigh.  
"And what then? When you have disarmed and captured Kira?"  
L shrugged. The simple answer would be: execute him... But L didn't like the simple answer.  
"He will be taken into my custody and the world will be freed from the grip of Kira"  
"You have feelings for the boy" 

L splashed his toes in the cool water. Insidious was perceptive and there really was no point in lying to him.  
"Yes, I do. I honestly have no idea why. Kira killed me, tried to brainwash me and has killed thousands of people. But I see Kira and Light as two different people. I have feelings for Light, he was my friend. He was there for me, Insidious when I thought I would never see Beyond again. I didn't mean to develop feelings for him, in fact, I really wish I hadn't. I can't afford to think too much on these feelings until Kira is contained" 

The Shinigami thought, not for the first time in his long life, how utterly complex and bizarre humans really were. L was in love with Beyond and bonded to him, but he also loved Light. Beyond was not a stupid man, there was a high chance he already suspected L's feelings for Light. He had shown jealousy in the past... 

"I don't have long left. Be prepared to strike tonight at midnight, I have figured out how to disable the security systems guarding the cabin, so as long as you're ready and well-armed access shouldn't be a problem" 

"Understood. L, I have been studying in your absence and I believe I have found a way to loan you the use of the Shinigami eyes. It will be a move on the board no one will expect. You will not have to trade half your lifespan since we are bonded, but it will require a blood sacrifice from you" 

L considered. Spilling a little more blood was nothing he couldn't handle. Once he had the eyes and Kira's note, he could eradicate the entire group of supporters.  
"Deal. What do I need to do?"  
Insidious floated closer and reached out an arm. 

"This is going to hurt you, L. I am going have to remove your eyeballs in this dream to make them bleed. When you wake up, you will possess the Shinigami eyes for 48 hours."  
Even L had to cringe at that. Remove his eyes? He had been hoping (rather optimistically) a little cut to his arm would suffice. 

"Will, my eyes be damaged permanently?" 

"Not at all, the pain you must experience in this dream realm is the price of this gift. When you awake your eyes will be intact" 

L sighed and stepped forward. He stood in front of Insidious and breathed deeply for a few moments, preparing himself for what was to come. He thought of Beyond, and every action he had taken so far to get back to him. He would have to endure for the people he loved.

"Insidious... " L hesitated. He felt the Shinigami's icy hands on his face. As with everything worth having, there was a price to pay. L grit his teeth and nodded sharply.  
He felt a slight pressure as the bony fingers pressed into his eye sockets before the Shinigami gouged deeply into them. L shrieked, his entire body shaking as he felt the unimaginable trauma of his eyeball being ripped from his head. One came out with a slick sounding *pop!* and L moaned brokenly as he experienced a gush of blood trickle down his face from his now empty eye socket. 

One more. 

Insidious seemed hesitant. 

"Do it!" L screamed, waiting for the pain to come was almost as unbearable as the act itself. Insidious whispered for L to forgive him, Before promptly ripping L's other eyeball out from his skull, the stringy optical nerve snapping under the force.  
L couldn't scream. He fell back against the cold ground, empty eye sockets looking up at nothing- 

***  
"Cooee, wakey wakey!" 

L bolted up from the bed, his breathing ragged as he looked around the room. His nerves still sang with the agony he had endured in his dream, but his eyes were fine. He could see. L shuddered and collapsed back against the pillows. For as long as he lived he would NEVER borrow the Shinigami eyes again. 

"Oh? You've received a gift?" Ryuk peered into L's eyes, grinning at the tinge of red he saw in them.  
"At a very high price" L muttered.  
"Half your lifespan" Ryuk giggled. 

L shot the laughing Shinigami a smirk "Actually, no. I just had to endure the sensation of having my eyeballs gouged out of my head. My pain was the trade. I possess the Shinigami eyes for 48 hours" L shuddered "and I will never possess them again after this" 

Ryuk seemed fascinated. He perched onto the bed, his head cocked to the side as he listened. "This ancient one sounds so cool! The things he can do! So cool! " 

L smiled grimly at Ryuk. He didn't consider having one's eyeballs ripped out 'cool' but clearly Shinigami's had a different outlook on the subject than what he did.  
L ignored the Shinigami as he quickly sent out a series of encrypted messages to the leaders of the Anti-Kira nations he had liaised with. He made sure to announce his communications with them were to remain confidential until after he had detained Kira and closed down the Kira case. He encountered no opposition when he explained his public broadcast alongside Kira had been a ruse, and had directed the world media organizations to contact Watari and Near to life the restrictions necessary.

Kira's kills had to be broadcast and the teen had to believe he was winning with L's help-he would let his guard down enough for L to get his hands on the death note and drug him. As much as he would have liked to have tried to contact Lumen or Beyond, L knew he didn't have the time. The clock was ticking, he had less than a day to get his hands on the notebook and Beyond and Insidious were on standby.

"Ryuk, I've lifted the Media restrictions" L announced, closing the lid of the laptop with a satisfied smile. The game was nearly at an end, he just had to hold it together for a little longer and he would be back where he belonged- with his team and at Beyond's side. L stood up and left the laptop where it was (naturally, erased of all evidence of L's actions) and walked back to the HQ. Ryuk trailed after him, lazily flapping his wings as he drifted beside him. L strode back into the HQ and fixed Light with a bright smile.

"All done, Kami-Sama, the restrictions have been lifted. I managed to hack into Lumen's files and fake an order from them to remove the media restrictions. It was surprisingly easy. Do you have the names of those you would like to judge?"

Light laughed, delighted in L's aggressive intelligence. Yes, he imagined it would be easy for L to hack a system he had helped create. Light assumed it was the subconscious memory that had enabled L to do it. He pulled L into his arms and gave him a gentle kiss in thanks. 

"Well then, let's get started. We have the first twenty names, would you like to write them, L?" Kira placed the death note on his desk and turned to L with a sly smile.

"I will write... but, Kami-Sama... What I said the other day?" L prompted, ducking his head to brush his lips across Light's ear "I would be happy for that to happen to if you wish it, Kami"

Light thought back to the dying man's screams of suffering and how wonderful they had sounded next to L's breathy moans as they killed. L had suggested using the death note in bed together, and the thought delighted Kira. Business and pleasure, indeed...

"Of course, only a couple of names for now. We will write the rest later on tonight" Light passed L a pen, and L sat down at the desk, his newly acquired Shinigami Eyes seeing the names of the people in the photographs. He did not even have to read their names printed next to their pictures. He found it distracting, being able to see names and numbers hovering over everyone's head in red. How did B stand it? 

L made sure to show no hesitation as he steadily wrote ten names down. He recognized most of them, he had in fact been responsible for solving most of their crimes and incarcerating them. Mikael Stovsrtovo was a Ukrainian serial killer who had indulged in a brief reign of terror, he had killed four young women, and was planning his fifth murder when L caught him. Mikael Stovsrtovo was a man with no remorse. He had left when informed of his sentence- life imprisonment, no chance of parole. L believed in the death penalty, but only as a punishment for particular actions. The person's guilt would have to be proven completely- there could be no chance of innocence. The person would also have to show no remorse for their crimes, and finally, the criminal would have to have killed, raped or injured ten or more people. No life was cheap, but when the numbers went higher, the higher the chances became for societal breakdown. 

L wrote down the name of a serial rapist who preyed on little boys in a children's ward. He wrote down the name of a nurse who had dedicated half a century to injecting elderly patients with an overdose of sedatives to kill them. The people he wrote down were certainly worthy of death, and L agreed with Light's judgment of the fact they deserved to die for their crimes. What he did not agree with, however, was Light's belief that he had THE RIGHT to judge these people and condemn them. Kira was judge, jury, and executioner, and no single person could be all of those things. It was too much responsibility for one person to carry, and it gave that individual too much power. These ten names belonged to criminals L had recommended to be executed, but his recommendations had been rejected after the juries, press, public appeals and family members instead decided upon life imprisonment. He had not agreed with these sentences, nor the reasoning behind them, but he had respected them- because justice had been served. The criminals would never have their freedom again and they would never have the opportunity to re-offend. L might have thought they deserved death, but that was his own opinion. He could not condemn them to it- unlike Kira. 

For the first time since he had written in a death note, Beyond's or Kira's, he did not feel guilty as he gazed down at his messy scrawls across the page. He was glad those monsters were dead, and society was better off without them. 

'How easy it is to understand you, Kira' L pushed the death note back to Light with a grim smile 'In theory, I agree with you. In practice, I cannot.'

"I would suggest making a public announcement of these deaths and releasing it as soon as possible, Kami-Sama" L smiled "These people were hated for the crimes they had committed, I am confident your actions in removing them from the world will rejoice the world over." 

As Light and his team assembled to do just as L had suggested, L carefully ripped a page out from Light's death note. Ryuk nearly cackled but held it together by shoving an apple into his mouth. L carefully folded the piece of paper up and slipped it into his pocket. He met Ryuk's eyes and mouthed 'Go. Now!' to him. 

Ryuk phased out of the room through the walls and hurried outside. He would finally get to meet Insidious and Beyond in person! he was so excited!

L excused himself to use the toilet and slipped a pen up his sleeve. Every member of Kira's taskforce would be dead within two hours. Ryuk had gone to get Beyond and Insidious, and he had a page of the note in his possession. Kira needed to make his speech and then L could focus on closing the Kira case. 

As L returned from his bathroom break, he slipped into Light's lap and whispered in his ear: "Kami, I need you now"

Light smirked, running a hand through L's unruly black hair and down his spine. L purred and arched into the caress like a cat, pressing his hips closer to Light's so he could feel the beginnings of an erection forming in his tight dress pants.

"Did writing in the note do that to you?" Light breathed, unable to resist sliding a hand down to L's crotch and squeezing gently. L whimpered into his shoulder and nodded.

"Damn, if I'd have known it would have got you going like this I would have made you write in it a lot sooner" Light snickered. He wrapped his arms around L and instructed his team to release his statement to the press. He and L were not be disturbed until the returned to the HQ.

L accepted Light's eager hands over his body as Light slammed him against the wall outside of the HQ. He channeled all of his aggression and fear into his kisses as Light ground into him. He had to make Light lose his mind with desire. L plucked the death note from Light's hands and tucked it into the hem of his pants. With a cheeky grin, he darted off down the corridor, leaving the god of the new world to chase after him.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

Ryuk could easily sense where Beyond and Insidious were located and felt a growing sense of excitement as he felt the other Shinigami respond to his presence with a brief press of his consciousness against his. The ancient Shinigami didn't seem particularly threatened by Ryuk's arrival, and neither did the Red-Eyed human. 

"Ryuk" Beyond greeted "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, L sent me to come and collect you. He told me to tell you in two hours Kira's team will all be dead and he wants you to torch the building. He is getting the notebook of Light now"

Insidious and Beyond both knew L would use any means necessary to gain access to it. Beyond bit back a growl of jealousy and began arming himself, adrenaline flooding through his veins as he looked forward to the fall of Kira. 

"When L possess the notebook, he will probably return it to you. You are to take it back and NEVER drop a notebook into the human realm again. If you do, I will obliterate you, Ryuk. I am only letting you live now because you have aided L. Turn on him, or try and manipulate another human into becoming like Kira and I will not show you such mercy. Do you understand?"

Ryuk whined, genuinely disappointed. L hadn't said anything about not being able to give his spare notebook to someone else!

"So that means I will end up stuck in the Shinigami realm?" Ryuk pouted "Couldn't I stay here with you? I promise I will try not to be too annoying! I've never met an ancient one like you before, and I actually really like L, he's fun!"

Beyond and Insidious cast each other a speculative look. Having Ryuk around WOULD aid Lumen...

"I will consider it. IF you promise to aid Lumen and do as I say. I can't say I have ever had another Shinigami as a companion, and I am curious as to how it would be." Insidious looked at the young Shinigami before him. No doubt, he would be annoying, but a Shinigami, no matter how weak, would prove a useful asset for Lumen. Ryuk could deliver messages in his place for a start. 

"I promise! Please let me stay!" Ryuk begged, even going so far as to drop on his knees and perform a crude pantomime of praying. Beyond snickered.

"I say we keep him, Siddie. He can be Lumen's pet Shinigami" Beyond laughed "Instead of Kira's Shinigami you can be Lumen's mascot, we will even pay you in apples!"

Ryuk leered at the Red-Eyed human. Oh yes, he did like him.

"That sounds like fun! How about it, old man? You know how boring the Shinigami realm is, I don't want to return back there anytime soon. I promise I will aid Lumen and be do what you say. If I don't, you're going to kill me or send me back to the Shinigami realm, right? I just want to stick around for the fun" 

"Very well, Ryuk." Insidious nodded "In that case, I will inform L your notebook will be kept as Lumen's property, that way you can assist any member as needed," Insidious noticed Beyond was armed and ready to go, he was practically burning with pent-up energy.

"Enough talking, Shinigami's! Let's go get L back" Beyond pulled out a knife and darted off into the woods. 

"Er, Should we follow him, boss?" Ryuk scratched his head.

"Yes, Ryuk" Insidious sighed "You will quickly learn to be a part of Lumen entails putting up with their shit. I promise you won't find it boring, at any rate,"

Ryuk looked positively enthralled and rushed after Beyond. Maybe, Insidious thought, Ryuk would provide a good killing partner for Beyond...

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

L had prepared the bedroom beforehand. The syringe loaded with the drug he had obtained was under the second pillow, the lights had been dimmed and he had even lit some scented candles. It seemed Kira appreciated the effort, the death note was laid on the bedside table as Light bobbed between his thighs, sucking him down and making L curse as his fingers clenched in the sheets.

"Kami, please, I need you" L panted, curling a hand up and carefully lay it under the pillow. He felt the cool metal of the syringe against the palm of his head and held onto it loosely.

Light pulled away from between L's legs and slunk over to lay on top of him. 

"What do you want, my pet?" Light whispered, dropping his head to L's chest and drawing a nipple between his teeth. L gasped at the sensation and clenched his teeth. He was not going to get too distracted!

"Give me the notebook, Kami. Let me write in it for you" L breathed. He had chosen his words carefully. Light had to say he 'gave' him the notebook, or the transfer would not work.

"I can loan you it-" Light began, but was silenced as L grabbed him into another heated kiss, his tongue sliding into Light's mouth and hands gripping onto his shoulders. L pressed their groins together and both moaned as Light rubbed up against L, neither breaking the kiss until they had to. Light pulled away first, his eyes dark with desire. L was acting so bold and so needy! it was addicting.

"No, Kami-Sama, *give* it to me" L purred, running a hand down Light's chest "I want to own it, only for an hour. I want to know what it feels like..." L caught Light's lower lip between his teeth and sucked at it. "Let me understand more about you, Kami..."

"An hour?" Light whispered. Could he do that? Could he let L possess the notebook for that short amount of time? did he trust L enough to return it to him?

L placed a reverent kiss to Light's forehead. "Please, Kami. I need to know you trust me. I can't endure otherwise. Your lack of faith in me broke my heart yesterday... I need to understand you better, Kami"

"You can have it" Light panted, thrusting against L in deliberate, slow movements "It's yours for the hour-"

L smiled in victory and pulled Light closer. "You give it up to me, Kami?"

"Yes"

L's hand shot for the syringe and he jabbed it into Kira's thigh. It took seconds, but by the time L had pressed down on the plunger, Light's eyes were already drooping under the effects of the drug.

"Give up ownership of the death note!" L hissed, shoving Light underneath him and climbing on top of him. Light was probably aware something was wrong, but he was unable to think or feel too much as the drug rushed through him. L knew how helpless Light was probably feeling, he had felt it himself.

"The notebook belongs to you" Light slurred.

For a brief moment, L looked down into Kira's eyes- furious at his trickery and tinted red. Then they fogged in confusion, a soft amber devoid of Kira's madness.

"Ryukzaki?!"

"Go to sleep, Light-Kun" L smirked. Light's eyelids fluttered closed and L sat back with a deep sigh. 

It was over. He had done it. 

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts. Light was no threat, he was deeply asleep. L pulled on a bathrobe and padded to the door. He opened it and was unsurprised to find Mikami standing there.

"Teru Mikami" L smiled "What can I do for you?"

Mikami's eyes flew to Light. He spotted the syringe and dived past L, falling to his knees as he assessed Light's condition.

"No point in that, I've defeated Kira" L glanced up at the clock. Five more minutes.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Mikami hissed, his face contorting with rage as he lunged at L. L was faster, and easily dodged the enraged man's attacks. In his anger, Mikami grew clumsy and ran into the small table by the door. L gently plucked his bonzai tree off the floor before grabbing the table and smashing it over Mikami's head. Dazed, the man could only glare up at L as L watched the numbers above his head start to fall.

"Game over, Mikami" L smiled, relishing the man's gasp of terror before the heart attack took over.

 

A/N: There you have it, boys and girls. Don't trust L! he will stab you in the back and smile while he is doing it :)


	17. Cut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Beyond captures Kira and teaches him a lesson in humility by taking away something dear to him. As the Media scramble to know the details surrounding Kira’s capture and L’s chip malfunctions, the team have no choice but to leave Japan covertly.
> 
> READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END OF THE STORY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK! (I've had a few days off and I really want to get this part of the series finished) Hope you enjoy, darlings.  
> -ALS

L stepped over Mikami's cooling body and walked down the hallway. He could hear voices, but he knew them to be originating from a television and not from anyone within the cabin. Save for himself and Light (who was sleeping peacefully, trussed up in industrial strength chains) no one else in the cabin should be alive. L had found the Dr's corpse in the bedroom he had been locked in, and smiled down at the man's vacant eyes. 

'You deserved the death I gave you' L thought as he picked up the man's laptop and bundled his medical records into a carrier bag. He would need to collect everything of value before Beyond torched the place. Beyond... L shook his head. No. No time for that yet. He had to make sure he had everything he needed before the Press arrived. L did a body count and was satisfied when each member of Kira's team was accounted for. Each useless, vindictive life he had snuffed out summarized by 12 corpses scattered around the cabin. L thought back to Teru Mikami's parents and wondered if their bodies would ever be recovered from deep within the forest.  
L took every laptop, camera and memory card he could find, and made a pile outside. Once he was certain he had retrieved everything necessary he sat down on the grass, popped open a bottle of champagne, and waited for Beyond and Insidious to arrive... L, feeling relaxed for the first time in months, lay on his back and looked up into the dark, star-scattered sky above him. There were wispy clouds hanging over the forest, a sure sign of rain later. But for now, everything was peaceful. L relished in his sense of accomplishment. Through his own determination, his own sacrifices, and suffering he had brought down Kira.  
Perhaps it was the champagne he had drunk, but he found tears trickling down his face as he smiled up at the sky. He thought about the lives lost in his battle with Kira. He thought about the pain his team had endured due to his abduction. He thought about every betrayal he had committed against Beyond. He felt a heady relief it was all over, but he knew in his heart things were far from finished. 

Kira would have to be punished. The deaths of all of his victims, L's victims and everyone hurt by Kira's reign would have to be accounted for. They deserved justice.  
L sat upright as he felt a warmth tingle within his chest. He could sense Beyond!  
"BEYOND?!"  
"L!!"  
L jumped to his feet at the sound of his name. Beyond's voice sounded gravelly and rough, but L felt himself smiling at the sound of it. It had been too long since he had heard it.  
L broke into a run as he saw Beyond and the pair of Shinigami's emerge from a small clearing. L felt Beyond's strong arms wrap around him and he felt sobs that had been repressed for so long erupt from him. He clung to Beyond and sobbed into his shoulder, his senses overloaded as he breathed in Beyond's unique scent of pine aftershave, blood and strawberry jam. His sobs and gasps echoed through the trees, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Beyond's arms around him and the other man's gentle breaths against his ear. 

"Lael, fuck have I missed you, my love" Beyond whispered, clutching L to him even tighter "You've done so well, Sweetheart"  
L finally found the strength to pull away, his breath coming in pants as he struggled to get his emotions back under control. He could not let go of Beyond, but found the courage to look up into those beautiful ruby eyes.

"Beyond, I've done so much... I've seen too much, I am sorry. I had to..." L thought about all the nights he had slept in Kira's arms. All the times he had found himself wishing Light was the one holding him instead...

"I know. We will talk about all of that later. Right now, we need to gather up the evidence and get Yagami into our custody" Beyond soothed. He glanced over at Insidious. The Shinigami drifted closer to L.

"It's over, isn't it? I've done it" L mumbled, burying his head against Beyond's chest. Small sobs shook him and Beyond knew he was experiencing some kind of shock. After all, he had endured and now that he had achieved his goal, L seemed to be disintegrating before his very eyes. "He killed a mother at the airport! He said I made a baby an orphan! He's killed so many people, Beyond. I've whored myself out to him, and I ended up liking it! Wishing Kira would die so Light could come back. He ordered Kitsune to fuck me then buried her in the woods! I keep seeing her violet eyes! I'm fucked up, B, how can you even want me now? I Love you and I love Light! I'm sick!" L threw his head back and his shrill laughter hung in the chilly air. "I should have just died in that clearing-"

Insidious jammed his fingers into the base of L's skull and caught L as he slumped to the ground. Beyond ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Shit. L truly was off his rocker (and that was saying something, coming from someone certifiably insane)

"Oooh, think he's broken!" Ryuk frowned. 

"L is going to suffer some trauma from what he has endured, Beyond" Insidious soothed "As for him loving Light... Well, I cannot even begin to fathom why..."

Beyond looked at the cabin in the distance, his eyes narrowed in hatred. "I understand why, Insidious. I've always known L loved him. I suppose I had hoped he would love me more. L is going to object to Kira being executed, I know it. Mello and Near were right, despite everything L *is* compromised by Kira. I want Yagami killed, tonight."

"L will never forgive you if you do that," Insidious warned. While he did not understand L's feelings for Light, and certainly did not condone them, he felt a cold-blooded execution for Light Yagami would be the wrong course of action. The world needed to watch as his life ended.

"Beyond!"

Insidious drifted after him, but he already knew by the set in Beyond's jaw he was determined to kill Light Yagami. Beyond barged into the house and went straight towards the bedroom. His eyes fixed on a terrified-looking Light Yagami, whose amber eyes were wide open and dilated in fear as he struggled within his restraints. Beyond ripped the gag from his mouth and scowled down at the teenager.

"Help me! I don't know what I'm doing here" Light began, his voice breaking in desperation.

"You are here because L captured you, Kira. Just as he said he would." Beyond whispered, his fingers itching for his knife. 

"I'm NOT KIRA!" Light cried, attempting to scramble back up the bed as Beyond sat down, pulling a wickedly sharp hunting knife from its pouch on his waist.  
"You don't remember anymore, do you?" Beyond sighed "L has your death note. Ryuk?!"

The grinning Shinigami came forward, leering down at a stricken Light with amused glee. Light couldn't see him, but he was enjoying the flashes of panic sweeping across the teen's usually stoic features. Oh, how the mighty had fallen!

"If you touch him, will he be able to remember he is Kira?" Beyond traced the tip of his knife slowly over Light's stomach. The teen immediately ceased thrashing and lay deathly still as Beyond applied a little more pressure. A few beads of bright red blood bubbled up to the surface of Light's skin, and Beyond sighed at the sight of them. He really did enjoy seeing people bleed.

"I think so, Sport, but only for as long I am maintaining physical contact with him. As soon as I let go he will forget again... Come to think of it, L said something about embedding a piece of the note into his skull or something to control when he could remember he was Kira..."

L would say something like that. L would also use it as an excuse to try and rehabilitate Light so he could lead a full and happy life. Beyond narrowed his eyes at Light. Despite everything, L was willing to give this sniveling sack of shit a second chance. He hated Light Yagami far more than he had ever hated Kira. He knew L loved him, but the thought of L having feelings for this squirming little prick set his teeth on edge. If Kira was left alive, he would eventually try and seduce L into setting him free...  
Beyond smirked. There was something he could do about that, and it wouldn't even involve killing him. He'd done it before, to a man who had raped and murdered a three-year-old girl in his hometown. He'd been nine at the time, it had happened the summer before his mother died and he had been admitted to Wammy's. Beyond grinned. He had been meaning to do it again for some time now, and what better person to practice his skills on than Kira himself? He thought back to the boy he had tortured and killed in place of Kira on his birthday. He had promised to be even more brutal on Kira, hadn't he?

"Then hold onto his arms and restrain him, Ryuk" Beyond gave Light one last slash for good measure. This one dug a little deeper, and he laughed as Light cried out in pain. Ryuk clutched onto Light's shoulders and held him pinned to the bed. Light thrashed, at first terrified at the phantom leaning over him, before his eyes regained that red-tinted sheen and he scowled.

"Ryuk" He hissed "What are you doing holding on to me? Where is L? He will pay for betraying me!"

"Sorry, Light-o, L's busy. This here is Beyond Birthday and Insidious, I'm kinda rolling with them now" Ryuk shrugged "You lost, Kiddo”

"No! I can't!" Light struggled against Ryuk's hold but was powerless against the Shinigami. Beyond drove his knife between the fleshy juncture between Light's bicep and arm bone.  
"L deceived you, Kira. He never loved you, he never believed in your childish visions of a new world. He did everything he did to manipulate you into dropping your guard long enough for him to disarm you. You fell for it..." Beyond drew his knife lower until it rested against the tip of Kira's flaccid cock. "You touched him and you fucked him. You don't honestly believe I am going to let you get away with that, do you, pet?" Beyond hummed, drawing a thin line down Kira's cock and laughing as the teen winced in pain. Perhaps it was the pain that reignited Kira's spark and defiance, as the teen squared his shoulders and glared back at Beyond.

"He wants me. I know he does. He might have faked the blind obedience to 'Kira-Sama' but he couldn't have faked those moans he made when I fucked him. He loves me, Beyond" Kira spat "Even when I was at Wammy's and playing at being his friend he had feelings for me. You can't deny that. You could say I've beaten you. I've got to L, and he loves me. Bet that just makes you want to carve me up like the demonic serial killer you are, Huh Beyond?" Kira smirked at Beyond's flashing red eyes. "But you can't, because deep down you know If you take my life, L will never forgive you. You will lose him forever" 

Beyond pulled away from Kira with a sigh.

"You're right. L always did say you were ferociously intelligent and I always knew he had feelings for you..." Beyond leaned in closer to Kira, his breath ghosting into the other man's face. "And, though it pains me to admit L may well have enjoyed your dick inside him, he said nothing about making sure you were delivered into custody in ONE PIECE" Beyond slashed into Kira's cock, making the boy scream as blood spurted out from the wound. Beyond took his time in deliberately sawing away the skin and muscle at a tortuously slow pace, Kira's screams delighting his ears with each pass of the knife over his mutilated skin. 

"Woah, Beyond is badass" Ryuk whistled in awe.

"Thank you, Ryuk" Beyond preened, glancing up at the Shinigami "I'm glad you get to stay, I actually really like you, and I know for a fact you and Mels will get on like a house on fire" Beyond removed what was remaining of Kira's penis with a flick, and held up the bloody organ, dangling it in the teen's horrified face.

"Even if you somehow do survive, you will suffer the indignity of a life behind bars... sans a dick" Beyond smirked and flung the bloody penis to the floor "Not gonna lie, Kira-Sama, if it were me, I'd rather be dead... Maybe I will back L up in keeping you alive after all" Beyond smiled down at the rapidly growing pool of blood between Light's legs. He knew he would have to intervene shortly if he didn't want the teen to die, but for now, he was enjoying the terror in Kira's eyes. 

Looking at the teen's horrified face, pale with blood-loss and shock, Beyond fond himself wanting the boy to live. Death was a release from the suffering endured in life, and Kira simply didn't deserve it. Kira would never be able to touch or fuck his beloved L again, and even if he maintained L's affections, he would be rotting behind bars, dickless, for the rest of his miserable life. That scratched the itch for Beyond. 

"Death is too easy for a piece of trash like you" Beyond whispered, ripping off his shirt and bundling it up into a ball. "Insidious, go and find me a first aid kit. I need to stem the bleeding and make sure he doesn't die from blood loss."

Light gasped, his brilliant mind teetering on the abyss of unconsciousness as he tried to think of a way out of this. He had been castrated! L had betrayed him! He no longer possessed the death note, he was no longer a man! He wanted to die! Why was Beyond suddenly talking about keeping him alive?

"Kill.... me!" Kira groaned, grasping at Beyond's knife blindly. He couldn't live like this! He couldn't cope with the shame of being castrated and being deceived by the person he loved! He couldn't live if he was no longer Kira. Being Kira had given his life meaning, and now he had nothing. His only option was death.

"Heh. No. Don't think I will" Beyond smirked down at him "L wants you alive right? Best to keep you alive then. No sweet escape for you, Kira-Kun. You're going to suffer each day for the rest of your life" Beyond shoved his shirt between the bloodied mess between Light's legs with a grin "Off to sleep now, Kira-Poo" Beyond smashed his fist into Light's skull and smirked as his blow knocked the teen out.

"Feel better?" Insidious asked quietly.

"Much, thank you, Siddie" Beyond purred "We shouldn't stand around chit-chatting though. L is unwell, and this place needs to be torched. I want Kira and Mikami's bodies taken out of the cabin and put outside. Once the press arrives I will announce Kira has been detained and Lumen will release a statement in the next few days. It will give us time to decide our next moves." Beyond jumped off the bed and picked up Kira's discarded penis "I'm keeping this, gonna put it in a pickle jar and show it to him every now and then! Kyayahaahahahaa!"

"Damnit, why didn't you pick up my death note instead?" Ryuk gazed at Beyond longingly, his eyes large as he practically fangirled over the Red-Eyed man.

"Oh, Ryuk, Hunny, we can still have fun together!" Beyond chirped "Siddie doesn't like accompanying me out on my killing sprees, you can come with me instead! It will be great fun and Siddie can spend some more time with L and Near learning about lame-ass philosophy."

"Can I?" Ryuk swiveled big eyes to Insidious. "I promise I will look out for Beyond, not that he will ever need me too, Can I go with him, Boss?"

Insidious smiled faintly. He had a feeling Beyond and Ryuk would get along well. They were remarkably similar. Although he did find the young Shinigami irritating, he had to admit he did also enjoy his fun-loving spirit. It truly had been too long since he had spent time with his own kind...

"Certainly, Ryuk, but now you are a defacto part of Lumen, don't think you're going to be able to slack off. If you want your wages in apples, you are going to need to work for them" The elder Shinigami rasped.

Ryuk did some kind of dance to express his joy and Beyond and Insidious stared at him, aghast. Ryuk was certainly one of a kind.  
"Ryuk, be a doll and go get Mikami for me, would ya?" Beyond purred. Ryuk saluted him and rushed off to do as he had asked. It appeared controlling Ryuk would be easier than either of them had anticipated.

"I like Ryuk and all, but you are my favorite Shinigami, Siddie" Beyond coed, feeling the need to re-establish his respect for the partner who had been by his side for over a decade. "I know things ain't gonna be easy for a while, but L's captured Kira. Things can only get better from here, right?"

Insidious huffed. 'Famous last words, Beyond' he thought. He knew their work was only really beginning...

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"We can now announce the breaking news that Kira has been apprehended by members of Lumen on the outskirts of Aokigahara, Japan! Going live now to our correspondent, Shumei Itaki-San, live at the scene-"

"MELLO!! NEAR!! WATARI!!" Matt screamed, his eyes going wide as he watched the live footage in front of him. L had done it!

"The fuck, Matt?" Mello groaned, raising his head from the couch and fixing his boyfriend with a sleepy glare.

"L's done it! They're announcing Kira's capture!" Matt bounced in his seat, partly due to the excitement and partly due to the three Monster energy drinks he'd knocked back throughout his stint as L.

"Holy shit!" Mello gasped, jumping up from the couch and rushing over to where Matt sat. Near and Watari were also waking up and slowly making their way over to the monitor, each with tentative smiles on their faces. 

"Thank you, Hanada-San, I am outside the burning remains of a cabin deep within the hillside of the Aokigahara forest. As we are currently led to believe, L has captured Kira and is currently being rushed to a medical facility after undergoing some kind of trauma-"

"Oh no," Mello groaned. 

"- In a few moments we will be speaking to a 'Rue Ryuzaki' a member of Lumen who will fill us in on this remarkable triumph! If you look behind me you will see the emergency services remove the bodies of Kira's taskforce. Ah! Here he is! Ryuzaki-San! A moment of your time?"

The team watched as Beyond approached the news anchor with a charming smile on his face.  
"Ryuzaki-San, can you give us any details of how Kira was captured?"

"Kira was captured after a long campaign comprising of L working undercover in a hostage situation and Lumen providing support. Kira's recent public broadcast was staged by L and although I cannot go into details for security measures, a worldwide alert was sent to law enforcement officials that L was still in operation despite his 'hostage' status. L was able to drug and incapacitate Kira earlier this evening and claim ownership of his death note. Currently, Kira is being transferred to a secure location until we are ready to detain him at Lumen HQ. No details of Kira's transit will be released for security reasons, as I'm sure you understand, Itaki-San"

The news anchor flushed at the purr in Beyond's voice and fiddled with a piece of hair.

"B's making the chick wetter than November" Mello snorted, amused at Beyond's playful nature, even during times like this. He really had misjudged the guy. When everyone was home, Mello would swallow his pride and admit to Beyond he was a pretty alright bloke, as far as mass-murdering half humans went.

"Shh!" Near chastised, his wide eyes fixed on the screen as the conversation continued.

"Of course, Ryuzaki-San! Moving on, we expect Light Yagami to be publicly executed in the next few months for his crimes, is that right?"

"Actually, we have found evidence that might prove Yagami was being controlled by someone else" Beyond looked straight at the camera. A subtle twitch of his left eyebrow informed Lumen: 'PLAY ALONG WITH THIS!' "We will need more time to review all the evidence, but at this current stage in time, we have two suspects accused of being Kira. Light Yagami and Teru Mikami. At this current stage we cannot confirm or deny any details regarding Yagami's role in being Kira, and we respectfully ask the press to wait until our investigations have ended before we can reveal our findings. I want to assure everyone watching that Kira's reign of terror is now over. No one will be unlawfully executed by a death note, and the item itself will be destroyed by members of Lumen to assure a case such as this never happens again. This is all I can say, for now, crack open a cold one and celebrate" 'Ryuzaki' grinned at the camera "I'm afraid I don't have the time to go into further details at the moment, it was lovely speaking to you, Itaki-San" Beyond bowed his head and walked away briskly. The news anchor stared after him for a moment before clearing her throat and plastering a big smile on her face for the camera.

"So, there you have it! Kira has been captured and L and Lumen have triumphed. It seems we won't be able to gain any more information until the suspects are interrogated but be assured Sakura-TV viewers! As soon as we learn the truth we will be reporting live!"

Near shook his head at the air-headed news anchor and turned to Watari. "L-San may be suffering a malfunction of the chip currently embedded in his skull. I've re-read the notes the Dr had written and I am not convinced the entire procedure went as it should. I am concerned L may suffer a neurological disorder similar to Bi-Polar disorder if the chip is not removed. I will contact Beyond and Insidious and try and secure a suitable surgeon to perform the operation as soon as possible"

"The only surgeon L trusts is Ashford" Watari sighed "L will insist on returning home before he consents to have surgery. I agree with you, Near, L needs that chip out of him as soon as possible, but we both know how stubborn he is. I will contact Ashford immediately and inform him of the situation, hopefully, he will be at Wammy's ready to operate before L arrives" 

"So, are we staying put or going home?" Matt asked, wondering what Beyond's next move would be.

"I should imagine Beyond will contact us to plan our next steps. We can't risk Kira's transit being apprehended or exploited by any of his followers. I think we should stay put until we hear from Beyond" Near looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearly three am. He wouldn't be surprised if they heard from Beyond relatively soon. Three am was still relatively early, by Lumen standards.

"Eh, The Sheep's right" Mello shrugged "Anyone want coffee? Got a feeling we're going to be pulling an all-nighter"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L awoke some hours later in the back of an unmarked transit van. His sluggish mind informed him the van was traveling around 60 miles an hour. L didn't know why he calculated that as soon as he came around. His thoughts were disjointed and sluggish. He thought about bats for a few moments and remembered the vivid hue of violet eyes as they gazed down at him. Eventually, pieces seemed to click in place, and L realized what had happened. He tried to sit up and groaned as he realized he was strapped to the trolley he was lying on.

"L!" Beyond smiled, darting to his side as he saw L stir. "Don't try and move too much, the chip those bastards put in your head is starting to malfunction, you need an operation to remove it as soon as possible-”

L opened his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off by a Beyond shaking his head.

“I know, no one but Ashford” Beyond nodded. “Anyway, while you were out I contacted the team, we’re getting out of Japan A.S.A.P before the media jump down our throats. They will be leaving on a commercial flight in the next hour, but since we have Kira I thought we should go down the non-commercial route…”

“You’re going to steal a plane again, aren’t you” L sighed, knowing Beyond too well. Beyond’s devilish grin was all the confirmation he needed. 

“Well, I’m going to BORROW a plane, I don’t actually want to keep it” Beyond shrugged “Insidious has already dealt with the crew, it’s waiting for us at the airfield. Kira’s already strapped up waiting to go”

L sighed. Kira… Light. His head hurt, he really didn’t want to think about anything pertaining to Kira now.

“Do you want some painkillers?” Beyond noticed L’s grimace and the way he squinted against the low lights in the back of the van.

“Best not, I’m not exactly 100% lucid as it is” L laid his head back against the pillow “I’m going to assume that’s why I’m strapped down to this thing?”

“Yeah. Plus, I wanted revenge for when you put me in the straight-jacket” Beyond leered, remembering when L had tied him up in a straight jacket after a particularly bad episode of trauma Beyond had experienced. He hadn’t killed in 3 weeks, and he remembered wanting to destroy everyone within a one-meter radius.

“It was either do that or shoot you” L shrugged “And obviously shooting you wouldn’t have achieved anything anyway” 

“True” Beyond held up a flask of water and helped L to take a few sips. The driver announced they were arriving at the airfield and re-asserted he would not speak of their destination to anyone. Beyond had paid him very well after all…

“I’m going to have to write the driver’s name.”

“No” L spat “Enough people have died, stop adding more names to the list, Beyond”

“If I don’t silence him, what’s to stop him from going straight to the press and informing them L and Beyond Birthday went to an airfield and hijacked a plane back to Britain? We want the press to still think we are somewhere in Japan, the best way to ensure that happens is to silence the people we come across. I know you don’t like indiscriminate killing, Lael, but this is necessary” 

L could see the logic behind Beyond’s actions, and in other circumstances, he would probably do the same thing. Still, the thought of yet more people dying after they’d captured Kira didn’t sit well with him. Was the bloodshed ever going to stop?

“Pull up next to plane A5-16” Beyond ordered, already sealing the driver’s fate as he scribbled into his notebook. As the van pulled up next to the plane the driver doubled over in his seat, clutching at his chest as the heart attack hit him. 

“Hey, this is kinda like when I first smuggled you back to Britain when you were dead” Beyond giggled, taking one end of the trolley and wheeling it out of the van. “It was a helicopter then, but same principal”

“That’s touching, Beyond” L muttered. “I’m sure you had a lovely time”

“Well, I did. Apart from you and Watari being dead. Hijacking the helicopter and flying to Britain was a blast. Kinda feels like it’s come full circle now that I’m doing it again. This time I’ve got you AND Kira. Everything’s wrapped up nicely, dontcha think?” Beyond hummed happily as he wheeled the trolley up the ramp and into the plane’s small seating area. L noticed Kira was similarly restrained as he was, and was unconscious. L noticed the pallor of Light’s skin and wondered if Beyond had shot him or something. He knew only blood loss could make someone that pale…

“Siddie and Ryuk are on their way, I asked them to fry all the security cameras” Beyond explained, pushing another pillow under L’s head to make him a little more comfortable. “I’m sorry you have to be strapped to a trolley like Kira, but Near said it was necessary in case you have a seizure or go into another fit of psychosis” 

“I went psychotic?” L asked, his tone mildly curious.

“Yeah, you were screaming into Siddie’s face about how you should have died in that clearing and how you were the worst person in the world for whoring yourself out to Kira” Beyond scowled “I know you did what you felt you had to do, and I am not judging you, L. I just wish you didn’t have feelings for that piece of shit, that’s all”

L cringed a little at Beyond’s words. He was hoping to have a little more time before they discussed everything that had happened.

“Anyway” Beyond strode into the cockpit and began starting up the plane “Let’s not discuss that now. We need to get back home first”  
L frowned at Beyond’s back. He didn’t like the dismissive tone or the rigidity of Beyond’s shoulders. 

“You do still love me, right?” L asked softly, half afraid of what the answer would be. Had he lost Beyond in the process of capturing Kira?

Beyond looked over his shoulder, his red eyes softening at the genuine distress in L’s eyes.

“I will always love you, no matter what happens, I will love you forever. Try and get some more sleep, L. We’ve got a long flight ahead of us and you need to rest up before we arrive”  
L wanted to argue that he should at least greet the Shinigami when the boarded the plane, but he found his eyelids dropping as Beyond dimmed the lights.  
Within seconds he was asleep.

“Hyuk, I’m so glad that woman had a fruit basket in her office” Ryuk phased onto the plane, licking apple juice from his grinning lips. Insidious drifted to where L was sleeping and probed his mind gently. Broken images of purple eyes and bats greeted him. When he pressed a bit deeper he frowned as he saw a baby in a pram, screaming shrilly. 

“Sleep without dreams” Insidious whispered, pressing a cold hand to L’s forehead. Almost immediately L stopped twitching and his tight features smoothed.  
“Hyuk, that’s a pretty neat trick, would I be able to do that?” Ryuk leered down at L, who was now peacefully sleeping.

“No, Ryuk, only a Shinigami who is bonded to a human can enter their mind. You could possess his body and act as a shield to prevent me accessing his memories or dreams, but you can’t do those things yourself”

Ryuk shrugged, his attention already drifting to where Beyond was sat in the cockpit. There were so many buttons!  
“Ryuk, let L rest. I will remain by Kira in case he wakes up” Insidious sat next to the sleeping teenager, his bony hand outstretched and resting against the human’s head in case he needed to send him back to sleep. No one was willing to give Kira the opportunity to awaken and talk to L. Not until L was himself again.  
Ryuk wondered into the cockpit and turned adoring eyes on Beyond. 

“Can I help?” The Shinigami plonked himself into the co-pilots seat and gazed at the control panel longingly.  
Beyond smirked, “Well, have you ever flown an aircraft before?”

The Shinigami seemed to sink into his seat a little “No…” 

“Wanna learn how?”

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

“Oh my god!” Mello groaned, running a hand through his hair for the fourth time that hour as the baby three rows down from them continued to shriek its little lungs out.  
Watari had booked them onto an Economy flight to London, and that meant having to deal with cramped conditions, shitty food, and screaming children. Mello had never viewed himself as spoilt or privileged before, but now he could fully appreciate the wonders of private jets and business class travel he was more used to as a student of Wammy’s.

“Only another 8 hours to go, Eugene!” Matt, who seemed completely unbothered by the crying and his usual cheery self, clapped him on the shoulder.

“I will go insane” Mello hissed through gritted teeth “I can see why Wammy thought disguises and economy flights were necessary but did he have to subject us to this level of fresh hell?”

“You saw the amount of press at the airport” Near murmured quietly “Wouldn’t surprise me if the Media have someone staked out at each airport in the region. Pro-Kira riots are already kicking off in Tokyo-” Near twiddled a strand of his brown wig and smiled at Mello’s grimace.

“-Thank you, Arthur” Mello slunk back into his chair and growled when the four-year-old behind him reached a sticky finger through the gap in the chairs and pulled at his hair.  
“Oh, sweetie, don’t do that” Matt smiled kindly, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a lollypop “I’ll give you this lollypop instead? If it’s okay with your mum of course”

The lady smiled, slightly flustered, as the red-headed teenager cooed over her daughter. 

“Oh, how kind of you! I am sorry, Anna can be a bit grabby, she’s going through that stage, you know?”

Matt didn’t know but nodded anyway as the woman engaged him in polite chit-chat. When the woman dared to ask Mello a question he jammed his headphones over his head and glared out the window. He was not talking to the smiley lady or her devil of a child. She’d somehow managed to get under his wig and tug at his actual hair, the demon.

“Sorry about him” Matt whispered, “He has anger issues.”

“Ooooh,” The woman peeked at the ‘black-haired’ teen who was gazing sullenly out of the window. “You know, my cousin always had a hard time controlling her anger, but one day she went to the health shop in Covent Garden and they suggested Turmeric to help balance her energies a little. Maybe you could suggest it your friend?”  
Near chocked on his glass of milk as he snorted in laughter, Turmeric to cure Mello’s outbursts? Not a chance in hell.

Wammy, who was sitting several rows in front, swiveled around in his chair and frowned. Near and Matt appeared to be in hysterics and Mello was looking very much like a volcano about to erupt. He sighed and reached for his laptop. It seemed another email to remind them to behave was in order.

“Could I have your attention, Ladies and Gentleman, a refreshment trolley will be coming around shortly”

Mello pulled one end of the headphones off and listened to the announcement, perking up at once. There was only one thing that could make this journey bearable…  
“DO YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE CAKE?!”

The Hostess who was wheeling the trolley jumped at the question and quickly looked through the compartment containing sweets to see if they did.  
“Oh, um, yes we have 4 slices left” She shrank back as Mello jumped out of his seat and slammed a wad of bills onto the trolley.

“I want them all. Now”

“Er… Well….”

Matt sighed, aware Mello would cause a scene if he didn’t intervene soon. He gently took Mello’s arm and smiled sheepishly at the nervous Hostess.

“I’m very sorry, Maam. My friend has severe Autism and flying makes him upset and angry. Would it be okay if he has all the cake? It’s the only thing that calms him down…” Matt leaned closer to the hostess “Plus I can give him his meds when he’s eating it…”

A quick glance around the nearby people confirmed most of them was happy for Mello to eat all of the chocolate cake if it would shut him up.  
“Oh, I see. Well, of course,” the hostess smiled. Mello glared at her.

“Why don’t you help your friend to sit down and I will bring them over?”

“Thank you” Matt sighed, pulling Mello back to their seats. At once the lady’s head appeared through the gap

“Autism, is it? Well, has he been vaccinated? Because I swear there is a link between kids who have vaccines and the onset of autism, this one girl who goes to Anna’s school, Phillipa, she had her shots done and-”  
Mello groaned and sank into his chair.

“7 and a half more hours to go, Eugene” Near trilled, enjoying every moment of Mello’s torture. 

Just as Mello thought things might actually be settling down (the woman who didn’t believe in vaccines was finally paying attention to her child, and he had his chocolate cake in front of him) the baby decided to shit itself, adding to the miasma of farts, body odour and cheap perfume that tainted the air.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, you may experience a bit of turbulence up ahead, please don’t be alarmed and stay seated. Thank you”

As the plane entered a particularly dark system of clouds there was indeed a bit of turbulence, but what was worse was the fact the mother of the screaming baby vomited profusely onto the gangway.

‘Jesus. Fucking. Christ’ 

Mello looked at Matt.

Matt looked at Mello.

“Really?” Matt sighed, knowing exactly what Mello was after.

“You have to, Matt. I won’t make it otherwise” Mello said seriously. 

Matt sighed and pinched the base of Mello’s neck, effortlessly knocking the older teen out.

“Oh wow! I saw someone do that in a movie once!" Matt felt his smile waver on his face as he turned back to the woman behind them. Her darling daughter Anna had gone to sleep, and it seemed she was ready for some more conversation.

‘Shit. Maybe I should have knocked myself out’ Matt thought, gazing at the blissfully sleeping Mello as the woman began to rant about the NHS and how £4.49 was ‘too damn much’’ for a ‘poxy’ sandwich.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Beyond was impressed. Ryuk had mastered the art of flying the plane after being led through and was so proficient at him, Beyond felt confident in taking a break and letting the Shinigami take over.  
L was still deeply asleep, he was even drooling a little which Beyond found utterly adorable. He snapped a quick picture on his phone before turning his attention to Kira and Insidious.

Kira was starting to wake up.

“Shall I put him back under?” Insidious asked as Kira’s eyes flickered open. He wasn’t in contact with Ryuk or the death note, so he wouldn’t have a clue where he was or why. Beyond shook his head, deciding to have a little fun with Kira first. 

“Where am I?” Light tried to lift his head but couldn’t. His eyes snapped fully open as they darted around. 

“You are somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean, Kira-Kun” Beyond chirped “Comfy?”

Light’s eyes flicked to L, who was snoring gently beside him.  
“What’s going on? Why have you tied up me and Ryuzaki?”

“I’m just kinky like that” Beyond shrugged “Don’t kink-shame me, Kira-Kun, from what I’ve heard your pretty kinky yourself”

“WHAT?!”

Ryuk sniggered from inside the cockpit.

“Beyond, now really isn’t the best time for this” Insidious sighed. They still had four hours before they reached Winchester. He really did not want to have to put up with Beyond teasing Yagami for that amount of time.

“Ten minutes?” Beyond wheedled “Give me ten minutes to annoy him then you can send him back to sleep”

“Who are you even talking to?” Light cried.

“Oh, Sorry. The voices in my head. They’re particularly chatty today” Beyond leaned closer, gazing into the teen’s horrified amber eyes. He was reminded of the boy he had killed the night before his birthday. Beyond leaned even closer and watched as Light cringed. 

Beyond stuck out his tongue and licked Light’s cheek.

“The voices like you, Light Yagami”

Light screamed. 

A/N: Yup, so Beyond castrated Light- bet no one saw that coming, eh? *snickers* worry not, darlings, Insidious will sort it out and Eunuch! light won't be a permanent thing- but he is going to suffer for a while!


	18. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: L and Lumen arrive back at Wammy’s. Kira is locked up as Lumen begin to close the Kira case and bond over recent events. L undergoes surgery and much to the delight of Beyond, is returned to his usual self. As L and Beyond have a heart to heart and rekindle their passion, Insidious and Ryuk make a disturbing discovery in Wammy’s

L awoke as the plane flew over the grey mass of London. His restraints had been loosened, and he was able to shift himself into a sitting position. Beyond was dozing in the co-pilot seat while Ryuk guided the plane steadily downwards.  
Light was also awake, and his drowsy amber eyes were fixed intently on him.  
"Light...?"  
Light gave L a bitter smile "Or Kira, as was. Your boyfriend's put a piece of the notebook underneath my watch."  
L flicked his gaze to where Beyond was sleeping. Foolish move. Even if Light was restrained, granting him his memories whilst they were in transit was risky. Beyond obviously had ulterior motives. Knowing Beyond, it was to torment Light by manipulating his ability to remember things clearly.  
"I should have known it was too good to be true, huh?" Light smiled at L, his tone spiteful "You're a hell of an actor, L, I will give you that"  
L returned Light's smile with a bitter one of his own.  
"I never wanted it to be you, Light. But part of me always knew it was. That's why you had me killed, isn't it? I was on to you"  
"Yes, you were. You had to be eliminated. I suppose I lost the day Beyond brought you back. Or the day I fell in love with you and your lies. I hope you get the execution over and done with soon, I don't want to live in such a rotten world anymore."  
"That isn't for you or me to decide, Light. As for my lies, the best lies are always mixed in with a dash of truth. I do love you, though I don't even know what kind of love I feel for you anymore... You've done such terrible things, Light-Kun, but I truly understand why you did them. Or why you started at least. You wanted to make the world a better place. So do I and So does Beyond in his own strange way. Your true error was your belief you could become a god. You are a human, Light Yagami, and you can never be anything more than that. Another Icarus who flew too close to the sun, that's who you are"  
Light snorted at L's analogy "Perhaps. This is why you were my perfect enemy. The way we think and see the world are the same, L. Perhaps that is the reason you love me"  
" I saw goodness in you, Light. I saw promise. It is hard for me to look at you now and know it has all gone to waste."  
L noticed Beyond stirring and looked away from Light. He felt awkward and didn’t want to be caught by Beyond lamenting Kira’s rather unfortunate life choices  
"I still love you, you know" Light sighed "that's the torment of it. Not that I can do anything now anyway"  
L raised a brow. What did he mean by that?  
"Oh, the red-eyed psycho hasn't told you yet?" Light smirked as aforementioned 'red-eyed psycho' entered the seating area.  
"Jesus Christ, I cut your dick off. Big deal" Beyond rolled his eyes. L gawped at him, his eyes even wider than usual.  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
"Babe, relax. It was petty revenge. Insidious can make Kira whole again... I just wanted him to suffer a bit" Beyond sat next to L and smoothed his hair consolingly "I always said when I catch Kira I will chop his dick off. So, you really shouldn't be that surprised"  
"I thought it was just an idle threat, Beyond! I can't believe you would do something like that, even to Kira! No one deserves to have that done to them. It's an act of torture! "  
L glared at Light, who looked immensely pleased with the bickering.  
"That was totally uncalled for, Beyond, even by your standards. I can't believe you did that" L sighed, was it the revelation of what Beyond had done or was his headache getting worse? He felt a wetness on his lips and idly touched them. When he pulled his hand back there was blood on his fingers.  
"Shit" Beyond lunged towards him as L slumped back onto the trolley. L found himself giggling as strange lights began to dance before his eyes. Beyond's worried ruby eyes seemed to shimmer and glow.  
"You have very pretty eyes, Beyond" L murmured "have I told you that?"  
Beyond wiped the blood from L's face and took his wrist in his hands. He checked L's pulse and found it to be sluggish.  
"L, darling, lie back for me, I need to check you over" Beyond gently pushed L to lie completely flat as he checked his pupil dilation and temperatures.  
"That stupid chip you put in him is malfunctioning" Beyond hissed to Light, who was peering over at L worriedly.  
"I didn't intend for him to be hurt like this... " Light felt genuine concern as L let out another giggle and began reciting 'Dante's Inferno' in perfect Italian.  
"Ryuk, ETA? L's getting worse" Beyond shouted over L's rambling.  
"Another hour, I can risk speeding up and land the plane in the orchard?" Ryuk called back, swiveling around to look at the humans.  
"Dammit, Ryuk get this thing going faster we're going to have to risk it. L's not going to make an hour." Beyond dialed Watari, praying the man had made it back to Wammy's before them.  
"Watari, L's in bad shape, are you home... Tell Ashford to prep himself, ETA is 30 minutes, L's going to need to go straight into surgery... Yes, yes. See you soon" Beyond looked back at L and smoothed his hair back from his face. He was starting to sweat and his eyes were closing.  
"L, I need you to stay awake" Beyond shook him hard "keep reciting Dante for me"  
"All of it?" L asked sluggishly "Shall I recite it for you too, Light-Kun? I don't know if Light-Kun can speak Italian. Shall I switch to Japanese or French?"  
"Switch to French" Light replied "I'm still learning French, it will be nice to hear you speak it"  
L smiled dreamily and began reciting in perfect, lilting French.  
Insidious deftly removed the piece of the notebook from under Light's watch and sent him to sleep. The last thing they needed was Light causing a scene as they disembarked the plane.  
Ryuk managed to land the plane awkwardly in the orchard, only clipping the left wing on a nearby tree.  
Time seemed to slow down as Beyond saw Watari and Dr. Ashford rush to meet them. L was taken away from him, Kira was taken away by two security officers to be locked up  
"Go and see the others, Beyond, L's in good hands" Insidious prompted Beyond, who seemed to be in a state of shock as he watched L being rushed away from him.  
"Come on, you can introduce me" Ryuk offered, "if they’re as cool as you I can't wait to meet them"  
Beyond managed a smile "come on then, they will be at HQ" 

 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

 

"Beyond!"  
Matt beamed, swiveling around in his chair to greet him.  
Beyond looked around at his team. Mello looked awful, dark circles under his eyes that would put L's to shame. Near was dozing in his hammock and Matt had the buzzed up alertness of someone heavily reliant on energy drinks to keep going.  
"Hey guys" Beyond smiled "I've missed you bunch of fuckers!"  
"Missed you too, Psychopath" Mello smiled, a genuine tone of affection in his voice. Beyond grinned back at the blonde-haired teen. If nothing else this mission had certainly brought them all together.  
"L is in theatre having the chip removed and Watari and Roger are securing Kira." Beyond pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and ripped it into three pieces. "I have someone I would like you to meet."  
Near blinked awake as Beyond touched his cheek with a piece of Ryuk's DeathNote. He took in Ryuk's grinning form with a blank stare.  
"Another Shinigami, Beyond?" Near yawned.  
"His name is Ryuk. He was Kira's Shinigami, not a particularly loyal one. He defected to L's side and helped L trap Kira. He is now Insidious's companion and will he be helping Lumen out... He's also a pretty chill guy" Beyond gestured for the gangly-limbed Shinigami to step forward.  
"Hi" Ryuk waved a clawed hand.  
"Cool," Mello appraised, glancing up and down Ryuk's body "I like you already" Mello reached out and ran his fingers across Ryuk's wings. The Shinigami spread them out, preening under Mello's adoration.  
"Jeez, get a room already" Matt snickered, coming over to Ryuk to join Mello in his examination "So, Ryuk, if you weren't loyal to Kira, how can we trust your loyalty to us and L?"  
"If I don't behave and help you Insidious said he'd kill me. Plus, you all seem like interesting people. I never hindered Kira but I never really HELPED him either, I'm more of an observer" Ryuk replied with a shrug "I like fun and exciting stuff, Insidious said I won't get bored hanging around here"  
"Well, that's true" Near smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.Shinigami"  
Beyond rolled his eyes at Near's politeness. Just when he thought he'd finally got him to loosen up a little!  
"I shouldn't really have to point this out but do not accept ANY Media contact whatsoever. We can't release a statement until L is back to normal. There is also the remainder of the task force to consider. Matsuda is a fucking idiot and if we disband them the first thing he will do is go home and open his big mouth. I was thinking about keeping them on until the case is marked as finished. They probably won't be of much help but it keeps them where we can see 'em" Beyond slouched over to L's chair and checked his phone. L had only been in surgery for 40 minutes. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
"Sooo... The boss man said I would be paid in apples, and I really want an apple now. What can I do to earn some?" Ryuk peered down at Mello, attempting his 'friendliest' smile.  
"Well, there's fuck all we can do here until L is out. For now, go knock yourself out in the Orchard. Bonus points if you eat all of Roger’s Braeburn's!” Mello smirked, imagining Roger’s horror at finding his once fruit-laden trees stripped bare.  
"Oooh, Nice!" Ryuk flapped his wings (sending a nearby stack of documents fluttering around the room) and shot up through the roof.  
"He's a bit of a show-off" Insidious sighed "he's young, for a Shinigami. But he has a certain human-like curiosity and appreciation for life I find quite refreshing in one of our kind"  
The door buzzed and the team turned to see Watari letting himself in, a weary smile on his face. He looked as tired and worn out as the rest of them.  
"Gentlemen, L is out of surgery. Dr. Ashford has done a fantastic job, as usual, it seems taking the chip out was a lot easier than putting it in. L should be awake in a few hours. While we are all here together I think it prudent we discuss our plans now we have Kira in custody. From what I have gathered Kira will face the death penalty"  
Beyond sighed "I don't believe L would let personal feelings get in the way of his sense of justice...”  
Beyond smirked bitterly "However, L is under the impression Kira and Light are two separate beings. Whilst I can see why he might think this, considering L noticed the difference between Yagami with and without his memories of the death note, the point is Light Yagami picked up the death note and became Kira in the first place"  
Watari sighed and eased himself into a chair. Now that Kira had been detained the situation was more complex than ever before. 

“Shall we all have a drink, gentlemen? I believe Souichiro Yagami left his bottle of Whiskey behind. I would like to raise a toast in memory of him.”

“Good idea, Wammy” Beyond nodded “He was a good man. He deserves to be honored”

Mello went to fetch the Whiskey and tumblers from Roger’s office, and when he had returned and Watari had poured the drinks, the group sat together and raised their glasses. Even Near, who detested alcohol, raised his.

“To Souichiro Yagami. May he rest in peace” Watari smiled.

The team drank, each sending a private thought of thanks, goodbye, and best wishes to a man they had all grown to respect.

Beyond didn’t hear his phone buzz as he poured everyone a second glass.

“Oh no, one is more than enough” Near moaned, feeling a little flushed already.

“You have to, Near. This toast is to Lumen and To L for bringing Kira down.” Beyond grinned. Near still looked hesitant as he brought the glass to his lips “And, to Snowball 2, your soon to be kitten”

“To Lumen and L for bringing down Kira… and to Snowball 2!” The group chorused, a genuine feeling of comradery and laughter ringing through the team as they toasted.

 

As the team drank and honored the living and the dead, Insidious slipped unnoticed from the HQ room and began drifting down the corridors as he projected his senses outwards. He felt distinctly uneasy. He had felt a great power radiating from within the orphanage, and it was most certainly supernatural in origin. As he continued to investigate, his sense of unease growing as the being he sensed seemed to know it had been discovered and was blanketing his presence from him.

‘This is a strong power, an ancient power… Perhaps even stronger than mine…what is the source of it?’ Insidious floated through a group of laughing children and down another long corridor. As he followed the strange presence, it seemed to mock him, blanketing itself then leading him somewhere else. Like a game of cat and mouse. 

“Hyuk! Bossman! Did you feel something just now?”

Insidious noticed Ryuk was poking his head through a stained-glass window, his ever-present grin missing as he glanced around nervously.

“You felt it too?” 

“Yeah. I was trying to eat all the Braeburn’s like Mels asked when I felt a pulse of something? Gave me the creeps, and that’s saying something. Think we should go and let the others know about this?”

Insidious shook his head “Not yet, we need to search through the entire vicinity first. If we sense nothing else we will go and tell them then. You take the South and East, I will patrol the North and West” 

The two Shinigami’s split up, both unaware their every action was being watched by a small, silent creature with bright blue eyes.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

“Dr. Ashford, I really must insist I have cake” L complained for the fourth time as the Dr ran yet more blood tests. He had woken an hour ago, and he was famished. Hearing the words ‘No sugar until the blood tests come back’ was a cruel blow indeed. L was used to getting what he wanted in most circumstances, but even he knew his chances were stacked against him with the formidable Doctor.

“You can have cake when I’ve run this batch. Watari has insisted I test you for virtually every disease and pathogen under the sun, and these things take time, L.” Ashford was a patient man and had calmly explained to L three times now the reasons why he couldn’t have cake. As he placed the last of L’s 4 samples into the centrifuge. 

L sighed and slumped back against his pillows. Where was Beyond? He’d text him almost as soon as he awoke and that had been several hours ago. L pondered on how he was feeling (other than hungry) and had to admit he felt surprisingly normal. Almost like the last few stress-filled months hadn’t even happened. He was eager to see Beyond, to apologize for the hurt he had caused him. And as much as it pained him to think about it, he was eager to close the Kira case as well. His own feelings for Light aside (whatever those feelings even where) justice would prevail and Light would be held accountable for his actions. 

“Dr. Ashford, will there be any lasting side effects from the removal of the chip?”

“I cannot guarantee you will not experience any side effects, but I am fairly confident I removed all of the material correctly, L. The alloy used in the chip was not handled or prepared with the degree of care I would have expected from a Dr. It seems when the chip was implanted it was contaminated with E-coli bacteria. It was not so much the chip but the bacteria that was causing you to become psychotic. Indeed, from what I can tell from your scans you were able to successfully overwrite the chip’s influence on you through sheer willpower alone. I will expect you to take a full 10 days course of antibiotics and I will be monitoring you closely for any signs of infection. Thankfully I seemed to have acted just in time before serious infection began to take root. You are most fortunate you got to me in time, I fear any longer and irreversible damage may have been done to your cogitative abilities.”

L blanched. E-coli. That was a bacterium most commonly transmitted by people not washing their hands thoroughly after using the bathroom. He felt nauseous just thinking about that disgusting Dr of Kira’s. He knew he was strong-willed enough to reject the chips influences but even he could not have fought off a brain infection. He had never been so pleased someone was dead.

“Thank you, Dr. Ashford. As always, your care is exemplary. Would you please consider transferring to Wammy’s permanently? I know you don’t see eye to eye with Roger, but honestly, who does? You would be employed by ME not him” L turned big grey eyes to his elderly physician “I can pay you whatever you want”

Ashford smiled ruefully. He had known L since he was a boy, and the young man had always used his big-eyed pleading look to get his own way. Most of the time it seemed to work, particularly on Beyond and Watari. However, he liked to think he was made of sterner stuff.

“It isn’t about money, L”

“William” L lost the pleading look and looked at his Dr and friend seriously “I am not just asking you to be my personal physician. I am asking on behalf of Lumen as well. I have died and then I have nearly died several times during the course of the Kira case. I am concerned about my team’s welfare…Plus, if you agreed to live and work here…I could give you seniority over Roger” L added temptingly.

“Complete seniority?” The Dr paused in his analysis and gazed at L. The opportunity to put that brown-nosed worry-wart in his place? That was tempting indeed.

“Complete seniority. And your own cottage for you and Ethel to live in. I can have it built on the grounds near the Orchard if you like. I’m sure Ethel would like it…” 

The Dr snorted “You’re only inviting Ethel because she insists on baking you cookies and cakes to fatten you up”

“Admittedly that is one of the main reasons I would like Ethel to live here, but other than her truly exceptional baking skills, I actually rather like her and consider her part of my family. If dying has taught me anything, William, it is to cherish the ones you love and keep them close to you. Lumen is a strong unit, but I feel it won’t be complete until you come on board as our resident Dr at Wammy’s.” L paused “and did I mention you will have complete seniority over Roger?”

William Ashford smiled and finished testing the last samples. No more words were really needed, they both knew he was going to say yes.

“Well, a clean bill of health! I do believe that means you can go get some cake, and take an antibiotic while you’re at it. One tablet four times a day with food...Or cake, considering it’s you” Ashford nodded, glancing down at the ‘negative’ results for all manner of conditions Watari had insisted L be checked for.

‘Malaria, Watari? Honestly’ William thought, exasperated.

Beyond suddenly barged through the door, looking flushed as if he had just run to the medical wing all the way from the HQ (which he had) in his arms he carried a take away cake box and a bunch of red roses.

L felt himself melt a little at the sight of him. For all his murderous intentions and questionable quirks, Beyond truly was the most loyal, devoted and sweet lover a person could ask for. 

“Beyond!” L smiled “My love, I’m back to normal!”

Beyond bounded over to L, dropping the cake and roses onto the bed and gathered him into his arms. Finally. FINALLY, he had HIS Lawli back!

“No side effects at all? This is 100% irritatingly sarcastic but wonderfully adorable Lael Lawliet, right?” Beyond teased, sitting down next to L and taking his hand in his own.

“Obviously” L rolled his eyes, “I’m back, B, and I feel normal again. I was starting to wonder if I would ever feel like it again” L glanced at Dr. Ashford, who was cleaning up his workspace. “William here will be joining Wammy’s as the resident Dr”

“Oh? Nice one, Ashford” Beyond nodded. This man was responsible for patching L up numerous times. Without this man, his beloved Lawli might not even be alive and despite his advancing age, the man had never 18 years ahead of him, which pleased Beyond.

“Well, I will need to go and run it by the wife first” Ashford smiled at the two lovers. “I will leave you too to get reacquainted. Beyond, L is on antibiotics four times a day, please see to it he actually takes them. I will leave you his medical file to look over” 

“Thank you, Dr. Ashford” Beyond dipped his head “I will see to it that Lael takes them” 

The teens watched the elderly doctor shuffle out of the room, then turned bright eyes onto each other. Both had so much to say, but deciding which words to say first was the problem. How could one convey just how much they had desperately missed their other half? L clutched onto Beyond again and tried his best:

“Beyond, I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I did all the things I did with Kira. I don’t deny I have some kind of feelings for Light, but I don’t even know what they are! I just… I love you. You are the most special person to me in the entire world. I don’t ever want to experience being apart from you again.” L pulled away from a flustered Beyond and reached for the cake box to distract himself from his embarrassment of speaking so passionately and shoved a piece in his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Sweeth Sughar!” L moaned blissfully, taking another large bite as Beyond smiled at him indulgently. Some might consider the touching moment ruined by L’s actions, but Beyond found L’s words all the sweeter as the other teen blushed and shoveled cake into his mouth like he’d been starved for week.s

“Did that monster take cake away from you too, Sweetheart?” Beyond cooed, picking up the spoon and tenderly feeding L another mouthful “I know you love me, Lawli. You might not say it as much as I say it to you, but I can feel it. You’re eyes light up when you look at me, and you clutch at me in your sleep. I am so privileged that you love me and while I wish you didn’t feel anything for Yagami, I understand people don’t control who they have feelings for. I guess I shouldn’t have cut his dick off, but at the time I just wanted to hurt him for touching you…” Beyond sighed and picked up another spoonful of cake “As long as I am your number one, I can handle it”

L swallowed a big mouthful with a gulp. “You are! And yeah, you shouldn’t have done it but it’s done now and more than likely Lig-Yagami will receive capital punishment” L frowned as he noticed the hesitant look in Beyond’s eyes. 

“I would never stand in the way of the law, B. Whatever affection I have, or HAD, for Light, I would not intervene to prevent his death. As painful as it will be for me, I am willing to accept he must die so justice can be served. That’s why you insisted on bringing Mikami here as well, isn’t it? You were going to give me the option to pin the blame on him and save Kira”

Beyond smiled sadly. “Yes, I was. I had hoped you wouldn’t have asked, but I was prepared to stand by you if you did. I only want you to be happy, Lael. If Yagami makes you happy… then I will learn to deal with it- As long as its clear you are MINE first and foremost”

“Beyond…” L reached out and touched Beyond’s cheek gently “The fact that you are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for my own is touching. But I would not expect you to do that, because you are MINE too” L shoved the cake away and crushed his mouth to Beyond’s, the desperate hunger he had previously been feeling turning into a different kind of hunger as he felt Beyond’s fingers run through his hair and clasp around the base of his neck.

‘Peppermint. Jam. Pine needles’ L moaned into Beyond’s mouth as his mate’s familiar scent washed over him. Gods had he missed it!

“Babe” Beyond panted and pulled away, feeling his control slipping from him as L arched into him insistently “You’ve just had surgery, we shouldn’t be doing this-”

L growled and pulled Beyond’s head back to his own, claiming his lover’s lips with a fierceness Beyond hadn’t experienced from him before. L pulled Beyond down on top of him, the empty cake box and roses falling to the floor as the teen’s devoured each other hungrily.

“I want you, Beyond” L whispered, licking a wet trail up Beyond’s neck and relishing in the full body shudder that racked through the taller boy’s frame. “No. It’s more than that. I NEED you” L arched his hips against Beyond’s and both teens groaned as they felt their cloth covered erections brush against each other.

“Fuck, Lael…” Beyond groaned, resting his head against L’s neck as they ground against each other.

L pulled away, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he pulled at Beyond’s waistband teasingly “Yes, Beyond, ‘Fuck Lael’ is exactly what I want you to do” with a sharp tug, L pulled Beyond’s jeans past his hip bones and down his thighs. 

All hesitations were cast aside as Beyond quickly stripped naked, ducking down for a few intense kisses as he fumbled with his jeans and shirt. L helped him, and soon the two genii were naked and panting in each other’s arms as they relished in their reunion.

“How” Beyond panted, as L squirmed beneath him impatiently “How do you want it?”

“Lay back” L gasped, flipping them over until he straddled Beyond’s stomach. “I’m gonna ride you… Need to look at you. Remind myself you’re mine” L’s eyes were blown with lust, and he couldn’t even think about being embarrassed. Emotions were running high and he just needed to BE with Beyond. 

Beyond moaned at the intensity of L’s words and lay back, his cock straining and twitching in the air as L rummaged through a nearby drawer for lubricant. Finding the medical grade lube, L squeezed a dollop onto his fingers.

Beyond let his hand fall back to the mattress in bemusement. Shit! Was L going to prepare himself? Beyond tried to raise himself up a bit to see, but L pushed him back firmly.

“Just lay back and let me look at you, B” L whispered, reaching behind himself and carefully sliding one finger inside his tight heat. Beyond bit his lip as a painful spike or arousal crashed through him at the sight of L fingering himself. He’d never experienced it before. There was still so much for them to experience together. L moaned and canted his hips, his breath speeding up a little as he added a second finger.

“Aah…B” L sighed, squirming as he touched that spot inside him that made him feel molten inside. 

“Baby, you’re destroying me” Beyond groaned, his cock twitching desperately against the cool air as L looked down at him, his lips twisted coyly as he added a third finger.

“Missed you so much” L gasped, his breath hitching as he brushed that wonderful spot inside him again. He was on the edge. He pulled his fingers from his twitching hole and wiped them hastily on a piece of tissue. Hygiene wasn’t a top priority at the moment, he just needed to feel Beyond inside him again.

He needed to feel home.

Beyond granted L a few moments to calm himself as he slicked his straining erection with lube. He belatedly realized neither of them had locked the door, but he was damned if he was getting up and doing it now. L was panting above him and he needed to be inside him NOW.

L shuddered as Beyond curled a hand around his hip and gently positioned him over his erection. Beyond held himself steady and his eyes flickered shut as L slowly sank down on him. The tight heat that gripped him made his whole-body shudder and he grit his teeth to resist the urge to come straight away.

L seemed to be feeling just as intense, as he waited a few moments, panting against Beyond’s chest as his body adjusted to the welcome presence inside him.

Beyond groaned huskily as L slowly began to tilt his hips, moving off of him centimeters at a time as he picked up a slow, deliberate pace.

“L” Beyond gasped, locking his hands on L’s slim hips as L grew more confident and moved a little faster.

“Mmm, B” L moaned, his eyes shut as he ground on top of him “Feels so good… missed this” L whined as Beyond thrust a little and tightened around the dick inside him.

“Not gonna last long, Babe” Beyond gasped as he felt L’s slick walls close around him.

“Don’t care, need you” L replied, leaning so his hands were splayed on Beyond’s chest. With this leverage, he found he was able to move faster. He felt an inferno of lust burn up inside him as he moved his hips steadily, the slide of Beyond’s cock in and out of him making him whimper with each move of their hips. 

“Gonna come!” Beyond clutched at L’s hips tightly, his fingernails digging in as L nearly unseated himself from his dick and then swallowed him up again. L bucked in his arms and rode him furiously, mumbling praise and words of love as he rapidly approached his own orgasm.

“Do it!” L panted, sweat trickling down his brow as his hips stuttered in their movements. Beyond arched into him, his cockhead pressing straight into L’s prostate and grinding into it. L screamed as the hot coil within his belly raced to his cock and then he felt nothing but hot bliss as he spurted his passion onto Beyond’s stomach. Beyond grit his teeth at the sensations of L’s hot come splattering on his skin and his ass clenching around him. He managed two more faltering thrusts before he threw his head back and yelled, his come shooting out of him and into his beloved’s tight heat.

“Fuck! Fuck, Lael!” Beyond moaned raggedly, his cock releasing shot after shot of come as he clutched at him desperately. L had practically collapsed on top of him, his own cock still leaking come as he twitched and whimpered in pleasure.

“Damn…” L moaned against Beyond’s chest.

“Yeah… Damn” Beyond panted, wrapping his arms around L as L slumped against him, his spent cock slipping from L’s body as the two cuddled together.

“Didn’t lock the door” L murmured after a few moments of drowsy silence.

“Fuck em” Beyond shrugged and pulled the blanket around them “They can deal.”

L sighed against Beyond’s chest and for the first time in months smiled contentedly. He was home.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

‘Kira…’

Light groaned, painful awareness of his surroundings starting to bleed through his drowsy mind.

‘Kira…’

Light blinked away sleep as he heard the voice call.

Why was it calling Kira? He wasn’t Kira. Why was he in a straightjacket? 

Light jerked awake and looked around desperately. He was in a cell! A cell!

Light cried out in anguish as the ghost-like voice continued to whisper Kira. He tried to stretch his legs and froze as he realized a very important part of his anatomy was missing. He couldn’t feel his penis!  
His penis was gone!

Light screamed, amber eyes blown with terror as he realized not only had he been castrated but he was now locked up in some cell and he had no idea where he was!

“HELP ME! SOMEONE, PLEASE?!” Light screamed at the CCTV camera in the corner of the room “SOMEONE IS CALLING FOR KIRA! I DON’T KNOW WHY I’M HERE, I’M NOT KIRA!”

Silence met his panicked cries and Light felt tears well in his eyes. What was happening? Where was Ryuzaki?

“RYUZAKI! RYUU, WHERE ARE YOU?” Light cried, his voice breaking in horror as his tear-filled eyes noticed the pair of bright blue eyes watching him from the shadows. They seemed to glow as they gazed at him.

And then that chilling whisper again:

“Kira….”

 

A/N: OOooh, Finally some BXL sexy times! Does anyone feel sorry for Light yet? Next Chapter: Insidious warns the team of the unknown presence at Wammy’s. Beyond goes pet shopping. L closes the Kira case and Light’s sentence is revealed. 


	19. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is tasked with revealing Kira’s fate to him, but when he realizes his feelings for him he suffers a panic attack. Beyond helps him pull himself together, but finds himself increasingly worried for L’s fragile mental state as Kira’s execution draws nearer.

Russia, France, The United Kingdom, Australia, Several African countries and many of the former Soviet states were unanimous in their verdict and sentencing of Kira. Light Yagami had been found guilty of mass homicide and on attempted genocide. The punishment was death, either by hanging, lethal injection, firing squad or gas.  
L frowned as he read the reports in front of him. The UK had abolished the death penalty in the 1960's but many citizens were calling for its reestablishment. If Kira was to be executed, he would need to be transferred to a country equipped to administer the death penalty. America was staunchly Pro-Kira, so that option was out. Returning Kira to his own home nation to die was also out of the question. Kira's most avid supporters were of Japanese origin, and a Pro-Kira coup was something L was unwilling to risk. He had just got out of Japan and he was in no hurry to return. 

L bit into an Oreo and started on the next pile of documents Watari had brought him. These countries and their respective heads of state had omitted their right to pass judgment and had requested Lumen have the authority to decide for them. It meant, as far as L was concerned, they were afraid of Kira and the potential consequences of being an acknowledged Anti-Kira nation. 

By allowing Lumen to decide for them, the countries could hold their hands up if need be and state they were blameless.  
'Bunch of cowards' L shoved the papers away. He didn't want to look at them anymore.  
He was working to a tight deadline. Kira had been locked up in the detention center at Wammy's for almost a week, and all of Lumen had been focusing on compiling the case notes to officially close the case as soon as possible.  
Then there was the matter of the Press to contend with... 

The world's Press where ravenous for news. L had had to implement strict security measures to ensure Wammy's security was not breached, and in the week since Kira had arrived they had been sorely tested. Ryuk and Insidious were the main reasons why no break in attempt thus far had been successful, aided by Mello and his assortment of rifles.  
L knew he was pushing his luck. He needed to hold a press conference and condemn Kira and he needed the case closed as soon as possible.  
But naturally, there were big fucking complications. 

'He will need to die within the UK. I will not risk any unnecessary travel with him. I don't want to destabilize the government by demanding a change to the capital punishment laws, plus that could take months... ' L looked down and realized he'd eaten all of his Oreos as he had been deep in thought. He started on the strawberry laces as he continued to ponder. 

He could plead an exceptional case, and request the government put the proposition of re-establishing capital punishment to a democratic vote once Kira had been executed but that would STILL cause delays. Watari was on good terms with many ministers, his help would be essential. Whenever L found himself in a quandary, he would report to his mentor. 

L gathered his papers and went to find Watari. In all his years as the world's greatest detective, he had never struggled so much to pass sentence on a criminal.  
L found Watari in Rogers office, each of the men going through the recent test scores of all Wammy's students. Watari smiled as L entered, but noticed the sag to his shoulders and the bags darkening under his eyes. 

"My dear, are you alright?" 

L smiled grimly "Not so bad, Mr. Wammy. I require help with this situation" L placed his documents on the table in front of the older men "I have looked at it from every angle and the only course of action I deem appropriate is illegal. Kira should be executed here. Capital punishment is illegal in the UK. I need to convince Parliament to consider Kira's execution on British soil as an extraordinary event. Any suggestions as to how I can achieve this as quickly and painlessly as possible would be appreciated- you know I have little time for politics" 

L slouched over to his usual spot by the fireplace and waited for the two men to read his report.  
L was distracted by his musings by Watari, who immediately upon finishing the report, dialed the Justice Secretary's personal number. When L went to move to speak to him, Watari held up a hand. Right, friends in high places. L accepted a cup of tea from Roger and stared into the fireplace as Watari briefed his long-time friend over the difficulties Lumen faced in passing judgment on Kira. 

If L had not been in the room he certainly wouldn't have believed it, but, within 30 minutes Watari had spoken with the Prime Minister and secured a special allowance for the execution of Kira on British soil. The paperwork would be sent to them that very afternoon. With the backing of the countries who had condemned Kira and Lumen's votes for the countries who had waved theirs, it was official: Light Yagami would be executed in the UK for his crimes. 

L felt quite positively useless for the first time in his life. 

"You look rather tired, Dear. I did explain to you this morning I would speak with a few contacts to help things run a little more smoothly. But as I suspected, you were off in your own world. Why don't you try and have a nap while I contact Mello and Near to help draft the official press statement" 

L somehow felt even more useless as he was firmly pulled up from the chair he was crouched on and guided to the small leather couch and pushed down onto it gently.  
"Watari, I'm fine. I am extremely grateful for your help but I can't expect you or the boys to finish this-" 

Watari unfurled L's favorite teal fleece blanket and draped it over him. His expression brokered no further argument as he put his hands on his hips. 

"You have done more than enough, L. Beyond has told me you've hardly slept the last four days. Get some rest, I will wake you in a few hours with an update" Watari ran a hand through L's hair soothingly, and the long-cherished display of affection had L lying down obediently.

L watched Watari walk back to his desk and begin to type up his report. He had planned on using his 'nap time' to run over what information he would pass over to the press, but the blankets soft warmth and the familiar sounds of the ticking grandfather clock and the tapping of keys lulled him to sleep within minutes. 

"He isn't coping well with Yagami's upcoming sentence" Roger noted, glancing over to where L slept. 

"No, and for the next few weeks I imagine he will be even more on edge." Watari smiled wickedly as he added "Much as you will be, my friend" 

"What do you mean?" Roger narrowed his eyes at Watari. What had the insufferable old coot done now? 

"Well, Beyond will be breaking the no pets rule as will most of Lumen, don't look at me like that Roger it's already been decided Beyond is bringing pets home with him. Also, Dr. Ashford and was charming wife Ethel have agreed to live at Wammy's as Resident Doctor and Resident Baker" Watari's grin widened as he saw the look of horror stretch over his friend's face. 

"You encouraged this" Roger accused at once. He snapped his newspaper shut and glared at Watari. 

"I merely discussed the subject. I agree the ‘no pets’ rule is outdated and quite counterproductive. Matt made a very valid point: having pets to show affection to will only help the students, especially those who first arrive" Watari held up his hands in a false display of innocence "Besides, Wammy's is currently home to two Gods of Death, a few pets running around the place really isn't so strange compared to that, now is it, old friend? " 

Unable to find an adequate reply to such a question, Roger could only huff in exasperation and annoyance. He would have to restock his Valium supplies, he had a feeling he would be needing them... 

L awoke from his nap an hour or so later, feeling refreshed and energized (how on earth had he managed with so little sleep in his previous life?) True to his word, Watari served L some tea and cake and alongside Mello and Near went through the official statement that was to be released that evening. 

"How are the task force members? " L queried, wondering if their presence alongside Lumen for the press conference would be helpful or a hindrance.  
"They are understandably very upset about Yagami-San's death and Light Yagami's conviction as Kira, but under the circumstances, they are holding up well enough. Near has been trying to spend time with them, in particular, Matsuda. " 

L nodded, nibbling on his thumb in thought: Matsuda was currently banned from accessing the internet. L had deduced he was the one who had breached security before by texting his friend back home. Matsuda currently had no access to a cell phone or the internet and he was apparently bored out of his mind. Mogi and Aizawa were older and more mature and were actually viewing their period of inactivity as a time to reflect and take a breather. Both men had been seen enjoying a game of tennis or checking out the vast array of books in the library. 

"I plan on sending him home as soon as possible, however, it would be remiss of me not to offer them an invitation to stay for Christmas" L muttered, "I don't trust Matsuda, he is inherently incompetent, but I believe with the right incentive he can be controlled well enough. I need to speak to Kira before the broadcast goes live tonight" L hopped off the sofa and met Watari's concerned eyes head on. "Please don't worry, I will ask Insidious or Ryuk to accompany me. I will need to know what method of execution Yagami chooses." 

"You don't have to-" 

L cut the older man off with a patient smile. "Yes, I do. This was my case, and while I am very grateful for all you and the other members of Lumen have done, I have a duty to end it. I will be the one to inform Kira of his fate" 

Insidious, who had floated through the door, stopped in his tracks and peered at L.  
The young human seemed a lot stronger and more stable than he had been of late, but Insidious knew well enough this may not be truly the case. L’s irritability, his lack of sleep and his constant need to be doing something concerned him. He had spoken to L and Beyond about the presence he had sensed, and there seemed to be a general sense of anxiety in the air. It had been decided an emergency evacuation would be necessary to protect the younger students from whatever presence lurked in Wammy's but other than that, the only thing they could do was to be alert. It had been decided Kira’s execution would have to be dealt with first and foremost. A state of high security was in effect, and Insidious and Ryuk were patrolling daily for any sign of the mysterious being’s presence. Insidious had not felt the disturbing presence around Wammy's for the last day or so. He did not know if the fact the being moved around was a good sign or not. 

"Insidious, would you come with me, please? I need to go and read Kira his sentence" 

The Shinigami dipped his head in assent and followed L out of the door. L peered at Insidious for a long moment as something occurred to him.  
"I have never seen you without your hood up, Insidious"  
The Shinigami rasped in amusement at L's statement. No human at Wammy's had seen his true appearance, save for Beyond.  
"I tend to conceal my face or lack thereof since I've discovered your kind can be a bit squeamish about looking death in the face"  
L stopped walking and stares up at the Shinigami.  
"Well, I am not. And I have already died. Would you lower your hood for me?"  
The Shinigami considered, but decided he would grant L's request. He was bound to him just as Beyond was, so he supposed it was only fitting L should see his true image as well. He lifted his bony fingers to his hood and pulled it down.  
L blinked as he found himself looking back at a skull, the bone bleached a stark white over the ages. Somehow the Shinigami's eyeballs remained intact in his skull and they gazed down at him, glowing a faint red.  
"Oh." L finally said "I suppose a skull would make sense, considering your hands" L stopped talking as they rounded a corner and approached a pair of guards who were posted.  
"Evening, L-San" the older dipped his head.  
"Evening, Lars. I have business with Kira. I will require two guards outside the cell at all times whilst I am there."  
"Of course, Sir." The older guard quickly scanned L and his invincible companion through the hi-tech security gate leading to the containment area deep beneath Wammy's.  
L nodded his thanks and looked up at the Shinigami.  
"Thank you for coming with me... I don't know if I would be strong enough to do this alone... " L almost whispered the words, and the Shinigami got the impression it was more to do with L feeling ashamed of his fear than appearing to talk to himself near the guards.  
"I am duty bound to protect you, Lael, you are my friend. I also understand you have feelings for Kira, and you feel ashamed of them. The fact that you are willing to acknowledge these feelings but still pursue justice and condemn the one you feel for is very admirable. They are the actions of a strong person, not a weak one."  
L smiled at the words. Insidious was surprisingly astute in understanding complex human emotions, but then the being had walked the earth for millennia. He possessed a knowledge of the human heart and spirit L could only dream of understanding.  
L took a few deep breaths to center himself as a fresh pair of black-clad guards saluted him and escorted him to Kira's cell.  
'Light-Kun... How I wish things could have ended differently.' L thought sadly as the heavy locks and bolts were drawn away. 

'I can do this. I have to do this' but as L put a hand to the door and pushed, he felt an aching in his chest and a lump in his throat. He was horrified to realize he felt tears forming in his eyes and quickly cleared his throat. He could not afford to show weakness. He would mourn for Light once justice had been served and his sentence had been carried out.  
Kira was sat on his bed, his usually Immaculately kept hair hanging loose and greasy around his face. Dressed in standard-issue grey overalls and looking decidedly pale and sickly, Light Yagami looked like a shadow of his former self. 

L tried to quell the sense of pity that rose within him as he stepped forward into the cell, feeling those hungry amber eyes on him with each move he made.  
"Yagami Light" L greeted coolly, his voice sounding far more composed than his feelings. "I am here to inform you that you have been tried and found guilty of being the First Kira. The punishment for your crimes is death. It has been legally sanctioned that you are to die here, within Wammy's in two days’ time when the Kira case officially closes. Your sentence will be broadcast globally. You have the right to make any sensible last request and if they are suitable I will arrange them. You also have the right to choose the method of your execution. Your options are firing squad, lethal injection, hanging or gas. " 

Light continued to gaze at L, as though his words were of no importance. 

"I'm happy to see you" Light finally whispered, in a voice that had grown hoarse from screaming. 

"Why?" L frowned, pulling a folding chair from the corner and sitting down facing Light. He left several meters distance between them, Insidious a silent protective presence at his side. 

"Because despite everything I love you" Light attempted a smile. It was so sweet, and utterly innocent L could feel his heart-breaking.  
This boy in front of him would be executed in two days’ time. His young life extinguished and all the promise he held with it. 

"Is Kira capable of love, Yagami-San? Or just obsession and lust?" L sat up a little straighter. He had a job to do, and slumping in his chair mourning the death of his friend (who had, incidentally killed him and tried to brainwash him as well as commit mass murder on a global scale) wasn't helping. 

"Maybe I felt those things for you at first. But it grew deeper. For me at least" Light flicked his eyes to the Shinigami who glowered down at him. 

"Insidious is here for my protection" L suddenly wished for something to drink. His throat felt very dry. 

"I wouldn't harm you" Light sighed. 

"You've harmed me irreparably. You have tortured me by killing a mother and leaving her child an orphan. You have harmed me by plotting my death. You have harmed me by manipulating Rem into killing me and Watari. You have harmed me by attempting to kill Beyond. And you have harmed me by killing people I liked and respected, Light Yagami amongst them, so forgive me if I don't believe you in this regard" 

Insidious stepped in front of L as Light shifted as if trying to reach out a hand to him. 

"You stay where you are, Kira" Insidious warned. "If you reach out again I will break your wrist" The Shinigami's eyes glowed from within his hood. 

"Wish Ryuk had been as protective over me" Light sighed "I don't think I remembered being Kira yesterday. Are my memories coming and going at your command, L? " 

L smiled blandly. "Beyond's actually. But we are getting off topic and unlike you, I don't have the time to sit around. I would like to know of any last requests you have and your preferred method of execution" L handed Insidious some folded up papers he had pulled out from his pocket. 

Light took them from the Shinigami and began to read. L had typed up brief descriptions and stats regarding his 'options' including how painful they would be.  
"I would suggest hanging, myself. If done correctly (which it will be) your vertebra will be snapped and your neck broken in approximately 1.3 seconds. You will be knocked unconscious and will not feel any pain. " 

Light let out a little huff of laughter "Why don't you just write my name down? That would be poetic justice, wouldn't it? Kira killed by a death note." 

"If I were to do that I would be showing the entire world I am no better than you. I have used the death note, but only when I have had no other choice. I have used it to defend those I care about. You used your death note aggressively, Yagami-San. I would not like the world's media to associate my actions as somehow condoning what you did was right. If I used a note to end your life it may be construed I am just as guilty as you are. Though I must admit, I share your opinion that it would be oddly poetic to kill you using your own murder weapon"

Light smiled “You are more like me than you realize, L.”

L flinched at the accusation. The truth in it stung. 

“Yagami-San. I will need to know of any final wishes you have and your preferred method of execution. I intend to release an official statement tonight closing the Kira case and announcing your sentence, so I would appreciate it if you decided quickly” L stood up and paced a little, feeling on-edge and nervous around Light.

It wasn’t so much the teen sat across from him that scared him, it was the feelings he had for him. While one half of him was rejoicing Kira had finally been captured and brought to justice, the other half was already mourning for someone he had greatly admired and respected. His first friend…

“Well, you suggested hanging, so I will go with that” Light shrugged “I’m actually quite looking forward to it. Living without you, and being mutilated by your psycho boyfriend… death seems ideal” Light laid back on his bed and gazed up at L through his bangs. “If I asked for one last kiss from you, would I be granted it?”

L felt the lump in his throat grow until he found it physically difficult to swallow. 

“No, Yagami-San, that would not be permitted,” L said softly, his eyes fixed at a point above Light’s head. He could not look him in the eyes. He needed Beyond.

“Then my next request would be to have one last game of chess with you” Light smiled “Who knows, we might not end in stalemate this time?”

L smiled a little. Yes, they did always end in stalemate. Light’s cunning and intelligence rivaled his own, and so far, neither had been able to beat the other. How ironic would it be if they finally managed to break their stalemate during their final game together?

“Yes, I will have one last game with you… Light” L cleared his throat, irritated at his slip up. Light practically glowed as L uttered his name, his given name, with no honorifics. 

He knew despite everything L still cared for him. Not everything had been feigned. He could tell by the way L sometimes refused to look at him, the softness to his voice…

“I am so sorry I have caused you so much pain, L” Light said quietly “I hope you don’t mourn me too much. I want to die, and…” Light sighed. He would have to write L a letter, he found he had so much he wanted to say, but looking into those dark eyes made the words hard to get out.

“I will return to your cell tomorrow at 7 to play chess with you,” L said quietly “I will do the calculations myself to ensure your… to ensure it goes smoothly” L looked at Insidious, ashamed at the tears that were starting to fill his eyes.

“I believe it is time for you to go, L” Insidious rasped softly “Beyond will be expecting you”

L nodded. Yes. Beyond. He needed to see Beyond.

“Wait!”

L turned back to Light.

“Before you go… I need a pen and some paper! And I need to tell you something. There is something here, at Wammy’s. It has blue eyes and has been watching me in this cell. It’s waiting for something. I asked it what it was doing and it said ‘I am waiting for the right time’ I don’t know what it is, or what it wants, just be careful” Light looked at L, trying to convey his genuine emotions to him. 

I love you. I’m sorry. I’m worried about you.

L read them effortlessly. He was oddly touched Light would be so open in front of him. He was so used to deciphering the boy’s lies from his truths he had never really experienced such honesty from him. 

Except for when he did not know he was Kira.

L knew, at that moment, he had fallen in love with Light. He had presumed Beyond was dead and was heartbroken. But then Light had lost his memories, become his friend and taught him what it was to care for someone again. He had helped him accept his ‘friend’s’ death. Light had become someone important to him, during the Yotsuba case. 

The clarity of it all was startling. L felt a wave of dizziness rush through him. He could not stay here. 

“Insidious, please fetch some paper and a pen for Yagami-San” L found himself rushing for the door “I need to go… Need to find B”

He did not look back as he strode through the corridors. He ignored the guards. He ignored Insidious. 

“L?”

“Beyond” L gasped, feeling like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he sank to his knees, suddenly unable to breathe as the world seemed to close in on him.

“Beyond!!!” L screamed, panting for air as sweat trickled down the back of his head, matting his hair. He couldn’t breathe! He was suffocating! Just like Light! Light wouldn’t be able to breathe, he would suffocate! The rope would be around his neck-

L clutched at his head, his fingers ripping into his hair as he tried to make his desperate gasps for breath stop.

Why couldn’t he breathe?

He didn’t deserve Beyond. 

L slumped to the floor, his eyes watering as he tried to look for Insidious. His Shinigami wasn’t there.

“Sid…Insid…” L croaked out the words. He didn’t want to die alone. Surely that was what was happening? His lungs were burning and his head was aching. He wasn’t breathing. 

He didn’t want to die alone.

L blacked out, just as Beyond and Insidious raced around the corner.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

“A panic attack. A symptom of the stress and trauma he has endured” Dr. Ashford diagnosed, gazing down at L with compassionate eyes “I will prescribe some sleeping aids and medication to sedate him, but he will require ongoing therapy to help him further. I have a friend who is an excellent therapist, a Miss Ashely Grey. She is professional and is quite frankly, amazing at what she does. She also has a fondness for sweets, so I think L will appreciate that” 

Beyond sighed, his heart aching as L lay pale and unmoving in their bed.  
His poor love.

“William, L didn’t even take time to deal with what he had done and… what was done to him. He went straight back to work, the way he always has. I’m not saying L hasn’t been under stress or trauma in this case, because he has. But he’s been in worse situations before and has never had a panic attack. I feel there is something else here, and as much as I don’t like it, I think we both know what it is. L loves Light Yagami. The knowledge that he is going to have to kill him is eating him up inside.” Beyond gently traced L’s face, his eyes filling with tears as he thought about the mental anguish his beloved must be experiencing.

“He will require help. Especially after Kira is gone” Ashford agreed “He will be deeply affected and will mourn him. But Beyond, L also loves you. He loves you intensely. It is entirely possible for a person to love two different people, and I believe L is feeling conflicted in his feelings. The more he represses them, the more damaging it will be for him. This is going to be very stressful and difficult for you as well, Beyond.” Ashford laid a gentle hand on the red-eyed-teens shoulder “Miss Ashely will be here for you too, I suggest you seek out her help. I will go and make a call, and she will arrive as soon as possible”

Beyond nodded. He felt like saying ‘Kyayaya! Me? See a shrink? I’ve seen hundreds of them, baby!’ but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t joke about this. 

L stirred and Beyond withdrew his hand from his face as L slowly blinked awake.

L needed his space. The Doctor had said that.

“B?” L rasped.

“I’m here, Darling” Beyond soothed, relieved when L instantly reached out a hand for him.

“B, I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you” L whispered, tears filling his eyes as he looked into Beyond’s worried face “I remembered. When I was talking to him in the cell. I remembered I fell in love with him during the Yotsuba case. I thought you were dead… he helped me mourn for you… he was my friend and then… then I realised he meant more to me than that.” L looked away from Beyond, unable to witness the flash of pain in his eyes “Then he regained his memories after touching the notebook and I lost him. He killed me… and you brought me back”

“Lael” Beyond whispered, noticing the Dr had silently left the room to give them privacy. “I love you more than anything on this earth, and I know how much you love me. I can’t claim to understand how you can love him as well, but I know you do, and I accept it. I don’t hate you for it. I will be here for you, just like he was, and I will help you through it. I am yours and you are mine, but I accept some part of your heart belongs to him too. Don’t feel guilty for it, Sweetheart, your guilt is poisoning you”

L pulled Beyond to him roughly, pressing his lips against his with a feverish intensity.

“L” Beyond pulled away “No”

“Please!” L gasped, arching into Beyond and biting into his neck.

Beyond felt his resolve weakening. Damn L and his neck biting.

“Need you to… need you to take the hurt away. Please, B, please” L rasped, his hands flying to Beyond’s pants and hurriedly unzipping them.

“L…”

“Need this. Need you.” L gasped, “I NEED YOU TO TAKE IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!”

Beyond understood. 

L needed to be dominated. In his fragile state, he was going to have to be very careful here. 

“Alright, Shh. Alright, my Love. Lay back. I’m going to lock the door. It’s okay” Beyond soothed “I will be right back” Beyond left L shaking on the bed and locked the door. 

When he returned L practically pounced on him, their teeth clashing as they each desperately tried to kiss the pain away from the other. Beyond found himself flat on his back as L ripped his shirt off him. 

‘Well, Shit, He is a little firecracker at times’ Beyond managed to think before he felt L’s hot breath on his stomach, his soft hair tickling his hips as he dipped his head lower.

“L, it’s okay, you don’t need to do that” Beyond soothed, reaching a hand out to stop him. He was the one who was supposed to be in control here, wasn’t he? Or did L need to take some control? He thought back to the way L had ridden him in the hospital wing and felt his cock twitch.

“Need to do this. Use me” L gasped, he gripped Beyond’s straining erection with one hand and took him in his mouth, his tongue sweeping out to trace Beyond’s skin as he bobbed his head.

“Aaaah…” Beyond moaned, hands drifting down to grip L’s skull as he skilfully sucked him in deeper.

“SHIT!” Beyond cried, startled as he felt L’s throat convulse around him. His cock strained within the tight, wet, heat and he pulled at L’s hair, hearing his sob of relief as Beyond began to eagerly plunge in and out of his willing mouth.

Beyond felt his balls tightening and knew he was too close to the edge. He yanked L away from him roughly and pinned him to the bed.

“Yes,” L hissed, his eyes blown with lust as he felt Beyond’s fingers probing at his entrance. Beyond grabbed the tube of lube he stashed in the bedside drawer and squirted some on his hands. L didn’t want finesse or gentleness, he could tell by the way he squirmed and panted into the mattress. 

He pushed a slick finger inside and L keened, his whole-body jerking in response to the invasion.

“Just fuck me!” L cried as Beyond inserted another finger and began stretching him. L was surprisingly loose and ready, his hole twitching around his fingers as Beyond stretched him. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. He hadn’t stretched L enough, but he was certain he was ready enough to not cause any tearing or lasting damage.

“Just do it” L snapped, pushing his hips back against Beyond’s impatiently. In response, Beyond wrapped a hand around L’s neck, subduing him at once.

“Don’t get pushy” Beyond whispered, delighting in the shudder that ran through L’s body at his words and actions. L practically melted beneath him, his eyes wet and submissive as he went slack.

“Good boy” Beyond praised. He withdrew to slather some lube on his dick and L remained still, his hitched breaths and tremors the only sounds and signs of his arousal as Beyond positioned himself again.

“This will hurt” Beyond warned, placing a soft kiss to L’s shoulder blade.

“Good” L whispered “Please, Beyond. I need this.”

Beyond kept one hand on L’s shoulder’s pushing his front half onto the bed and pulled his hips back. He pushed into the twitching hole with a groan as he felt L tense underneath him.

“Unnngghhh” L cried, his body jolting in pain as he felt Beyond’s hot length push into him. He rejoiced in the sting, the flashes of pain that raced up and down his spine to his brain. He needed it so badly.

“More, more” L gasped as Beyond paused, giving him time to adjust. Beyond was only halfway inside him.

“L” Beyond groaned, his voice strained as his body shook.

“Please” L whispered, baring his neck to Beyond invitingly. Beyond bit into the pale column of flesh as his hips surged forward, sinking in the last inches into tight, pulsing flesh.

L screamed into the pillows, his body jerking as those delicious shocks of pain and pleasure raced through him. Beyond continued to hold him pinned to the mattress as he thrust into him harshly, his cock spearing into him as L cried out hoarsely.

“This what you need?” Beyond panted, slowing his thrusts just a little as L groaned beneath him.

“Yes! B, I love you” L panted, arching his hips and pleading with Beyond with his eyes to just fuck him harder.

Beyond got the message and slammed into him harder, his grip tightening on L’s shoulder as he forced his head into the mattress. L’s body practically sang beneath him, his muscles relaxing as Beyond took control of him so completely.

“I love you so much. You are mine, you are always going to be mine. I don’t care if you love that Yagami twat, L, because you are MINE! I had you first, I loved you first” Beyond growled, the words were spilling out of him as he rutted desperately into the tight body beneath him “I am always going to love you!”

L screamed, his body going rigid as he came, his come spurting out of him as his brain shut down. He couldn’t think, he could only focus on the pounding in his ass, the pleasure and Beyond’s growling breaths in his ear as he found his own release.

L felt the burst of warmth within him, felt Beyond’s sharp teeth clamp down onto his neck. He felt the sting of pain wash over him and sighed, his hips stuttering as he continued to pump out his seed.

It was so intense, L felt hollowed out by the end of it. He slumped onto the mattress, completely uncaring of the fact he was laying in a pool of his own come. Beyond gasped into his ear as he lay on top of him, their bodies sticking together with sweat as their heartbeats raced.

Neither spoke as they fought for breath. No words could convey what they had just experienced. L fell asleep with the affirmation that somehow, everything was going to be okay. As long as he had Beyond, he would be okay.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

“Morning, Sheepy” Mello greeted, in a surprisingly good mood as he handed Near his customary cup of green tea.

Near blinked at him. His suspicions were confirmed when a rather sheepish and blushing Matt trailed in after him. Mello beamed at Matt, and somehow the red-headed teen managed to blush even more.

Watari pretended not to notice and resumed observing the news bulletins. He was happy for the pair, of course, and he found it rather endearing how transparent the young lovers where, but he had more important things to focus on.

Since L’s panic attack yesterday, he had decided he would need to work more hours. He would not allow L to succumb to his own weaknesses, not when he was there to support him. He had sent Beyond a message that morning instructing him to let L have a lie on and to inform him when he did awaken that all necessary preparations had been organized. The Kira case was officially closed and L was no longer solely responsible for anything anymore.

‘The pressure got too much for him.’ Watari thought sadly, thinking of L’s wide, desperate eyes as he struggled for breath ‘He is exceptional, but he is only human. We must all play our parts in supporting him, now more than ever’

“Mello, Matt, I want you two to monitor the Press coverage, especially in Japan. Near, If you wouldn’t mind speaking to the task force. They are officially disbanded as of this morning. Once Kira has been executed they are free to return home. Please press upon Matsuda the importance of secrecy or I cannot guarantee his safety from Beyond… or L, for that matter. L will not tolerate another security breach, especially from Matsuda” 

The teens nodded, each sipping at their drinks as they prepared to carry out their duties. Near began printing out severance forms for the task force as he sipped his tea. It was the day before Kira’s execution, and the whole world was looking to Lumen to guide them.

“Watari…” Insidious drifted over to him “L has his chess game with Yagami today. I am going to insist Beyond stays with him during it. I think Beyond’s presence is going to stabilize him more than my own will. Ryuk and I have both sensed the presence has returned to Wammy’s, I think it best you initiate the plan to evacuate the younger ones to the safe house”

Watari sighed, genuinely disappointed it would have to come to such an action. He knew better than to disregard the Shinigami’s warning and nodded.

“I will see to it that they are informed of an end of term break and are prepared to leave by this afternoon. Insidious… do you think the presence you sense is another Shinigami?”

“Possibly. If it is, it is an ancient one- one even older than I am. Which is why I am so concerned. I have never met another ancient one, let alone another Shinigami who has become earthbound such as myself. I will do all I can to protect Lumen, but it may well be the death of me” The Shinigami rasped a laugh “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, I have found myself enjoying existence a lot more since arriving here and meeting Ryuk as well”

“I sincerely hope it does not come to that either, Insidious-San” Watari bowed his head “You are indeed a dear friend to me, as well as to L and Beyond. You have been on this earth far longer than any of us, and I hope you will be on this earth long after we have gone”

The Shinigami seemed almost sad at the words.

“I will miss you all, terribly when that time comes. Human lives are so short but so vibrant and passionate. When you die, you go onwards, to where I cannot say, but you endure. I will endure here until I find another group of people, and another person I am bound to. But I find myself willing to accept my fate, because in truth, Watari, I would be most happy to die whilst being bound to Beyond and L.”  
The Shinigami sensed the silence in the room and looked up to find Matt, Mello and Near were all gazing at him intently.

“You are such a cool Shinigami” Mello sighed “You are totally awesome, Insidious”

“Totally” Matt nodded.

“And my friend” Near smiled “It’s too early to be so morose, Insidious-San, come join me when I disband the task force. You can scare Matsuda if you like, you know how fun that is”

Insidious smiled. These precious humans…

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

 

L blinked awake and stretched, feeling a twinge of pain shoot through him as he moved.

‘Mmm’ L sighed, relaxing back into the sheets as he remembered what had happened the night before. He felt Beyond shift next to him and snuggled against him. His mind was sleepy, sluggish, and he sighed once more as he felt Beyond’s hand trail up and down his back, his fingers dancing along his skin and making his nerves and synapsis sing with sensation.

“Shhh, my lovely one” Beyond soothed gently, using the very tips of his fingers to rake up and down the silky expanse of L’s back.

“B” L smiled, eyes remaining closed as he luxuriated in Beyond’s tender care.

“M’here” Beyond murmured, continuing his gentle caress as L relaxed back and resumed drowsing in semi-conscious sensation. “Go back to sleep, everything is fine” 

“Time… is it?”

“Early, Darling. Sleep now”

And L did. Blissfully unaware it was approaching eleven am.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

“Eh? So, it’s all done?” Matsuda gasped, looking at the papers in his hands in confusion.

“Yes, Matsuda-San. The Kira case is officially closed. I am aware you are currently barred from accessing all forms of communicative devices but I would have expected you to be aware of this” Near felt the temptation to roll his eyes but ignored it. Eye rolling suited L better anyway.

“We will be able to return to Japan?” Mogi asked, frowning down at his own paperwork.

“Of course, with a generous allowance from Wammy’s for your services. It is in GBP but I presume it won’t be difficult for you to cash these cheques in once you return home. I think you will find the conversion rate quite reliable” Near handed the three remaining members of the Kira task force their cheques.

“Holy crap! That’s a lot of money” Matsuda yelped, his eyes bulging at the figure printed on the cheque before him.

“Yes, well, Lumen makes a lot of money” Near shrugged “Your assistance throughout the case has been invaluable, L would be here to tell you himself, but he is… unwell, at the moment”

“How is he, truthfully, Near?” Aizawa asked quietly. He knew Near’s tendency to lie while sounding like he was speaking the truth. It was a language all students at Wammy’s were seemingly schooled in.

“He is quite unstable, Aizawa-San, and will require a great deal of therapy to come to terms with his experiences on this case. But he is L, and he will endure, just as he always has done. Please keep in contact with us, our paths may cross again in the future, However, I would remind you all knowledge of Wammy’s house and Lumen are strictly confidential. You are not to speak of us to anyone, and I mean anyone” Near sent a pointed look at Matsuda “I cannot guarantee your safety otherwise. If L or Beyond deem any of you a threat to the orphans living here or the exposure of Wammy’s house…” Near left the sentence open, the unspoken threat visible to all in the room.

“I will keep my silence, as will Mogi. And we will both make sure this idiot does the same” Aizawa nodded his head at an indignant looking Matsuda.

“I appreciate it” Near dipped his head “It is approaching the festive season here, and while I am aware Christmas is not celebrated in Japan, L had expressed his wish you were given the choice to remain here at Wammy’s over the festive season or return home.”

Matsuda seemed surprised. “He wants us here?”

“He requested that I ask you, he did not infer if he wished you to stay or not. In fact, Matsuda, I think he would prefer if you left immediately. However, considering all that has happened he has left the decision to you”

Mogi and Aizawa seemed touched by the consideration, but they each had families they wished to return to.

“I understand, and I will convey this to L. Please spend the rest of today gathering your things, I will see to it that flights are arranged for you. You are permitted to leave as soon as Kira is dead. ” 

“Thank you, Near. I know I can be stupid and talk too much at times but… I promise I will never do or say anything to jeopardize Lumen or L” Matsuda bowed.

“Thank you, Matsuda-San. Please, keep in touch” Near returned the bow with a dip of his head and exited the room. 

“Thank fuck they decided not to stay” Near whispered to Insidious, delighting in his ability to swear around his friend.

The Shinigami snickered in response.

Thank fuck indeed.

Meanwhile, Matt and Mello were watching the latest BBC news bulletin concerning the closure of the Kira case. Since they were alone in the HQ, they took the opportunity to snuggle closely together on the couch.

‘The Kira case has been officially closed. Lumen has announced their plans to sentence Kira, otherwise known as Light Yagami, to death tomorrow morning. He is currently being held in a secret location as he waits for his sentence to be carried out. We have been informed his execution will be broadcast live however no members of the press will be admitted to the facility for security reasons. Kira will be hung, in an unprecedented, even that sees the first semi-public execution of a criminal in the United Kingdom in over 40 years. Already the public is demonstrating for the death penalty to be reinstated into British law, and we are led to believe Lumen may back this decision if it is the will of the British people. 

Kira was responsible for 3,798 deaths in total and after his execution, a series of remembrance services will be held for his victims- criminals and innocent alike. It is expected Pro-Kira demonstrations will take place and the police force and security officers up and down the country are on red alert-’

Matt flicked the television off with a sigh.

“Just wish it would be over and done with already, you know?”

“I know. It won’t be long now, Babe” Mello soothed “then it will be Christmas! Have you been a good boy or a naughty boy?”

Matt giggled as Mello tickled his sides. 

“Well?”

“A good boy” Matt gasped, “I think… well, most of the time”

Mello smirked and pinned Matt to the couch “That sounds like an admission of guilt to me, Matty”

Matt grinned, his cheeks heating as Mello dipped his head and took his lips in a kiss.

“Guilty as charged” Matt breathed, a little dazed when Mello pulled away from him.

“Jesus Christ!” Beyond flayed, bringing a hand over his eyes as he staggered by the door “My eyes! My eyes! They burn!”

Mello snickered, used to Beyond’s dramatics by now. He pulled Matt up and they sat together as Beyond wondered over to the coffee machine. Both teen’s eyes locked on the angry red mark on Beyond’s neck.

“Bed bugs been biting, Beyond?” Matt quipped.

“Ooh, that’s a good one. Alliteration to the max there” Mello nodded, impressed.

Beyond smirked at the pair and resumed making his coffee.

“I suggest you boys don’t ask questions if you’re not ready for the answers. Mello, feel free to talk to me about anything you are unsure of. Matt- L is probably your best bet”

Both teens blanched as Beyond sauntered over to them and plopped himself down on the couch next to them.

“Oh yes, Auntie Beyond can tell. You two have begun doing naughty things together. And right now, you are feeling all loved up and your hormones are all over the place. But when it comes to the big event” Beyond wiggled his eyebrows “You will probably need a bit of advice there. You see, you can’t just stick your dick in someone’s ass all willy-nilly, you have to make sure the receptive partner is prepared for it”

Beyond ignored both boy’s groans as he took a sip of coffee and continued-

“When two guys love each other very, very much, they naturally want to fuck each other. Anal sex is fucking fantastic, by the way. Anyway, what I am saying is you just can’t go in, all guns blazing… pardon the pun. Another thing: unless you have specified roles which you particularly enjoy, don’t be afraid to mix it up a bit. The number of guys I have encountered who define themselves purely as a top or a bottom is ridiculous. Do what feels good. Use protection (unless you're monogamous) and take things slowly.”

Beyond took another sip of coffee. It seemed both teens had got over their embarrassment and were now listening intently to his words of wisdom. Ryuk drifted in and joined them, grinning as he caught onto the conversation.

“Please continue” Ryuk grinned, crunching into an apple. “This is interesting”

“Are you a top or a bottom?” Mello asked bluntly, warming up to the idea of Beyond being their ‘sex-ed’ coach.

“Oh, I am a total top, Darling” Beyond cooed “And L is a natural submissive, so we just work. It isn’t like that for everyone, different strokes for different folks and all that shit.”

“L is an uke?!” Matt gaped.

“One’s preference in the bedroom does not define their personality or attributes you know,” Beyond remarked “L may enjoy being submissive and passive in such situations but I think we all know he could quite easily kick my ass if he chose to. Outside the bedroom, I follow L’s rules, just like you do. What we do otherwise is our business, just like you two. I would suggest when you are both ready to take the plunge, to try it both ways. You might find a ‘role’” Beyond rolled his eyes and wiggled his fingers “that fits you. Point is, you will both have fun finding it. And that, children, is the point of fucking. To have fun and to get your rocks off.” Beyond finished his coffee and stood up “Just don’t rush into it, this is young love, enjoy it and all that”

Ryuk grinned. Damn, he really liked Beyond!

“Thank you, Beyond” Mello replied seriously “We can talk to you… about stuff, if we want to?”

Beyond nodded. 

“Auntie Beyond will always be here to listen, Cherubs”

“Thank you, Auntie Beyond” Matt blushed, his mind racing with thoughts and ideas…

He couldn’t wait to discuss them with Mello later!

“Welcome, Button” Beyond chirped “Now, finish up those reports, I need to go wake L up”

“Is he okay?” Ryuk asked, aware he hadn’t really seen much of the black-haired human recently.

“He will be,” Beyond said firmly before he strode out the door.

‘I will make sure of it’ He thought determinedly.

 

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

 

L was already showered, dressed and elbows deep into a case by the time Beyond arrived back at their room. Beyond pursed his lips in annoyance as he noticed L was compiling case notes and going over a particularly gruesome crime scene.

“Hey” Beyond smiled, determined not to let his irritation show. L was delicate, he would have to be patient. That was what Ashford had said.

“Hey” L smiled in return “Um… I’m sorry if I was a bit… emotional” L flicked his gaze at Beyond “I’m feeling better now. I’ve nearly solved this case, just need to pin the murder on Gonzalas and inform the Mexican Feds. Shouldn’t be more than five minutes… just need to… Ah. There it is” L gazed at the crime scene photos and made a few notes “They will need DNA evidence, of course, but the cameras clearly show someone who is left-handed and has a slight limp. Coupled with my surveillance on him and his lack of alibi, not to mention he has the means and motive… think I’ve found the killer. He killed thirteen girls, B” L sighed and swiveled his chair round to face Beyond “thirteen young lives gone.”

“I’ve killed girls,” Beyond said softly “I kill people every five days because I need to”

L frowned and turned back to the computer. He began typing his report.

“I know, Beyond, I am aware of that fact,” L said softly “It doesn’t make it any easier”

‘Shit. Probably not the best thing to say’ Beyond paused, trying to think of something that could distract L from his work. L didn’t even need to be solving cases today.

“Wanna fuck?”

L gazed at him from over one shoulder.

“No thank you, B” 

“Ah. Okay” Beyond scratched his neck. Damn, where was Ashford when he needed him? 

“I am aware of what you are trying to do, B. While I appreciate your concern, I really must finish this up” L continued to type his report, studiously avoiding looking at Beyond who had walked up to him and wrapped his arms loosely around him.

“Okay. After that? Can we go out for a walk or something? Get some fresh air”

L smiled. A walk in the orchards with Beyond sounded nice.

“Sure”

Beyond slunk over to the bed and waited, never moving his eyes of L as he finished off his case. This was going to be even more difficult than he thought, and they still had the chess game and execution to deal with.

‘I’m going to get you through this, L’ Beyond promised silently. 

L continued to work. 

A/N: Aww, Poor L! Who is the creepy blue-eyed creature? Who will win the game of chess? Will Light be executed? Will Auntie Beyond help Matt and Mello explore their sexuality even further?! Stay tuned and find out and Leave a review!!


	20. The Final Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: L and Beyond spend some quality time together and Beyond's inherent kindness and concern for L leads him to accept L's feelings for Kira. L plays his final game with Kira and emotions run high as Light's execution day arrives. Finally a Beyond/L/Light scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the last chapter! I will be starting the second part of this trilogy (depenendant on feedback of course) very soon. Thanks for reading the first part and for reviews/kudos, darlings :)

*currently not spell checked will be proof read as soon as possible! *

 

L and Beyond walked through the woods, hand in hand and enjoying the simple tranquility of spending time together. The wind blew gently through the golden trees, and the sun was low in the sky. It was a perfect Autumn day. 

Neither felt the need to speak as they walked. The cold air filled their lungs and the cries of seagulls and the coos of wood pigeons filled their silence. 

They walked further and further from the orphanage until the Gothic building faded from site and open fields and woodland stretched ahead of them. 

"Let's stop here" Beyond said quietly "I could do with some coffee" he pointed towards a bench nestled between a pair of ancient oak trees. 

As they sat down Beyond pulled a flask of tea out for L and another flask of coffee for himself from his bag. 

"Thank you, B" L said softly, wrapping his hands around his flask. Even through his gloves he could feel the warmth seep into his skin. 

He had to admit Beyond's suggestion to get some fresh air had been a good idea. He was concerned about his umcoming meeting with Kira that evening, but out here in the woods his worries seemed a little further away. 

It was an escape, if only for a brief time. 

"I brought you some cake too" Beyond passed him a slab of chocolate cake wrapped in foil "Matty has been working on his baking skills, I had some earlier it's actually pretty good" 

L smiled and took the cake. Matt baking. He felt a warmth in his chest at the thought. His orphans were doing alright, despite the challenges the world had faced. Despite the challenges they would always continue to face, his orphans were thriving. 

'I cannot allow myself to slip into despair. They need me. Beyond needs me' L took a bite of the cake and moaned in appreciation. Matt's skills were more than improving, he was talented! 

"I had a word with Matt and Mello this morning. Seems they've finally realized they can do more than holding hands now. Practically walked in them fucking on the couch"

L nearly spat out his mouthful of cake. Beyond snickered and slapped L's back a few times to help him cough it up. 

"Okay, so that was a slight exaggeration. They were just full on making out. Seems they've both been waiting for things to settle down a bit so they could ask us some questions, so don't be too suprised if you get Matt asking to speak to you privately" 

L frowned "Why not Mello?" 

"Mello will be coming to me. That boy is a top, no doubt about that. I don't think roles are set in stone or anything, and I told them that, its just I know how to read them. And Mello has already hinted he wants to speak to me anyway. " 

L smiled at Beyond's explanation. "Well, I will be happy to discuss any concerns Matt has and I will be sure to tell him not to let narrow minded assumptions of his 'role' in the bedroom influence his feelings of self-worth. And if for any reason Mello thinks it is acceptable to reference my sexuality in a bad light I will make sure he is sent to Dover with no chocolate for a month" 

Beyond nodded. Right, best to convey that message to Mello as soon as possible. 

"Anyway, as long as they are safe and fully consent to what they are doing it is none of my business. They are both of age and they clearly care for each other deeply. I don't particularly cares who does what in the bedroom as long as they are happy. " L smirked as he added "Plus, if Matt is the receptive partner he will soon learn he holds all the cards and Mello will be even more enthralled with him than he is now" 

Beyond blinked. Now that L mentioned it, he really did hold all the power over Beyond. Whenever they did a scene L always had the power to end it, either with the utterance of a safe word or a brutal kick to his balls (neither of which L had utilized so far, thankfully) 

"True. I'm certainly enthralled by you, my Darling" Beyond purred, pulling L to him by his scarf and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"I love you too, Beyond" L smiles, returning his kiss "You are truely one of the most selfless people I know. You try and act all cocky and joke around, but I know you would do anything to protect the ones you love. You were even prepared to let Teru Mikami take the fall for being Kira for my sake. I won't forget that, B" 

Beyond took another sip of his coffee in a bid to delay his response. Should they be discussing the case right now? Should they be discussing Yagami? 

'We probably should. I have to let L know I accept his feelings for Yagami. It will help him to not feel so conflicted and guilty. Ashford said I needed to be careful and reassure him, and I guess it would only benefit him if we discussed this before his game with him later' 

"Babe, I just want you to be happy. You love Yagami. I accept it. I know you didn't mean to fall for him and you were mourning me. You need to stop trying to repress your feelings for him, it's making you ill. Later today I will go with you when you visit him and I will apologize to him for cutting his dick off. I can even ask Insidious to reverse it, I mean, if I was being hanged tomorrow morning I would want to whack one out one last time, wouldn't you?" 

L snorted in laughter, and shook his head. Only Beyond could be so serious one minute and say something completely inappropriate the next. He adored his 'Beyondisms'. 

"I think he would appreciate that. And he certainly owes you an apology for being a narcissistic piece of shit who tried to kill you. We've all hurt each other really deeply, when you think about it" 

Beyond sighed. Yes, that was true. But sitting in the woods with L, having such a frank and open discussion, also filled him with a sense of hope. 

"Love is usually the cause of most pain, you know. It's certainly true in our case as well as Yagami's. I just want you to know that if things were different... I would stand by you, no matter what. If you wanted to fuck Yagami on Wednesdays, Fridays and Mondays or something I would deal with it" 

L leaned his head against Beyond's shoulder and smiled. 

"It is not as simple as that, B. But I appreciate the meaning all the same. What I feel for Light is different from what I feel for you. I love you in completley different ways. You will always come first, because you are my mate and I simply can't live without you. I love Light but I know I can live without him, no matter how painful it may be. Even if Light was not executed, I couldn't do anything with him. " 

"Why not?" 

"Because you would be jealous and it would hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. The only way that could ever work, and I am speaking hypothetically considering Light currently does not possess a penis and is going to die tomorrow, is if you were present and involved. And since I know you can't stand him, that would never happen either. The fact that you accept my feelings for him is enough. You truely are a selfless person. If the shoe was on the other foot and you loved someone else as well as me I would find it very difficult to accept. I would probably be neurotic and jealous but I would try and find some kind of balance to make you happy. " 

Beyond wrapped an arm around L's waist and squeezed gently. L was opening up to him, and it suddenly just felt so right to talk about Yagami (not Kira, L viewed them as seperate people) now. They needed to have this discussion. L needed to let go of some of the guilt he was carrying and Beyond needed to help him do that. 

"If the shoe was on the other foot I would fully expect you to throw a tantrum, sulk and not speak to me for at least a week. But I also know you would be brave enough to accept it. You would find a balance too. It might even lead to a few kinky threeways." 

"Oh, Beyond" L sighed, a blush dusting his cheeks as Beyond leered at him laviciously. 

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. You know... I could always ask Siddie if he would consider bring him back?" 

L jerked away from Beyond as if he had been scalded. The lengths Beyond would go to make him happy! L tenderly stroked his cheek and kissed him. 

"My love, you really are so very kind. But I would not ask that. Kira must be punished, and bringing him back would be an injustice to all those he has killed. Maybe we could just ask Insidious if he could make Light complete again? I mean... you are right, if I was going to be executed tomorrow I would probably want to 'whack one out' one last time as well"

Beyond giggled at L's admission and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Wanna whack one out here? Don't think we've done it in the woods before, would be kinda hot... " 

L laughed as Beyond grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Their flasks and cake were left forgotten on the bench as Beyond led L to a secluded patch of grass, buffeted from the wind by bramble bushes. 

"You really want to fuck out here?" L asked, feeling suprisingly excited at the prospect. He blocked the encounter in the forest with Kira and Kitsune from his mind. He would not compare this to such a thing. 

Beyond lay down on the grass and grinned up at him. 

"Can't fuck here, Babe, don't have any lube with me.I just thought I could teach you all about my favourite number" 

Curious, L dropped down next to Beyond and propped himself up on his elbow. He sighed as he felt Beyond's hand snake up his shirt and rub a nipple as he pressed closer to him. L could feel the heat radiating from his body and pressed back against him, feeling his cock stir in his pants as Beyond teased him. 

"And what is your favourite number, B?" L asked, squirming slightly as Beyond pushed him down and lay on top of him, his wet tongue delving into his ear as he continued to pinch his nipples. 

"69" Beyond smirked and L's eyes instantly widened in understanding. 

"Best get on with our sums then" L whispered, reaching for Beyond's belt with an impish smile... 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

Meanwhile, Light Yagami recieved a visitor he certainly was not expecting. Insidious drifted into his cell and stood in front of him, his silence unerving Light to the point where he had to put his book down and glare at the Shinigami. 

"What is it, Insidious?" Light sighed "As you can see I'm currently very busy hanging around waiting for my execution" 

The Shinigami huffed in amusement. 

"Beyond actually requested I visit you. He promised L he would return your manhood to you, so you are complete before you die" 

Light paused mid page turn and glanced at the Shinigami. Surely there had to be a catch? Why would Beyond, the one who had mutilated him in the first place, suddenly change his mind? And how could Insidious even 'make him whole again' in the first place? 

"You can ask Beyond his reasons for his change of heart later, he will be escorting L here tonight. Now, do you want me to do this or not? I will need your permission to enter your body to work my magic and revitilize your stem cells. " 

Light put the book aside. Being possessed, however briefly, by the Shinigami was not appealing in the least. But, if he endured it, he would at least be able to die a man. Plus, he could spend his last day on this earth without the fucking catheter. 

"Okay. I will ask him... and I would really appreciate if you would fix me again" 

Insidious leaned in closely and Light resisted the urge to pull away from him. Unlike Ryuk, who was as threatening to him as a Chihuahua, Insidious radiated an aura of great power. Light was naturally wary of such an ancient and powerful being. 

"Close your eyes and keep your mind open to me. This will take a half hour or so, so be patient" 

Light nodded shortly, bracing himself for the invasion into his mind. He was pleasently suprised when instead he felt a surge of warmth and then a mild tingling radiate through him. First his chest and then lower, where the feelings intensified as Insidious called upon his skills to reginerate the amputated flesh. 

Light was fascinated by the sensation, and found himself wishing again that Insidious was his Shinigami. Ending up with Ryuk (who had ended up betraying him anyway) certainly seemed the dumb end of the deal. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

"Well... That was... Intense" L finally managed to mutter as they tugged their clothes back on. 

Beyond gave a self satisfied smirk in response. It certainly had been intense, if a little chilly towards the end. 

"Cold though" L murmured, rubbing his arms through his thin jumper. Upon seeing the action Beyond pulled him into his arms to share his body heat. L stood in his arms for a few quiet minutes, both enjoying the presence of the other as they wrapped their arms around each others waists and just stood still. 

"Insidious should be with Yagami now" Beyond sighed into L's fluffy black hair "I think we should head back to HQ before we go to the cells. No doubt the Trio will be worried about you" 

"Hmm. I suppose you're right" L spoke into Beyond's chest, unwilling to lift his head yet "I'm frightened, B" the words were so soft Beyond nearly missed them over the rustling of the leaves. 

The admission hung heavily in the chilly autumn air and Beyond tightened his grip around L's waist. 

"I know you are, my love. We will just take things one day at a time. Let's get through today, and then we will get through tomorrow. We will all be here to help you mourn for Yagami. Come on, your still freezing, let's head back" 

L nodded. Neither took their arms from each other's waist and they walked back to Wammy's with their arms around each other. Together, they would endure. 

As they headed up the cobbled bath that meandered through the orchard they spotted Ryuk swooping through the trees, scooping up apples as he went. They had to stop and just take in the peculiar sight. 

"It's a good thing no one else can see him" L rolled his eyes, looking over to where the gardener was busy mowing the lawn "can you imagine Hitchen's reaction? He'd die of a heart attack, no death note needed" 

Beyond attempted a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. L would know only too well what that would feel like. 

L noted Beyond's sad smile and saw it for what it was- filled with regret that he had not been able to get to L before Kira had killed him. 

"It's okay, Love" L tucked his hand into Beyond's "You fixed my heart for me again" 

Beyond's sad smile morphed into one of genuine happiness and his eyes practically shone in the weak sunshine. L felt his breath catch as he stared into them. They seemed to sparkle like rubies. 

He was overcome with a sudden rush of emotion and squeezed Beyond's hand gently. 

"Have I mentioned how beautiful I think your eyes are?" L asked softly, peering up into Beyond's eyes as he tried to commit the way the sun illuminated them to his memory. 

"Yes, you have" Beyond smiled, thinking back to a timelong ago when they were children- Beyond had been 7 and L had been 9. 

Growing up, Beyond had hated his eyes. They were weird, and abnormal, according to the other children at Wammy's. He was called 'Freak Face' 'PinkEye' and 'red-eyed-wierdo' by the other children, and he was singled out almost immediately as an 'outsider' because of them not long after he had arrived at Wammy's House.   
Oneday, L had overheard Beyond being being teased about his eyes by a group of children in the dining room, and he had remarked (loudly enough for the other students to hear) that he thought they were actually quite beautiful and unique and that Beyond should be proud to have such a difference. He continued by belittling the other students for their childish and vindictive behavior in ganging up on someone and had invited Beyond to sit and eat some cake with him. 

It had been the start of their friendship. Beyond had adored L for as long as he could remember, but he knew the day L stood up to his bullies was the day his feelings turned from mere idolisation to something deeper.   
He was never teased about his eyes again, and he was soon the envy of the other students when L named Beyond as his best friend. 

"B?" L prodded the taller man's cheek playfully "Hellooo?" 

Beyond blinked and smiled sheepishly "Sorry, Baby, was just remembering something. When i first arrived at Wammy's... I was thinking about all the names I was called until you said my eyes were beautiful and unique, remember?" 

L smiled. He did remember that. He had felt drawn to the new boy with the unusual eyes. He had felt compelled to defend him. Perhaps it was fate that had urged them closer all those years ago? 

Ryuk had noticed them and was heading towards them, flapping his wings at a lazy pace as he finished up the apples skewered on his claws.

"I think we will need to extend the orchard" L murmured, noting how many of Roger's prized Braeburn trees were stripped of their burdens. Ryuk had certainly taken Mello's order to heart-he'd barely touched the Galas or Granny Smiths and focused entirely on the Braeburns. 

"Hello humans... Er, human and half-human" Ryuk amended with a dopey grin "is it possible to get drunk from eating too many apples? Cos I feel all... Floaty" 

Beyond and L shared a look. 

"Ryuk, you didn't happen to eat the apples stored in the wooden vats did you? The ones that were all mashed up?" Beyond asked, a small grin on his face as Ryuk appeared to be focusing very hard on staying upright. 

"Oh yeah, I hit them first. They were especially juicy. Tangy as well, why? Was I not supposed to eat those ones?" 

Beyond's grin grew and high-fived the dumb-founded Shinigami. 

"You are indeed drunk, Ryuk. The apples you ate were in the process of fermenting to produce Cider. Their alcohol content would be extremely low since they've only been in the vats a few days... But I am going to assume you ate the lot and have a very low tolerance because your hovering lopsided" L explained, unable to contain a smile as the Shinigami whipped his head round to look and promptly fell to the ground. 

"I love it, a pissed Shinigami" Beyond laughed "For future reference any apples you find that are mushy and in vats are a no-go" 

"Right" Ryuk nodded, still sitting on the ground and looking as sheepish as a God of Death could look. 

"Come on Ryuk, I think you should come inside as well. You've had enough apples for one day" L deadpanned as Beyond pulled the Shinigami too his feet. 

"Aw crap, you don't think the boss man will be angry do you?" Ryuk glanced around for Insidious "Gotta keep on good terms with him or Slllllcccchhhhk!" Ryuk dragged a claw across his throat in a crude mime. 

"He is busy right now. Just go hang out in the bell tower or something for a few hours" Beyond shrugged "Siddie wouldn't be mad, he'd probably question you as to what feeling drunk is like. He's questioned me before when I've been off my head on something but I think he would be more intrested in how a Shinigami would feel" 

"Hyuk, I will tell him. It's great. Can you buy this Cider stuff?" 

Again L and Beyond shared a look. L's said 'don't you dare tell him you can' and Beyond's said 'you know full well I will' 

"Let's go, Ryuk" L prompted, pulling Beyond by his hand "I have a busy afternoon I can't stand around talking to drunken Gods of Death all day." 

Ryuk floated (erraticaly) behind them as they walked back to the orphanage. L and Beyond remained handclasped as they approached the foyer. Wammy's seemed so empty with all the younger students gone. Usually by midafternoon there would be children running around the trees, their screams echoing through the grounds as they played tag and kiss chase. 

"It's strange without them" Beyond commented, picking up on L's feelings through their bond. 

"Yes, but at least they're safe. Is this presence Insidious has sensed is malevolant then at least we don't have to worry about the youngones being harmed" 

"I know I might wind them up a bit and act the boogeyman, but I know how much the kids mean to you, L. I actually don't mind them, as long as they keep their grubby hands and snotty noses away from me" 

L smiled and shook his head. He knew despite Beyond's lack of enthusiasm when it came to the children at Wammy's he would gladly lay down his life for any of them. 

'A truely selfless soul indeed.' L thought as Beyond held the foyer door open for him. 

"Thank you, my love" L murmured, smiling as Beyond's cheeks flushed a little. He had made a promise to himself to start showing Beyond how much he meant to him after the Kira case, and he fully intended to keep it.

As expected, Matt, Mello and Near were lounging on the sofas, waiting for them. Judging by the empty soda cans and chocolate wrappers dotted around them they had been there a while. 

"Hey, sweet children" Beyond trilled "you look busy" 

Near looked up from 'Inside the human mind: an indepth guide to psycho-analysis' and smiled at them. They were standing close together, their hips nearly touching and they were holding hands. Clearly their 'talk' in the woods had brought them closer together. 

"We were waiting for you too to get back for ages! What were you even doing in those woods?" Matt pouted. 

L had the decency to flush a little at Matt's innocent comment, but Beyond just smirked and ruffled Matt's hair. 

"We were admiring the beauty of nature of course" Beyond sighed "Very, very beautiful" he looked straight at L, informing the entire group what, or who, he was actually refering to. 

"I apologize if you were kept waiting long, Beyond and I actually had some things we needed to discuss" L said smoothly "Shall we all get some food and go back to the HQ? I would like an update on how the media is tackling Kira's upcoming execution. Then I will need to brief the extra security team when they arrive... " L frowned as he thought of all the things he actually had to do before the morning. 

"I will be speaking with the taskforce today, they're leaving tomorrow" Near shrugged "I am hoping we can use them as contacts in future, I actually quite like them now." 

L nodded distractedly. Yes, that was yet another thing he had to do- say farewell to the taskforce. 

"Hmm, yes, that would be useful. I believe Yagami has a sister and mother still living. Any Intel on there whereabouts? " 

"Nope, I did some snooping and found out they have been missing from their home for the last week. Perhaps they have gone underground to avoid the backlash of being associated with Kira" Mello shrugged "Why? Are you expecting them to turn up here?" 

"No. I do not believe Yagami-San would have informed even his family of Wammy's location so they would not know where Kira is going to be executed anyway. I was asking because I feel a bit... " L paused and chewed his lip a little. "Responsible and sorry for them. I would like to try and make things a little easier if I could" 

Beyond and Mello shared an exasparated look as L's guilt complex rated it's ugly head again. 

"I will look into contacting the Yagami's for you, it should be pretty straight forward for me to track down Sayu Yagami's email or social media profile. Don't stress about that, L" Matt soothed, going so far as to put his gameboy away and smile at his fragile mentor "Near will handle the task force and you can say goodbye to them tomorrow before you leave. Mello's already go the press and media under control, just concentrate on... You know, getting better" 

L blinked at Matt, surprise written all over his face. Even after all these months it was still a surprise sometimes, to have a team behind him so he didn't have to do everything himself. 

"Thank you, Matt" L said softly "I appreciate each of you. Let's go see if Ethel has baked anything good. We can spend a few hours going over things before Beyond and I visit Kira" 

The small group made their way to the dining hall where Ethel, bless her heart, was carefully arranging little bunches of wildflowers in the center of each table. A smile blossomed on her round face as she saw the approaching youths. 

"Darlings! Goodness, look at you! You've all grown so big! Except you, L, you look too thin Dear! Come with Auntie Ethel, I've made you your favourite!" 

L happily trotted after Wammy's adopted Grandma to recieve his homemade strawberry shortcake and soon all the teenage genii were sat around a table with a delighted Ethel, exclaming enthusiasticly over her homemade treats. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

"Oh shit, L..." Light hissed out through gritted teeth as he masturbated furiously. He'd spent the better part of an hour getting reaquainted with his 'new' manhood, and he couldn't help but find his current state of intense arousal ironic. 

He had lived his life looking down his nose at people who were so easily distracted by such basic things as sex, but right now it was the only thing he could think about. He had less than a day to live, and right now he just needed to *feel* everything. 

He revealed in the throb off his erection as his heart hammered against his chest. In this moment he wanted nothing more than for L to be in his arms, his new world be damned. 

'I lost that when I fell in love with him' the thought flashed through his mind, but Light couldn't find it within himself to be bitter. 

He had played the greatest game of his life with L and he had lost. But he had also found love, and for a boy who had spent most of his teenage years painfully bored by everyone and everything that meant something. L had made him feel something when he had gotten so used to acting and going through the motions. L had clawed his way through his numbness and made him feel alive, however briefly. 

He continued to edge himself towards another release and was suprised when his fantasy shifted and Beyond was there, his startling eyes glimmering in the low light as he whispered to L to be a good boy and suck his cock while Light fucked him. L would blush but would hurry to draw Beyond into his mouth, mewling around his dick as Light pressed forward into his tight heat - 

"Aww fuck!" Light groaned as he came, his body trembling as his cock weakly spurted out his fourth ejaculation in an hour. He lay on his bed, heart battering against his ribcage as his body shuddered violently. He felt as if he was being electrified, every nerve was alive with energy as he came dry. 

Light took a few moments to drowse in the heady sensation of pure satisfaction and glanced at his watch. He had an hour and a half until L and Beyond arrived. He was due a shower soon, and he tried his best to make himself as presentable as possible for when the guards arrived. 

Dean, the younger guard appeared at his cell just as Light had finished tidying himself up. 

"Yagami-San, it's time for your shower" 

Light stood up and nodded. This was going to be the last shower he ever took. The guard unlocked the door and Light submitted to the handcuffs that were snapped around his wrists.

As he was lead down the corridor towards the shower block Light felt a sudden heaviness in his heart. He had forgotten to send L his letter! He wanted him to read it before the morning. He wanted him to read it now! If L read it before there meeting it might help soften his heart towards him a little... 

"Guard... Can I ask you a favour?" Light asked quietly "I've written a letter to L, you can check it if you want... But could you please see to it that he gets it before he arrives tonight?" 

The guard paused and cast a critical eye on him. 

"Please? I said you could read it... But it is a bit personal " Light blushed slightly and the Guard seemed to relax a little. 

"I will see to it that it is delivered to L-San shortly... After it has been checked" 

Light nodded and stepped into the shower room. He stripped off his clothes, uncaring as the guard stood and watched and stepped under the warm spray of water. 

As he showered, Light allowed himself to think about his family. About his Father who had died trying to prosecute him, about his Mother who had probably broken down with the shame of having Kira for a son... About his little sister, who despite everything probably still loved him deeply. 

"I am sorry I hurt you" Light whispered, knowing the words were useless but needing to say them all the same. 

"Pardon?" 

The abrupt English startled Light a little. He shrugged his shoulders at the guard and resumed washing himself. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

Watari frowned at the piece of paper in his hands. 

"Yagami-San wished for L to have this?" 

The guard nodded. 

"I see. Well, I will see that he recieves it, I trust it is safe?" 

"Yes sir, it is a... Heartfelt letter from Kira to L. He stressed he wanted L to read it as soon as possible. There is nothing sinister about it, all security protocol has been conducted" 

Watari nodded and dismissed the guard. The letter felt heavy in his hands as he made his way to Lumen HQ. The whole world was waiting for any kind of news, any snippet of information about the infamous Kira and he held his last letter in his hands. 

He would not pry, despite his curiosity. Watari checked himself into HQ and noticed his young proteges all seemed a little lethargic. Near was slumped at a terminal lazzily typing (with his eyes closed) while Beyond and L were curled up together on one sofa while Mello and Matt were curled up together on the opposite one. Ryuk was fast asleep on the floor and Insidious sat propped against the wall as he dozed. 

"Ahem!" 

No one stirred and Watari sighed as a few soft snores reached his ears. He walked to the firealarm and yanked the handle down, satisfied when the previously slumbering occupants in the room were startled to consciousness and sat up with wide eyes and nervous glances around the room. 

"Eh? Fire?" Matt glanced around dazzedly. 

"Hello, Watari" L greeted, noting Watari's close proximity to the firealarm. "I'm sorry we feel asleep, but Ethel... We ate a lot of her cooking... " 

"And lapsed into a food coma" Mello giggled "Damn that lady's Devil's Foodcake is good!" 

Ah. That explained it. Watari smiled, relieved his earlier concern that all of Lumen had been drugged was proven false. He knew only too well how insistent dear Ethel was on feeding up 'these poor lads' so it was no wonder they'd all been sleeping, with bulging bellies full of cake and pastries. 

"Hmm? Wammy?" Beyond blinked, peeking over L's shoulder. 

"A guard has just delivered a letter to me. It is for L" 

L sat up at once, his sleepyness fading rapidly as his dark eyes caught the faint lines of strain on Watari's face. It was from Light then. 

"Beyond, come with me" L said quietly. Beyond rose at once, walking alongside L as he took the letter. They walked in silence to their bedroom, each feeling anxious about the letter's contents. 

Once safely inside, L locked the door and lay down on the bed. He stared at the paper, his heart beating rapidly. 

"Do you want me to read it?" Beyond whispered, after a few tense moments went by. L nodded and handed Beyond the letter. Before he had begun to read L tucked into his side and laid his head against his chest. Beyond felt L take his hand in his and squeeze it. 

"You can start now" L whispered. 

Beyond cleared his throat and gazed at Light's painfully neat handwriting before he began to read: 

"Dear L, Lael Lawliet, Ryuzaki: The dark-eyed engima who stole my heart: 

I don't know if you will read these words before or after I am dead, I just hope whenever you do read them you will recognize the sincerity behind them. 

In these words there are no hidden meanings. There are no more games to play between us now. Perhaps for the first time in my life I can be truthful. 

I love you. 

I am so sorry for the pain I put you through when I first abducted you. I knew your weakness and I exploited it, just as you knew and used mine in the end. I am sorry that I hurt you and I am sorry that you continue to suffer because of my actions. 

It is only now, as I write this (As i am so close to death) that I realise this most important thing: no Utopia is possible without you in it. My New World, my dreams of becoming God and living in a world where only the just and innocent prevailed were a lie. 

I think my whole life has been one big lie. I've played the perfect student role too long, and it wasn't until I met you I realised there were people like myself out there. 

People who understood me, people who were on my level. Before I even realised I was attracted to you, let alone loved you, I relished being in your presence. When we were chained together you drove me insane with your insesent eating and typing but you also enthralled me. Do you remember our late night conversations about the possibility of extraterrestrial life beyond our world? Or when we tried to recite Dante's Inferno in all the different languages we knew? We managed fifteen: I spoke Japanese, Mandarin, German and French while you replied in Russian, English, Italian, Latin, Greek, Spanish, Gaelic, Portuguese, Welsh, Hindi and Arabic. 

You knew French, German and Japanese as well. 

I was awed at your intelligence. You speak 13 languages fluently, hardly anyone on this earth can attest to that. You are truley special, L. 

You ignited a fire within me. You engaged me in a way I had never been before, and I was threatened by it. You saw through Misa and you saw through me. You knew I was Kira all along and I spent sleepless nights knowing I would have to kill you. 

Then you cornered me. I had to give up possession of the death note to survive and although my memories of this time are hazy at best, I know I fell in love with you here. We investigated Yotsuba together, we spent so many nights talking together. You were mourning your 'friend' and we grew closer. I think I was ready to confess my feelings to you, when I touched the notebook again. 

It probably sounds painfully obnoxious, me describing my pain as I agnozied over killing you, but I want you to know my decision to kill you was not made out of mindless spite. It was made out of fear and of devastation. Once I regained my memories I knew you had to be eliminated. You were the only one who stood a chance at destroying me and my plans for the new world I envisioned. I tricked Rem into writing your names to prolong Misa's life so I could acquire her notebook. 

I tried to enjoy my 'victory' in the days that followed, but I felt hollow. I had killed the only person who ever mattered to me. It was when I began establishing myself as L that I realized how devastated I was. You were gone and suddenly nothing had meaning. The world was darker without you in it. I knew something was unusual when Ryuk began snickering behind my back. I discovered Beyond Birthday had used his bond with an ancient Shinigami and brought you back. I remember thinking: 'He's alive again!' I felt such a strong sense of happiness and relief before I crushed it back down. 

I hated Beyond Birthday. He possessed a part of you I never could, he still possesses a part of you I will never have. I tried to win you back but I failed. I am sorry (please tell Beyond that) he completes you and I will take comfort in the fact I know you have someone who would move Heaven and Earth for you. 

I know you will mourn me, and I am sorry for that too. 

The world will see me die soon, but I want you to know my last thoughts will be of you. 

I cannot claim to be apologetic for what I have done. I tried to create a new world and failed, but i erased vile people who hurt and raped and killed... I only apologize to you and Beyond. 

I cannot write anymore, because in truth words do not do the feelings I have for you justice. 

You meant and you mean everything to me. 

I will always love you, 

Light Yagami. 

P.S If there is such thing as an afterlife, I will spend my own watching over you. 

L sobbed into Beyond's chest, his entire body shuddering as he clutched at him desperately. 

"Oh, my darling" Beyond whispered, as L's body shook with another heart-wrenching sob. 

He understood now, he understood just how deeply Yagami felt for L and he knew just how shattering it would be for L once he was gone. 

"B" L gasped "It hurts, God! It hurts" 

Beyond could only hold him tighter, wishing he could find the words to ease L's pain. 

"I love him! I love him, why do I love him?" L clutched at him, so tightly Beyond felt his ribs ache. 

"I don't know, My Sweetheart, you just do. Shh. Its okay, Shh now" Beyond felt tears in his own eyes as he tried to comfort L. He blinked them away angrily. 

"Can we go and see him?" L's voice was hesitent, child-like. 

"Yes, we can go now" Beyond soothed. It was early. Nearly an hour earlier than expected, but he was damned if he would let L languish here and suffer. 

L slowly extracted himself from his embrace and rubbed his eyes, but it was obvious he had been crying. L stood shakily and held his hand out to Beyond. 

Beyond took it. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

Light was showered, dressed and sat on his bed when he realised he was not alone. Shadows fell along the corridor from the strip lights and he sat up a little straigher. He knew it was L and Beyond at once. The guards stationed near his cell had rushed to greet them. 

The murmerd conversation in English made him frown. He heard L say: 'stay back' and Beyond say: 'we will be fine' the Guards were retreating from their post! Light smiled faintly. L and Beyond clearly did not want to be interrupted. 

He forced himself to take a deep breath and compose himself as Beyond entered his cell. The red-eyed man held the door open for L and L slouched in after him. One look at L's red-rimmed, puffy eyes, and the tear stains down his face shattered Light's compsure instantly, like a hammer to a sheet of ice. 

"L!" He gasped, reaching out his arms without thinking. Beyond sittfened slightly but did not object as L embraced him, leaning his head against his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. L kneeled on the floor ad he Clung to Kira (to Light!) his head feeling with the knowledge this was probably the last time he would be able to do this. 

"I said, fuck off" Beyond growled at a guard who lingered close by "Make me say it again and you will regret it, David Benson" 

At the sound of his own name the guard quickly hurried back down the corridor. 

"Heh, neat trick" Light laughed softly, refering to Beyond's Shinigami eyes. 

Beyond caught his eye and scoffed at him "Shut up, Kira" however there was no real malice in his words, and he stalked across the room to stand by L, who was still knelt by Light and embracing him. 

Light blinked at the sight of Beyond's unconciously graceful stride. He was reminded of a panther or some other big cat. Beyond was powerful, and elegant. Light smirked at the realization. Of all the times to fully notice and appreciate Beyond Birthday... 

"Light" L pulled away and slowly stood before him. He sat next to Light, and Beyond sat next to him. For a minute no one spoke, they just sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the ground. 

"Okay, let's end this tense silence shit" Beyond spoke up "L. Kira. you both clearly have shit to say to each other. I don't know if you will be able to say it or not but I would assume Kira said what he wanted to in his letter, right?" 

Light nodded and glanced at L. He looked thinner, more fragile. The dark circles beneath his eyes were prominent. 

"Anything you want to say?" Beyond prompted, nudging L's hip with his own. 

"Everything" L whispered "and nothing" 

It was such a deliberately vague but heartfelt statement. 

"Do you want to play Chess?" Light asked, when L showed no sign of moving. 

"Yes. One last game" L nodded. 

The tension was palpable in the room. Beyond kept his distance as Light set up the chess board on the bed. As expected Light choose white and L was black. 

Beyond kept his face completely neutral as he observed L play the game with a long practiced skill. 

The fact that both he and Kira were crying silent tears as they moved their pieces across the board was not commented on. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x 

"Don't any of you want to know what it said?" Mello asked, exasparated as his team continued to either work or lounge around him. 

Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi had been invitee to Lumen HQ and were currently embrolled in a card game with Watari, Near and Matt. 

"Eh? What?" Matt looked up from his cards and frowned as Mello resumed his pacing across the room. 

"The letter" Mello said slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

Matt shrugged his shoulders "That is between L and Kira. No point thinking about it, L will only tell us if he really wants to" 

"He has Beyond at his side" Watari smiled gently "He will be okay, Mello. Why don't you come sit down and join us for a game? We've nearly finished this one " 

Mello slunk over to Matt and sat next to him. 

"You can choose the next game " Matt smiled and took Mello's hand in his. 

"When you think about it, life is one big game, isn't it?" 

Suprised at the depth of his offhand statement, Matusda found all eyes upon him as he pondered. 

"Well, Matusda-San-" Near began, but was cut off by a subtle shake of Matt's head. There was a tension within the group, tomorrow mornings events laying heavily over them all. It was not the time to be talking about phillosphy. They were playing games, distracting themselves and diverting their attention. 

"French rough?" Mozi asked as the group finished up the round. 

"Sure" Mello agreed, but his mind was elsewhere. He was worried about L and worried about Beyond too. 

"They will be okay, Mello" Watari soothed, placing a bottle of beer in front of him. 

"Just have a drink and have a game" Matt nodded his thanks and took his own bottle from Watari's trolley. 

Mello glanced at the clock. It was five minutes past eight. Kira had 13 more hours to live. 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X 

L and Light were locked in a battle of wits and intelligence as they gazed down at the board. There was only one move left. L did not hesitate and after a grueling hour and a half, finally announced: 

"Checkmate" 

Light smiled, genuinely pleased L had beaten him, that they had progressed beyond their usual stalemate. It was fitting, L had beaten him in their final game together just as he had beaten him as Kira. Light felt satisfied with the result. 

"Well done, L" Beyond commented "I don't think I've ever seen you sweat so much over a game. I can see why you like Yagami so much. He's on your level, and that is a rare thing" Beyond caught Light's gaze "I don't hate you, Yagami. I can't hate you anymore because L loves you. I'm sorry I cut your dick off" 

Light blinked in surprise. 

"But at the same time I'm also not sorry because you put L through a living nightmare he is still getting therapy for so... " Beyond shrugged "That's about as close to an apology you will ever get from me, I suggest you take it" 

Light nodded, knowing it was useless to expect anything else. He had tried to have the man killed and steal his lover from him, and considering the circumstances Beyond Birthday was showing a remarkable level of empathy towards both him and L. 

"Light, I can't believe I actually won" L smiled sadly "Though I find myself wishing that you did" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, I just do" L tucked his feet up underneath him and peered at L through unreadable dark eyes. The clock on the wall ticked, each stroke of the minute hang ecohing through the cell. It was ticking Light's life away. 

"Well it was a good game anyway" Beyond commented, just to fill the silence. L reached a hand out to him and he took it gently. 

"Will you be there, in the morning?" Light looked down at his own hands curled loosely in his lap and at L's slim hand clasped in Beyond's larger one. Beyond noted the whistful look in Light's eyes as he gazed at their joined hands and nodded at L. L smiled in gratitude and extended his other hand to Light. It was immediately clasped in Light's and the three young genii sat together on the bed, taking a moment to just appreciate holding each other's hand and feeling the warmth of their skin. L swept his thumb across Light's wrists and felt the steady pulse beat beneath his skin. The thought that this healthy young body with it's steady pulse would be cold in the morning made L's stomach turn to ice. 

"Yes, we will be there" Beyond answered for L, who looked pale and sick in the dim light. "You won't be going alone" 

Light looked down at L's hand encased within his own. 

"I am sorry I had you killed, L. I am sorry you had to suffer. If I could take anything back it would be that. I can't apologize for what I did, I still believe in Kira's ideology. But I was wrong to kill you, that is my only regret. I am glad I will die tomorrow, I see it as my punishment and retrbuition for hurting you" 

L knew Light's sorrow was genuine, and squeezed Light's hand in silent forgiveness. 

"Will it hurt? When I die?" Light sounded so young then, his amber eyes gazing trustingly into L's. L wanted to lie, wanted to say death was a peaceful embrace that led to nothingness, but his death had not been peaceful or painless. 

Again Beyond spoke for L when the dark-haired detictive remained silent. 

"Well, it depends on the death. You will feel a half seconds worth of shock as you fall but you will feel no pain. Your spine will be snapped instantly so you will be unconscious when you die." Beyond flicked his eyes to L "It is a merciful death, Hanging. Provided it's done correctly with a scientific method of calculation. You will just fall asleep and that will be it. A heart attack, on the other hand can be excruciatingly painful. It is not quick or painless. L still has nightmares about dying, you know? He remembers gazing up at you, unable to move or speak as he felt his life slipping away. He was in agony, and you smiled down at him as he-" 

L let go of their hands and cluched at his head, screwing his eyes shut to block out Beyond's words and Light's horrified expression. 

"Enough! Don't say it! I don't want to hear it! " 

Beyond recognised the signs of the impending panic attack and pulled L to him, soothing him gently as he stroked up and down his back. 

"Easy, Darling, it's okay." Beyond whispered into L's hair, his eyes boring into Light's. See what you've done to him, Beyond said with his gaze: See how he suffers because of his love for you. Accept the blame before you die, Yagami. 

"L... Oh god, I'm so sorry" Light's breath hitched and he suddenly broke down in tears, small sobs catching in his throat as he cried genuinely for the first time in years. 

L peeked over Beyond's shoulder and startled at the sight of Light. He had never seen the boy look so broken, so honest and heart-breakingly human before. 

"I am so... So sorry" Light chocked out, "Beyond! I would take the pain back if I could. If I knew how hurt he would end up I would never have picked that damned book up in the first place!" 

Beyond nodded, satisfied as L's erratic breathing began to relax into a steady rythum once more. L slowly pulled away from Beyond (but not completely) and looked at Light. 

"Thank you, Light. For the apology. It was heartfelt, I can see it in your eyes. I truely wish you had never set eyes on that 'damned book' as well." L glanced up at the clock. Another half hour had passed. 

"Doubt any of us will get much sleep tonight" Light said softly, once L's breathing was once again steady and their tears had run dry. Beyond nodded in response to his comment while L continued to stare up at the clock. 

"Wouldn't it be nice... If somehow we could make the clock stop ticking, just for a little while" 

Beyond smiled and pecked L on the cheek, before getting up from the bed and walking over to the clock. He pulled it from the wall and smashed it on the ground, his eyes gleaming as he saw the twin looks of surprise on L and Kira's faces. 

"I believe L might have been making a more philosophical point there, Beyond" Light smiled. 

"Maybe. But there is no point in wishing for what can never be. " 

L almost cringed at his words. Yes, he was quite right. Beyond noticed L's expression and realized L was no doubt thinking of himself and Light. 

He bit his lip. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was at a loss in how to say it. Beyond decided his actions would just have to do. Not trusting his voice, he walked over to Light and L and put their hands together. Both turned wide eyes to him. 

"Times stopped for a bit. You can...Be intimate, If you want to" 

L felt his cheeks flush as Light gazed at him in shock. He looked ravenous in that moment, hungry for the opportunity to feel the connection of hearts and bodies one last time. 

"B... " L whispered, feeling awed at Beyond's endless compassion for him. To offer him this... L found himself embarrasingly close to tears again. Beyond could sense his emotions through their bond and just gave him a little nod. 

"Be gentle with him, Yagami" Beyond said quietly, his eyes glowing faintly as if in warning. He turned to make his way out of the cell but was stopped when Light called after him. 

"Beyond... You don't have to... Go over there" Light bit his lip "I am greatful you are allowing me to... Be with him one last time. " 

L looked between the two he loved and felt a small quiver of excitement run through him. To have them both... 

Beyond sensed L's desire and nodded. He walked back to the bed and sat down, pulling L against him so his back rested against his chest. 

"This is your show, Yagami. If he says 'Sprouts' this stops immediately. " Beyond stroked L's sides languidly "Other than that, enjoy" 

L squirmed in Beyond's grasp as he was pinned under Light's heavy amber gaze. The boy just stared at him, taking in the flush of rose-pink in his cheeks and how dark and large his eyes were in the dim light. 

"Call me Light, Please. " Light finally murmured, glancing at Beyond "Just this once" 

Beyond nodded. It did make sense, they were going to be intimate on some level with each other so using his last name to address him did sound a little rude. 

L sighed as he felt one of Beyond's hands slip up past the hem of his shirt and trace slowly over his belly. Light finally seemed to understand he was allowed to touch as Beyond arched a brow at him as if to say: 'are you going to do anything or just sit there and stare? ' 

Light gently cupped L's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Immediately L sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth to Light's questing tongue. Beyond chose that moment to stroke over a hardening nipple and L mewled into Light's mouth. Light depend the kiss as the delicious sound sent a deep wave of arousal shooting through him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Beyond began tenderly licking and nibbling L's neck. 

He had never noticed how beautiful the two black-haired boys looked together. 

"Light... " 

Light looked at L and smiled before kissing him again, kissing deeper than before as he felt L pant a little into his mouth. Beyond seemed to know exactly what to do to make L squirm, as he traced the delicate outer Shell of an ear and L shuddered against him. 

"L, can I take your top off?" Light whispered, almost afraid of speaking too loudly. The room was silent except for their excited breathing and the wet sounds of beyond sucking L's neck. The clock lay on the floor, broken and useless. It really did feel as though time had stopped. 

L nodded and Light quickly pulled it up and over his head. L shivered a little at the cool air on his skin and Light watched, in complete fascination, as little goosepimples erupted all over that smooth, pale flesh. 

"He's getting cold, Light" Beyond tsked "Best warm him up" 

Light smiled at Beyond before dipping his head and blowing softly on one of L's nipples. L spasmed in Beyond's arms and Beyond tightened his grip. 

"He's very sensitive there. I can make him come just by licking and toying with them" Beyond backed his words up by reaching to flick a hard pink bud and L whined in response. 

"That's beautiful" Light rasped, his eyes fixed on L's squirming body as Beyond teased his nipple mercilessley. Light dipped his head and lapped along L's collarbone, tasting L's sweet (marshmallow?) scented skin as if it was the first time. He kissed down L's chest until he swept his tongue across L's forgotten left nipple. L arched against him with a breathy moan until nothing but little pleas and gasps fell from his lips as Light latched onto the sensitive flesh and sucked gently. 

"You are being so good for us" Beyond praised as he drifted a hand to L's lap. He brushed across the straining hardness in his jeans and deftly undone his zipper. L whimpered as Beyond gently pulled his jeans down his hips. 

Light pulled away at watched as Beyond undressed L, exposing his long, pale legs until his jeans were dumped on the floor. 

Light licked his lips and looked to Beyond. Could he? His eyes fell to the twitching hardness tenting L's boxers and Beyond nodded in response. This was all for L, and L would feel nothing but pleasure until the dawn came. 

"Lift your hips, Baby" Beyond purred and was rewarded as L's eyes darkened at the pet name and he raised his hips as if he had no control over his actions.L gnawed his lip anxiously as he stared at Beyond, waiting for further instructions. 

"Oh he's out of it now" Beyond smiled. He caught Light's confused expression and his smile turned into a smirk. "He is well and truely in sub-space." Beyond ran a gentle hand through L's hair and down his face. He cupped L's chin in his hand and gazed down into his eyes. "Light is going to suck you off, and if you are very good I will let you come. Can you be very good for me, Baby?" 

"Ye-yes, Beyond" L stuttered, gazing back at Beyond adoringly. 

Light felt his dick twitch in his pants as he witnessed L's submission. This was true submission and it was so fucking beautiful. He licked a wet stripe up the underside of L's cock, making L toss his head back and gasp at the sensation. Beyond purred as he felt the pleasure echo through his bond with L. 

"Nice and slow, Light" Beyond prompted "He will melt before you" 

Light nodded his head, glancing up as Beyond efficently moved L into a more comfortable position. He placed L's head in his lap (just shy of the large bulge showing through his tight black jeans) and flattered L onto his back. Light dipped his head back between those milky thighs and drew the tip of L's cock into his mouth, sucking slowly and teasingly. Beyond, who was watching everything Light did with dark ruby eyes, reached to L's chest and resumed playing with the hard peaks. L screamed, his eyes screwed shut as he flung his head back. Beyond hissed as L's head rubbed against his crotch and he shifted away slightly. This was going to be about L and his pleasure. L would feel nothing but pleasure until the dawn. 

Light sank his mouth over the rigid column of flesh until he reached the base, before slowly pulling his mouth of. L cursed at the delibertley slow pace. 

"Torture... You two... Are torturing me" L groaned "Just fuck me already, please!" 

Beyond smirked, impressed with Light's skill and speed in getting L to beg so quickly. 

"Oh no, Beautiful-One. Not yet" Beyond cooed. "Light is going to keep licking and sucking you till you come. Then he's going to turn you onto your hands and knees and fuck you nice and slow. You can use this clever little mouth on me, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to be in the middle of us and taking both our dicks like a good little slut?" 

L drooled slightly, his tongue unable to form the words as his brain short circuted. The scene Beyond's dirty words conjured in his mind made him mindless with desire. Of course Beyond knew of this fantasy, he could feel it through his bond. Despite the urgent desire he was feeling L sent a wave of love to Beyond for his acknowledgement. 

"Can I?" Light breathed, his eyes glowing at the thought. Sinking into that incredible tight heat one more time... 

"It's what he wants" Beyond nodded "I can feel his desire and he can feel mine. The thought of being fucked at both ends is driving him crazy. He's even drooling" 

L attempted a glare at Beyond but his eyes slipped closed as Light resumed his earlier activities, increasing his speed and pressure until L's hips were bucking helplessly into his mouth. 

"He's close" Beyond laid L's head back against the mattress and L reached out for him blindly. Beyond slipped from his grasp and walked around to stand by Light. 

"Tell us what you want" Beyond whispered as L clutched at the sheets. Light raised his head and sighed, pride flaring through him at reducing L to a drooling, desperate mess. 

"Can I... See... " L panted, attempting to get his breath back so he could speak clearly. Beyond sensed what L wanted and frowned slightly as he considered. 

"Ask nicely" Beyond smiled, knowing and loving the little furrows of frustration creasing L's brow. 

"Can I see you two kiss. Just once. I need to see it once. Please" L ground out, peering up at his two lovers through the damp fringe of his hair. 

Light seemed surprised at the request, but smiled slightly. It was all up to Beyond really. 

Beyond yanked Light to him, curling his long fingers around the back of his neck and pulling his head to his before crashing his mouth on his, tongue probing at Light's lips that informed the younger man just who was in charge. Light opened his mouth obediantly and felt a moan rumble through his throat as Beyond sucked at his tongue before using his own tongue to twine with his. 

'Shit. He's a good kisser. He's an amazing kisser. This damn tongue... No wonder L used to daydream about him, Damn... ' Light found himself clutching at Beyond, pressing closer to him. He wanted more of these deep kisses and he wanted L's wish to be well and truly granted. 

L's breathing was laboured as he fisted himself roughly. He needed to come, he had to come watching them. It appeared they both knew what L was doing and drew away from each other, two sets of dark eyes pinned L to the spot. 

"L. Hands away" Beyond purred softly. 

"No! Please" L shuddered but did as he was told. He clenched the sheets in frustration as Beyond's eyes roamed over him. 

"That was Naughty. I told you, Light is going to suck you off. Now, have you seen enough or do you want me to kiss him more?" 

Light felt a little dazed as he realized Beyond's hand was still clamped around his neck. He had always pegged himself as a total top... He had the impression Beyond would shatter that illusion. If they had time... Which they didn't. 

"One more kiss? I will keep my hands behind my head" L crossed them under his head and looked up imploringly. 

Beyond rolled his eyes as if put out by the request but grabbed Light again, this time using his spare hand to hold onto his hip as he kissed him. Light pressed his groin against Beyond's and they both growled into each other's mouths, their kiss growing increasingly more aggressive as both tried to wrestle control from the other. Naturally, Beyond won and he celebrated his victory by reaching down and cupping Light's hardness from his pants. 

"This is actually a nice cock. Sorry I cut it off and all" 

"Beyond!" L groaned. Of all the times for Beyond to say something so utterly... His thought trailed off as he realized Light was laughing. It seemed Beyond's talent for saying innapropriate things at innapropriate times amused someone at least. 

"Thank you, Beyond. You are without a doubt the best kisser." Light bit his lip, they were still tingling with sensation. 

Beyond preened at the praise and grinned "Well, I am pretty good if I do say so myself-" 

"Great now you've done it, Beyond's head is big enough already without-" L began but yelped as Beyond suddenly loomed over him threatingly. 

"You are getting cheeky. Do you need a reminder about your role here?" 

At once L's sarcastic comment died on his tongue. He looked up at Beyond with wide, contrite eyes. 

"I'm sorry, B" 

"What are you going to do to compensate for your lack of respect?" 

"I am going to do whatever you tell me, without being a 'sarcastic little shit'" L parroted at once, as if he had said the words many times before. 

Beyond nodded "Good. Now lay back and keep that pretty mouth shut until I tell you to open it again" 

L lay back and bit his lip. He reached a hand and stroked silky auburn hair as Light lapped at him tenderly. 

"Haaa.." L let slip a moan and flicked his eyes to Beyond's, expecting to he chastised. Beyond meerly smiled, his intense gaze fixed on L's pleasure flushed face. 

"Make him come" 

Light eagerly sucked L into his mouth making L bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Light felt L tighten his grip on his hair and hummed, the vibrations shooting through L's cock and making his hips buck wildly. 

More sweet pre-cum oozed onto his tongue and Light moaned, his groin twitching at the taste. L clutched his hair and shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him with such an intensity he couldn't even cry out. His mouth fell upon in a silent cry as he pumped his seed into Light's willing mouth. L twitched as he felt Light gently clean him with his tongue, prolonging his pleasure for as long as possible. L sighed and slumped back to the bed, a satisfied drowsiness stealing over him as Light continued to suck. He was getting too sensitive and he whined a little to prompt Light to move off him. Light did remove his mouth but he grasped L's half-hard cock and slowly began to stroke. 

"Liiight" L groaned. It was too much, too soon! 

Beyond seemed to be encouraging it, however, so L bit his lip and endured, until the over-sensitive skin and nerves suddenly flared up in fresh arousal. 

"Aahh... Light... " 

Light smiled and stroked faster. His palm gliding over L's skin, slick with saliva and come. 

"Once more, L. Let me see it once more" Light groaned passionately. 

L relaxed into Light's ministrations and cannted his hips as Light stroked him towards another release. He thought both Light and Beyond must be desperate to come themselves. L turned his head and nuzzled into Beyond's lap, feeling the heat of his erection through his jeans. Beyond sighed at the sensation and understood. L was feeling guilty for receiving all the pleasure. 

"Once more and we will fuck you. I know your sensitive, but you can do it. Let me watch you spurt all over your chest" Beyond whispered and L relaxed into the stroking. He gasped as he felt himself hurtle towards the edge. Light tipped him over with a gentle twist to his head and L cried brokenly, shooting his come onto his belly as his body jerked wildly. Beyond guided him through it, whispering soothing words to him until L slumped back against the mattress with a shuddering sigh. 

Beyond allowed him a moment of reprive and shoved his jeans and boxers down his hips. Light flushed at the sight of Beyond's impressive manhood and slowly unbuttoned his own slacks. 

Beyond eased L up onto his hands and knees. 

"Okay?" 

"Yes. Need you both" L nodded "Need you both in me" 

Beyond tsked "greedy little thing. One cock juat isn't enough is it? " 

L practically purred at the words and pressed his ass against Light's weeping erection. 

Beyond threw a small tube of lube at Light (of course, he would be carrying lube around with him) and tangled his fingers in L's hair. 

"Slowly" Beyond ordered and L moaned, leaning forward to lap at the head gently. Beyond hissed out a moan at the little kitten licks and let his head fall back as he felt L's wicked tongue swirl little patterns across his flesh. L wiggled his hips as he felt Light breach him with one slick finger and he pushed back onto it. Light maintained his grip on his hips as he pressed another finger into him. L's body seemed so ready for him, his ass sucked in his fingers hungrily and soon Light had three fingers inside him, curled up slightly to hit his prostate. 

L groaned around Beyond's cock as he felt Light push into him. He flicked his eyes up to Beyond's, silently asking for permission to take him in deeper. Beyond cradeled his face in his hands and pushed deeper, until his balls rested against L's chin and his cock sank further into his throat. 

The sight of L skewered by two cocks excited Beyond far more than he thought it would, and the bond between him and L practically sizzled with L's arousal. 'Didnt think I would feel like this, but its a shame this is only a one time thing... L is enjoying this so much I would do it again' Beyond distracted himself from the melancholy thought and reminder of Light's upcoming execution by pulling out and shoving back into L's mouth roughly. L mewled around his cock and sucked a little harder as Light began pumping in and out of him with slow, measured strokes. 

"Mmmmph... " L slurped on Beyond's cock noisly as he gave himself completley to the pleasure of being impaled at each end by the people he loved. He heard Light gasp and fuck him a little faster, the delicious slide of his length filling and emptying him making L's eyes slip closed. He did not neglect his duties to Beyond, however, and fully relaxed his throat muscles. Beyond felt the throat give way a little and plunged in faster, his desire for completion becoming urgent as he heard the slap of skin on skin as Light fucked into L faster. 

"This is too hot... Going to come" Light panted, hips surging forward and rocking L into Beyond's hips. Beyond shoved into him, sending him back towards Light's thrusts. They had worked out the rythum perfectly, and each were being propelled towards orgasm rapidly. 

Beyond was the first to break, he threw his head back and groaned loudly as L's sucking mouth succeeded in tipping him over the edge. L hummed and lapped at his head as he swallowed down Beyond's cum with well practiced ease. Light's dark amber gaze was fixed on Beyond's length slipping in and out of L's swollen lips and with one last thrust he clutched at L's hips and screamed as his cum spurted out of him into the waiting heat. 

L himself was shuddering as he swallowed cum and felt it fill him up. The feeling of being so used made his balls tighten until he was cuming all over the bed, his eyes rolling back in his head as both sated cocks fucked him through his orgasam, prolonging the pleasure until L's shaking body finally stilled. 

Beyond was the first to pull away and L worked his aching jaw as Beyond reached for some tissues to clean them up. L slumped forward (loving the fact Light was still inside him) and rested his face against the sheets. 

"He's probably going to pass out for a few minutes. He usually does when he comes a few times" Beyond tossed Light some tissues. Taking one last look at his softning cock hurried in L's body, Light reluctantly withdrew and cleaned himself up. 

True to form, L was out of it, so Light cleaned him up too. Now that they weren't so active, they realised how cold it was in the cell. Beyond pulled the duvet over L while he and Light dressed themselves in companionable silence. 

"Thank you, Beyond. Thank you for doing that. For L and for me. It was... The most intense thing I've ever exprienced. " Light looked at L sleeping peacefully and smiled softly. He burned the image into his brain, he wanted it to be the last thing he would think of before the end. 

"I actually enjoyed it a lot more than I thought... I liked seeing and feeling L so turned on. So, don't mention it... Light"

Light smiled at the use of his first name. 

"I know you will help him through it, and I am happy he will be in your care... But, do you think he will ever forgive me? Will you?" 

Beyond sat down next to L and brushed his hair out of his eyes as he thought of how to reply. He didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive Light but he wouldn't lie to make him feel better either. 

"I don't know, Light. I don't hate you as much as I did, I think L's love for you has seeped through our bond a little bit. L has already forgiven you. He views Light Yagami and Kira as two seperate beings. He loves Light not Kira. But I know you are one and the same, killing is in your blood-just like mine"

L stirred and Beyond soothed him. He didn't want L waking up to hear this conversation. 

"You're right. You know who you are and what you have to do. I suppose I just let my dream of a pure world corrupt me too much. I took everything too far" Light placed a hand on L's back and soaked up his warmth. 

Beyond checked his phone and was startled to realize it was far later than he thought it was. Light's execution was in three hours time. 

"I should get L back to our room, it's very late" Beyond hesitated. Would L want Light to be left alone? Would he want to wake up in Kira's arms before he died? 

"I understand. I know I don't have long left now. I'm not going to sleep I will write a few words to my mother and sister." Light watched as Beyond scooped L up into his arms. His heartached at the sight. 

"See you in a few hours then" Beyond said quietly, really not sure what he should say or do in such a situation. Light seemed to pull himself together and tore his eyes off L long enough to walk to his little desk and pull out some paper. 

"Thank you, Beyond" Light whispered to the man's back as he let himself out of the door. He watched him walk away, his shadow flickering onto the wall, until he was Alone once more. 

The clock on the floor lay broken, but as the silence grew Light imagined he could hear it ticking once again... 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Beyond could sense activity in Lumen HQ before he even let himself in. He'd put L to bed and set an alarm for two hours time. After their intense and emotional night Beyond felt wrung out, on edge and in need of a cigarette and a stiff drink. Stabbing someone to death was also something he found helped, but it was only day three so he would have to wait for that pleasurable necessity. 

He entered the HQ and smirked at the sight before him. Insidious and Ryuk were attempting to play poker, Watari was dozing on the sofa and the boys... Well... 

They had somehow ended up curled up on the floor, an empty bottle of whiskey incriminatingly close. 

"Wow. Even Near" Beyond chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he walked quietly to his desk. He grabbed his cigarettes from his drawer and walked out to the small balcony near the firedoor. 

The sun was starting to rise, painting pale streaks of icy pink and pale yellow through the thick gray clouds. A rumble of a car engine gained his attention and Beyond turned to see a small convey of cars being admitted through the heavy iron gates. The hangman and various heads of state he assumed by the security detail. 

Beyond found himself thinking it was a shame Light was in the cellar. He wouldn't be able to see this: his last dawn. 

He inhaled a deep lungfull of smoke and blew it out slowly, watching as it drifted through the crisp morning air. 

Below him several sleek, unmarked cars were parked neatly. Their occupants were the private security forces currently guarding Wammy's. There were murmured voices carried through the air and the crunch of shoes on gravel as the officials greeted Roger. 

"Best wake these lazy shits up then" Beyond stepped on his cigarette and let himself back in. He stood in the center of the room and cleared his throat. 

"WAKEY FUCKING WAKEY!"

Watari blinked awake at once, while Ryuk and Insidious sniggered at Matt's panicked shriek as he jolted awake and looked around for some unseen danger. 

"Goodness, so early?" Watari sighed as he checked his phone "Get the boys up and ready, the officials have arrived. I'd best freshen myself up and help Roger... " Watari rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up, looking rather rumpled in a way that was distinctly unlike him. 

"You played drinking games" Beyond realised "Didn't you? Hahaha!"

Watari had the grace to look a little abashed "Yes well, none of us could sleep so it seemed a fair way to pass the time... Much as I would imagine you and L passed the time down in Kira's cell?"

Beyond kept his face carefully blank. 

"Don't know what your talking about, Wammy"

"I'm fairly certain you do, Beyond" Watari smiled roughishly "Thank you for allowing L that, I'm sure it will provide him some comfort in the days to come"

Beyond gaped at Watari as the man straightened his shirt and waltzed out the room. 

"He got you there! " Ryuk cackled "I can smell them on you, had them both did you? "

Beyond mouthed 'shut up' at him and glanced at Matt and Mello, who were just waking up properly. He sparked up another cigarette and took a few calming drags before going to wake Near. 

 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

L lay awake, blank eyes fixed on the ceiling as he heard the first sounds of Wammy's coming back to life. Despite the lack of children currently present the milkman still arrived and the household staff began their morning routines. 

A pale pink sky and heavy clouds greeted him as he opened his curtains. It was 6.30, time to get up and face the inevitable. Even though it had only been a few hours ago, last night's events seemed almost like a dream. 

Treasured, but far away and distant. He was awake now and reality stared him coldly in the face. He would only have Beyond and would never again exprience the pleasures of being with the TWO he loved. 

Because on this cold, dreary morning, Yagami Light was to be executed. 

L glared at the clock on the wall, it's quiet ticking searing through his skull like a drill on concrete. He breathed in deeply and rested his head against the cool pane of glass of the window. He attempted to center himself, but failed as he grit his teeth, shoulders shaking slightly as tears leaked from his eyes. 

The clock was still ticking. 

L pulled away from the window and wiped his face. He needed to shower, get some coffee and meet the officials. 

Mechanically, he pulled on his bath robe and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and scrubbed himself briskly, feeling rather like a robot as his hands moved and scrubbed with no mental input from himself. 

He was thinking about nothing at all, his mind retreating into itself as his body took him out of the shower and over to his wardrobe to get dressed. 

L was just pulling on a black fitted jumper when he heard a soft knock at the door. 

"Come in"

Near poked his fluffy white head around the corner, his eyes a little bloodshot. 

"Have you been drinking?" L asked at once, genuine suprise in his voice as Near entered and deposited two cups of coffee on the table. 

"Urgh. Yes. Matsuda's stupid idea... I feel dreadful. I'm certainly not able to rationalize clearly with drums beating behind my eyes" Near curled into a chair and took a sip of his coffee. 

L managed a small smile at him and ran a brush haphazardly through his hair. Wasn't much point in doing it considered it flicked right back to it's usual disarray. He dropped the brush back onto the table and turned to Near. 

"You have a hangover. Keep hydrated and you will survive to exprience another" L patted Near's head as he passed. 

Near managed a weak smile at L's attempt at humor. He could tell by the stiffness of his movements and the shadows under his eyes he was suffering greatly. 

"Let's head down then" L said mildly "I expect everyone is waiting? "

"The officials are having breakfast and Mello is with the guards organizing security. There's already been one attempted break in and the press are camped outside... "

"Like vultures" L muttered darkly, turning his head to the window and noticing for the first time the amount of cars on the driveway. 

"Sorry?" Near frowned at L's dark expression. 

"Nothing. Let's go"

Near finished his coffee and left the cup on the table. He followed L out of the room and down the corridor, sensing L's unease with every step he took. 

They arrived at the dining room and at once L was swept up in meaningless conversations and congratulations from various heads of police units and governments. 

'They are congratulating me on having to kill my lover' L realised sadly as his hand was taken in another firm grip. 

As if sensing L's distress, Beyond matarilized at his side. 

"Okay?" He whispered, brushing his lips against L's ear as he bent his head to whisper to him. 

"Need to get this over and done with. I've been in this room five minutes and I already want to strangle most of these people" L replied in perfect French. 

He recieved no raised eyebrows or scandalized looks for his comment so he assumed the circle of people around him couldn't speak French. 

But he found himself uncaring if they did anyway. 

"The live stream is being set up now. Shall we head down to the room and take our places?" An excitable American woman yapped, clutching at her camera with claw-like hands. 

"We will be summoned when it is time for us to go, Miss Banks" Beyond replied coolly "Please ensure you leave your camera here. There will be no photography allowed"

The woman's mouth dropped upon, a protest already on her lips. 

"Allow me" Beyond reached around her neck and relieved her of her camera "Please ask Watari to return it to you later" Beyond placed the camera on the table next to him and smirked at the outraged look on the woman's face. Her lips pursed together, making her garish coral lipstick crack. 

"Excuse me! You *can't* do that!" She stepped towards Beyond and raised her hand. Beyond arched a brow at her in amusement as she waggled her finger and berated him for his 'rudeness'

L blew air out through his nose and willed himself to stay calm. This was why he didn't like dealing with people. The sad truth was that most people outside of Wammy's struck him as incredibly dull, ordinary and stupid. Wammy's was a haven of intellect and mental stimulation, and he was not used to it being sullied by so many 'normal' people. 

"Yes he can, in fact he can request you leave these premisis right now, Miss Banks, if continue to insist on wagging that gnarled finger in his face like a pissed off grandmother"

The words were out before he could stop them and L bit his lip in anxiety as he noticed Watari glancing over at him. Shit. 

At once Watari had whisked the furious woman away from him and glared at Beyond, who was laughing so much a few tears had trickled from his eyes. 

"Oh L, have I told you lately how much I love you" Beyond crooned "Fucking brilliant!"

L noticed Insidious and Ryuk had drifted in the room (he couldn't help but notice how close the pair had become) and were drifting through people as they headed to where he and Beyond stood. 

"Hey. So I went and saw Light-o this morning, you know to say bye and stuff" Ryuk carefully pulled out a small scrap of paper from his pocket and slipped it into L's hand "he asked I deliver this to you and to say thank you to Beyond"

Beyond glanced down at L, who pulled the little scrap out of his pocket and gazed at it with troubled eyes. 

'I won't be able to say I love you when the room is full, so I will say it now, one last time. I love you, Lael Lawliet. '

Beyond saw the tremour that ran through L and quickly took his hand. Now was not the time or the place for a panic attack. He needed to get L somewhere quieter, somewhere safe... 

"It's okay, B. I'm fine" L reassured as he slipped the note into his pocket "Thank you, Ryuk. Any sign of the presence? This blue eyed creature?"

Insidious let out a little sigh, as if he wished L had not asked the question. 

"It's here, isn't it?" Beyond said lowly "I can feel something... Off... "

"Please keep a close eye on the guards outside and maintain security" L ordered, looking at Beyond as a few people passed. The Shinigami were aware the order was for them, so they quietly drifted away and through the walls to the orchard outside. 

Watari walked back to them with a strained smile on his face. 

"L-"

"I know. I'm sorry." L rolled his eyes "I won't do it again"

"I was actually going to congratulate you on finding an insult that actually pierced that woman's thick skin. For years she has acted like she is the reincarnation of Venus herself. Now she's crying to her boyfriend on the phone asking for 'hand surgery'"

Beyond had a shit-eating grin on his face for the rest of breakfast and even L managed to smile a little at the thought. 

 

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X. 

 

At 8:45 two guards came to escort Kira from his cell. 

Light went with them willingly. His note would have been delivered to L, and his letters to his mother and sister would be left among his personal effects. He had no doubt that L would see that they were recieved by his family. 

He had refused breakfast on the simple grounds of it being utterly pointless. What was the point in eating food he would be unable to digest? It seemed like a waste. Light had had a single cup of coffee for his last 'meal' and spent a few moments reflecting on his life as he drank it. 

He never thought he would die before his nineteenth birthday, but then who did? He'd accepted his fate and was prepared for nothingness. He'd even parted in good terms with Ryuk. 

He could still taste L on his tongue. 

"Hands"

Light held them out and stood still as they cuffed them. 

He concentrated on enjoying the breath filling his lungs as he walked between the guards. He caught a brief glimpse of the sun peaking out over the woodland in the distance and smiled. 

Not all of the world was rotten. There was still beauty if one chose to search for it. 

He stopped outside a pair of heavy wooden doors and waited as the guards updated their commandor on their position via walkie-talkie. 

It seemed the security and secrecy surrounding his execution was tighter than he had thought. Light drew back his shoulders and straightened his spine as the doors were pulled upon. He would walk to his death with his head held high. He would not cower before the worthless maggots seated before him. 

He scanned around the room for L and found him easily. He was sat between Watari and Beyond, his thumb in his mouth as he bit at it in agitation. 

Light met his eyes and he gazed longingly into the sad dark eyes of the detective who had defeated him. 

Kira and L looked at each other, eyes filled with longing and regret. The moment seemed to stretch out and until they were finally forced to break eye contact as Light was pushed forward. He ignored the heckles and hisses as he walked past the small crowd. He wasn't about to start praying for salvation or beg the crowd for their forgiveness. He was about to die and he would have much perfered to do that in private. 

Light walked up to the gallows and stood quietly as the executioner approached him. He took in the man's dark hood and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. 

Ryuk snickered at Light's look and L gave a faint smile. 

'Oh Light... '

Light stood calmly as the rope was draped over his neck. He refused the blindfold. He refused any prayers. 

"This is Light Yagami, otherwise known as Kira. He has been tried and found guilty of causing the deaths of over 3,000 people, some of whom were police officers and other members of law enforcement." The executioner cleared his throat "If the condemned has any last words, now is the time"

Light peered into the camera that was pointing straight at him. Was his sister watching this? His mother? He hoped not. 

"I did what I felt was right. I have my regrets, but I will take them to the grave with me because none of you, save a certain few, deserve to hear them. To my supporters: You're welcome and I hope you live happy lives free from the fear that once ruled you. I ask that you do not attempt attempt to avenge my death. That is not what I want. Accept the transitory nature of life as I have. To my sister and my mother: I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. I love you both very much... " Light paused and glanced at L. He was clutching Beyond's hand in a near death-grip. 

"Lastly I would like to thank my dear friend, Ryuzaki. He taught me what it was to love, even when I felt nothing but hatred. I hope he knows how special he is."

Light looked away from L's stricken face and turned to the executioner "get on with it then"

Mello gwafed slightly at Light's daring and bit his lip when Matt hissed at him to be quiet. Light noticed the boy's amusement and gave a slight smirk before fixing his gaze straight ahead. 

Light breathed through his nose as he waited, the ticking of a clock ringing through his mind as the last checks were made. The executioner dissapeared into a side room to pull the lever for the trap door and Light knew he only had seconds, precious seconds, before his life ended. 

He cast one last look to L, drinking in the sight of him and screaming 'I love you!' With his eyes. L's lip trembled as if he was trying to speak and Light realised was whispering 'I love you too '

And then there was a sickening sensation of vertigo as he lurched forward, his mind fixated on a pair of large dark eyes. 

'L' Light thought. 

It was, as he had promised, his last thought. 

His neck snapped as the rope stretched taught, his life ripped from him in an instant. He died painlesley, his eyes still open. 

L stared into Light's clear eyes with a horrified fascination. He half expected those intelligent eyes to blink or fix onto him. They'd been staring at each other not five minutes earlier! 

'Look at me, Light!'

Instead, they slid closed. 

L felt the ground rush to greet him and fell from his chair as his eyes rolled back in his head. As Light's final thoughts had been on him, L's final thought before darkness beckoned was of Light's beautiful amber eyes, gazing into nothingness. 

 

A/N: pheeeew that was a long chapter.... Took quite a few days to get it done! Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think.


End file.
